One Hundred Themes in One Hundred Weeks
by Imagination that
Summary: Yep it's a 100 theme challenge spanning across several games including WW, MM, LttP, ALBW, SS, OoT, TP plus a few AU's. All Characters will be from LOZ games. Read and enjoy!
1. I'm Alive - WW

**A/N:** Alright folks I've decided to step into the world of a 100 Theme Challenge simply because it looked fun and I needed something to write when I get stuck on my other stories. For those of you waiting on other stories like 'The Offer' and 'His Choice' I am working on both and have made good progress but as with most my stories they take me sometime to write. For 'The Offer' keep checking my profile as I recently updated the poll there. Who knows maybe if I get some decent reviews I may add in tidbits for what I've wrote on there so far, but we'll see. In the meantime I'll be posting up one chapter of this per week, always on Sundays. The only time I may go off my schedule is in December since my baby is due then and the timing on that is always a bit unpredictable. If I do miss a week I will give you two chapters the next week. It should also be noted each chapter has at least 500 words in the story alone, though some have more. Also if I could ask that you please don't ask to continue some of these. Many of these are just off shoot ideas that I've had lying around, but couldn't get to go anywhere else. If there is one you want to see more of I encourage you to try your hand at writing it, just give me credit in the author's note and let me know via PM so I can watch for it.

Now as for the themes on this I found them on Deviant Art quite awhile back, but I lost who came up with it. If you recognize the themes as yours or someone else's let me know so I can give them proper credit. The games these themes will encompass are those that I've played: Wind Waker, Majora's Mask, Link to the Past, A Link Between Worlds, Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and Skyward Sword with the last three being more prevalent since those are my favorites. There will also be a few AU's including modern, within games, and ones that aren't part of games but in the same era type. Please note there **will be spoilers** in these themes. Before each story I will give the chapter, theme, and game if it has one. If you don't want spoilers for that game you might want to pass it up.

As for ratings it currently has a K+ rating but it will eventually go up to M rated due to a few themes that fall into that area, but each theme will have individual ratings, on average most will be T. On the M rated ones I will put in why it is M rated so you can know if that's something you want to read. I will not, however, be putting in pairings since I like the surprise of that. Some are heavily implied, some are only hinted at, and some have absolutely no pairing in them. As always enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**  
 **Theme: 2 I'm Alive**  
 **Game: Wind Waker**  
 **Setting: After battle on Dragon Roost Island**  
 **Rating: K**

* * *

For a moment I stood there in disbelief as that large bug creature, Gota, Goku, Gohma…whatever its name is, bursts into a cloud of particles and dust. I'm amazed that that monstrosity was finally finished, it had seemed like that battle took years. My entire body feels so heavy, like it would take all my energy just to lift a finger. I'm not sure if that feeling is from my relief, or just exhaustion due to the amount of times I've swung around the room. Unable to move I just stood there like an idiot, grappling hook still extended limply in my hands, as I stared at the spot the creature had once been.

Then it hit me…I'm…I'm alive! **I'M ALIVE!** I did it I beat that thing and helped the Rito and Valoo, I think? I'm not sure about that last part, but it doesn't matter because I'm Alive. I'm so excited and thrilled that despite my injuries I start leaping, whooping, twisting, and jumping about. Aryll and Grandma laugh at me when I do this, they call it my too much sugar happy dance. I usually only do this dance when I'm home, and only when Grandma makes her soup, but they're not here and I'm alive! "I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive", I continually chant in a sing song voice.

For several moments I'm lost in my happy dancing bliss until a soft giggle reaches my long pointed ears. I flip around only to blush bright red as I realize Medli has been watching my antics for Goddesses know how long. Oh please, please dear Goddesses don't let her have seen the butt wiggle.

"We should go check on Lord Valoo and I'm sure Prince Komali and the others will want to hear all that has happened…"

For a moment I breathe a sigh of relief, my earlier lethargy returning as the air rushes out of me in one gusty bellow. Maybe she didn't see too much, and hopefully she isn't going to tell anyone what she saw, but that hope is bursts into thousands of particles just like the monster had with her next words.

"Yes I'm sure they'll want to know **everything** …In great detail." The last part Medli says with another snicker trying to cover her beak with her hands, before turning and running off in what I assume must be the direction of Valoo.

I'm dumbstruck now…S-sh-she wouldn't, would she?! That smirk of hers dances before my eyes as I realize I already know the answer to my question. The horror of the prim, proper, and _gossiping_ Rito knowing what I had just done is beginning to make me reconsider my earlier excitement.

If Medli tells them then it won't be long before everyone on every island knows. I quickly run after the bird girl in hopes of making her swear on her wings not to tell anyone. All the while I'm cursing that stupid monster for not finishing me off, because now I'm alive and I have to deal with this!

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay just a short take on the ending of the boss battle in Windwaker on Dragon Roost Island. This mainly came about because when I was first playing Windwaker I got a real kick out of Link's over the top antics. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks and later.


	2. Bored - WW

**Chapter: 2**  
 **Theme: 6 Bored**  
 **Game: Windwaker**  
 **Setting: Any point while sailing with the King of Red Lions**  
 **Rating: K**

* * *

Jeez he was bored. He had always heard that a sailor's life was full of adventure, mystery, and incredible sights, but that wasn't what he was experiencing now. He had been sailing for Goddesses know how long without seeing anything or having any way of entertaining himself. Well that wasn't exactly true, he had seen that Beedle guy and talked with him a bit. How did he get around so fast with such a slow boat? Unfortunately Beedle only sold bombs, baits, and a few other things that couldn't help him now.

Link wished he had thought to bring a book, some string, marbles, or anything along just to kill time. When this all started there hadn't really been time to grab anything before he went with that loud mouth pirate Tetra, and at each stop he always seemed to be hurrying around to fix some problem or another. Though he supposed it wouldn't matter if he had anything or not considering the number of times he got tossed and flung around on this adventure he was usually lucky to hold onto his sword and shield. Unfortunately, at this point in the middle of the ocean the only thing Link really had to do was hold the tiller steady, and that wasn't a particularly engaging task.

Slowly he let his mind drift with the waves to more entertaining thoughts like chasing the wild pigs, swimming with his sister, even roping seagulls until Aryll caught him, or attempting to make his grandmother's famous soup. A bit of drool slipped out of his mouth at the thought of his grandmother's soup. It seemed like forever since he had last tasted the warm concoction as it slid down his throat and sloshed in his belly filling it to the brim.

He could almost see himself now inside his grandmother's cozy little kitchen sniffing the delicious aroma, following it to the table, and then not even bothering with a spoon until she made him. Unconsciously he moved forward, eager to taste the savory soup he could swear was steaming right in front of him. In his self-induced stupor he inadvertently put all of his weight down on a single board. It was in that heart beat that Link was roughly brought back to reality by a loud creak. Inexplicably they were flying through the air as the King seemed to literally jump out of the water.

"What in the world Link," cried the King in alarm over what had just happened.

Shocked Link started tripping over his words and his feet in an effort to explain. After having landed face down of the floor Link stuttered out a response. "I…well I was bored and I started thinking home and soup and then…well I…you see I didn't mean to but there was this board…and well…"

"Hmpf," the King grunted at him as Link regained his feet stepping forward in an effort to try and explain himself. However, as soon as he did there was another creak and once again the King seemed to jump.

"Would you please be so kind as to stop doing that," said the King in exasperation.

Link still had a dumbfounded expression on his face, but slowly it morphed into a sly smile. Maybe with this board he might not be quite so bored on this trip after all!

* * *

 **A/N:** In truth I struggled with this theme a bit since nothing seemed quite right until one day when I was playing Windwaker. Accidentally I hit the Z buttons (I think that's the right buttons?) Anyway I hit them and to my surprise the King went flying. Needless to say the next half hour or so was spent seeing how many things I could make him jump. And with that this was born, plus I like the play on bored and board, seemed appropriate.

As usual I have a few special thanks to give out. EponaTheInsaneLoftwing thank you for adding this to your follow/favorite list. ThePredicate and Jenne Cook thank you for the reviews. All of you are awesome, thank you. For anybody who reads this and wants more great reads check out the profiles of some of these people. Even if they don't write stories they often have some good ones favorited. Thank you and until next week, later.


	3. Crawl - Any

**Chapter: 3**  
 **Theme: 8. Crawl**  
 **Game: Any**  
 **Setting: Any point in any game when Link has to crawl to retrieve something**  
 **Rating: K+ (Mild caution for anyone with claustrophobia)**

* * *

Just who in the world decided that this would make a decent entrance to get anywhere? First off any child could easily get in here, and yeah maybe most adults would have trouble unless they were small but really. Every other entrance needed a key, and what was so wrong with that?! Just a simple message saying you must retrieve the key from this place here would suffice. He'd even take facing one of those stalfos things again verses this, he wouldn't even complain if it had four arms and two heads or something like that.

Nope, no key or any normal entrance for that matter. Instead he was forced to crawl through an absurdly small hole, almost getting stuck, that reminded him just how small he was compared to normal people. As he slowly made his way through he found his back and knees aching, while the sound of his shield scraping along the ceiling nearly deafened him.

It didn't help that his mind kept racing with ideas of what could happen to him while he was trapped in this little hole. At any moment an enemy may come along and block off one or both of the entrances. Or perhaps some natural disaster would suddenly spring forth from nowhere and collapse the tunnel with him still in it.

He had to stop then as his heart began to race frantically. What then?! He still had so much to do and without him the world would be doomed. If he died in this tunnel none would even know where to begin to look, they would think it just a pile of rock and debris.

As these thoughts circled in his head, pecking at him insistently, he felt his arms begin to shake and he would swear his knees were the consistency of chuchus. He couldn't die like that! Sure he had accepted that death might be an eventual outcome on his mission, but not until the end. Not until he finished what needed to be done and saved those he cared about.

Was it just him or did the walls seem to be closing in on him? Surely the exit wasn't that far away earlier, but it wasn't like the tunnel could be stretching right? It was getting hard to breathe now, had the ends been closed, was he loosing oxygen?

"No no no noyeow", in his panic Link hadn't paid any attention and now found that he had somehow dislodged an arrow from his quiver. With physics that only the Goddesses could guess at he had managed to stab the palm of his hand with the sharp tip letting a trickle of blood flow from the small wound.

In an instant reality returned, there was no cave in and no monsters to block him in. All he need do was crawl the few more feet ahead of him and he would be out of this tunnel. Shaking his head to fully remove the panic he crawled out of the cramped tunnel.

Continuing to his destination Link tried not to think of his silly panic attack or the tunnel itself. Most of all he tried not to think about the fact he'd have to crawl through it again to leave this place. With a heavy sigh along with another grumble Link pushed forward inch by inch towards his destination, and the next piece to this puzzle.

* * *

 **A/N:** As you may have guessed this one can come in at any time during any game when Link is forced to crawl through some small tunnel to continue the quest. I always wondered why they would have to do that, especially in the games where you have a more adult Link. In those versions he barely fits in the tunnels. Alas it isn't my decision and it made for a bit of entertainment here so there you go. What do you guys think of making poor Link always have to crawl to his destination? In a way you could almost consider it degrading forcing Link to his hands and knees. Okay I think I'm looking too far into this, I'll shut up now and let you guys go on with your lives. Thank you for reading and leave a review if you would please.

I would like thank everyone who has read these small drabbles especially Moonlight Raven Grave who added this to their follow/favorite list. Hopefully everyone is enjoying these. I will make you a deal though my dear readers. If by chapter five I have five reviews on this story I will add in a teaser section from 'The Offer'. It doesn't matter if they're all on one chapter or spread out through the various chapters. I only ask five actual reviews, i.e reviews that are based on the chapters/themes. It already has two so only three more to go. Oh and yes this does count as bribery on my part. :D So until next week dear readers enjoy, hope all goes well, and now I must say adieu because I have a puppy to babysit. ~Later


	4. Security - OoT

**Chapter: 4  
Theme: 10 Security  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: When Link is sneaking in to see Zelda  
Rating: K+**

* * *

Really this was the security for a palace? Link still wasn't quite sure what a palace was, but Navi had explained it slightly telling him that it was like a really big tree house that could fit all of the Kokiri in it several times over. Link had also learned from some of the residents of Castle Town that important people lived here, like the Deku tree was important to the Kokiri.

Only unlike the Deku tree the people in the castle didn't seem to trust the residents of Hyrule Castle Town like the Deku tree trusted the Kokiri. They kept 'guards', or as Navi said people whose job it was to watch others and keep them safe like guardian fairies to the Kokiri, around the perimeter of the castle and inside of it.

Link couldn't fathom why they would do this, sealing themselves behind other people and walls thicker than some trees. How could they get to know other people and make friends? Who would play games with them? He didn't think the guards would since those he had seen were always standing still with frowns on their faces.

No Link didn't understand this, but he was very grateful he was a Kokiri and not a Princess of Destiny, whatever that was. He was also grateful that these guards didn't seem to know how to do their job properly. The mad scrubs watched over the Sacred Meadow, Saria's secret spot, better than this.

The guards just kept circling around in the same pattern over and over again, not even really looking around. The ones on the grounds coming up to the castle were even worse, just standing in one spot. Link shook his head as he thought even Mido did a better job of keeping him away from the Great Deku tree then these guards were doing.

When he thought of the Great Deku tree and Mido Link winced, remembering what had happened. He had tried, he had honestly tried, and both Navi and the Great Deku tree said it wasn't his fault, but… But Mido said it was and all the other kids believed him too. Some of them even started shoving at him and calling him names as he tried to get ready to leave the village.

It wasn't until just as he was leaving that he saw Saria, she hadn't been there to help him this time like all the times before. A small sniffle came from the boy causing the guard below him to look about rapidly while calling out, "Who's there?"

The man's voice instantly reminded Link of where he was, and what he needed to be doing. He could think about Saria, Mido, and the Deku tree later. Right now he had to fulfill the last request of the Deku tree by getting past this silly security as the people called it.

Taking a deep calming breath Link looked to where the man had gone. Scrambling across the beam he quickly took his chance to move forward when the guard's back was to him. Yes the security was bad here, but in a way that was good for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright I know I'm not the only one who finds the Palace security laughable in Ocarina of Time. On this theme it was between this game and the security in 'A Link Between Worlds' at the Dark Palace. Ocarina of Time edged it out slightly in my opinion, but just barely. Really the only time I have trouble in that part is finding that sweet spot between the guards right after you get past the gate. Thank you to all my readers. Also special thanks to The Predicate who reviewed for the last chapter.


	5. Suicidal - SS

**Chapter: 5  
Theme: 86 Suicidal  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: A/U after game  
Rating: M for mentions of Suicide and alcohol abuse**

* * *

Link sat on the very edge of the cliff overlooking the desert gorge. He wasn't sure where Lanayru had gone, but he couldn't find it in him to care either. All it would take was one small movement forward, one nudge from behind and he would go plummeting into the gorge's fathomless depths. As he sat there he tried to come up with even a single reason he shouldn't make that move, yet the more he thought the less he found. Nothing was how he thought it should be, everything had gone so wrong.

He had gone on that Goddess given mission, pushing himself far beyond what most would be capable of. At first he had done it for Zelda; then he learned the magnitude of this mission, and he found himself fighting for the whole world. The months wore on and slowly things became clearer to him, then one day he found he wasn't sure why he was fighting anymore.

Zelda, or was it Hylia? Either way it didn't matter, they were one in the same as far as he was concerned, had told him she had used him. In short he was nothing more than a puppet, and she was the one pulling the strings. In a war that she had started along with Demise over a power neither was fit to possess she dragged him into the mess to tip the hand in her favor. She had honed and sharpened him, much like a blacksmith would temper a blade. She pounded out his imperfections, removing what she deemed unbecoming of her champion until she was satisfied and there was almost nothing left of the person he had once been.

That knowledge had brought a new sense to him and for once he looked at his home with vision unclouded, or so he believed. Gaepora, the supposed loving father, was barely willing to lift a finger to aid in his daughter's search and rescue. Horwell who was so vain he could not be bothered to take the necessary measures needed to keep his promises. Owlan kept creatures and specimens locked up so he could study them at his leisure, continually ripping them from their homes.

Pipit with his temper, self-importance, and domineering personality wouldn't let his mother get a bit of help, and more or less told Karane she would be going out with him. Of course neither Pipit's mother, Mallara nor Karane were any better. Mallara was too lazy to even consider cleaning her home. She usually spent the entire day gossiping and didn't bother to help pay for anything, expecting Pipit to do it all. According to her it was a man's place to provide for the home even if said man was your son. Karane had a way too chauvinistic opinion of men and women's places. It was perfectly acceptable for men to pay for everything and open doors, but Goddess forbid you say she should or shouldn't do something because she was a girl. Even worse was how she played on Cawlin's feelings, only agreeing to go out with him to make Pipit jealous.

Link could have gone on and on about each and every member of that wretched community, not a one of them held one redeeming feature so why had he saved them? He couldn't begin to count the number of times he'd been called upon to solve everyone else's problems from finding family members to finding workers so they didn't have to strain themselves. It was sickening, and worse still was the fact that not a one of them gave a keese claw about him.

When his parents had died the villagers had laid into his family's home, taking everything as payment for their supposed debts. He was barely left with the clothes on his back. In a show of 'good faith' Gaepora let him attend the academy, but only under the pretense that Link would work the first five years of knighthood without pay. The headmaster tacked on another two years after that for room and board.

Of course to everyone else this looked generous, but Link knew better. Everyone knew of this arrangement, even Zelda, and not a single person thought there was anything wrong with it. Never mind Link wouldn't have rupees for food or shelter when he was a knight. He probably would have been stuck under Gaepora's thumb for the rest of his life if not for this mission.

The freedom from being forced to become a knight did him little good though. He still had nowhere to live, and now he was completely alone since Zelda had chosen Groose over him. He didn't even have his Loftwing anymore since he decided to stay on the surface, or 'Hyrule' as Zelda had now dubbed it. Link still couldn't believe she'd chosen Groose of all people, even Fledge would have been better. That pompous arrogant pompadour freak didn't have a thought in his head. Sure maybe he built that giant catapult, but its only use was to destroy and hurt things, just like its creator.

The longer he sat here the less reasons he found for sticking around. It's not like anyone would miss him, he'd already been gone for months without seeing one sign of a search party. Finally having resolved to just get it over with Link slid forward until there was nothing beneath him but empty air.

For that briefest of seconds he relished the idea of just falling, and the adrenaline rush it would surely bring. Before he could do more than anticipate the rush to come he was abruptly jerked to a stop then forcibly thrown back into the middle of the circular area where he'd been sitting. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed harshly, and for a moment Link couldn't draw breath into his lungs nor could he see for all the dust from his landing.

Painfully he managed to drag air into his deflated lungs, sucking in the dust as he did so. The coughing that ensued felt like it was literally ripping his entire body in half. Through all of this Link managed to hear a voice that he had long believed no longer existed in this world. A voice that used to haunt his mind both day and night. That voice had forced him to try and drown it with any alcohol he could get his hands on. It was a voice that sent the former hero's heart racing in panic, but for the first time he was actually happy to hear it.

"How dare you, you vile little worm!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And we finally stepped into M rated, but before everyone hates on me for how this one ended know this isn't the end. There is a continuation of this one-shot farther down the line specifically Chapter 47. Hopefully all of you can hang on that long for this and won't hate how it ends. As some of you may have noticed Link really vilified Skyloft so I want to clarify that a bit. Link is depressed in this one so he is looking at everything in the worst possible light taking what they did in the game and twisting it. Like when Horwell has Link get Mia because he doesn't want to ruin his ceremonial clothes, yet Link has to participate in the ceremony and should be practicing. That actually brings up another point in the game I've never been able to figure out. Horwell was to preside over the ceremony, but it's Owlan who is there?

Alright well that's about it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and special thanks to Stories R Life for the review. Unfortunately we didn't make the five reviews by this chapter, but I've decided I'll try something different. Every time we reach a number of reviews divisible by five I will add in a teaser from **one** of the stories I'm doing, which story is up for grabs though. The same rule applies in that the reviews need to be for the content of the chapters/themes. Thanks again everyone, later.


	6. Burning - OoT

**Chapter: 6  
Theme: 12 Burning  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: After Forest Temple  
Rating: K+**

* * *

"Sheik we need more cool rags and water, now! He's burning up. If we can't bring his fever down he won't make the night," Impa called out hurriedly to her pupil.

As she waited for Sheik to bring the necessary items Impa looked up to the little blue fairy bobbing up and down in a panic. "Navi," Impa said in the calmest voice she could muster, "what happened to him? What caused this sudden illness?"

The three of them were in Impa's home in Kakariko village trying to tend to the Hero, who had collapsed in front of Sheik at the Temple of Time after having awakened Saria. Sheik had managed to teleport the three of them to the graveyard, and get Link to Impa's house without arousing too much suspicion.

"I'm not sure! I'm not sure," squeaked Navi's high pitched voice as she flew in frantic erratic circles over her charge's head.

"Navi," Impa said in a sharp commanding tone, "listen Navi! Link needs help now and I can't give him that help if you don't calm down and tell me what happened."

Navi had stopped flying in circles at Impa's tone now settling atop Link's sweaty head as he groaned and tossed slightly in his unconsciousness. "O-okaay Impa," Navi stammered out, sounding like she was crying slightly.

"We…We were almost through the temple. Link had been doing pretty good considering he wasn't..." a tiny sniff was heard before the blue fairy continued, "wasn't really used to his new body yet, at least he hadn't got any serious injuries. He'd defeated all the Poe Sisters, and was trying to turn that room at the bottom so he could get to the main room where S-S-Saria was."

Navi sniffled a bit before continuing with her story finally seeming to calm down to some degree. "Link was checking each of the little holes that opened up, but he wasn't paying attention like he should've been. One of those skulltulas pounced down on him. It was too small of a space for Link to jump out of the way in time and it bit him. I tried to tell him he needed to stop and take care of it, but he wouldn't listen. He said we were so close, and that he could handle one measly spider bite for a little while. So he went on and fought that phantom thing of Ganodorf's. I'd hoped being in the Sacred Realm with Saria would heal him, but I think it just delayed the venom. Link started not feeling well as we rode Epona to the Temple of Time, and again I told him he needed to stop. But he was determined to see Sheik first, he wanted to find out what was really going on. And…and well you know the re-ressstt." Navi's voice broke on the last word as she began crying for the poor boy she was supposed to guard.

For a fairy there was nothing worse than to see their charge in such a state. Guardian fairies were meant to be lifelong partners with their child. The moment a Kokiri came into existence the Great Deku Tree assigned a fairy to that child. In a way the souls of the two were intertwined beyond what any mortal could truly grasp. The fairy was like a parent to their charge, but they were also the child's best friend, protector, and to some degree a part of their soul. If anything ever happened to either the fairy or the Kokiri child the other would die for how closely they were bound to each other.

Link and Navi's relationship was the only one among the immortal children that was not like that. Link wasn't a Kokiri, and Navi was only there to aid and guide him. Still the fact that they didn't have the same bond as that of a true Kokiri and their fairy didn't mean they didn't care for each other. Despite her small size Navi was devoted to Link and his safety. She was beyond proud of how well he'd accepted the tasks before him. For his part Link was fiercely defensive of his fairy partner, and wouldn't hear a word against her. Those foolish enough to speak ill of her soon regretted ever thinking such words. It was hard to describe the odd pair, but Impa could attribute it closely to that of a mother and child. She herself felt the same way for Princess Zelda despite not being her birth mother, so in a way she could understand Navi's current panic. Yet she knew that now was not the time to let one's emotions run amok.

At least now though she fully understood what they were up against, even if she wasn't sure how to combat such an ailment. Skulltula bites weren't often deadly if treated immediately, but if allowed to spread for more than a few hours they were often incurable. At that moment Sheik returned with the items Impa had requested as well as one blue and two red potions.

"Impa," said Sheik in a serious tone gazing sternly at her mentor. "I heard the last bit of Navi's story and I know what may aid us. The old potion hag in the village once told me of a special herb that grows in the forest. She said it can be used to treat bad skulltula bites that have had time to spread. It may be the Hero's only hope. With your permission I would like to go and retrieve this herb. She may be able to make an antidote if I deliver it to her quickly."

Impa leveled her gaze at her pupil, seemly burning a hole right through the disguise Sheik donned on a daily basis. At last she spoke, her words reverberating off the walls despite how quietly they were spoken. "Very well Sheik, you may go. But take the necessary precautions. Hyrule needs her hero, but both the Hero and Hyrule need their guide."

Nodding Sheik removed a harp from its customary place and played a few quick notes, in a matter of seconds the young Sheikah disappeared into a swirling mass of green lights.

With her pupil off looking for the herb Impa turned back to the sick boy lying in the bed. He had already heated the rag upon his head, so she quickly replaced it with a fresh one. Then carefully she tipped the blue potion down his throat followed by some cool water. There was little else she could do until Sheik returned besides watch over the boy, and hope he did not succumb to his burning fever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Argh too many choices for this theme. I had so many ideas I didn't know which to use, and even when I decided picking which game to use it in was just…urgh. I can't really tell you why I decided on this one only that I did. I'm sure there are several of you shouting that I could have used this idea or that one for this, and all I can say is sorry. I know how hard it is when there's a good theme you think could be done differently. Hopefully it was still okay. As for Sheik, though we only saw a small bit of her, in this one Sheik is Princess Zelda in disguise hence Impa's comment about the guide thing since she'd be needed to guide Hyrule after everything was over. Personally I'm good with Sheik either way so I tend to write it how the character fits best in the story. That being said I have quite a few thanks to give out this week.

TwiliWolf13 and Jenne Cook thank you both for the reviews. I'm glad you both liked the previous chapter and Link's despondent feelings came out well in it.

Also thanks to all the wonderful reviews we've now reached above 5, which means you'll find directly below this note the teaser so to speak from one of my stories. I'll put in a small note below that one. Hope you enjoy it.

Later my dear friends, thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Teaser for 'The Offer'**

 **(Ghirahim's POV)**

Ghirahim was trying desperately to remember exactly why he'd agreed to this in the first place. Was a mere _boy_ worth dealing with such imbeciles? It was hard for Ghirahim to decide the answer to that question while wedged between two simpletons in the back of a rented van. There were six of them that would be part of the heist, seven if you counted the idiotic map maker that Ghirahim was currently sitting beside.

People often considered the whitehaired self-proclaimed lord to be eccentric and strange, but he was nothing compared to the short potbelly of a man next to him. The man's clothing was hideous to say the least. The idiot wore tight green clothing around his entire body minus his face, though the fabric that would have gone there did not go to waste as it tapered into a long pointed hat. Adding insult to injury were the tight red speedo underwear he wore **outside** of the suit. It would have been tolerable at a dingy costume party or as some snotty child's costume, but the man was probably in his mid-thirties with a strange mustache and he seemed to wear it everywhere he went. He was also continually muttering about the fairies coming for him and how he hoped it would be soon. It took all the rich man's willpower not to shove the paper he was constantly doodling on down his throat just to shut him up. The only thing Ghirahim could understand about the man's outrageous appearance was the combination watch and compass he wore stupidly around his neck.

This only made sense as per that pompous little pirate Tetra, he was the best map maker anywhere. Ghirahim wasn't sure how the short overweight man had managed it, but he had a complete and detailed map of the museum they would be working over tonight. The map included not only the areas with the most valuable objects, but also the most invaluable. The little man had even gone so far as to include the entirety of the security system, where their control panels were, and the movement of the guards.

Really with this much detail a child could have pulled off this heist so why they needed him was beyond Ghirahim, but he wasn't complaining. Ghirahim smiled as he withdrew the pictograph he'd received from the Sheikah of the prize that was currently waiting for him. Oh he could hardly wait to get this job over with, and get his hands on the one object that had been beyond his reach for two years now. He was anxious to see if all his preparations would be enough to keep the boy contained and hidden for Ghirahim and Ghirahim alone.

The whitehaired man was broken away from his fantasy by the annoying voice of the pirate queen herself. "All right, we're 'ere. Everyone remember yer jobs. Gonzo, Senza, an' me we'll take out the guards once we get the go ahead from Sheik and Mr. Ghirahim. Sheik you an' Mr. Ghirahim will 'ave ta take out their fancy little security system, an' work fast since stupid Mako went an' got 'imself fried last week ya won't be 'avin' any other 'elp. Nudge you be ready when we call ya on the gossip stone ta load the goods. If all goes well ya should be able ta drive right in through the gates ta the loadin' dock. An' ya Tingle… **Tingle** ," the little potbellied man suddenly seemed to take notice of the group around him once the pirate captain nearly broke the rest of their eardrums to get his attention. "Tingle," she continued rather crossly to Ghirahim's amusement, "ya be sure an' 'elp Nudge while yer prayin' those maps of yers are every bit as good as usual. Not only will I have yer 'ead if they're wrong, Mr. Ghirahim 'ere is liable to run ya through if anything isn't perfect.

The blonde pirate indicated Ghirahim with her head, which seemed to cause the short man to finally notice his seat mate. Instantly his eyes alighted, and he quite literally jumped into Ghirahim's lap hugging the whitehaired man while talking excitedly. "Oh my, Tingle has always **always ALWAYS** wished for this day to come and now it is here. Oh what a happy glorious day it is, wouldn't you agree Mr. Fairy!" A bright smile was plastered on the idiot's face as he studied Ghirahim before speaking in that same high ringing voice. "You're a fairy aren't you? I think you must be a fairy for why else would you dress in such a way?" The man was looking at the self-proclaimed lord with the earnest look of a child, it might have been endearing on a five year old, but not a thirty five year old.

In disgust Ghirahim roughly shoved the foul insipid little man from his lap harshly, fully enjoying the painful thump he made, but this didn't deter the man at all it would seem. "Oh please Mr. Fairy, don't reject me. I've studied all the ways of the fairies, and all I want is to join you in your wonderful happy realm. Please Mr. Fairy, please take me with you?!"

Ghirahim couldn't believe it, but the man actually had tears in his eyes as he pleaded with him. The water did nothing but anger the whitehaired man further as his hand crept for the dagger he always kept in his belt, ready to slit the fool's throat and put him out of his misery. He was interrupted from his glorious thoughts of spreading the man's entrails across the pavement by the annoying voice of the-would-be pirate Tetra.

"Tingle stop annoyin' Mr Ghirahim! 'E's not no ever lovin' fairy an' if ya can't control yerself 'e's liable to gut ya. Now ya just make sure ya 'elp Nudge when we call, got it?" The man had large blue tears in his eyes that never left Ghirahim, but still he nodded and made no more attempts to pester the whitehaired man.

Growling inwardly Ghirahim made a mental note to burn his outfit after the abhorrent man had touched it, he also swore if he ever saw the pathetic idiot again after tonight he would most certainly make sure he joined the fairies he coveted.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Well there you have a little bit from that story folks. The inspiration for this actually came when I was talking with AnnoyingSword217. Don't ask me how but I got the idea of him calling Ghirahim a fairy and well it stuck. As for anyone who is curious about the direction of this story I will tell you I'm working to make sure it isn't a repeat of Three Weeks, as popular as that story is I don't want to get stuck in a loop of the same type of story. I've made the decision that all relationships in this story will be consensual, but how it gets there is the fun. Hopefully no one is too greatly disappointed by this. Remember if you have any ideas for pairings or events in this story to let me know and I'll do my best to add them in. Also a new poll is up already since there was such an overwhelming vote on the last poll. Also I need a few ideas for somebody (or multiple somebodys) Zelda could be seeing, remember characters are preferred to be from canon Zelda games. This means characters like Marth, Cia, Lana, and Pit won't be making appearances unless I get desperate. Until next week everyone, happy reading.


	7. Daggers - SS

**Chapter: 7  
Theme: 13 Daggers  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: After Skyview Temple  
Rating: K**

* * *

Link released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and in the next moment he found himself grinning like a fool. He'd won! Despite that freaky demon whathisname's claims Link had managed to hold his own during their fight. True in part it was only because the demon had run away while saying there was no reason for him to be there, but a victory was a victory.

Still smiling happily he sheathed his brilliant sword ready to head towards the glowing golden door and make his way towards Zelda when he spotted something lying innocuously on the floor. With several muscles protesting slightly he bent over to pick up the strange thing that had caught his attention. All too quickly he recognized the item as it, along with several of its fellows, had pierced his skin all too many times recently.

Rolling the object around in his hands Link couldn't believe the level of detail that went into the item. Onyx and jagged with a blood red diamond in the middle that had lines snaking all around the surface. Truly the dagger was incredibly beautiful, elegant and deadly in a way. Despite everything that _man_ had done to him Link had to give its owner credit, he had style. What that style was exactly Link wasn't sure, or if he even wanted to find out, but still.

As he was twirling it about in his fingers Link noticed just how sharp and…pointy, that was an acceptable word for a hero to use right? Anyway the sharp end seemed to hold his fascination, even though he knew _exactly_ how acute those daggers were. Still Link couldn't help but reach out to touch the tip with his index.

"Yeow," Link screeched while simultaneously dropping the dagger and putting his wounded finger in his mouth. It was in that moment Fi chose to appear as Link sucked on the bleeding wound.

"Master, I can report with 100% accuracy that contact between any portion of your body and the razor like edges or points of the Demon Lord's daggers will result in unnecessary pain and injury. I would suggest avoiding contact with such weapons whenever possible." Link glared at Fi due to her obvious and clearly pointless advice. Before he could say anything to her though, Fi continued on.

"I would have thought your earlier encounters with these weapons would have made my advice obsolete, but considering your current injury that does not appear to be the case. I would suggest Master that we continue on with our mission to find the Spirit Maiden, the one you call Zelda."

Still glaring daggers at the sword spirit Link finally stood, after having removed his injured and no longer bleeding finger from his mouth. Part of him wanted to take the dagger along, just to study it more, but even with her emotionless expression and tone Link couldn't help but feel like Fi was mocking him. Reluctantly the young hero strode over to the still glowing door leaving the dagger and the fight he'd had with its owner behind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry everyone, I usually try to get this up earlier in the day, but it's my daughter's 13th birthday thus I've been busy. This is one that I could have chosen a lot of directions to go in. Ultimately I chose this because I could see Link in Skyward Sword messing around with the daggers, and it made me laugh so there you have it. Hope you liked my attempt at humor on this one.

Special thanks go to angel884411 for adding this to their favorite/follow list. Also a thanks to The Predicate for both the reviews.

Thank you and later.


	8. Archaeology - SS

**Chapter: 8  
Theme: 15 Archaeology  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Throughout the game up to the point of helping Skipper  
Rating: K**

* * *

Link had always loved the idea of archaeology when professors Owlan or Horwell talked about it in their history lectures. It was said that people in ancient times who lived on the Surface would dig through the remnants of past civilizations to discover more about them. It was said that when those people dug through the past the lives of those long gone could almost be seen playing out before the watcher's eyes. Link had always thought that would be the most fascinating thing to see in the world.

He wondered what both those explorers and those people of the past had known that had been lost to time. Would their knowledge still be there after all this time just waiting to be unearthed? On the days he laid in the grass staring at the clouds his mind filled with questions like those. It was at times like these he could understand Zelda's yearning to know more about the surface world where their people were originally from.

As the white fluff swept through the endless skies on a never ending breeze his mind drifted with them. Visions of worlds that had come before danced before his eyes. People in various garbs going about their days with their friends and families. Did they have special times they celebrated together, what were their traditions, and what did they cherish? The questions floated along the contours of his mind refusing to give him rest from their endless stream.

He had always wanted to learn more about the past, digging into history and finding out what they had known. He couldn't explain it to anyone, not even Zelda, but he'd always wished he could do that instead of becoming a knight. Problem was that on Skyloft there wasn't any need for the field of archaeology or the people who studied it. There wasn't enough land and their entire history in the sky had been written down generation after generation.

Oh it wasn't that he didn't believe that being a knight wasn't a worthy endeavor, quite the opposite really. He wanted to help people, wanted to make a difference to the world just as his parents had, but that wasn't really a possibility when hardly anything happened on Skyloft. True there was the occasional swarm of insects, or a storm to contend with, and the octoroks constantly needed thinning. It just seemed to Link there had to be other ways to help people besides riding around the sky all day.

That feeling was another one he could never explain quite right. The desire for more…more what he wasn't sure just that there had to be more than this quiet uneventful life in the heavens. Part of him wanted adventure and excitement, a very large part if he was honest with himself. He wanted to feel the rush of true adrenaline run through his system pushing him farther than he ever had before, not the simple rush of combat practice he often felt. The only time he ever really felt anything close was when he went flying and happened across a new island.

Link would've never said Zelda being ripped away from their home was a blessing, but as his mother used to say, "In every tragedy you can find some joyfulness if you're willing to look for it." Link had definitely found his while searching the land. Everywhere he went there were new findings and wonders just waiting to be discovered or explored. Adventure was at every turn waiting for him to find it. Often it took all of his focus as well as Fi's reminders to keep him on track with his quest, though any self-restraint often went out the door when he happened across his friend Gorko.

Gorko was a virtual treasure trove of information on the past, and whenever he found himself on the Surface for any length of time Link made it a point to find and speak with the friendly Goron. Never once did Link find himself bored or tired of Gorko and his wealth of data, quite the opposite really. They'd often have in depth discussions over history and the different meanings behind different findings. Link had went so far as to secure a promise from the Goron to help guide him around other areas of the land after everything was said and done. The young hero in the making could hardly wait to see what other stories were hiding among the infinite lands. Really after growing up in the limited space of the sky the idea of never ending areas to explore was almost incomprehensible to the young man in green.

For him it was hard to believe that for once he was both making a difference by saving the world, saving Zelda, and exploring the vestiges of the past. While he enjoyed the woods and the volcano was somewhat tolerable the desert was by far his favorite place. How he loved being in the desert using the time stones to restore the robots and talk with them about the past. They weren't quite as knowledgeable as Gorko, but they did provide unbiased information.

Link found he wasn't too picky on the source, his love of information about the past was never sated by any one source. Perhaps that was why he particularly enjoyed the gust bellows. He wasn't sure whether to classify it as a weapon, toy, or artifact but it didn't matter. As far as he was concerned the gust bellows was the most fun and useful device he'd ever come across. Now he could easily uncover so many things once hidden.

More than once after finding it Fi was forced to remind him of his mission. It was so easy for him to get caught up in digging through the interior of the Skipper's retreat, or various mounds of sand, and well just about anything he could find. It was because of this that Link found out a lot about the Skipper's past. The little robot didn't talk much about that time, but Link had felt he'd uncovered enough to know that the Skipper was a lot happier back then. In fact he made a vow that after everything was said and done he would find a way to help the Skipper return to his family.

Even on Skyloft the gust bellows proved its usefulness with the windmills, finding rattles, or cleaning. Really he couldn't have been more elated with the strange magical device. He was confident that after his mission was done and the evil was purged he would be able to truly give into his passion for archaeology by delving into the history of the land. He could even help the people of the sky return to here and regain what they'd lost. Knowing what their past held would surely help them, right?

At least that's what Link dearly hoped as he used the device to blow through sand, leaves, and even hot embers. Maybe by becoming a hero he could at last fulfill his dream of becoming an archaeologist.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay admittedly I wasn't fond of this theme and the gust bellows was all that would come to me. I probably could have used a number of other things like the Temple of Time in Twilight Princess or even the Well and Shadow Temple in Ocarina of Time, but this came first and so it has been written. Though I did use this theme to sneak in one of my favorite characters from that game, Gorko. I'm not really sure why but I always liked Gorko, and even now when I know what he's going to say I still stop and talk with him when I replay the game.

I hope you wonderful readers like this or any of the other themes and how I've played them out so far. Anyway thanks everyone for taking the time to read. ~Later


	9. Beautiful Lie - TP

**Chapter: 9  
Theme: 26 Beautiful Lie  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: At the end of the game  
Rating: T **

* * *

Link stood there for a moment not knowing what to think, what to feel, and least of all what to say. She was gone and there was no way for her to come back. Midna was gone and all she'd left him with was that lie. That beautiful lie she always used, "See you later".

She had been his sole companion for over a year now, the only one that had journeyed with him every step of the way, and now she was gone. The grief shot through him like a fire arrow, piercing him to his core while scorching everything it touched. This agony was the worst kind of torment any living being could be forced to endure, and the Goddesses knew there were few if any types of misery he hadn't experienced in the past months. It was one he'd felt far too many times to count, not only in the past year but throughout his life.

He had felt this pain the day his mother and sister died in that tragic accident, the day his father was executed, and when he'd returned to find his home village in flames forcing him and Epona to run for their lives. And more recently there was the moment he'd awoken only to discover the children, Ilia, and Epona were missing, again after learning Ordon had been attacked leaving Rusl wounded and unconscious, he had felt it all too acutely on the day Ilia looked right through him with no recognition in her grass green eyes, and not so long ago during the final battle when he thought Midna along with the resistance and all of Castletown were annihilated. It was the pain of losing someone he held dear to him, for to him there was nothing more precious than his family and friends.

Life had taught him early on just what was important enough to protect and cherish. Things that could be made or bought, while nice to have around, could be replaced. Even Link's carefully crafted treehouse that he'd spent years getting just right could be done again. But friends, family, and even acquaintances were a once in a lifetime joy. Every life was worth something to someone. One could lie to themselves endlessly trying to convince their hearts that it was for the best and they were in a better place now, but Link knew the truth. Those were nothing but empty words, more lies, no matter how well intentioned or how well worded it was still nothing but a pretty lie. Just more beautiful lies, the same as Midna's final words had been.

He wasn't even sure what Midna was to him, he had yet to sort it all out, but he knew she was special to him. To him she was every bit as important as those he grew up with, and those he'd met along this journey. With the mirror repaired and the evil of Zant and Ganondorf purged he'd hoped their worlds could live together in harmony, and that he would be able to see everyone he'd come to care for during his adventure, but it seemed he'd been wrong. Or at least Midna thought so, had thought so, she wasn't here anymore. For all intents and purposes she may as well have died at the hands of that madman for the distance between them now. It was a distance he could never hope to bridge again.

Link didn't know how he ended up on the plinth that once held the mirror, but he was here now and the Princess Zelda was behind him. "Link, the Chosen Hero, please rise all will be well. This is how it should be, as Princess Midna said our worlds cannot coexist."

His ears burned at the Princess' lies, two more beautiful lies spoken as truths. Nothing would be right again, nothing could be as it once was. And more so than that, he knew this didn't have to be. He and Midna had proved that both light and shadow could coexist, and in a way relied on one another. He understood that so why hadn't she?

The Princess Zelda's soft voice floated along the still air again, trying to urge him into moving. "Please Hero, rise and we will take our leave. You can return to the life you once held or take a different path, the choice is yours."

Choice? No there was never a choice, not for him of all people anyway. He would forever be the hero, and there was no way out of that. The Princess of Hyrule should know that more so than any other person alive, and maybe she did, for the Princess was as bound to this fate as he was. He could no more choose his own path than she could, this was something they were born into. And even once they were gone, their bones long since decayed into dust, and their stories forgotten they would still be here. Their spirits were forever bound to these lives, this kingdom, and its people. Yes surely she knew the truth, but her words were spoken to comfort him.

He shook his head at the lies, so many lies. Each meant well, but they were nothing but vague empty words. Like a mother kissing her child's wound to make it better. The action did nothing to end the pain or heal the injury, it was simply meant to appease the child until it could be properly tended. Just as the beautiful empty words of the Princess Zelda were meant to motivate him into returning, just as Ilia's had been.

She had said she would wait for him to return, but he would never return and she couldn't wait forever. The Link he knew could not go back, that boy had been lost in the pools of blood and piles of bodies left in his wake during this war. The small scared boy who had wandered into the village alongside a young filly who was just as exhausted, hungry, and injured as he was had been lost forevermore. Whatever shreds of him that had been left over from the blood filled fights was swept away in the torrents tears spilled by those who were suffering under the veil of darkness. He'd given up that part of himself so that he could ensure so many others in the land could have some semblance of their previous lives back. Such a poetic ending that he could save everyone but himself in the end.

Without a word he rose from his knees, he could not stay, he needed to return the Princess to her people. They needed her now more than ever, they needed a beacon to guide them once more. He may have parted the darkness, but it was the Princess Zelda who would shine for her people. "Yes Your Highness, all will be well. We should return you to Castletown and soon, the Kingdom of Hyrule will need their light to bring them hope. Please milady follow me, I shall guide you out of this desert, and return you home." If the others felt it necessary to lie so he should too, if only in the name of peace and keeping up the hope that had begun to radiate throughout the kingdom once more. A hope that he felt quickly and painfully diminishing within his own being.

The Princess pierced him with that penetrating gaze that seemed to read everything about him, yet give nothing away about herself. "Yes we should return, but I must ask you this. Are you well? I am aware that you were close to Midna, and if necessary you may confide in me. I can assure you that I am trustworthy."

Link looked at her with blank eyes as she stared him down with her unwavering gaze. One more beautiful lie would not hurt any more than the others had. "Thank you Your Highness, but truly I am fine and have no need to talk."

Zelda looked closely at him once more, but seemed to accept his lies as truth. She merely nodded her head at him before gesturing him to lead the way out.

* * *

 **A/N:** First off let me say this can be taken a lot of ways in regards to pairings. For anyone who has read my story Endless Darkness you know I have trouble deciding how Link ended up in that game. I have trouble believing he could just settle down to his old life again, yet I could easily see him ending up with Ilia more than any of the others. I've never been a fan of him ending of with Midna in that game just because that's not my thing, I don't have any better reason than that, but this can easily be construed in that manner. It's a little easier for me to see Zelda, but not much considering the first two times she meets him it's as a wolf then she's possessed for half the battle with Ganondorf. So yeah take this where you will I just thought it was fitting for this theme with Midna's parting words. I will say though I really need to find a way to use this backstory for Twilight Princess Link. I really like it and I think it would expand into a story well, I just have to find the right story.

Next week the theme is 'Pushed' so look forward to that. Thanks go to The Predicate for the review and also to anyone who's reading these drabbles.

Before I forget, remember there's a poll up on 'The Offer" on my profile page. It could really use some more votes. Plus for everyone who likes to remain anonymous all you have to do is have an account I don't see who's voted. Thanks everyone for taking the time to read any of my stories. Also the voting on Inkitt ends soon and I'd love to see if it can get a few more likes before the contest ends. Check out the update author's note at the end of Three weeks for the site.


	10. Pushed - SS

**Chapter: 10  
Theme: 20 Pushed  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: After Zelda tells Link she used him  
Rating: K**

* * *

Whenever Link thought of Zelda one word came to mind 'pushed'. She always seemed to be pushing him in some form or fashion. She pushed him to excel in school even when his parents shipped him off to Skyloft ignoring him in favor of their apothecary business. She pushed him to stand up to Groose and his gang when they continually bullied him, pushed him to take things more seriously, pushed him to practice, pushed him off of Skyloft repeatedly, and on and on the list went.

While it could be annoying at times Link always felt he needed it, needed a good push. He was lazy and carefree most of the time, only willing to do the things he ought to when there was a lack of other more appealing things to do. Well except for maybe being pushed off of Skyloft, he wasn't sure what her fascination with that was, and if it weren't for his magnificent red loftwing she would've only been able to do it once.

But this time…this time Link couldn't help but feel she'd gone too far. He'd gladly gone on this mission to save her, or whatever it was that she needed of him, but to find this out was unthinkable. To find out this had all been planned, to know he was nothing more than a tool to be honed for a war he wanted no part in was unbearable. He had almost died so many times already, but each time he had pushed onward telling himself he would not fail again.

This time though it wasn't his body that was being decimated it was his very heart and soul, and this time he didn't know if he'd survive. Zelda…Hylia…whoever she was she had used him. Had admittedly used him for the greater good like a puppy on a leash. To her was merely a weapon of war, no different than the shield and sword he wielded. Did she even care for him? Had she ever cared? Or was everything just part of some divine plan that the Goddess set into motion long before he was even thought of?

Link didn't have the answer those questions, or any of the others that now raced through his mind faster than a loftwing diving. He wondered what would happen if he just walked away from it all? She had apologized to him, had acted like she was sorry, but could he trust that? He had trusted her explicably all his life, and there was every chance all of it was a lie. What would happen if he refused to be her hero, refused to take part in her war? He sat outside the temple upon some of the ruins that lay scattered about pondering all of this when he felt a slight push on his arm.

Looking up he realized it was Groose trying to get his attention, "Uh, um hey…guess it didn't…aaah…it didn't go so well huh? Did you not get to see Zels or sumthin' go wrong or ya know sumthin'?"

Link only shook his head unable to speak to the redhead, but it seemed Groose in some part figured that out and continued on. "Yeah uh guess it's none of my business huh, but doesn't matter s'much really." At that Link looked up at him in a vehement way that was lost since Groose was looking out over the land.

"Yeah I mean I don't really get what's goin' on an' all, but really it's more than just helpin' Zels now isn't it. It's helpin' everyone down here and up in Skyloft too now isn't it? We can't let that flabby bag of teeth win an' ruin all this pretty stuff here in Grooseland. I mean just look at all this, we gotta make sure it stays like this for a long time, right. Besides we can't lose it all 'fore ole Groose here has a chance to really see how wild this land is. I tell ya after suma the stories you come back with, it's hard to just sit here. Even mister perfect knight Pipit would probably squeal like a girl seein' all this. Really I mean just you, me, and Zels have gotten to see this, and me not so much. If it imploded my mind I can't imagine what the others will think, ya know. There's so much down here, I can't imagine how hard it would've been for the people to leave all this beauty, kinda like how I feel when I'm havin' a good hair day and I gotta go to class," Groose snickered at his lame joke but continued on. "This place is just surreal and we've only begun to see how magnificent it is. I know once it's safe I'm gonna be one of the first to look in every nook and cranny just to see it all."

At that Link finally looked up and around, seeing everything for what felt like the first time. The land was beautiful and vast, it would be perfect for people of Skyloft who had to live in such close quarters. Resources were scarce and dependent on a good season, here there was plenty of space for varying crops so they stood a better chance of having some food to store. People could expand and thrive here, not like on Skyloft where families were limited to mainly one child.

It was then as Link thought of all this he realized that even though things weren't as he had once thought, there was still a reason to push on. There were so many things worth fighting for, not only on Skyloft but here as well. Yes that was what he needed to focus on now, he could sort out his feelings for Zelda/Hylia later. For now he would fight for all those who needed him, for all those who couldn't fight for themselves. He would push on through it all, and worry about the future and his feelings later.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so this started out in theme really well, but it seemed to diverge almost into another theme at the end, you won't see that theme until the end. Still it seemed appropriate and I don't know about you guys but I'm sure the day of the Wing Ceremony wasn't the first time Zelda had pushed Link off of Skyloft :). I wanted this theme to be longer, but anything more just didn't seem to fit so only a mere 1,001 words.

On another note I wanted to say sorry to any readers of my Three Weeks story and the false update this week. Some may know I added in an author's note chapter in hopes of getting votes to hopefully meet the goal of getting that story published. For that I'm not sorry as I'm like many here and hoping to get our stories out to a broader range of readers. The part I need to apologize for is when I deleted the extra chapter after the voting was done. I honestly had no idea that deleting it would be considered an update and put it up again. I figured it was like when you edited a chapter and reloaded it. The errors would be fixed but not show as a new update. Turns out I was wrong on that so it looks like I was really throwing that story out there. It wasn't intentional I was merely trying to get rid of that spare chapter. This likely won't be the last time sadly because as I said I'm working towards publishing that story. When I do I think I'll be deleting it off of here, though I'm not sure on that. Before that happens I'll add a A/N chapter letting anyone who's reading it know when it will be removed.

Until next week I hope everyone enjoyed this update and thank you for reading. Next week's theme is 'Lie awake in bed' and will be a bit different as it's the first one in this challenge that **isn't** from Link's perspective, though there will be others down the road. Later, everyone and thank you again for reading.


	11. Lie awake in bed - TP

**Chapter: 11  
Theme: 22 Lie awake in bed  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Rusl after bulbin raid before he meets Link in Telma's bar.  
Rating: K**

* * *

It had been nearly a month since that horrible night when the bulbins raided their quiescent village and ripped it all asunder. Almost a month since all the happiness and joy had been stolen from every single home in their quiet little hamlet. The unnerving chilly, depressing, silence had nearly drove Rusl insane as he laid in his home healing or milled about among the other residents lost and unsure.

That day the ferocious creatures had attacked unexpectedly, the residents were unprepared for such an ambush. They fought the best they could, but weapons were scarce and fear gripped at their hearts. Fire, smoke, panic, and screams filled the air for a half hour or so then almost as quickly as it started the foul beasts retreated leaving a path of destruction in their wake. It was only then as they took stalk of the situation did they realize the reason behind the raid. Every child under the age of eighteen had been stolen from their home.

While Rusl was laid up and unconscious the other villagers had searched far into the forest, as far as they dared, but many of the residents were injured and none of them knew the woods quite as well as Link and himself. Goddesses know he had tried to protect the village, protect his family, but even being the best swordsman in all of Ordon Rusl still managed to get himself hurt. Link, who was every bit as good as Rusl, was nowhere to be found, and presumed to be captured with the other youths of the village.

Then a miracle of miracles happened when Link returned to them several days later. He was bruised, bloodied, and exhausted but he had still returned. Yet despite his condition Link rested only a night, and by dawn the next day he left to seek out the young children and Ilia. Rusl had not witnessed this part, only been told it later when he awoke. It made the smith feel weak, pathetic, helpless, and old that he could not shake off his injuries quite so easily. Yet the villagers and his dear sweet Uli had insisted his wounds were far graver, and it would be certain death if he were to not rest.

Slowly his wounds healed yet he still found himself remaining in the village awaiting word to come to him. Like the others he did not venture forth to find the children, make a change, or help those in need though by now it was clear that it wasn't only their village that had been afflicted. It frustrated him to no end, so much so that each night he found himself lying awake in his bed unable fall into slumber. Each time he closed his eyes all Rusl could envision was the terrified looks of the children in some foreign place surrounded by bloodthirsty beasts, and it didn't help that each morning the village was as silent as a grave with no chiming innocent laughter echoing among the hills. He wasn't sure if anyone else was as troubled as he was, if they were none of them spoke of it. Though no one seemed to speak at all anymore, only going about their daily routines in almost a stupefied haze.

He wished he could be doing something, wished he were as brave as Link had been to set out into the unknown perils plaguing the land, but he was not as young as he once was. Or at least that was the excuse he kept telling himself. As dawn came once again Rusl found he had slept little during the dark hours. He no more stepped out his door when he was greeted by a strange redheaded man in a white uniform with very short shorts.

After several moments of shouting and gesticulating the man, who had identified himself as the postman, handed him a letter then was off with a jaunty wave and a shout of "Onward mail."

Quickly Rusl tore open the letter, hoping against hope it was news from Link or any of the other children, but his hopes were quickly dashed upon seeing the neat curvy scrawl upon the parchment. He recognized the handwriting, though it was one he had not seen in years. As Rusl read the missive he felt a surge of anger rise in him.

Others were gathering for a fight, were ready to stand up against the evil that was engulfing all of Hyrule. Here Rusl had been lying around in self-pity believing his age made him useless, but now he saw it for what it was. Cowardice, plain and simple. He had always told Colin to be stronger, like Link, but how could he expect that of his son when he was incapable of it as well.

What right had he to expect so much of his son, who'd barely turned ten, when he as a skilled warrior could not rise to such a level? What a cruel twist of fate that he would ask something so impossible of his son that he himself had once believed to be such an easy concept.

Rusl had long considered himself and Link to be on equal footing when it came to fighting or protecting the village, but now Rusl could see he'd only been fooling himself. Somewhere along the way Link had surpassed him in both skill, strength, and bravery. He had no idea how he'd missed it when even Colin had seen that trait in him, and reflected it back to him.

Well no more, he would leave today and he would help end these dark tumultuous times, Link wasn't the only one who could be brave and strong. Rusl would find a way to help in the cause, would find a way to help fight this war. As fast as he was able he explained his decision to his understanding wife, and though she was not happy and the baby was due soon she understood. Uli helped him make preparations, and Bo allowed him one of the ranch's horses.

The sun had not even risen to its peak before he was riding out of the village with his neighbors' farewells and pleas to return with the children ringing in his ears. Yes Rusl will help in this cause, and though he may not be able to do as he once did, could not fight like Link he would no longer lie awake in his bed pondering the what ifs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well as you've just read this was from Rusl's point of view. I kind of like Rusl in the game as well as the other resistance members. Even though they didn't do much, at least for once the other characters tried to help instead of cringing and running.

Special thanks go to: **ReluctantHero, Guest 1,** and **Guest 2** for their reviews.

Because we surpassed ten reviews you wonderful readers get to enjoy the excerpt below, and remember these teasers are unedited so mistakes are present and plot points may change slightly as the story develops. Hope everyone enjoyed this one shot. Next week's theme is Think about life. Thanks for reading everyone, later.

* * *

 **Teaser from WIP 'Gerudo Desert'**

From the sounds of it there was a muffled yelling coming from the entrance of the cave. It took a moment for his half sleep addled brain to take in his surroundings, but he soon recognized there was some strange smoke filling the cave and choking him while harsh yells came from the entrance. It took his mind much longer than it should have to come to the conclusion that something was very wrong. Struggling to focus Ganondorf turned to wake the still sleeping Nabooru. It was strange neither had woke as they had both been trained to sleep lightly when traveling away from home.

As his traveling companion stirred blearily from her slumber Ganondorf realized there was more to the smoke then he once thought, a strange fragrance he couldn't place. Though not strong enough to knock them out completely whatever drug was infused into the smoke had put them under far more deeply than was normal.

"Fillo de puta," cursed Nabooru as her senses returned to her though she wobbled slightly as she stood, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. He's probably stolen all our supplies and set fire to the entrance to finish us off."

Ganondorf didn't say anything as they ran toward the mouth of the cave. Yet for a reason he could neither explain or exam at that moment his heart clenched at Nabooru's words. It only took a matter of seconds to reach the entrance finding several smoke bombs oozing a purplish smoke into the cavern. While the intoxicating scent was stronger here the moment they stepped past the haze the dry desert air began to clear their heads. Shouts and the sounds of a fight were coming from nearby urging the pair forward.

The chaos they discovered once clear of the cave's confines was incredible. Five bandits, by the looks of them, were attempting to attack the camp, but they were being thwarted by Link. The young man certainly hadn't been lying when he'd told them he had been trained to fight. His style was ruthless, bordering on savage really, as he met the thieves in battle.

"That titi, why wouldn't he call us," Nabooru growled as she pulled out her scimitars ready to run into battle.

Ganondorf too was curious, but now was no time for questions as he readied his weapons for combat. The numbers didn't bother him as much as the hour. It was very near sunset, which would mean Link would be changing soon. Whether that would be to their benefit or detriment he didn't know, but he hoped the mêlée would be over before they had to find out.

The bandits were very well trained for just ordinary thieves, it was clear they belonged to some organization or another because as soon as they saw the reinforcements several orders were shouted and a few more smoke bombs were thrown. Instantly both drew their arms over their noses and mouths, but it did little good.

The robbers, though few in number, were skilled and managed to put up a good fight aided by the cloying violet smoke permeating the air around them. Both Nabooru and Ganondorf barely saw their attackers coming through the dense smoke that seemed to dull their senses. Soon the battle was to the point where the participants only knew what they were doing and could not focus on their comrades.

It was anyone's guess how the bandits managed with the effects of their own smoke bombs, though it was likely they'd either had training or a serum to counter effect the drug. The three who were fighting against the robbers were not as lucky as the smoke slowed their reaction time considerably. It would only be a matter of time before one of them fell to their enemies.

Ganondorf's opponent was an incredibly large man who used his apparent strength to wield two huge hammers that were as big as the Gerudo's head. The bandit seemed to be at least part Goron with his massive arms, rounded bald head, and slight pot belly. Like Ganondorf the man relied heavily on his strength to win a battle as he continually swung the hammers one-handed at the redhead driving him back.

Nabooru was facing down a small lithe man, quicker than lightening itself it seemed. His weapon of choice seemed fitting for his speed, a strange double ended whip with a handle in the middle. How the small man controlled it Nabooru didn't know, but not only did he manage the feat he managed it well enough to keep Nabooru on her toes as the ends came flying at her.

Link was facing two of the bandits now instead of all five, which was an advantage as far as he was concerned. With all five he'd had weapons coming at him from all directions, but now he just had to focus on the two women and their weapons. The pair weren't twins by any stretch of the imagination with one having midnight black hair and being rather short while the other was tall with snow white hair. However they moved as if they were twin predators circling their prey. When one went left the other circled right keeping Link locked in the middle and defending the blows from their weapons. The snow white one favored throwing daggers that Link could have sworn appeared out of nowhere, while the raven haired woman used a pair of twin rapiers.

The three deadly dances continued for a short while with none of the others being aware of their comrades' fights thanks mainly to the intense focus needed, but also in part to the thick smoke. Nabooru's was the first to be finished as her opponent sent on of the ends of his strange whip at her face while the other reached out for her leg. She managed to block the one coming at her head, but she didn't see the snake like tentacle strike at her ankle. In a flash she was landing harshly on the desert floor as her ankle was pulled out from under her, and her swords flew from her hands. The world spun around the downed woman as she tried to clear her head from the effect of the purple fog. The man was laughing at her, and goading her as he prepared for the final strike that would end her life.

He never saw it coming as he laughed one last time before a sharp flying disk imbedded itself into his throat. The blood of the bandit sprayed across Nabooru, but she hardly cared. Her face was cold and emotionless as she watched the now dead bandit's body collapse to the sand. Not sparing the man another look she used her ears to guide her towards Ganondorf's fight only to find he did not need it as his battle was coming to an end as well. Instead of interfering she placed her hands together as she muttered a few quick words to call upon the wind to frre them from the mind dulling smoke. It was better that she should do so as Ganondorf was likely to cause a dust storm by using too much of his power.

The male Gerudo hardly noticed the wind or absence of the ensconcing smoke, his focus entirely on his opponent. Though the large bandit was strong, and his hammers never seemed to quit swinging, he really never stood a chance. Ganondorf was considered a prodigy among his people when it came to fighting. Like the kings before him his tactical mind saw every opportunity and flaw in his opponent's attack. With the swiftness of a snake he would strike upon these weaknesses. The large man, for all his muscle, seemed to lack the endurance to keep his attack up for long periods of time. If Ganondorf had to guess the man was used to his enemies being taken out in the first few swings. Now the man was slowing, and leaving large gaps in his defense. One slice of the sword drew a long cut up the entire length of the large man's arm, causing him to drop his hammer and render the limb useless. The next strike of the sword was down the man's face, blinding him in one eye. The final blow was delivered as the man began backing off in fear for his life, but Ganondorf was not about to let him escape. He moved forward with incredible speed driving his sword into the man's gullet, but angling it upwards towards his more vital organs. In seconds the bandit was dead while blood continued to poor from his mouth, nose, and various wounds.

As the two rushed to aid the boy who was still fighting an uneven fight of two on one the sun sank ever lower. Link had just barely blocked a blow with a sword he'd presumably gotten off one of the other bandits when his entire body went rigid. As the boy stilled the white haired woman threw three daggers at the boy. One imbedded itself just under his rib cage, one grazed his left thigh before becoming lost in the sand, but the last found its home in Link's upper left arm.

An agonizing howl nearly deafened them all as Link's body shifted from Hylian to wolf, accompanied by the nauseating sound of snapping and cracking bones. The two women were stunned by the sudden transformation, and instead of taking advantage stood there dumbly staring at it. Nabooru and Ganondorf too stopped watching the obviously painful turning of man into beast. All remained frozen even after Link had fully become the dark shaggy wolf, but unlike his adversaries Link wasn't about to let this chance escape him. Bounding forward despite the daggers still within him Link ripped out the throat of the white haired woman. Using her falling body to propel himself in the opposite direction he pounced on the dark haired woman. She managed to get a swipe in at the wolf's back before her life was extinguished with the snap of his jaws as well.

For a moment the wolf stood looking around, as if he were searching for something while the blood on his muzzle and coat began to dry in the arid breeze stirred up by Nabooru. That lasted only about the span of two heartbeats before the large beast collapsed to the ground in unconsciousness. As the pair of Gerudo rushed forward they failed to notice the fifth bandit sneaking out of the cave. He had been attempting to steal some of their supplies, and in truth he had gathered a fair bit, but nothing worth the four lives he just lost. They were some of his best people, and now they all laid dead upon the sands that would swallow their bodies by tomorrow. No nothing he found in the cave was of value, but what he saw was a different story. The Hylian turned wolf…well now that information might prove of value, especially to the right person. As quietly as he could he snuck off to his mount urging it away from the oasis as fast as he could.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** As the title part says this is a work in progress, and truthfully I hate the title 'Gerudo Desert' for this, but I have yet to think of a better one. I hope everyone liked this little extra, later.


	12. Think about life - Any

**Chapter: 12  
Theme: 23 Think about life  
Game: Any  
Setting: Just Link thinking about his past friends and adventures  
Rating: K**

* * *

Link breathed a sigh of relief as he lay stretched out on the bed of the small room he was currently occupying. It was his first real opportunity to relax after his adventure, and his body was relishing the fact it got to lay on a semi soft mattress in a warm room instead of hard ground on a chilly night. He'd found along his journey it was these minute seemingly insignificant things that he missed most. Despite the relaxation his body felt his mind refused the rest he offered it, continually spiraling around.

Often he found his thoughts directing themselves to his more recent past when he had still been working to complete his Goddess given mission. Usually he tried very hard not to focus on the more tragic and depressing parts of his time as hero. Instead he thought of all the people he had met along the way.

Hyrule, well in truth the entire world, had such a wide array of people with such varying personalities. Some made him laugh, some made him wary, and honestly some just scared the ever living daylights out of him. But all in all he wouldn't trade those meetings and friendships for anything. The more he thought on it the more Link realized that even though there had been a lot of people helping him along the way those that offered the most help were usually women.

There were such a variety of them too, and as he thought on it Link felt himself sigh inwardly. Each held their own unique type of beauty that left him slightly breathless to think about. Some he'd wished he'd had the chance to know better while others had him running as fast as possible in the opposite direction.

Some he thought of as family like a mother, aunts, or sisters while others were good friends. Some were kind and caring when he needed help and still others were ruthlessly sadistic. Yet he loved the interactions of them all and wished he'd gotten to know them all better.

As he laid there thinking Link closed his eyes letting the visions play across his eyelids. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, and every color in between. They twirled, danced, and laughed to music that seemed to swell up from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Each of their unique voices melded together into a sweet harmony, forming words to the music. The tune was upbeat, simple, easy to follow along with, and somehow seemed fitting for the scenes flashing across his mind.

Link smiled as the faces continued their frolicking while sweet memories invaded his mind. Games and racing, warm soup, a good deed meant finding a good friend, and even a memory of being shouted at brought a smile to his face. Smiles lit up the faces of some as he promised to help them, and for others they smiled at a chance to help him. Some of those smiles were wide and brilliant like the sun, while others were just barely there and hard to see if you weren't looking.

As he continued to think Link realized that even the women who were less than kind had had their own type of charm, and to some extent a few had even managed to see the error of their ways in the end. Those women had left him wondering what more he could have done for them.

Link began drifting off to sleep a smile still hanging upon his face. Maybe tomorrow he would go and visit some of his new found friends. It would be worth it to get to know them all better, and maybe he could add a few more decent memories to the ones he had.

* * *

 **A/N:** As some of you may know I'm a fan of country music, and yes I can hear many of you rolling your eyes at this point, but really I love the stories you find in that music. While I have a preference for 80's and 90's I listen to a wide array from some of the newer music to some of the old. This one shot was inspired by an older song by TG Sheppard called "I loved them everyone." Truthfully I think this shot would have been better if it was put into a You Tube video with clips of all the women from various games, but I have no idea how to do that so this is my best shot. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next theme 'Game', which is one I've been looking forward to posting and it's longer then this one, promise.

Thanks go to Guest, ReluctantHero, and Stories R Life for the reviews. Due to the number of reviews your get another excerpt this week. Thank you for reading and later.

* * *

 **Excerpt**

Today is a trekking day for the village where many of the people divide into groups then scour the woods for further exploration and to scrounge for extra supplies like food. Zelda had paired off with Ghirahim, who had shown up the day before, and Groose since Rangi was visiting their fathers in the Sky and Peatrice was staying in the village due to the pregnancy.

In truth today wasn't so much about exploration and gathering for Zelda's group. It was more about searching for Link to make Ghirahim feel better, and trying to console Groose. Ever since the latter had found out he was to be a father he had been so high strung trying to make sure everything was prepared for the baby. The problem was that Groose had absolutely no notion of what to do so he'd resorted to something he did well, panicking. Some of the other fathers in the settlement had tried to talk to him but because Groose was an extremely emotional and a bit irrational guy nothing seemed to sink and no one seemed to be able to get through to him.

Ghirahim had a habit of always turning up around the time the people made these treks into the woods. Zelda didn't mind even if some of the others did, like Ghirahim she was hoping one day they'd run into Link. However, Ghirahim's devotion at times seems to trump her own. She's never put her finger on it, but she often had the feeling there was more Ghirahim wanted from Link besides him deciding on his kingship.

She wasn't sure what it was, but every time Link was mentioned Ghirahim got this odd look in his eyes that she really couldn't place. Each time they made one of these trips the demon became almost giddy with excitement, but whenever they returned empty handed he grew frustrated and depressed. Oddly Ghirahim was their greatest hope when it came to Link as he was the only reason they knew that Link was still alive. If something had befallen the hero one of several things would happen. Ghirahim could gain all of his powers as Demon King, or he would be bound to another whomever killed Link or Link's child.

The trio was currently scouting an area that tended to have a lot of fruit, flowers, and unfortunately Deku Hornets. Unwilling to come back empty handed they had set about picking some fruit to take back to the village to preserve as Groose keeps up a constant stream of worries. Zelda worked to console him to console him, while Ghirahim merely tuned the pair out.

Without warning a white gloved hand clapped tightly over Groose's mouth, startling both the redhead and the blonde. They weren't given a chance to whisper anything before Ghirahim was hissing at them, "Quiet you buffoon, I hear something."

With that Ghirahim slowly crept towards a copse of trees listening intently. Now that Groose was no longer talking laughter could easily be heard drifting on the breeze. It sounded like the laughter of small children and before she was conscious of her own actions Zelda found she was following the albino demon with Groose close behind.

Peeking through some trees two small children who can't be older than five running are visible around in a game of chase within a small clearing within the wooded area. Both are shrieking out in delight at their childish game. As they run about more of their features become apparent to the group of onlookers.

One appeared to be a little girl with raven black hair braided with flowers in it that bounces along her back. She seems lithe and fluid in her movements but her most startling features are her red eyes that signify her as being of the Sheikah clan. Upon coming to the surface Zelda had met with a few of the Sheikah surprisingly the entire clan had pledged its loyalty to her and all of her offspring for the mere fact she was the goddess reborn. They were actually the ones who started the talk of making Zelda the ruler of the land, whispering it in the shadows so that the people of the sky believed it to be their own idea.

Curiosity gnawed at Zelda's brain, why would a Sheikah child be here so far from her clan? The other child was clearly a boy, the people had decided on Hylian as a way of associating themselves as Hylia's people. The little boy had hair as blonde as the young maiden's but they hadn't been able to get a good look at his face, he always seemed to turn at the last moment. The young boy's movements weren't nearly as graceful as the girl's, but his entire demeanor was one that absolutely radiated happiness. That realization caused the spying woman to inwardly flinch as the memories of another young boy who exuded the same feeling surfaced.

Unexpectedly the little boy tripped over his own feet causing him to fall to the ground harshly, as he sat up he cradled a knee that was likely scraped from his fall. The little girl had stopped running and had rushed over to the small blonde before he'd even sat up. Too quietly for them to hear she spoke hushed words of comfort while tears rolled down his face. Out of nowhere a voice, full of concern, called down to the children, "What's going on? What happened?"

Both children looked up into the trees before the little girl spoke up in a high voice. "Daddy, Hawuto fell and he huwt his nwee!" There was a good deal of alarm in the little girl's voice even though it was likely the wound was only a minor one. "Hang on, I'll be right down," the voice of the man, 'Daddy' apparently, called out again.

That voice sounded so familiar yet different, Zelda knew she should have been able to place it, but she couldn't think of why. Her thoughts are abruptly interrupted by the sound of powerful magic filling the air. A quick check verified it hadn't come from Ghirahim who was still scrutinizing the scene unfolding before them.

There was now an aqua blue almost water like barrier surrounding the small clearing with the children. A cackle emanated from within as a drop dead gorgeous woman appeared, moving as if she were water itself. Her hair reached down to her ankles but it looked more like a waterfall than actual hair. Her skin was a lite aquamarine hue with white accents around her eyes and designs running along her skin. Her lips, nails, and short dress are all an aqua green.

She started speaking with a symphonic voice that resonated of water just as much as her appearance did. "Tut tut Hero, you really should be more careful with your precious little tadpoles. Anything could happen to them while you're so far away."

"Leave them be Uiara. It's me you want." The man's voice called out loudly. He then said in an equally loud voice one of the strangest statements Zelda ever hear, but apparently the children understood him. "Kids you need to use love and be prepared for the wind."

The children nodded as the little girl performed a weird movement and an almost invisible, but slightly blue barrier appears around the two small children. Uiara curled her lip slightly but laughed again while replying, "Don't worry Hero. I had no intention of hurting them, but let's see what can we do for the little Hero who's trapped up a tree?"

She didn't get to answer her own question before Ghirahim stepped forward speaking regally. "As the King of Demons I order you to leave this area. We have a peace treaty with the humans, and we are not to harm them."

The woman turned to Ghirahim giving him a scathing look before replying. "Don't you mean 'acting' King of Demons _my liege_? Besides I pledged no loyalty to you. Instead my loyalty belongs to another, and if I manage to get rid of this pesky little human I'll be greatly rewarded for it. However, since you are the _King_ ," she said everything with such sarcasm I was surprised Ghirahim didn't try to run her through despite the barrier. "I will do as you command and leave, but I feel I must leave my dear friend the Hero here with a parting gift. Let's see now, what should I give him?"

She paused smiling as she drew the tense situation out looking like the Remlit that just ate the fish. When she did speak again it was in a fake and chipper voice. "I know, how about I give him a break!" With that she shot her hand upward and a jet of water streamed forth. A resounding crack echoed around the clearing as she chuckled again. Almost in the same instant a scream of terror filled the air as Uiara disappeared in a wall of water, that simpering smile still upon her face.

The scream was punctuated by not only the cries of the two children, but also by other cracks and thumps as a body fell from the tree hitting multiple branches as it came to the ground in a heap of leaves and wood. For a heartbeat all was silent then the children cried out simultaneously, "DADDY!" Before running rapidly toward the heap on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** This tidbit is from a story I've been working on for a long time, but I keep having trouble with it so it's not going well. The story is called 'His Choice'. Thanks for reading and later.


	13. Game - Modern AU

**Chapter: 13  
Theme: 25 Game  
Game: A/U  
Setting: Modern world type with various characters  
Rating: M**

* * *

"I can't believe you would kill your own brother, Greg! How could you be so callous? John loved you, trusted you, and that was how you repaid him?!"

"Oh I wouldn't think you'd be so astonished Rosaline, considering you were his wife and were planning the same thing."

"What how dare you accuse me of such an atrocity?! You could never prove…"

"Ah but that is just it, isn't it. You don't know what proof I have any more then I know what proof you have. So unless you'd like a few things to be made public I would suggest…"

" **CUT**!" A sudden yell from the director Talo, ended the scene and halted the dialog of the two actors. Sighing deeply the young director rubbed his forehead before looking to his scowling producer who was not only his younger brother, but also the youngest and most successful producer in all of Hyrule, Malo.

Before anyone could say anything else a high whiny voice cut through the set like fingers rubbing across a balloon. "Why must I be forced to work with such a pompous no talent fool?! Surely our budget could have afforded someone better than _him_."

" **Me** ," shrieked a male voice just as annoying and as high as the female voice. "You're the one without a shred of talent blondie. The only reason you've even manage to get any work is because you've slept with every director from here to Termina."

"Oh please you pathetic whore. You might as well be strutting around naked with what you wear. And don't you dare…"

"Mr. Ghirahim Ms. Zelda, why don't you both take a break and we'll try the scene again in about fifteen minutes," came the loud voice of Talo.

"Break," they both cried at the same time turning their venom filled looks toward the director. However it was the man, Ghirahim, who spoke next. "We've already had enough breaks today. I want to get this finished and now, I have better things to do then hang out with trash like this," the white haired man pointed at the blonde as he spoke, stamping his foot in the process.

Zelda was about to retort to this when a quiet, but nonetheless authoritative voice cut over the both of them. "Then I would suggest the two of you quit bickering like infantile children, and get your lines right. You can **both** be easily replaced, and per your contracts unless you see this through to completion you won't get one single rupee. Now if…." ZZZTT

Malo was cut off as the unmistakable sound of electricity going awry filled the set, soon followed by several cracks, and lastly a loud explosion that sent glass shards in every direction while people scattered about in an attempt to get to safety.

For a heartbeat everything was quiet then all at once the noise level rose to an almost deafening pitch. People were either hurriedly asking questions about what had happened or shouting obscenities. No one seemed to have been hurt, but many were acting as if a foreign country had just attacked, especially Ghirahim and Zelda.

Both the actor and actress were claiming to need medical attention, though neither bore a single scratch on them. Just as the pair were whipping out their phones to call and complain to whomever they felt would listen another voice called over the crowd.

"It's all good folks, just a short in the wire. I can have it fixed in a jiffy." Everyone looked up to see a young man with sandy blonde hair hanging by one arm from some contraption connected to the beams that held the lights. How he had gotten up there and what the contraption was, was anyone's guess.

"Colin could you have Darbus and Darunia bring up another light while I get this one down? Oh and make sure the power is killed to this section, I don't want to end up like Ravio." The young man asked of a younger blonde boy among the crowd.

"Sure thing Link," Colin answered in a chipper enthusiastic voice before shooting off from the group.

As Colin took off the others seemed to calm down and begin the task of getting things back in order. Only two pairs of eyes stayed glued to the young man hanging above them. Neither Ghirahim nor Zelda had paid too much attention to the conversation Link had had with Colin, both were too busy being captivated by the muscular lithe young man hanging effortlessly from the ceiling.

As Colin returned wearing a large grin Ghirahim and Zelda pounced on him faster than a pair of lizalfos, gripping either of his upper arms forcefully as they dragged him off to a secluded part of the room.

"Oww, you're hurting me," Colin whined while trying to squirm loose of their tight biting grips.

As soon as they reached an ideal area both Zelda and Ghirahim simultaneously released their hold on the struggling youth, causing him to fall on his rear end. Groaning Colin rose to his feet rubbing his backside and upper arms, the latter had nail marks and bruises from the strong hands of the pair.

"Alright boy," said Ghirahim in a threatening tone of voice while making sure to block any escape routes. "You're going to tell us exactly who that is," said the white haired man while pointing to the blonde youth who was now talking with two large men beside a cart with the replacement light on it.

Colin looked at the pair knowing full well what they wanted everyone, even young innocent Colin, knew of their reputations. For the most part he'd taken this job for the summer so he could get a foot hold in the business that he wanted to enter into after his school years were done. But he'd also done it because of Link. Link was like a big brother to him, and Colin wanted nothing more than to follow in his footsteps. He also wanted to protect Link, but that was hard to do considering Link was usually the one protecting him. However, the heated glares of the two stars had him gulping and answering their question quickly, tuttering slightly as he did so from fear.

"Th-that's Link, he's the technical support manager here but…but he can do anything. He's amazing he always knows what the problem is and just how to f-fix it. That's why…that's why everyone calls him to help even if it's not tech-technically his j-job."

"Ha," said Zelda as she threw her hair behind her back in a golden wave, "then why haven't we seen him before. Someone like him is sure to stick out, especially if he's as _amazing_ as you say he is." Zelda made air quotations around the word amazing as she rolled her eyes, it was clear she believed Colin was playing up the new blonde man. Surely he couldn't be as spectacular as this star struck kid was making him out to be.

Her cynical words pierced Colin deeply, he didn't like people doubting him or his friends. He wasn't prone to anger but the moment the words left her painted lips he felt the blood rush to his face while his fists clenched of their own accord. This time when he replied to the conceded pair his voice was strong without a hint of his previous fear induced stuttering. "Link **is** amazing. He once saved me from this bully who tried to run me down with his car, and he's always helping my folks out. He can do carpentry, plumping, electrical, and just about anything with his hands. He helps train horses, and saves abused ones as well. He can do anything he wants, and everyone I know loves him. Link is the best, and the reason you never saw him before is because he just got transferred to this set after that Ravio guy nearly killed himself working on the switch board."

Both Ghirahim and Zelda were stunned at the boy's adamant declaration giving Colin the chance to push away from them and escape their interrogation. Neither of them could be bothered to notice his absence as they were lost in thought. In the same moment the turned to look one another with equally evil grins spreading across their faces. Zelda was the first to speak what was on both their minds.

"How about a little wager Ghirahim, since we can't seem to work together on this one we'll make it interesting."

"I've already deduced what you want Zelda. Whichever of us gets him in their bed first gets to stay with this picture, the other quits. Our usual deal of sorts, is that what you had in mind?" Ghirahim licked his lips as he stole another glance at the golden haired blonde who was so _amazing_.

"Yes in short, but let's make it a bit more interesting this time shall we," Zelda calmly queried as she too looked at Link. "Whomever wins the game this round gets first dibs on anything we both want, be it a new script or," here Zelda looked at Link again as a devious smile crossed her face, "new toys."

Ghirahim considered her offer before adding one touch to it, "Fair enough, but it would only last for the next three months, and we only have one week to seduce the boy. I would miss having the opportunity to beat you in these little games if it went on for any longer than that." Identical smirks again crossed their faces as they shook on their deal.

The following days were filled with the pair's increasingly desperate antics in seduction. Zelda was the first to make a move as she had Link called to her dressing room to assist her in a certain matter the very next morning.

"I'm sorry for getting you in here so early, but it's just so hot with the air out already. I can barely wear anything at all without breaking into a sweat." She made sure to draw attention to the fact she was wearing a low cut shear lace pink robe that was nearly see through. "Here you must be terribly uncomfortable in that long shirt of yours. Why don't you let me help you out of it," Zelda said as she moved to unbutton his white shirt, managing to undo the top two buttons. "You know I've heard you can do amazing things with your hands, why don't you show me?" Her voice was sultry as she tried to push her body flush with his.

The moment she moved closer Link flinched back as if he was being burned, backing away quickly right into the wall where the temperature control was. "Oof," Link grunted before spinning to see what he'd run into. With a quirked eyebrow the young technician turned the system back on immediately filling the room with cold air. Shaking his head Link moved past the pushy woman and left without a word.

"Humpf," Zelda spun around as she stamped her foot trying to come up with a new angle.

Ghirahim's attempt came shortly before they were to start filming. Link was working under the light control desk, unable to see anything other than a rat's nest of wires when he felt a hand rubbing his inner thigh and working its way up. He sat up with a start causing his forehead to collide painfully with the top of the control com. A painful groan emanated from underneath the control panel as for a moment all the technician could see were golden bugs floating around his head.

"You know you look good on your back, but I can think of a place where you'd find this position exceedingly more comfortable, not to mention more…enjoyable." With that last word the man's hand brazenly moved farther upwards towards an area it was inappropriate for a stranger to touch. "Why don't you come back with me tonight, and we can get to know each other a bit more _intimately_ ," Ghirahim coaxed seductively while his hand moved to start playing with the hem of the young man's pants.

Before Link could stutter out a recognizable syllable, a call for Ghirahim to get to the set came over the loud speaker. Growling Ghirahim left Link breathing heavily, and feeling very confused.

Zelda had spent the day scheming about how to get at the young blonde named Link. When there was only an hour or so left in the day she put that scheming to good use. She directed one of the gofers, a kid by the name of Kukiel she thought, to fetch Link under the impression the maintenance crew needed help in the women's bathroom. The poor unsuspecting technician walked in to find a very alarming sight.

Zelda had decided to play hardball so to speak, especially after he'd wounded her pride that morning. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror applying lip balm. Her dress laid on the counter leaving her only in her undergarments, which could barely be called such in the first place. The black lingerie contrasted sharply against her ivory skin while her high heels accentuated her long, thin, and very bare legs.

The second Link saw her in such a state of undress he made to leave the same way he'd come in, but found the door wouldn't budge. Zelda had made sure that he had no way to escape this time, Kukiel had been paid well to make sure of it. "Oh dear how very unexpected, but not altogether unpleasant at least for you I trust. You know I've been telling maintenance for ages they needed to fix that door, it always seems to stick at the most inopportune moment. However, for once I'm not going to complain. How about we make the most of our time together until they come to get us out." By now Zelda had managed to push Link against the counter as she pressed her nearly nude body against his.

The young man's face was pale, and his mouth continually went from open to close like a fish out of water. He tried get away from her, but she was insistent and he didn't want to hurt her. Just as he was debating whether or not to push her off of him and try to break down the disgustingly salmon puke pink door it was opened by one of the camera operators, a girl named Anju. Surprise was written all over her face while one of her hands held a wedge that had been used on the door. The woman had yet to recover from her shock and ask any questions before Link bolted for the door. His sudden movements were so quick it knocked Zelda off balance forcing her to hold onto the sink in order not to fall over. Fuming she threw on her dress and marched past the still startled redhead.

Not to be out done, and far more forceful in nature then Zelda, Ghirahim waited until they were heading towards their vehicles before making his next move. He demanded Link help him carry several boxes to his car, forgoing the people who usually did that kind of work. Wanting to get this day over with and be free of the arrogant man Link agreed if only be rid of him faster.

The moment the last box was loaded and Link was about to shut the trunk he felt a pair of hands on his back as hot breath fell across his ear. "You forgot to load one very piece of important equipment dear child," Ghirahim whispered while cupping the boy's rear. "Get in the trunk and I'll show you how well I can fill yours this evening."

Spinning around Link would've normally decked the man, but he was stopped when a broad muscular man called out to them. "Hey Ghirahim, don't forget we're meeting at the club tonight. Ganondorf has a proposition he wants to run by the both of us." The man's name was Onyx, another actor common around the studio.

With the brief lapse in Ghirahim's attention Link shoved the whitehaired man off of him storming away towards his small green truck. Ghirahim scowled as he watched his prey stomping away, the need to vent all his unhealthy anger flared up within him. When he turned back towards Onyx the large man faltered in his steps, the murderous glare in the other man's eyes enough to make the most fearless of men run and cower.

The week continued on with the antics of the two always going up a level with each rejection, though admittedly one of the worst ones was a pool scene with both Ghirahim and Zelda wearing next to nothing. Somehow or another they managed to get Link to fall into the pool fully clothed. Within seconds of his falling into the water the pair had Link's shirt removed. At that point they were both on him, rubbing their practically nude bodies against his now exposed front and back nearly drowning the poor young man.

Link's face was bright red, but thanks to the water he'd been shoved into all he could do was cough while their hands groped him unabashedly. It was Colin who managed to pry him out of their tight grasps this time as he called loudly to a sputtering Link.

"Hey Link, you've got a call from someone named Malon. She says it's about Epona and that it's important."

Nodding Link managed to extract himself from the two, who had been distracted by Colin long enough for their vice like grips to loosen. The wet actors glowered at both the young blondes as Link hurriedly left the two overzealous entertainers, though he used the term entertainers loosely.

At last the final day of the bet was there, and neither Zelda nor Ghirahim had seemed to make any progress with the ever stoic technician. They hadn't even managed to get a word out of him since that first day, which only increased both of their already foul tempers.

Unable to take it any longer both the egotistical artisans cornered the young man after they were done on the set for the day. Ghirahim pushed Link hard up against the wall pinning the young man there, while Zelda stood behind them with an evil smirk across her face.

Ghirahim pressed his face close to Link's barely leaving the blonde technician an inch between them. "Alright boy we've been exceedingly patient with you, but our patience has just run out. Now we have a lot riding on this so you must choose just who you will be spending the night with this evening, because you will be spending the night with one of us. Oh and don't bother with any bashful innocent pleas. We're already both well aware of your apparent ignorance, and have agreed that it will make taking what we want from you all that much more…" Ghirahim licked his heavily painted lips before continuing, " _enjoyable_."

Link struggled and squirmed against the pale man's grip as he looked desperately around for an out. "Oh please stop with the silent good-looking noble hero act already and just spit out which of us you want," Zelda said in a bored voice as she flipped her hair so it would swat him across the face filling his nostrils with her flowery scent. "Besides it's not like you can resist us."

"Link," a loud female voice called in an admonishing voice.

Breathing a sigh of relief Link said her name like one would say the name of a revered Goddess, "Ilia."

Roughly pushing Ghirahim off of him Link made his way over to the petite pretty girl. "Link what's taking so long? I thought you were going to help me with Epona's new colt today, and then tomorrow we were going for a ride through the woods to celebrate our anniversary."

" **Anniversary** ," shrieked both Ghirahim and Zelda.

Smiling slyly Link kissed Ilia lightly on the lips before responding. "I apologize my beautiful bride, I had a couple of problems here at work that were keeping me. While I'm on the subject, Ilia I'd like to introduce you to two of the biggest stars in Hyliawood, Zelda Hylia Nohansen and Ghirahim Lord De Mon."

"Oh my, what a pleasure it is to meet both of you. I really wish we could stay, but Link and I need to be going," Ilia said in an almost threatening voice. With that the pair walked out of the building, their arms around each other while the two stars stared with their mouths agape. Neither even noticed the three figures approaching them.

"Ya know Ms. Nohansen," a rough heavily accented voice started causing the fuming pair to turn, "we saw how that shrimp there ditched ya when ya were being so inviting an' all. So we thought ya know…," a large red headed young man sporting a pompadour laughed in a strange manner while slicking back his hair. "If ya would like some company for the night well ole Groose here would be happy to oblige ya. Once he releases his ole Groosenator here I can promise ya won't be sorry. An' Mr. De Mon can have his choice my friends Peatrice or Stritch here, though I can't vouch for how good of a time y'all would have with them."

The pair scowled fiercely at the three before staring off at where their prize had just left with his apparent wife. Neither had ever had to deal with rejection let alone having to pick from second class choices. Growling they both stomped away cruelly shoving past the three, both acting for all the world like spoilt children who didn't get their way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay I was excited to write this because I thought this idea was absolutely funny. I can truly see both Ghirahim and Zelda acting like this. Hopefully you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Thank you for reading this or any of my stories. Next theme is unrecognizable, until the ~Later.


	14. Unrecognizable - SS

**Chapter: 14  
Theme: 18 Unrecognizable  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: After Skyward Sword ending when Skyloft has settled on the surface  
Rating: T**

* * *

Pipit flopped down under the tree next to Fledge and Zelda wringing out as his hat as he did so, soon followed by Karane. All four had been helping Link train new recruits for the Knights of Hyrule on what had once been called the surface, and now all of them were exhausted. They watched as Link continued working the recruits without showing any signs of slowing down or even tiring. For these four that had known the young hero for many years now it was a bit disconcerting.

There was a long silence from the four friends as they basked in the cool shade of the tree, but at last Zelda was the one to break peaceful quiet. "It's hard to believe he's the same Link we grew up with, isn't it?"

Her question wasn't really directed at anyone of them, but it was Fledge who spoke up next. "Y-y-yeah, I mean Link's always been a really nice easygoing guy, but he's always been a bit lazy too. I mean don't ever think I've known a day when you weren't getting him up, Zelda.

"Ain't that the truth," Karane said cutting over Fledge's stuttered remarks. "I still find it hard to swallow that he's always been one of the top students. But then again when it all comes naturally to you I imagine it's easy to be carefree and all. Link's a good guy, don't get me wrong. But I mean until this whole surface deal and comin' to Hyrule I don't think he's ever had a thing to worry about."

Pipit shook his head at his girlfriend while squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry my love, but you'd be wrong there. Link has known worry and suffering in his life, long before all this happened," Pipit said while gesturing to the area around them. "I mean when Zelda and I first met him he was picking scraps of food out of the garbage cans."

Both Fledge and Karane turned to the yellow clad knight in disbelief. Pipit only shrugged as he spoke, "I thought you guys knew, but now that I think about it there'd be no way for you to have known. Even the Link you guys knew is unrecognizable from the one Zelda and I met when we were little. Zelda why don't you tell them, you know the story a bit better than me anyway and you're a better story teller."

Zelda blushed at the compliment, but never once did her eyes leave Link as he continued to train the knights. Slowly she began to speak, but her tone of voice almost sounded as if she were in a trance at first. "Pipit and I met Link when Pipit was six and I was four, almost five. Pipit, Parrow, Orielle, and I were all playing a game of hide and seek tag. Pipit was it and he'd flushed me out of my hiding spot, so I was running and laughing not paying any attention to where I was going. That caused me to run smack into someone and a trashcan, which went rolling around the alley. In the fall I skinned up my knee a bit and was crying. Pipit, a true gentleman even back then, asked me if I was okay and if he should go get my mommy. I was about to say yes when a little boy crawled out of the garbage that had spilled.

Little is probably an understatement considering he was so short and scrawny that even I towered over him. He didn't notice us at first as he was inspecting his hand that had a glass shard poking out of it. He was bleeding everywhere and just the sight of it made me sick, but he acted like it was nothing. Right before our eyes he pulled that shard out of his hand, which made me yelp to see such a ghastly sight. He yelped too, but from the shock of seeing us staring at him, then took off running after only a second. To this day I still don't know why, but I followed him. Pipit tried to follow too, but he wasn't nearly as fast as either of us.

He ran down to the houses by the river, and I remember being scared that he'd hop across the stepping stones, because then I couldn't follow him. My dad had forbidden me to go across them while I was still so little. But instead of running for the stones he jumped on top of a crate to climb up an edge to that back walkway behind many of the homes in Skyloft.

I followed him up, but not as quickly, by now Pipit was pretty far behind us. Almost halfway across the wooden platform little boy jumped for a beam that hung out perpendicular to the platform. I shrieked and closed my eyes, sure that I was about to see him fall, that jump was too far for him to reach. I only opened my eyes when I heard Pipit came up beside me, exclaiming as he did so.

Looking up I saw the little boy carefully balancing on the high beam as he wound a rope around it, which explained how he'd made the jump. When he finished he started walking along it then climbing the short cliff it was attached to. It was easy to see where he was heading, an open window in one of the biggest houses of Skyloft. Before our very eyes he climbed into the window, and disappeared without a backwards glance.

Once he was gone Pipit started dragging me back to firmer ground, his hold tight on my wrist. He was telling me to come on and that we needed to find the others, but I kept saying we needed to find that little boy. I'd never seen him before, and maybe he would want to play with us. Pipit whipped around, practically yelling at me. He told me that that house was the home of the richest and meanest man in all of Skyloft. If anyone dared set foot on his doorstep they were never heard from again, Pipit said the man was so big he probably ate them. The only person who was ever known to go in and come back out alive was Rupin's father, who was only a Loftwing's feather nicer than that old man.

I wasn't about to give up though, my father always says I've had a stubborn nature. I told my parents about what happened, and they both became concerned. Neither of them knew of a little boy who lived in the big house. My mom and dad said they would talk to him, but I begged them not to since I didn't want them to be eaten.

The next day was one of the days any of the kids on the island who weren't apprenticing or in the academy went to an early learning class in the morning. My mother dropped me off before she went to speak with that man. I was so scared she wouldn't come back that I could hardly concentrate on what Horwell was telling us about Loftwing diets.

I was so relieved when she came back to pick me up, but when I asked about the man she wouldn't tell me anything. Later I heard my parents whispering about it. I don't remember much other than they said something wasn't right and how rude the man was.

The next few days went by as usual with neither Pipit nor I seeing any sign of the little boy until around four days after the incident, when my mother told me I needed to stay inside. I was curious as to why, so against my mother's wishes I followed her out. She met with around ten knights who were all suited up for battle. My mother was the captain of the Knights of Skyloft, and normally I knew every one of them. But dressed as they were they all looked the same to me, individually unrecognizable from the others. It scared me a little making me think about turning around to hide under my bed, but my curiosity got me so instead I followed them.

They went to that big man's home, for what I later learned was a raid. It was the first time I'd ever seen the man. I had to agree with Pipit, it did look like he could easily eat someone. His belly protruded far out the door when he answered, and he kept twirling a finger around his gray mustache. His mustache was thick and full unlike his head which was completely bald.

As soon as he heard that he was to be arrested for suspicion of trafficking, and treason he slammed the door in their faces. I don't really remember what happened after that other than there were lots of people shouting, twangs of bows, and a few bomb blasts. I later learned that the man had been having a meeting with some of the people he dealt with, and all of them had fought against my mother and the other knights.

I had wanted to run, but something compelled me to enter that man's home. I think some part, maybe the part of Hylia I didn't know about then, was compelling me to find that little boy. Somehow I managed to find my way in during the chaos, but when I did I ran across some stairs. I knew the little boy had went into an upper window so I thought that was where he might be. Turned out I was right.

In one of the rooms the little boy stood tied to a pole, with a gag in his mouth, and a terrified look on his face. I was about to run and help him, though I didn't know how when a large roar sounded behind me. The big man ran past me, knocking me to the ground as he ran to the boy.

While he was running the man yelled that he wouldn't be taken alive, and that he was getting out of here one way or another. Shakily I stood up, smelling smoke traveling up from downstairs as I did so, a fire had been started likely by the bomb blasts. In the same moment I smelled the smoke I heard my mother yell from behind me. She stood in the doorway holding a crossbow aimed at the man. She told the man he needed to give up, if he did things would go easier for him.

The man laughed making me turn to him. He had a knife to the boy's throat and had apparently cut him away from the pole, but his hands were still tied behind him. Now that he was closer I could see the boy had been hurt, he had a black eye and a bloody nose. The smoke was filling the room by now, and the poor boy was having trouble breathing with that gag still in his mouth. The entire time I was noticing this the two adults kept talking.

My mother told him to let the boy go, and she could get him back to his family. To that the man only laughed, saying he would gladly let her return him to his parents since he didn't want the little brat in the first place. He said his fool of a sister had gone and married some throwback knight, and settled down to a farmer's life instead of working with him to build his empire. Then they went and got killed, so by law he had to take in the stupid kid. He said that it was all the boy's fault this was happening anyway, and he should've just killed him when he arrived. He got this deranged look in his eye, and I was sure he was going to kill the poor scared boy.

The man, the boy's uncle, moved the knife closer to his neck, but before he could do anything there was another twang immediately followed by a bloodcurdling scream from the man due to the arrow that just imbedded itself in his shoulder. The man let go of the boy in his agony. Despite the fact she was coughing badly my mother urged us both to come to her. When we reached her she untied the little boy's hands and removed his gag. She tried to take us down the stairs, but the fire had spread too far already so we ran to the window.

She pushed first me and then the boy outside, her dark green Loftwing Oya, caught us then circled back for my mother. She never made it out because just as she was crawling through the window that man pulled her back in. There was another explosion almost as soon as she was pulled back in, apparently there were more bombs in the house. That last blast caused the house to collapse in on itself, no one made it out after that.

All of Skyloft felt the pain that day as several of our bravest knights, including my mother had been lost in the battle. The little boy was taken to the academy infirmary, and after several weeks we learned what had really happened. The little boy was of course Link, and his father had once been a great knight. He was permanently injured in battle though, so he had to retire. He and Link's mother lived on a little island growing a varied amount of produce. They were lost in a terrible storm about six months before we found him digging in the trash bins.

Due to the laws at the time Link was given to his uncle without looking to see if it was appropriate. That cruel man refused to give Link any food, water, or anything a kid would need. He made him dig through the garbage for food and threatened him that if anyone saw him the man would beat him. The day after my mother visited him, the man beat Link and tied him to the post as punishment. He barely gave poor Link any water and hit him anytime Link asked for food or to use the bathroom.

Link helped me to come to terms with the loss of my mother, and I helped show him what it was to be a kid again. Over the years our friendship has only grown stronger. We've always been there for each other, through the good times and the bad. I guess in a way we've changed each other so much that neither of us are recognizable from the people we used to be."

Fledge and Karane looked at Zelda in disbelief, it seemed they both had so many questions but couldn't find the words. Before their tongues could begin to work properly Link came over sweaty but with a large smile plastered on his face. "Well that was a fun workout, what are you guys talking about over here? Anything interesting?"

The group just looked at him before Zelda put on an equally big smile. "Nah, nothing of too much interest. We were just think of heading to Lake Floria. Want to join us?"

Smiling broadly causing a scar on his cheek to stand out Link challenged them to a race to the lake. Laughing the group jumped up following the hero. Yes in many ways Link was unrecognizable from the boy they'd known, but he was still their Link in just as many ways.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well I'm not sure about the ending, but I had to stop this one now or it would've gone on and on. Hopefully you guys like this little drabble of Link and Zelda's backstory. I like a good backstory so you're likely going to come across other themes involving backstory. With luck you guys won't get bored of them. Don't forget there's still a poll up for voting, but I'll probably be taking it down in the next week or so, and currently I don't have any ideas to replace it with. That means get your votes in now if you want to be heard. Next theme up is perfect, so you get to look forward to that one.

Thanks to ReluctantHero for the review and LifelessSorrow for the favorite/follow. Thank you to everyone for reading, and later.


	15. Perfect - SS

**Chapter: 15  
Theme: 27. Perfect  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Some point after Link and Ghirahim face each other.  
Rating: T**

* * *

The Demon Lord Ghirahim sat on his large canopy bed with the blood red curtains and the black satin bed sheets, a cruel sadistic grin adorned his face. With a snap of his fingers a golden jewel encrusted goblet appeared in his hand, filled to the brim with a viscous red liquid. With the same sick smile still present on his lip the Demon Lord sipped at the blood wine in the goblet, immediately wrinkling his nose as he did so. This was the finest blood wine in his collection, having been carefully made with the blood of humans he'd personally tasted and selected. It had been aged perfectly, to the point most demons would pay in their left arms for only a sip, yet the lord found it to be unsatisfactory.

Ever since he had tasted _his_ blood nothing else compared. That boy, the Chosen Hero of the Goddess Hylia, was delectable in oh so many ways. His sweet blood created a symphony in Ghirahim's mouth, his looks were that of the most beautiful and rare golden birds found only in the farthest regions of the black forests of the demon realm, and his voice…oh his voice. Ghirahim had only heard him speak a handful of times, but it was enough. The boy was simply perfect in every way shape and form, for a human he was flawless, and Ghirahim couldn't help but covet that perfection.

For centuries upon centuries he had carefully sought out and surrounded himself with only those things that could be considered both rare and perfect. He was a demon lord after all, as well as weapon without equal, and he deserved the very best this pitiful world had to offer. Because of his endless endeavors to revive his mast Ghirahim had come across array of creatures and items that could all be considered exquisite in some form or fashion. Whenever he heard tell of anything along those lines he sought it out then carefully scrutinized before he took it with him. Only those that held a refined elegance of perfection were accepted and acquired by him. Anything that didn't meet his standards, like those wretched bokoblins, were disposed of in whatever fashion he found most amusing.

Leaning back against his headboard Ghieahim let his eyes close while his mind swam with the most perfect vision of what the future would hold. His master would be resurrected, and with Ghirahim by his side they would completely conquer not only the surface world, but the skies as well. Those pitiful spawn of the humans who had originally escaped their wrath would either die or be enslaved, and for his hard work Ghirahim would be rewarded with his choice of slave. Ghirahim would have him then, though of course he'd have to nurse him back to health for the boy would not give up his world without a fight, and his master would surely be forced to beat the boy into submission.

Once the boy was able to stand Ghirahim would keep him here in his chambers in a beautifully constructed golden cage that hung from a single ornate pole, yes a golden cage for his golden haired bird. The cage would be small, with only enough room for the boy to stand in and each movement he made would cause it to sway gently as if a soft breeze were playing through the room. When Ghirahim would return from a hard day of teaching subservience to the lesser beings of this pathetic world his little golden song bird would sing him the sweetest of tunes. Then later Ghirahim might remove him from his cage to play with him a bit, though he'd have to make sure his wings stayed clipped so his pet could not fly away.

Oh yes the Skychild would fight him at first, would remain stubborn even after he became compliant out of self-preservation, but Ghirahim had had years of practice in breaking humans. This boy may be strong willed and possess an unbreakable spirit, but he was still human. There was only so much pain any human could take before they gave in.

Once the boy was in Ghirahim's possession he would be sure to have several batches of blood wine made from the boy's blood. The Demon Lord could hardly imagine how succulently delicious that wine would be once it reached the perfect vintage. Ghirahim licked his white lips at the very thought, he could drain the boy as often as necessary once he was in the lord's possession.

Smiling once again Ghirahim vanished the unpalatable cup of wine before readying himself to begin his search anew. Yes he would capture the Spirit Maiden, return his Master to full power, and then indulge himself with the Skychild from then on. His plan was perfect, absolutely flawless like himself. Ghirahim could hardly wait, and so with his anticipation building he went off to hunt for the Goddess reborn and her Chosen Hero.

* * *

 **A/N:** How about that I managed to write something with Ghirahim in it and not make it M rated! Albeit this comes close, but still I did it. For whatever reason I've had this idea of Link in one of those old fashioned gilded cages, similar to Tweety Bird's for those of you who know who that is, and thus this idea was born. Thank you for reading, and special thanks to Derpington12 for putting this story on their favorite/follow list. ~Later


	16. Believe - TP

**Chapter: 16  
Theme: 28. Believe  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Prequel to my Endless Darkness Fic. Can be read without reading that fic.  
Rating: T**

* * *

Sweat dripped down Rusl's brow, and stung his eyes causing him to again wipe the salty fluid away while wishing he'd remembered his headband. They'd been working for hours trying to locate survivors, and get as many people and animals to safety as they could; there was no telling how long the dam would hold.

Currently he and the four others that made up the Resistance were trying to remove as many survivors from the small fishing village as they could. The small community was set at the mouth of the river just beyond Zora's domain where the river flowed from. The residents had been struck by many catastrophes as of late, none of which seemed to perturb any within the royal city.

The nets and lines of the village had been coming up empty more often than not in the last two years leaving the residents in a bind. Usually the people could bring in enough from their hauls to support themselves through the winter as well as sell some of the catch to the city earning them a meager income to buy whatever supplies they didn't have in the village. But in the past years they'd been forced to choose between storing their catch for the winter, or selling it to buy a few meager supplies.

The Zoras, who lived just up river of the village claimed their plight was their own doing due to their overfishing the river. The river needed time to replenish itself, and the villagers with their advanced fishing contraption had not allowed that. This lead to the aquatic race taking the case clear to King of Hyrule where they now sat in talks trying to decide on a solution, all the while the people starved.

Personally Rusl was inclined to believe that yes their overfishing had caused the problem, but it had been an unintended byproduct of one man's brilliant solution to help his people. As Rusl understood it, years before the village had been barely scraping by with the little they could catch in the normally turbulent waters. The area the founders had originally chosen as the site of their home was the same area where the waters divided themselves to run throughout all the lands of Hyrule. Exactly why they'd chosen this area and not the lake itself Rusl would never know, but then again it was not his place to judge the decisions of the past.

Despite the hardships of the area the people persisted, though it never came easy. That was until one man found a way they could gather more fish quickly. The most violent of the off shoots was the cave that lead to Lake Hylia, where there were more fish to be had. The innovative man had designed a series of walkways, pulleys, and nets along this dangerous path allowing both humans and boats to navigate the dangerous waters clear to the expansive lake. In time they had built docks and walkways along the small islands of the lake for their boats.

This meant that not only could the residents bring in hauls from the more abundant sources of the lake, they could also use the nets between the walkways to catch whatever was swept downriver. Suddenly the people were bringing in more fish than they knew what to do with, and found they had more than enough fish to sell at the markets of the city for an incredible profit. This was also the point in which the Zoras began to find fault with the small Hylian town.

More than once one of fish like people got caught up in the nets of the villagers forcing them to either wait and be brought up with the catch or slice through the nets meaning nothing was brought in, more than often the nets were sliced. Arguments and fights ensued until at last the King and Queen of the Zoras went to the King of Hyrule, for all the good that would do. It was very likely that the Zoras were being forced to deal with the council while the King whiled away his time.

It was common knowledge that the King had more or less abandoned his duties after the death of his wife. Rusl could not fully comprehend the man's pain, or inability to pull himself from his depression and see what he was doing to his people. The King still had a country to run and a daughter to raise, but it seemed he cared for none of it any longer. However, he'd never known such a crippling loss like that either.

The man's neglect was felt throughout the Kingdom as many of the villages and its people suffered under the greedy rule of the council and nobles. Far too often many towns found they were forced to live with next to nothing so they could accommodate the demands of the gentry. Even worse was that this bled into those who also served to protect the land, the Knights of Hyrule. Those fabled brave souls were now nothing more than a joke, who only served to add a bit of humor in an otherwise dreary world.

Thus the reasoning for the small band of rebels currently trying to save the village, and though Rusl could agree with the Zoras to some extent he would not turn a blind eye to those in need either. The people here were suffering, and despite their follies they were not bad people, just ignorant.

Of course the lack of fish and the ire of the Zoras weren't the only problems the fishing hamlet faced. Their walkways and nets had slowed up the natural flow of the river meaning water was higher in the area around the village. Normally for a fishing village this would be ideal, right up until an unusually large amount of rain came during a single year. Hyrule had seen more rain in a single month then they commonly did all year. Thus the river was swollen flooding the village in about a foot of water. Worse still was the excess water was straining the dams the people had built in an effort to control the flow and allow for transport to the lake. By now it was certain they would soon break and flood the village, it was only a matter of when now.

As if the food shortage and ever rising water weren't enough a fire had caught the village ablaze only the night before thanks to a lightning strike. The water on the ground meant it was snuffed out quickly, but not before it jumped to at least half the structures in the village. The damage was great and around a half a dozen lives had been lost with many more injured.

By now most of the survivors had been moved to a more secure location, and the Resistance along with a few of the capable villagers were scouring the debris for anything salvageable. However an ominous creak from the wooden walls told them their time was up. Without a word the group began moving back to safety when Rusl heard a groan coming from beneath some boards.

There was no doubt in Rusl's mind that the sound belonged to a living being, and he hurriedly set to the task of freeing the individual. It wasn't easy to move the slippery water logged boards, even though the rain had by some miracle stopped for the time being, everything was still either wet, charred, or both. After a bit of effort and wiping more sweat from his brow Rusl found he had freed an aged Hylian man from beneath the rubble. He didn't seem too badly hurt minus a few bruises and one hurt ankle, though the ankle was bad enough that it forced Rusl to carry him to safety. It must have been the grace of the Goddesses that Rusl found the man and got him out of there so quickly because not ten minutes after they were far from the decimated ruins of the village did the dams give way flooding the region and almost all traces of the inhabitants. The group sighed in relief before turning back to help those they could.

It was a long night of tending wounds, feeding the hungry, and reassuring the worried for the little group. By around midnight Rusl was more than glad for the help of a few of Auru's friends who had come around two hours after the dams had broken. They were an odd medley of people Auru knew from across the land, but very skilled to be sure.

There was a man and woman from the village of Kakariko, apparently the Shaman and his wife, a large goron named Gor Coron, and a pretty young woman who was apparently the daughter of some of Auru's oldest friends. Their help was very much appreciated as many of the Resistance were already beyond exhausted, Tancredo had already been forced to lie down as he had not been feeling well as of late.

Ikabod too had his hands full with his ever rambunctious daughter he'd been forced to bring with him. Her mother would not claim her, she'd been of the upper class, and now she and her family were pushing for his imprisonment despite his many good deeds to the Kingdom. Now as he moved amongst the now homeless on time inhabitants of the fishing village Rusl wondered what would become of this group he'd joined? Surprisingly Rusl found himself near the man he'd saved just before the dams broke. Smiling Rusl was going to pass the man by when a thin hand grabbed his own.

"Please sir I never got to thank you properly for saving my life. If you can spare a moment I would like to sit and speak with you?" Before Rusl could respond one of the other men of the village called out loudly.

"Now Ernie, doncha be a scarin' away our saviors with none of them crazy hero stories of yours. We all know moving through time and all ain't nothing but a fantasy, just the same as all them legendary heroes. Your stories are about as real and true as the stories of magic and fairies."

The old man, Ernie, looked hard at the group of men who were now laughing rancorously at him. Turning back to Rusl with pleading eyes he spoke again. "Please I implore you to listen. My stories are true, and someone must know of the truth to keep it alive. I don't have many years left in this world, and none have believed me when I tried to convince them of the truth. I don't know why, I'd given up long ago of convincing anyone, but I feel I must try one more time with you."

Rusl looked into the man's pleading eyes and found he could not deny this man's simple request. "Very well I will hear you out. Just let me finish checking on a few more people than we'll find a quiet area where you can tell me what you wish."

Nodding the man released his hand allowing Rusl to continue on without another word. It took the better part of an hour for Rusl to finish helping settle most of the displaced town, and though he would have much rather taken the opportunity to get better acquainted with the pretty young daughter of Auru's friends, Rusl kept his word. Choosing a secluded spot that was a ways away from the fires but still near the encampment the pair sat, and Rusl waited for the old man to speak.

It took him a minute to seemingly gather his thoughts into words. Smiling at the younger man Ernie began his story. "What you first must understand is that I haven't always lived in this poor village. At one time I was a scholar and scribe in the castle whose job it was to sort through old scrolls and books, and take down testimonies of occurrences in the castle. I loved the work dearly, our fantastical lore and history has always called to me. It was probably a year before the young princess was born that I happened upon the most curious set of scrolls that had been tucked into a forgotten corner of the royal library. Unable to help myself I pursued the story those scrolls told, and found I could not stop reading them. I would have dearly loved to make a copy of those words, but I never got the chance.

The scrolls told the true story of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny in a way that has never been heard before. At first I believed it to be nothing more than pure fiction, but I had worked there many years by then and could recognize the then Princess' handwriting in my sleep. She specifically penned those scrolls, long before her coronation, so the legend could be known to later generations.

In our present day we all know of the deeds done by the man titled Hero of Time, slaying large beasts, reforming the army and knights, and above all preventing the evil Ganondorf from killing the King and taking over the land. But there is more to that tale, it explains just how the Hero and the Princess were able to thwart such an insidious plan, and why she chose the title of Hero of Time for him.

According to legend in a time similar, but no longer connected to our own the Princess and the boy who would become hero met. According to the scrolls the boy was a child of the forest, one of the ancient children known as the Kokiri. The guardian of both the eternal children and the forest, known as the Great Deku Tree, had been cursed by a dark man from the desert. This tree withered and died from the curse, but not before sending the young boy out to meet the Princess. At the time they knew naught of the true purpose behind the man known as Ganondorf's plans, but they had been able to guess he was after the most powerful relic known to our people, the Triforce. Thus the young princess devised a plan to beat the evil man to it, sending out the young man to collect the keys from the various people around the land.

At the tender age of ten the boy set out to follow the mission the Princess had given to him. He first helped the Gorons by freeing them from the grips of starvation, vanquishing a creature of impossible size known as King Dodongo, and gaining the trust of the rock people. In their thanks they bestowed him with the treasure they had long guarded. He then travelled to the Zoras where he found their own Princess to be missing and their patron guardian, a large whale, to be in failing health.

Setting forth again the boy discovered the young Zora princess had been swallowed by their guardian, and the source of the illness was a large electrical creature known as a Barinade. Amazingly the young boy managed to defeat the creature, and obtain the treasure of the Zoras. It is said he rushed back to the palace for he had more than just the treasures with him, he had knowledge too. According to both the Gorons and the Zoras the man known as Ganondorf had visited both of their homes cursing their people in order to take their treasures for himself, as he had in the forest.

Things did not go as the pair planned however, and Ganondorf laid siege to the castle just before the boy arrived. The man killed the King, but the Princess along with her guardian managed to escape the slaughter. It is not known how, but the Princess managed to get a message to the boy before she went into hiding. According to the scrolls the boy took the information the Princess had given him and hurried to the Temple of Time, which has long been lost to our people.

Using the treasures as keys the boy unlocked the room to the fabled Master Sword, and incredibly pulled it from its pedestal undoing the final seal to the Sacred Realm and the Triforce. What happened then is a bit of a mystery, but it is believed the evil Ganondorf followed the boy through the gateway and stole at least part of that powerful object. For reasons I don't fully understand he was unable to gain the full power of the Triforce, he only received the Triforce of Power, but it was enough to almost completely destroy the world as we know it. It seems the other pieces found their way to the Princess and the boy, but after the evil man seized that power those two disappeared.

For seven long years he spread his tyranny over the land until a mysterious Sheikah along with a young man who looked remarkably like that small boy appeared. The Sheikah guided the teen to many of the ancient and forgotten temples throughout the land awakening the six sages and gaining their power. It was hard fought but after a long struggle the boy managed the task set before him then set his sights on the evil king himself.

It was said in the scrolls the battle was ferocious lasting for what seemed hours with neither showing signs of giving up. At long last the evil king was drove to his knees where, with the help of the sages and the princess who had reappeared from seemingly nowhere, they sealed him in the void of what became known as the dark realm.

The princess regretted her actions and foolishness it is said, and as a way to assuage her grief she sent the young hero back in time to prevent everything from happening in the first place. In the scrolls both the princess who wrote them and the hero believed that by sending him back the other princess had created an alternate timeline to our own. With him she sent his piece of the Triforce in hopes of stopping anyone from gaining its power, but I don't think it would be that easy to separate such a powerful object.

In the scrolls it is said the boy, a child once again, disappeared shortly after helping stop the evil man as well as lifting his curses from the Gorons and Zoras for a second time. As difficult as it is to believe I cannot discount the story in those scrolls as it makes sense. The boy's title, their uncanny knowledge of what was to come, and the strangeness of the boy's sudden departure. I cannot make you believe my words friend, but as I said I felt I must tell you though I know not why. Again I thank you for saving me and listening to my ramblings."

With that the old man patted Rusl's knee before lifting himself to his feet amidst several loud pops of his joints. He then moved closer to the fires and his fellow villagers where soon Rusl lost sight of him.

All other things drifted from Rusl's mind as he thought of the old man's words. At first he was inclined to dismiss the wild claims, but as a child he'd always loved the tales of the hero. Like many he had a never ending spew of questions that no one ever seemed to have the answer to. His mind was torn: one part of him wanted to believe the old man and another could not believe such a fabulous tale. After much pondering Rusl decided he had time to ponder this story, after all it was only a legend and there was little chance the information would be of use other than an entertaining story in his lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well folks I hope you enjoyed a little backstory into my other fanfiction titled Endless Darkness. I tried to make it so you don't have to read that fiction in order to enjoy this one, but I don't know how well I did. For those who have read that fic of mine I hope you liked this. I'd wanted to incorporate this into the story originally, but I just couldn't find a place so I had to cut it. At least it found a home here. Thanks for reading and Later!


	17. Wash Away - Any

**Chapter: 17  
Theme: 29. Wash away  
Game: Any  
Setting: At the end of any game  
Rating: K+**

* * *

Link kneeled next to the water's edge in the early morning light. The only sounds were the lapping of the water along the bank, and the occasional splash as the hero lifted the green fabric from the water to inspect it. The young man had left his home early in the morning, before the sun had even crested the horizon, so he might complete his errand in peace.

He loved everyone, he really did, but since returning from his quest he'd hardly had a moment to himself. If they weren't fretting over his health and wellbeing, than they were asking him almost an endless stream of questions about his journey. He tried to smile and assure them he was fine while skirting around the gorier details. He knew they didn't understand why he didn't want to talk about it, for which he was thankful, but still the memories were still too fresh in his head. Right now the last thing he wanted to do was relive any of them. Which was one of the reasons he was currently kneeling in the crystalline waters scrubbing with all his might.

The green fabric that had served and protected him so well on his mission was currently soaked as he tried to wash away the many stains embedded into the fabric. It wasn't an easy task, but with some patience, hard work, and a good amount of soap he was making progress. If only the pictures that kept replaying in his mind could be so easily washed away.

So many had died unnecessarily, and it didn't matter if they were innocent or not for the faces of each and every individual constantly swam behind his eyes. To the young man's surprise small drops of water began to fall onto his hands before sliding downward only to lose themselves in the larger expanse of liquid at his knees.

He understood that someone had to right the wrongs, had to fix what had been broken, and in truth he was glad it was him to take on such a burden. It was one he would have never wished upon anyone else. But still why did it have to happen in the first place? Why was there always someone who felt it necessary to ruin the lives of others? There were so many other options open to them, why choose the path that would hurt others?

Link truly didn't understand, even if they'd been hurt that was no reason to make others suffer. One would think that if they knew that pain then they wouldn't want others to have to feel it. Link had always tried to take the pain from others, tried to bring them some happiness, so no he truly didn't understand.

The young man only shook his head as he pulled the fabric from the water once more to check his progress. There were still some stains that persisted, and maybe it was a hopeless task to think he could wash them all away, but still he would try. Like on his quest he would continue on until the task was done and all was as it should be once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well this one turned out a bit more depressing than I thought it would be when I started. Still I can easily imagine Link needing some time to himself to think after any of the games. I hope you guys liked this and will join me in the next chapter. Thanks everyone for reading, next week's chapter is Hide, later!

Also thanks to Guest for the review. Glad to know you dislike the last chapter, but were still willing to take time and review.


	18. Hide - TP

**Chapter: 18  
Theme: 30. Hide  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: After game (This is post chapters 31 and 34)  
Rating: T**

* * *

Link lay crouched in the tall swaying grass attempting to blend in with the ever shifting shadows from the torches held by the villagers of Ordon. He tried to remain focused, but it was difficult when his mind was busy cursing his stupidity up one side, down the other, and through the middle to make sure he didn't miss any. If he'd just waited and left the village like he usually did none of this would be happening.

How could he have been so foolish as to transform within the confines of the village, and not even bother to check if he was alone?! Now he was currently stuck like this having dropped the crystal in the goat pen. As an added bonus he was miles away from where the Master Sword rested. His only hopes were that either the villagers would give up their search soon and allow him to return to the pen to find the crystal, or he if could stick to the shadows enough and possibly sneak out of the village to make the grueling trip to the Master Sword. Neither option looked particularly promising in this moment.

Both options had their merits and downfalls alike. For one he still wasn't sure just how much Ilia had seen. Did she see only a large wolf, or did she see him make the full transformation? He sincerely hoped it was the former because then the villagers wouldn't think him a threat. If they knew he was the wolf, Link felt sure they would at the very least chase him from the village no matter the form he was in. They would see him as a monster, and treat him accordingly. Another problem was that if he chose to return to the goat pen it was likely the goats would call attention to him before he ever found the crystal. If there was one thing he knew, even before he'd ever been able to turn into a wolf and speak to animals, it was that goats couldn't be reasoned with. But on the other hand if he left to make the long journey to the Master Sword, and then back, someone else might find the stone or it could be crushed under the large hooves of one of the prized animals.

In frustration Link growled out, which turned out to be yet another mistake that he could add to his list for this night. "Did you hear that?" Rusl's voice called out as his cautious footsteps moved in Link's direction. "Come on I think I see something," the warrior called to the other villagers.

Knowing he'd just lost his hiding spot Link leapt forward intent on at least trying to find the crystal in the pen, but he hadn't even managed to touch ground again when he was knocked back by sharp talons. The village hawk someone, likely Haunch, had called down gave a loud screech as it prepared to attack Link once more.

The teen turned wolf knew full well he couldn't fight the winged creature for several reasons. One was that she had the advantage of flight, another was she was only doing as she'd been trained so it wasn't her fault, and third Link knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if he hurt the majestic bird. This also meant his choices just got dwindled down to one.

As fast as his legs would carry him Link shot towards the only escape route from the village trying desperately to ignore the pains from the hawk's talons and the wound he'd received from his confrontation with Rusl earlier. Shouts and the sound of running feet followed him as he beelined for the forest bypassing his home in the process. He prayed desperately, as he pushed his legs ever harder, that he'd be able to outrun the wind then maybe he'd be able to make it to the Sacred Grove and back in a single day.

* * *

Tiredly Link made his way back through the forest, now on two legs instead of four while griping to his still wounded side, at least the blood had slowed to a slight trickle. The trip had taken longer than he would have liked, a day and a half. Skull Kid had been in a _playful_ mood when he'd arrived, and the youth had had little choice but to entertain the childlike creature. Now along with the wounds from the hawk and Rusl he bore several bruises and cuts from the wooden puppets. The only reason he had managed to keep going was because he would often drink from the cool refreshing waters found in the meadows.

He was almost home though, a fact he both celebrated and feared. He was exhausted, having not slept since he left the village in fear of his life that night. At this point his best hope was that the villagers were only worried by his sudden disappearance. The hero of Hyrule had every intention of treating his wounds then hiding in his home for a few hours of sleep before seeking out any of the people dearest to him. Not to mention if he slept until dark he could then search for his missing crystal.

What Link didn't expect was to find Rusl waiting for him in his home with a stern unreadable expression on his face. "We need to talk," were the only words his mentor spoke as he indicated for the boy to sit at his own table.

The youth tried to hide any sign terror on his face, but it didn't stop his stomach from knotting up so harshly he felt even his saliva would refuse to go down at this point. But Link couldn't stop his eyes from growing impossible wide as Rusl silently laid a handkerchief on the table before slowly and carefully unfolding it. Link didn't need his mentor to unwrap the bundle to know what was hidden inside of the fabric. Of course, even he didn't need to see what would be unveil Rusl still kept unfolding the cloth. It took only a few seconds for the older man to reveal the one thing Link dreaded yet knew would be wrapped in the folds of the cloth, the shadow crystal.

Link didn't know what to say as Rusl looked at him with eyes that seemed to be made of stone, a face seemingly chiseled from the same hard substance, and spoke with a voice just as unyielding. "Would you care to explain what this is, and why after Ilia saw you holding it in the field you changed into a beast?"

Link's throat closed up far tighter than it had before and he could barely find the air for his few feeble words. "I...," he attempted to swallow and buy himself a few more precious seconds, "I never hurt anyone."

Rusl looked at him still, his gaze never wavering, "I'm aware of that, but what concerns me is that you told no one. You do realize that we could have seriously hurt or even killed you. It pains me that you could not or perhaps would not trust us, the nearest thing you have to family, with something like this. I'm not sure of how you came by this crystal, but you should've realized that everyone here would have accepted what you told them of this object. We trust you enough to know it is not a dark object. But it seems to me that trust is not reciprocated."

Link didn't know what to say as Rusl looked at him once more, disappointment etched into his every feature, before standing and making his way towards the door. "If you should decide to explain, you know where to find us." With those final words Rusl left Link's home, and left Link to think over what had occurred.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay I know this deserves a bit of an explanation as I'm pretty sure it might be a bit confusing. I had thought of this one first and then later down the line I found two other themes that will make up the prequels to this one, thus you'll get to learn a bit more about what happened before we found Link hiding in the grass. The chapters and themes to watch out for are **Chapter 31 theme 58 Cage** and **Chapter 34 Theme 63 Violent**. Hopefully all of you don't hate me for this and will continue reading through those chapters. Until then I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to bringing you the next chapter a week from now. Thank you for reading.

Thank you to The Predicate for the review.


	19. Empty - SS

**Chapter: 19  
Theme: 31. Empty  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Post Skyward Sword when inhabitants start living on the surface  
Rating: T**

* * *

 **Link's POV**

Empty, everything was empty now. His world, his life, his heart, and well everything. Once he was a hero, but now…now whenever anyone spoke of him it was with disdain. Of course, they never spoke out loud, only whispered as if he couldn't hear. But he could hear them just fine, at least he still had that.

"Link…Link I'm back. Are you here?" That voice…At one time in his life that voice had meant more to him than anything else in the world. He'd been so sure that voice was sent straight from the heavens, and in a way it had been, but since the accident that voice had only held pity in it. Link had learned to loath that voice for its pitying nature, she was only there because she felt that she owed him.

He refused to say anything, where would he go in his condition? "Hey Pumm and Kina sent over some pumpkin soup free of charge, kind of a thank you for what you did. I was going to get some bread to go with it, I know that's your favorite, but…but Piper…"

Link scowled at her implication turning away from the voice he now loathed. "I'm not hungry," was his terse reply.

"Link come on, you're barely eating anything anymore. You're going to get sick if you don't start taking in more than a bite here or there every couple of days." Zelda's voice was pleading, sounding almost as if she were crying. Link wasn't sure but he thought that was all she ever seemed to do anymore.

The hero found that unlike before, it did nothing to tug at the bitter husk that was all that was left of his heart. "Maybe that's what I'm hoping for. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to die this time and then everyone would be happy that I finally died like I should have in that fire."

There was a startled gasp followed closely by words that were nearly shrieked, "D-don't say that Link. No one hates you or thinks you should have died. They all know you tried to save everyone."

"Dammit Zelda, I'm blind not deaf," Link's shout was loud enough it was likely heard throughout the entire village. "I hear what they whisper, what they said after that day. What's worse is I have to take what everyone else says happened as fact because I can't remember. The last thing I have any memories of was hunting the day before the fire with Karane and Pipit. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up in what I think is a bed, but I can't see a damn thing so I'm not sure. Everyone kept saying talking around me with explanations of the accident, yet even now a month later I have no idea what happened because everyone's story is a bit different. The only thing everyone agrees on is that because of me those two kids are dead. The least someone could do is explain to me how it was my fault. That way when I finally die I'll know what I'm facing judgement for."

"Link…" "Please Zelda, stop patronizing me," the once green garbed hero cut off his friend's words sharply. "I don't need pity, what I need is the truth. That's all I want is the truth about what happened that day."

There was a sniffle from the young woman, and her voice sounded strained when she spoke. "You're right, you deserve to know, but I can't tell you everything because there are still things that are a mystery about the fire."

Link heard Zelda take a deep breath before she continued. "No one knows exactly how the fire started, or why it got so out of control. The building was just the food storage house, and it should've been mostly empty considering the time of year. As I understand it you were helping to build one of the nearby buildings, I was praying at the temple so I'm not sure on that. Anyway Kina, Pumm, Croo, and Keet were checking on the pumpkin supplies while trying to determine how much land to clear for crops when the fire trapped them inside. You, ever the hero, dashed into the building to try and save them. The first time you went in you got Keet and Kina out, then you went in again for Pumm and Croo. No one knew that Gully and Kukiel were inside until they heard the screaming. They must have been playing a game when the fire started, but why in the storage shed we'll never know. The fire was nearly out of control by then, but you went back in anyway. It wasn't even a full thirty seconds before you went in that the place started exploding from some bombs by the sounds of it. The explosions finished off the building, and luckily the fire before it spread. However, when everyone rushed in to try and help they found you burned and unconscious, but still alive. Gully and Kukiel weren't so lucky, all that was left were a few charred bones. You were taken here and for two weeks we worked to save you, everyone thought you'd die as well, but you pulled through. The thing is though no one knows why there were so many explosions in the first place. The bomb shed is kept well away from the village, with a good source of water nearby. The only conclusions anyone has been able to come up with is that either some bombs were hidden in there for some reason, or that you had some on you that you forgot about. The first didn't seem really likely since there wouldn't be a need to hide the bombs in there, so…" Zelda trailed off, not wanting to finish the last sentence, but Link finished it for her.

"So everyone assumes it must have been my fault. They assume I was the one who was careless and stupid enough to take explosives into a raging inferno."

Zelda didn't say anything in response; she didn't have to they both knew the answer. "Thank you for clearing that up for me Zelda. It's nice to know that the village's feelings aren't unfounded, and now I know why Piper, Jakamar, and Wryna refuse to speak with me anymore."

"Link please, they lost their kids. I'm sure they just need a bit of time to-to…"

"To let their anger and hatred fester. Zelda please quit trying to make this better, I may as well have murdered those two kids, and I wouldn't be surprised if they demand my execution soon." Link's voice was detached, as if he truly didn't care."

"Link no they wouldn't, everyone knows you tried your best," Zelda was crying harder now, even without his sight Link could tell.

"Zelda, we both know that we can't know that for certain. I don't know why I would've had any bombs on me, it wasn't something I normally did, but everyone is right that it's the most logical explanation. Tomorrow I'll go before the elders, and let them be the judge of my fate. It's only right."

"No Link, you can't! I won't let you." Link had never heard Zelda become hysterical before, and he wasn't sure if she was, but she sure sounded it.

"Zelda," Link said softly, "with or without you I'm going. Though I'd like to have you there when they make their decision I won't force you. I hope you can understand that I may not want to do this, but I can't walk away from it either. It wouldn't be right, and I'm not the kind of person who can just runaway when things are hard. I have to face this Zelda, come what may. For my own peace of mind and to give everyone some closure I have to face this." Link couldn't see it, but he could still see the tears on her cheeks as she nodded in his mind's eye.

 **Zelda's POV**

Zelda wasn't sure how to feel right now, shocked, scared, angered, or something else. They all seemed appropriate but still…The decision had been made, and to Zelda's relief the elders had decided that there was too little evidence to carry out such a harsh punishment as death. They also negated all other punishments towards Link based on the fact he tried to save everyone, and he'd lost his sight in the attempt. It wasn't accomplished without a fight though.

Link had refused to defend himself in any way. When asked what happened all he would say is that he had no recollection of the events, and therefore could not say what had happened. Piper, on the other hand, had vehemently tried to see the young hero hang for the loss of her only son. She had used every fact they knew, and a few that were uncertain against Link. She had even gone so far as to bring out others who swore up and down Link was a bomb happy maniac, and that they had seen him trying to blow up random things often with a gleeful smile on his face.

Wryna and Jakamar hadn't shown up during the trial at all. As Jakamar said it wouldn't bring Kukiel back and he knew Link would have done everything in his power to save her, he had done it once before after all. Besides they didn't want to sully their daughter's memory by making others suffer.

None of what Piper said true, but that didn't mean the words didn't weigh heavily on the elders. After the verdict the young mother had flown into a rage, swearing she could not live in the same place as her son's murderer. By the end of the day she had left without telling anyone in the village where she was going.

Zelda had thought Link would be better after the verdict, he'd done what he'd felt was the right thing so he should feel better, right? Apparently that assumption was wrong. Since the verdict Link had returned to staring out the empty window with his equally empty eyes. The Goddess reborn could barely stand to look into the eyes of the man she once thought of as her best and closest friend. His eyes were once full of life and happiness, as endless as the bluest and clearest of skies in their one time home. Now his eyes were empty, and only a disturbing cloudy blue filled the endless void within them now. She didn't know how to help him, and her own heart ached with the emptiness it felt from the loss of her friendship. A friendship that had once compelled him to follow her through lands unknown, facing multiple hardships.

Unable to help her friend in any other way Zelda could only pray to the empty air and hope some divine being would bless her with their guidance. Until then there was little else she could do for her dearest friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well I don't much care for the ending, but this story just refused to stop. Several times I considered cutting it off, but it just didn't feel right. In truth though I didn't think I'd end up getting this out at all today simply because I only got home from the hospital late yesterday. My daughter was born on Christmas Eve so I've been in the hospital for several days. Alright well there is a short excerpt below since we reached twenty reviews on the chapters of this story. Thank you to everyone who reads this story and thank you to ThePredicate and ReluctantHero for the reviews. Next week's theme 'Running Around'.

* * *

 **Friends, Festivals, and Falls**

 **(Link's POV)**

Link was fully and completely awake in this moment, though he was wishing he'd woken up a bit sooner and paid a bit more attention. Maybe if he had listened instead of letting his mind float off into the clouds he wouldn't be in this situation. The young man still couldn't fathom just how an almost perfectly typical day had resulted with him on the edge of death.

He had overslept as usual and without missing a beat Zelda had sent her Loftwing, Eydis, to wake him but it had also spit a letter at him. That was the point when he realized that today would not be a typical day. In that moment he remembered today was the day he would have the chance to move on to senior class and prove that he belonged in the Knight Academy, today was the day of the Winged Ceremony.

It was a yearly tradition on the Isle of Skyloft that tended to bring in people from all the other outlying islands as well. Truthfully the Winged Ceremony was only a part of a weeklong festival that celebrated the Goddess Hylia. According to legend they celebrated during this time for it was during this week a millennia ago that Hylia and her Chosen Hero had freed their people from the grasp of the demons by sending them all to the Sky. Each day of the festival was marked by certain events. Like the 'Freeing Day' when the supposed Hero was freed from his chains to go fight in the war. Link had always wondered why a Hero had been in chains in the first place but the legend didn't tell them that. So instead they celebrated by each person 'freeing' themselves of what bound them and making resolutions to never be chained by it again, though those promises were usually broken by the end of the festival. There was also a reenactment of the Hero's freeing played by people chosen the year before. Headmaster Gaepora always said Link would likely be chosen to play the Hero one day when he was older, like his father had.

There was also a day known as the 'Sealing Day' that was supposedly the day Hylia sealed away the great evil. It was on this day that any female student wishing to become a Knight could earn her way into the senior class. A young girl from one of the outlying Islands had won this year; though, that was only because Zelda hadn't competed. Her top grades had earned her that privilege during the exams that came the week before the festival, and right now Link was wishing he'd studied a bit harder for those tests so he could have avoided the Wing Ceremony altogether.

It wasn't that he was a bad student, on the contrary he had good marks and could have probably given Zelda a run for the top in class if he could only keep his mind from floating away lazily away like the clouds. Though to be fair it was not entirely his fault since half his mind was connected to a great red bird. Tanguy, his own Loftwing, and he shared a unique bond; that from what he had been told, was far stronger than usual. As he understood it, no one else felt their Loftwing at all times like he did, nor did they feel all the emotions of their birds only ones that were strong. Link had trouble understanding this since for him he merely had to close his eyes to see through Tanguy's eyes as he soared.

Though the connection could be an annoyance at times, right now he'd give anything to feel that all too comforting connection. All morning when he'd gone about helping people on his way to meet Zelda he'd felt off for some reason. It had taken him awhile to realize just why and by then it was too late. For some reason he couldn't feel Tanguy like he usually did, it was like he was a great distance away and something was blocking them from each other. The only thing he could truly feel was fear, but he wasn't sure if that was from his Loftwing, him, or both.

He didn't know what Tanguy could be afraid of at the moment, but he knew he was very afraid of the person behind him. Zelda had been his best friend for as far back as he could remember, but with those memories also came the realization that his best friend had a habit of pushing him off things. When they were little it would be as simple as pushing him off the bed or the little hill where the played king of the hill Later on it amounted to bigger things like the stairs which resulted in a broken arm, or the light tower where his reflexes were thankfully quick enough.

Now Zelda stood behind him and as was in her nature she shoved him off of one of the diving platforms to get in some practice time. He tried to explain to her, beg her not to do what he knew she would. Unfortunately Zelda was not only a mother hen type, she was also stubborn often believing she knew best, and Link knew that in this moment she wouldn't listen to a word he said. With a final "Off you go," from her, Zelda shoved him in the back towards the endless void of blue.

In desperation, even though he knew it was pointless, Link flipped about whistling shrilly for his bird praying to Hylia that Tanguy would swoop down in a blur of red and stop his plummet. He never did. As Link looked up towards the Isle of Skyloft growing increasingly smaller he saw Zelda dive off calling for her bird to try and save him. A wave of relief washed over him because she was his only hope as all of the usual Knights were trying to keep order during the festival.

Gravity continued its merciless tug, pulling him ever faster in what he was sure was an endless plummet. All the while he watched as Zelda and Eydis streaked towards him in a flurry of blue, white, and pink. They were close, so very close, Link could almost count the feathers of the indigo Loftwing right before she pulled back with a loud squawk followed by Zelda's anguished cry of "No". Then he saw nothing but white as the cloud barrier enveloped him completely.

* * *

Excerpt from Forgotten Friends.


	20. Running Around - SS

**Chapter: 20  
Theme: 33. Running around  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Anytime when you have to return to Faron Woods  
Rating: K+**

* * *

"So help me if it's the last thing I do I'm going to burn this entire forest to the ground," Link growled out loud as he whipped past more trees and bushes. He paused a moment to catch his breath, and get his bearings only to have one of the grass octoroks start pelting him with a seemingly ceaseless volley of rocks. Frustration mounted in the young hero to be, frustration that he took out viciously on the unsuspecting creature.

The young boy was exhausted and hungry having neither slept nor eaten in at least two days. He wanted to help Zelda, wanted to bring her back home and stop the evil that seemed to be lurking around every bend from coming anywhere near her ever again. It had come way to close once already, just thinking about it sent a shiver down his spine. He could never allow that to happen again, but right now this feather loving forest was working against him as he ran around looking for Goddess knows what this time, he had long since forgotten why he was here in the first place.

On wooden legs Link once again started running towards his next destination, hoping something may jog his memory as to why he was here in the first place. Perhaps if he asked Fi she could be of help, but he was in no mood to hear her condescending logic about his abilities, or lack of them, in this moment, she was almost worse than that Sheikah woman. However, it seemed the deities of the world hated him as the chiming bells signaled Fi was about to force her presence on him yet again.

"Master," Fi started as she flipped out from the sword floating right in his path, "I calculate a ninety percent chance your current condition is proving detrimental to your overall mission. I recommend either returning to the temple, or finding the nearest bird statue to return to the sky. Your supplies are low, and I would conjecture that in your current state you are incapable of making a logical decision. According to the data I have on humans obtaining both sleep and sustenance will remedy this condition. Would you like me to set your dowsing ability to find either the temple or a bird statue?"

Link shook his head fiercely, causing his dirty sweat drenched hair to fall in his eyes. "No, I'm not resting until I find what I came here to find. I'll be fine Fi, please just let me continue searching?" It was less of a request and more of a demand, but even as angry as he was Link couldn't find it in him to be rude, she was just trying to help.

"Understood Master, if you need further assistance please call on me," with that Fi flipped back into the sword with her usual chimes.

Sighing Link weighed his pride against just asking Fi to come out and tell him what he was looking for and where to go. Finding that thought more painful than the stabbing pains in his legs and gut he again began running around in what felt like endless circles trying vainly to find something that would remind him of why he was in this infernal forest in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N:** There's a bit of a confession behind this one. You see from the first time I played Skyward Sword to now I find I continually get lost in the forest. I've lost count of the number of times I have played, but still it never fails that I end up running around trying to find where I'm going only to discover I've passed the spot about fifty times. This was especially bad in the silent realm in the forest (ugh flashbacks). I think at this point it's more of a mental block than anything. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this little piece and may find a bit of humor in my misery.

ReluctantHero - thanks for the review and yeah I know it was depressing hopefully this makes up for it. Thank you and yes we're doing well.

that one girl – thank you and I'm glad you liked a few of my others as well. Hopefully I can get it done quickly for you guys.


	21. Desperation - TP

**Chapter: 21  
Theme: 34. Desperation  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Towards the beginning of the game, just before Midna finds Link  
Rating: T**

* * *

Weakly the small creature moved, trying to conserve her energy, preserve her dignity, and remain hidden in the same moment. It wasn't working well to say the least, which only infuriated the redheaded imp further. Never before had she been in this situation; never before had she felt such desperation and weakness.

That foul unworthy mongrel who forced her into this disgusting body would pay, he would pay dearly for making her sink so low as to need the help of the light dwellers. How dare he steal what was rightfully hers?! She'd earned her title through the trials and tribulations required to even be considered as heir, the very same ones he'd failed. How could Zant, a loathsome worm who could barely perform some of the simplest of magics, become so powerful that he could not only remove her power as ruler but banish her to the realm of light?

She didn't have those answers, and so long as she remained in this hideous form she could not force the answers from him. She had one last desperate hope of returning to her previous state, but to say it was a long shot would have been an understatement.

The old legends spoke of one who could save her world in times of strife, one born of light but able to walk amongst the shadows. She had never been one for fairytales and legends before, but she had never been so desperate before either.

That desperation forced her to do something as revolting as to ask the Princess of Light for help. Really to think these light dwellers believed duty could be bred into a person, it was ridiculous to entertain such an idea. That cloistered little princess knew nothing of true duty to her people, not like Midna did. She was everything a proper princess should be: elegant, beautiful, and deadly. No one had ever completed the trials as she had, she was far more cunning and ruthless than any of her predecessors. She knew how to make every decision and move count to obtain her ultimate goal, and as she known it would her tactics always paid off. Her people adored her for her drive, intelligence, and willingness. What did Zelda's people think of their pampered princess?

Bah it was too absurd to even consider the thought that her people would have even the slightest respect for her. Not that the ignorant girl, she was far from a woman, hadn't had her uses. Apparently in the light world they believed their rulers should have knowledge far more vast then the endless skies of twilight, meaning the little prick knew every legend and could easily guess the manner that would be the easiest to go about researching the legend.

That was the reason Midna currently found herself traipsing through this goddess damned place the light dwellers called a forest. Really who would choose to live in such a foul environment with all the insects, smells, and otherworldly noises? The only benefit Midna had found is that there were plenty of shadows for her to hide amongst here, making it easier to traverse the labyrinth of foliage before her.

She was trying to find a remote village Zelda, urgh it sounded far too much like Zant for her liking, had pointed out as the most likely place for the hero to live. Really why hadn't the stupid hero already come out of hiding, over half his country was now covered in the veil of twilight. Personally she didn't understand their aversion to it, it was quite pleasant, but still one would think the idiot would be out fighting by now!

The imp like creature, who was only a former shell of the incredible being she'd once been, paused on a limb. There was no mistaking that sound, and sure enough just below her was one of the beasts from Zant's army. Whether the beast had once been one of her people or one of the light dwellers she didn't know, but she hoped it had been from the light. Too many of her people had already been hurt by Zant, and there were more than enough light dwellers for him to use instead.

The beast was looking just past the twilight wall, where the world of light continued. To her surprise she saw a huge ugly green brute of a creature bring up several small light dwellers, the offspring of some of the larger ones perhaps? Each of the little light dwellers was crying and whimpering in fright while being held under a large net inside a wagon pulled by a strange creature with a large snout. The dark beast allowed the ugly green beast through, and it was only as they passed her by that Midna saw several smaller versions of the large bulbous creature. How they held their shape in the twilight Midna didn't know, but it was likely some of Zant's doing if she had to guess.

This caused the small creature to huff in irritation, apparently Zant had already gotten to that village, and surely if the hero were there then he would have stopped those annoying little whimpering things from being hauled off, right?

Now what could she do? That had been her last hope and now she had nothing. True she had some power, thanks to Zant's ignorance. The fool had no concept of their society, and thus didn't know that she had already been burdened with job of protecting their most ancient and powerful of treasures. She'd kept it well hidden before, and even as she had been transformed she managed to keep it from him. Once she had escaped his clutches, and that of his hordes, she'd been able to use it and regain some of her strength.

As these thoughts ran through her ever calculating head she noticed another light dweller run up to the wall of shadow. He, she thought it was a he anyway, appeared quite frightened by the wall. Midna only rolled her eyes, ready to leave this place, obviously the hero would not be frightened of something as silly as a wall! It seemed the shadow beast saw the boy as well, and much to Midna's amusement, pulled him through the curtain. She decided to stay a moment longer, if only to enjoy the utter horror of the light dweller as he was ripped from his world of light.

For a moment the dark being appeared like it was going to play with the youth, like a predator playing with its prey right before consuming it. However, to the shock of all three a shining golden light erupted from the left hand of the light dweller causing the beast to reel back in pain, tossing the youth several feet away. Midna found the light emitting from the light creature to be painful as well, but she at least withstood it.

Amazingly the light dweller too seemed to be in immense pain as he whimpered, groaned, and even screamed while on all fours. Without warning hair exploded over the entire body of the youth while his limbs and face changed to that of a ferocious beast. For the briefest of moments the new dark beast looked straight at her, causing Midna to suck in her breath. What she had failed to notice before were the intense blue eyes of this creature, blue eyes that remained in the dark feral looking beast.

Before she could comprehend more the furry thing collapsed in unconsciousness allowing the recovered shadow beast to drag it away. Midna didn't mind though, she knew where it would take the light dweller, even those abominations of Zant's weren't that stupid. Midna's mouth opened into a fanged grin as she realized she could use this light dweller. He may not have been the hero she was looking for, but he would make the perfect patsy for her. All the old legends spoke of a blue eyed beast, meaning even Zant would fear him which would mean she could end him. Smiling more Midna jumped into the shadows, ready to remove the usurper and restore her world to its previous glory.

* * *

 **A/N:** This idea sprang forth based off of Midna's confession during the game, and the flashbacks you see of her. She looked really kind of evil, and in the beginning of the game to say she was a bit witchy would be an understatement. She is a fun character and like Groose in Skyward Sword she goes through quite the character development throughout the game. From being a demanding nuisance to actually stepping up and helping you fight in the end. She's always been one of my favorite characters since she has so much attitude. When I use her I always kind of see her as that friend you sometimes wish you didn't have, but are always grateful when they're there for you. Hopefully you guys like this and don't hate me too much for how she's portrayed, like I said she goes through a change and this is just how I imagine her at the beginning.

Thanks for reading, and special thanks ReluctantHero for the review. Glad that undepressed you and yes I can imagine Faron doing that. Oh and I know you're not fond of long author's notes but I enjoy putting in how the idea came about every once in a while. Thank you for the input though and I'll try to remember to keep them brief.


	22. Cruel Device - Any

**Chapter: 22  
Theme: 36. Cruel device  
Game: Any game in which Zelda wields the Triforce of Wisdom  
Setting: Zelda sitting alone contemplating  
Rating: T**

* * *

She sat alone in the room, her only company being an assortment of furniture. Even as the shadows steadily lengthened while the candles shortened she sat there. She hardly noticed the encroaching darkness, or the cool evening breeze that slipped past her still open window causing the curtains to flutter. The young princess, and soon to be queen, was lost in thought so deeply none of nature's light touches could rouse her from her meditative state.

Zelda sat contemplating recent events, trying to understand all that had taken place while making peace in her mind with her own decisions and actions. Hyrule was saved, the evil that had plagued the rich lands had been vanquished by the hero of legends, but at what cost? Lives had been lost, families torn asunder, and one poor boy had been broken beyond repair. It was a tale, common in her land, which had been repeated for more centuries than there was record of in their histories.

In all of the stories there was always a hero and there was always one like her, one who sat back while others paid the price. Many in the land knew a few of the legends and they were often told at bedtimes and festivals, but only she had studied the details of every fable she had been able to find in the old archives. Before the evil took over her land she had been engrossed in those dusty forgotten tomes, reading well into the night and taking countless notes on the tales of old. This insatiable need to learn all she could of those old legends had led to one theory that she now deemed fact after having lived it.

She was born to lead, blessed with the divine wisdom of the gods, or so it was said. She was not so sure that it was a blessing, it seemed more to her to be a weapon much like power was. From what she had been able to glean from the texts it would seem a war had long since been waged between Power and Wisdom, one that had no end in sight as far as she could tell. Fiercely the two great powers battled for supremacy, using their respective blessings the two worked to eliminate the other permanently.

Power, often prideful, grew in strength and potency while amassing incredible armies of minions to do their bidding in a brute force attack. Wisdom usually found walls and people to barricade itself behind using cunning methods to defeat its mortal enemy. Both sides often took someone to fight the majority of their battles for them. Power would choose someone who already had darkness staining their heart, someone they could mold and manipulate into their weapon quickly. Wisdom was no better, if not worse. Power always chose a new form to use, but Wisdom constantly used one person that had been specifically forged for the task, like one would forge a weapon.

Wisdom had taken that one soul, hardening it with tragedy and sorrow repeatedly until there was nothing that could break through the toughened shell. Courage had nothing to do with the age long war and was often content to live a quiet life so long as its friends were safe. Wisdm knew this and more often than not took advantage of Courage's kind heart, the one piece that could never be hardened.

If Wisdom would fight its own battles or didn't exist then Courage could live the quiet life he so cherished. Over and over again Wisdom pulled Courage in, and as always Courage willingly took up the mantle of hero under the pretense of protecting the people of her land. It may have seemed as if it was of Courage's own free will, but still Wisdom was constantly using him to do her bidding.

Wisdom was a cruel device, every bit as cruel and merciless as Power, but still it was effective. It preserved Wisdom to continue its fight against the relentless Power, and by using only a single man fewer of her people were lost to the war. This justification though did little to ease her guilt, but she would bear it, for in the end it was always for the good of her kingdom.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not sure how well this turned out, but I thought it was a good one to write about. To me it always seemed as if Power and Wisdom start the war, but Courage always has to come in and clean up the mess. Both of them always need others to do their dirty work. Thank you for reading, and I do hope you enjoyed it. Next week's is Kiss you, later everyone.


	23. Kiss You - SS

**Chapter: 23  
Theme: 38. Kiss you  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Atop the Goddess Statue during the Wing Ceremony  
Rating: K+**

* * *

I had done it, against all odds, and Zelda's worries, I had done it! I had managed to snatch victory away from Groose and the others. Longshot had been an understatement in this competition for me, I was well aware of that even without Beedle's odds. For a moment I wondered just who had won that pot, definitely not Pipit he always went with what he thought was a sure thing. However those thoughts, and all others were wiped from my mind as I realized that Zelda was jumping down towards me.

Instinct drove me to rush my companion bird forward to where she was falling, catching her in the nick of time. She was right there, right in my arms so close that I could feel her warm soft body despite the cool wind whipping both our hair back. My entire being tingled from the sheer joy of feeling her next to me.

Lately I couldn't help but feel there was something more between us. We'd been friends for years, since before we could walk, and never before had I felt like this. What had changed? Why did I feel this way now? Why did I feel like I wanted to… I never got to finish that thought, though I'm not sure I could have, as we landed atop the Goddess Statue that sat high above Skyloft.

As soon as our feet touched the aged stone structure Zelda began the ritual she'd been preparing for, for several months now. Luckily my body was moving automatically as the need demanded it, because my mind was too caught up in how beautiful my friend looked today, she was as radiant as the Goddess herself. I was trying very hard to focus on what Zelda was saying, trying to focus on propriety as she said the traditional prayers, but it was oh so hard. Zelda's light perfume kept wafting back and filling my nostrils with a tantalizing scent. Her laughter rang in my ears like the clearest of bells, and her hair shone with the light of a thousand suns blinding me from everything else. Truly I almost felt like Groose had looked earlier, dumb and completely brainless…well actually that was nearly every day for him.

Almost automatically my hands reached out to take the soft cloth Zelda had adorned herself with the ancient symbol of our people. The light blue reminded me of the skies we so often flew in together. As I admired the fabric I couldn't decide whether the scent on the cloth was from the lingering effects of her perfume, or if the cloth was just infused with her scent after she'd handled it for so long. Zelda was speaking again, and I should really try to pay attention because now she was expecting an answer to a question I hadn't heard.

She was so close, our chests were practically touching and I could clearly see the light sparkling in her beautiful rupee bright eyes. Her soft pink flower petal lips were right there, so close to mine, and I lost all reasonable thought in that second of time. For me there was only Zelda and I in the world. My mind raced with thoughts of desire and longing. I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you and never stop, I want to be with you until the skies end. I want...

Yikes! I want to not be facing the edge of the statue looking down to the hard ground below. I hadn't meant to, but I must have given Zelda some kind of answer because she had abruptly spun me around away from her. If I fell right now I'd be dead, it was far too short of a distance for my Loftwing to catch me, but more than enough to leave a nice impression of me in the ground. Without warning I feel Zelda give me a shove in the back, pushing me to my doom for the second time that day.

Why me?! All I'd wanted was to kiss her and instead she pushes me to my doom, **twice**! Luckily I was still holding the sailcloth, or maybe it wasn't luck maybe that was what I was supposed to do? Either way I opened it wide, allowing me to drift down to the center of the circle below me. My heart had only begun to start beating again by the time Zelda's Loftwing was lightly touching down. Instantly my friend was pouncing on me while signing my praise, in an incredibly loud voice. Once again I forgot all else as I held her in a tight hug. My mind strayed right back to my earlier thoughts of our lips connecting, and for a moment I could imagine what Zelda was about to say.

"Link I want to kiss you," sweeter words I couldn't imagine. Now if only she'd said those instead of dragging me off to Goddess knows where, I'd forgot to pay attention again. Oh well, one day Zelda. One day I will finally fulfill my dearest wish and kiss you with all the passion and love in my heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah a little Zelda and Link fluffiness. Yeah when I first played the game I could just see Link thinking along these lines, so I had to put it in here. I hope you guys enjoyed this random bit of fluffiness. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to ReluctantHero for the two reviews. Glad you liked them, and good to know on the notes. Also thanks for the kudos, but I'm not that deserving. As with all my works I finish before I post because if I didn't you guys would be getting very little in terms of chapters. Sleep deprivation and nursing make it difficult to type. Thanks again everyone and since we reached 25 reviews a little snippet is below, this one is from The Offer again. Hopefully I'll get to start work on that one again soon.

* * *

 **The Offer**

He was back in his cell still lying on the hard floor, and he was still alone. Slowly his breathing and his heart returned to their usual patterns. Shakily he got to his feet to test the door, his nightmare having spurned him into action once more. He didn't know what plans there were for him, but he had no intention of sticking around to find out either. Naturally the lock was secured this time, but he would not be deterred. If nothing else he would break down the door then jump into the sea. As far as he was concerned drowning would be a far better outcome then being sold to some weirdo for Goddesses know what purpose.

His hands were shaky and sweaty as he worked on the first lock causing it to take a longer than the time before to open. A new clarity ensued as he looked at the bolt lock, and he quickly retrieved the fork that had been left in here by Niko. He'd only now noticed that the wood seemed to be in disrepair, and he desperately hoped this would work. Using the pointed ends he began the grueling task of chipping away at the area where the bolt sunk into the frame.

He had no idea how long it took him, and with each second he feared someone would come along and discover his work. But the ship remained quiet, it was likely many were already gone to the job or preparing for it. This thought only encouraged him to work faster. By the time he finished his hand was aching, and he vaguely wondered if he'd have full use of it again seeing as he couldn't straighten any of his digits. Still it worked and he was able to pull the door open towards him. Taking a deep calming breath Link stepped out into the hallway for the third time since being brought here.

This time Link didn't bother to look around or use caution, instead he barreled up the stairs and through the other doorway. As with the last time Link met Niko just as he came out, but he didn't give the boy a chance to cry out for help this time. Using his speed and skills from years of sword training Link flipped the boy off the side of the boat and into the water with an almighty splash.

The prince of Hyrule didn't take a second to check on the boy he'd thrown overboard as he rushed to where he knew the lifeboats were kept. He nearly cried out in despair and frustration when he saw the ropes of the boats hanging lifelessly in the wind.

"Perhaps since you seem to hold such a fascination with this spot I should use those ropes to string you up here. Then maybe you'd find your cell to be more welcoming." Link spun around only to find the scarred, gray-haired, Sheikah woman standing behind him.

She stood strong just a few feet behind him, both hands resting on her cane as her crimson eyes glared daggers at him. Link shook his head as he backed towards the side railing. The woman's eyes took on an amused glint when she saw this. "That would not be the wisest of choices son of Harkinian. We both know you can't swim and would only end up drowning."

Link glared at her, tired of her condescending attitude. "That would be better than whatever it is you and your creepy nephew have planned for me. I'll never quit fighting, because I'm not about to willingly let you hand me over to some perverted sick freak. And another thing stop with the whole son of Harkinian thing. He maybe my father, but I'm not him. Whatever happened between the two of you doesn't concern me." With those final words Link turned and leapt over the side of the boat, uncaring of what fate awaited him as long as he got away from these people.


	24. Black Lace - OoT

**Chapter: 24  
Theme: 40. Black lace  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: Shortly after Link finds the hover boots  
Rating: K+**

* * *

"All right I think that 'bout does it. Ya can just rest up here fer now. Papa is making ya some good crutches so ya can be up an' about soon. Til then ya stay up here an' I'll bring ya some lunch, kay?"

The redheaded ranch girl smiled brightly as she gathered up all the supplies he'd been using before leaving the room where the blonde hero laid while a small blue orb circled around his head. Truthfully it was usually her room, but when Sheik showed up supporting the fairy boy, who had helped save her ranch and bring her father home, Malon was more than willing to give up her bedroom. According to Sheik the young man had tried to jump from a high ledge in Kakariko with something called hover boots. Malon was a fairly smart and well-rounded for a girl her age, but still she'd never heard of such a device. Sheik explained that the device allowed the user to hover for a short time, hence the name, but offered little in the way of traction.

Malon cared dearly for the young hero, but sometimes he could act so childish. He had attempted to jump down from the high fence on the ledge. The resulting landing hadn't gone well considering the low traction of the boots. Sheik said that the boy's feet had flown out from under him causing him to smash into a gravestone before bouncing off and tumbling down the small hill within the graveyard. During said fall one of his legs had somehow got caught in another fence that sectioned of the part of the graveyard meant for royalty.

The ranch girl couldn't fathom how all of that had managed to happen, but happen it had, and now the young green clad hero was laid up with a broken leg. The Sheikah warrior had been forced to bring the young man to the ranch due to the fact Kakariko was still undergoing repairs from an attack by a strange beast and several fires.

Shaking her head in disbelief the redhead continued downstairs to prepare a small lunch for everyone. Very soon afterwards the kitchen in the little ranch home was filled with the smell of roasting vegetables and baking bread, it wasn't much but they never ate much for the midday meal anyway. The table was quiet as the four sat eating their lunch. Ingo hardly ever spoke, and her father was too nervous around the Sheikah warrior to speak much.

After lunch Ingo and her father returned to tending the livestock, while Sheik mentioned something about preparing for a journey in order to procure medicine for the hero. According to the blonde Sheikah red potions, made from the old hag in Kakariko instead of the various other vendors, would speed the recovery of the leg so that only a week or two would be needed.

Smiling at the thought of having her friend here for a while Malon took a bowl up to where the Fairy Boy rested. As she neared the thin wooden door she paused at the sound of voices, unintentionally eavesdropping on what seemed to her to be a very strange conversation.

"Hey listen Link, you shouldn't be snooping like that!" The high voice was clearly that of Navi, the guardian fairy of the hero.

"Ah Navi come on," the Fairy Boy whined, "I'm bored, besides I'm not hurting anything. I'm just curious as to what people keep inside these things…they're called dressers, right? Wow! What do you suppose this is?!"

Malon's eyes grew wide as she realized just what the Fairy Boy was snooping through. Fumbling with the tray while trying to open the door Malon nearly dropped everything in her haste. What she saw when she entered was even worse than she could have ever imagined. Her earlier efforts to keep the tray balanced were in vain as it fell from her calloused hands. Neither the clatter nor the fact her skirt was now splattered with food registered as she took in the horror before her.

The Fairy Boy had managed to hobble out of bed and across the room by use of a nightstand. Currently he was standing next to her dresser with all the drawers open wearing her black lace underwear on his head while twirling her matching bra in the air.

Malon was speechless while Link merely looked sheepish as he turned to the redheaded ranch girl. "H-hi Malon, I'm sorry I got bored and then I found these things. What are they? This one," the green glad hero held up her bra, "looks kinda like a slingshot. Is it? Cause that would be neat I can't ever seem to get mine to work when I'm like this."

Malon found her voice as his absurdity hit her. "What do you think you're doing?!" Malon's voice was so high it could have pierced even Navi's ears.

"I'm sorry Malon, I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't listen," Navi's words were somewhere between despair and beseeching as she turned towards Malon.

"Link," Malon started her voice careful yet there was an underlying hint of malice, "you need to go downstairs now."

"But Malon my leg, the stairs…" Link looked unsure of his friend, almost like a child who knew they were in trouble but didn't know why.

"Link now," Malon's voice was deadly as she marched forward uncaring of the vegetables she squashed. When she reached the boy she snatched the garments from his hand and head. It was then that her father appeared with a set of crutches, looking thoroughly confused by the spilled food and the shouting he had heard from downstairs.

Quickly Malon threw the garments into one drawer before snatching the crutches from her father and shoving them into Link's chest. She then practically threw the two confused males out of the room despite their sputtering, the only coherent thing she heard was Navi's "I told you so," as she slammed the door on all of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah well there you have it, I couldn't really think of much else on this without it going M rated and I have enough of those as it is. There will be a slight sequel to this involving Sheik and Link when he goes downstairs. Until then I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to next week's screaming, which is the sequel to this one so no waiting. Thank you and later.


	25. Screaming - OoT

**Chapter: 25  
Theme: 43. Screaming  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: Follow up to chapter 24 Black Lace  
Rating: K+**

* * *

Link fumbled down the stairs on his new crutches, trying very hard to keep his balance as he scurried away from an extremely angry Malon. She was being just plain scary, and he had no idea as to why. All he'd done was look around a little and play with a few of her cloth toys, so what was the big deal? Shaking his head at the strangeness of her behavior he focused his thoughts on finding food considering his stomach was growling louder than a dodongo. Maybe he'd be lucky and there'd be some food leftover from lunch since Malon had dropped all his on the floor. However, all thoughts of food were quickly pushed from his mind as a loud high pitched scream was easily heard through the thick walls of the ranch house the moment his feet hit the bottom floor.

Link tried to run, but the best he could manage was a fast hobble on his crutches, which caused his broken leg to throb painfully. He paid it no mind though as he struggled to balance and work the door finally nearly tearing the door off its hinges to get outside. Talon had scurried into a corner at the sound of the screaming, and Malon was likely still too angry to pay attention. That left only two people who could be screaming, Ingo or Sheik. But Sheik never even flinched let alone screamed so it couldn't be the mysterious guide. Still the scream seemed rather…well rather girly even for Ingo, but then again Ingo was afraid of nearly everything anymore, even the mere mention of Link sent him quaking so maybe it was him.

The crutches sunk into the soft dirt forcing the hero to work harder as Navi's constant voice rang in his ears. "Listen Link, hurry! Hey Link can't you hear that screaming?"

Of course he could hear that and he was hurrying, but he didn't waste his breath telling her that. He'd tried many times to get her to stop repeatedly saying the same thing or stating the obvious, but to no avail. Idly he wondered if any of the other previous heroes he'd heard about had these kind of problems with their traveling partners. However, as he rounded the corner all thoughts of annoying companions and ancient heroes were banished far from his mind. Never in all the lands of Hyrule would he have ever expected to see such a sight.

Sheik stood back against one of the sparse few trees located at the ranch while a saddle and pack had been dumped unceremoniously on the ground a foot or two away. Epona and the horse Sheik had rode here stood not too far from the elite warrior as they uncaringly drank from the trough specifically for visitors' horses. All the while Sheik was still screaming while repeatedly demanding someone kill it. Kill what Link didn't know at the moment.

"Hey Sheik it's me, Link. Kill what? What are you scared of?" Link had to nearly shout right in the Sheikah's ear before his guide heard him.

At last though Sheik turned one glaring red eye at the hero, looking at him as if he were a complete idiot. "What do you think hero?!" Sheik demanded as one arm raised point at a spot just above the horses. "That _thing_ is what needs to die, and not just die but be incinerated beyond the point of recognition after which its entire family must be found and destroyed in an equally brutal fashion." Sheik's voice had gone so high that the Sheikah warrior was practically screaming again by the time the sentence was finished.

Cringing slightly from the high volume Link let his eyes follow Sheik's pointed arm. It was then that the injured hero finally saw what was causing the mysterious and deadly Sheikah warrior to scream in fear like a small child. There on the side of the wall was a small Skullwalltula lazily climbing along the wooden planks used to build the structure.

For a moment Link was struck by the absurdity of the situation. For the most part these tiny creatures were passive, only attacking when they felt their territory was being invaded like any other creature would. The green clad hero had often seen such creatures growing up in the forest and was often fascinated by them. The thought of anyone being scared of one was laughable to him.

All things considered Link would normally let the things be as long as they weren't impeding his quest, but it seemed Sheik didn't have the same attitude towards the small insect. Trying to keep any laughter out of his voice, knowing it would only insight the prideful Sheik, Link tried reasoning with the red-eyed warrior.

"Come on Sheik, what are you so afraid of? It's just a Skullwalltula, and a baby one at that. Trust me it's more scared of you than you are of it. Why…"

"I am not scared hero," Sheik interrupted sharply through gritted teeth.

"Uh huh," Link said doubtfully, "then why were you screaming your head off while wishing it as painful a death as you could possibly imagine?"

"I was not screaming hero," Sheik's arms folded across the red eye on the suit common amongst the Sheikah people. Clearly the guide was trying to retain some amount of dignity. "I was merely alerting others to the danger here, while making suggestions for the best way to end the creature's existence so as to keep others safe. You do know their bite is poisonous, and it is in everyone's best interest if they no longer existed."

Link was still doubtful of Sheik's claims raising an eyebrow incredulously as he spoke. "Come on Sheik it's only the Big Skulltulas that are poisonous, you know that. Besides they're an important part of the ecosystem. I used to watch them devour all kinds of other pests when I was growing up in the forest. They do a lot of good things for us."

The Sheikah's eyes showed no hint of relenting, which only encouraged Link to push Sheik harder. He didn't often get chances to tease the Sheikah like this, "But you know if you really think it's a danger Sheik why don't you just kill it. Should be simple for someone as skilled as you. I'd do it for you but my hands are kinda busy right now," Link indicated his crutches with a slight shrug.

Red eyes burned the hero where he stood, and had he not been so thoroughly enjoying the sight of a still quivering Sheik he might have backed away. Sheik only continued to glare burning daggers at the hero as the green clad youth's blue eyes lit up with mirth.

"But I tell you what Sheik," Link said with a cheeky childish grin. "I'll take my chances with my hurt leg and all to kill it if you answer one little question for me." The Sheikah raised one eyebrow so that it disappeared into the blonde bangs of the shadow warrior, clearly an indication for the hero to continue. "You see I've been trying to figure out if you're a boy or a girl for some time now. When I heard that screaming it sounded like a girl's scream, but I couldn't figure out who was making it since I knew it wasn't Malon. But now I know it was you and I think you must be a girl, right? I mean you'd have to be a girl cause only girls can scream like that, well girls and Mido I should say."

Link could have swore he saw smoke coming from Sheik's ears as the warrior raised three needles carefully placed between bandaged fingers. Link tried to back away, honestly scared of Sheik now, but the crutches had become stuck in the soft fertile ground due to how long he'd been standing there. As Sheik's hand flew out Link winced, feeling the slight breeze as the needles whizzed by him. A high, dying, gurgling screech told clearly where the sharp implements had landed.

"Know this hero," Sheik said while holding a kunai this time, "I am your guide and that is all you need to concern yourself with in regards to my identity. I was not scared and I was not screaming, and if you so much as say otherwise to another living soul I can guarantee I will make Ganondorf look like a small adorable puppy when I'm through with you. Also it is not only girls who scream, I would suggest you remember your reaction to both Gorons and Zoras." With that the kunai disappeared as Sheik grabbed up the saddle before heading to her horse.

At first Link could only stand there in complete shock, wondering if all women could be this scary. It wasn't until Sheik atop the other horse that Link realized something. He tied to run after his guide while shouting at the same time. "Wait Sheik how did you know about tho...," he never got to finish his query as he landed face first in the dirt while Sheik disappeared down the entrance to the ranch.

* * *

 **A/N:** This didn't quite turn out like I thought it would. It was more or less developed from me thinking about Zelda as Sheik aka a Princess. Yes now she's a tough Sheikah warrior able to fell the most fearsome of beast, but there's still that part of her that's a princess at least when it comes to spiders. This is also loosely based on the reactions of my husband and daughter when they see a snake. Hope everyone liked this and thank you for reading, later.


	26. Hurt You - TP

**Chapter: 26  
Theme: 41. Hurt you  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Prologue to the story  
Rating: K+**

* * *

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt. Just calm down and let me help you," Rusl said to the young dirty child currently threatening him with a roughly made spear. Rusl was a man of medium height and build, with ash blonde hair, only kept out of his face by the head band he wore. He had been born and raised in a quaint little village called Ordon that sat on the very edge of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Except for the time he'd done his mandatory stint in the Hyrulean army, and the occasional trips for trade to the capital, Rusl had never left the village. It was special to him, and he had made a personal vow to himself to protect both it and the people there, his family, from any kind of danger that should come their way.

Like his father before him Rusl had become a blacksmith for the village. He'd married the healer's daughter, Uli, who like him had grown up in Ordon and lived there all her life. There was never a time when he was growing up that Rusl couldn't remember Uli being there right beside him. She was a soft spoken woman, but immeasurably strong in her will and spirit. Rusl would swear she could will anything to happen just by her infallible belief in it.

It was for both her and the village that he was currently out in the deep woods that shrouded his home from the sight of most travelers. His personal vow to protect all that was precious to him was prevalent in many ways. It wasn't just about defending the place with a few hunks of metal, no. It also meant taking care of it preserving their way of life, and it could also mean just taking care of simple things to make sure the residents were happy and healthy.

One of those simple things was making sure the village had enough food both now and for the winter. Thus he'd gone out in the early hours of the day on a hunting trip, trying to bring in some excess game they could preserve and store while it was still plentiful. He could normally expect a few deer, some fowl, and perhaps a few mischievous monkeys, but he had never expected a small child of Hylian descent to be out in these woods alone.

The child's ancestry was about all the man could tell of the small scared child before him for several reasons. The child had shoulder length matted filthy hair with twigs sticking out of it, was clothed in rags if one could call them that, and had apparently been out in the wilds of the woods alone for some time. Even the child's age was unclear due to the small scrawny frame, but Rusl would guess no more than ten and no less than seven. The only seemingly bright thing on the child were its eyes. They were a brilliant, almost ferocious blue; as wild as the woods themselves. Those eyes told Rusl very clearly that if he were not careful the youth would do his darnedest to escape, and that included attacking the older man if it was necessary.

The pair were currently faced off in a cloistered spot deep in Faron woods. The area was ideal for hunting due to the few trees and open area with a fresh water pond nearby. The sparse trees in the area had grown very near a large cliff providing cover to wait for prey without having to worry about anything coming up behind you. Though Rusl had many areas within the forest he frequented this was one of his favorites. If the older man had to guess the very reasons he chose this area were the same reasons he found the child here.

"Alright listen why don't we both set down our weapons and we'll talk," Rusl said in a soothing voice as he knelt to place his bow and arrows on the ground slowly. While he did this he studied the stance of the thin young Hylian. He noted that it was almost ideal for a fight or hunting except he seemed to favor one leg, it was likely there was some injury there. That wasn't really a surprise though as Rusl could see bits of dried blood among the dirt coating the child's nearly shredded clothing.

It was clear the little Hylian was in need of help, and Rusl was never one to turn his back on those in need, especially a child. He and the love of his life Uli had recently been blessed with a son of their own, Colin, which put a lot of things into perspective for the onetime warrior. For the first time he realized just how fragile life was, and how important it was to protect this little life he'd helped to create. It was for that reason he could not fathom how such a young child could end up in the woods alone, and having to fend for himself. The only thought his mind would entertain was that perhaps something tragic had befallen the child's parents, forcing them to leave their precious son or daughter to fend for themselves.

Despite Rusl lowering his weapons the young child didn't make a move to reciprocate the gesture or drop his guard in the slightest. It was clear that any trust the child might have once had had long since faded into nonexistence only to be replaced by fear, distrust, and instinct.

Still moving at a pace befitting a dodongo, Rusl reached for the small lunch Uli had packed him while again lowering himself to the ground. Once he was on his knees Rusl gently tossed the parcel of food in the youth's direction. "It's okay," he tried to soothe the boy when he flinched and prepared to throw the spear, "like I said I'm not going to hurt you. It's just food, my wife packed it for me but you look like you need it worse than I do. Go ahead eat."

Several seconds passed in which Rusl feared the youth would run past him, but to his delight the young child slowly bent down towards the parcel. Blue eyes never left Rusl as one hand reached to open the cloth binding while the other kept a firm grip on the shaft of the rudimentary spear. Small fingers quickly grabbed the simple sandwich made of his wife's homemade bread and Ordon goat cheese, only to have it devoured just as quickly into a small mouth.

"Well now I'm thinking it's been awhile since you've had a decent meal considering how fast you ate that sandwich. Why don't you come home with me? We can get you a warm bath, clean clothes, and a good meal. My wife would adore having you around, and I'm sure the villagers would too." Rusl stretched out his hand to the child, hoping the distance between them would be diminished and the appendage would be grasped.

However, his hope was for naught as it simply made the dirty child flinch and back further away while wild eyes searched for a way out. Before Rusl could come up with a more persuasive tactic a spine chilling howl tore the air apart. Quickly looking up through the thick trees Rusl noticed how low the sun had gotten, it was the hour of twilight now, a dangerous hour in this forest. Spinning around and grabbing for his bow as he stood Rusl found they had been surrounded by a pack of Stalhounds.

On its own one of the creatures posed little threat, and could easily be dealt with. But there in lay the problem, they never traveled alone. It was a mystery to all as to where these creatures came from or even how they existed, but those questions didn't matter when you were staring down a pack of the hungry mongrels.

Rusl had more problems than just being outnumbered though. The only weapons he possessed were his bow and arrows along with a hunting knife, carefully hidden in his boot. There was also the small injured child behind him to protect, and to say that would be difficult with only a weapon made for long range attacks and another made for close combat would be a vast understatement. Still Rusl was not about to go down without a fight he told himself as the beasts charged him.

What Rusl didn't expect was for the scrawny youth to step in to help fight the skeletal creatures. Despite the injuries the child was quick and deadly with the spear, using it like a staff. In that spilt second the blacksmith was grateful the boy hadn't attacked him. It was very likely he could have killed the older man with very little effort, mainly due to the fact Rusl knew he would've never had it in him to attack the child.

Not one to remain idle during battle Rusl too charged at their attackers, efficiently taking out those he could with arrows or at times using the bow to beat the creatures back. When the bow finally snapped, under force it was never meant to take, he quickly shifted to using his knife.

Working together the child and the man felled the beasts, each only receiving a few minor wounds. As Rusl's knife ended the last of them he looked up to smile at the youth only to see a small form running away as fast as two bone thin legs could carry the child.

"Wait," Rusl called desperately trying to think of any way to stop the youth from fleeing. To his shock blue eyes turned back to him for a moment only to widen in what Rusl thought was fear. The next second the roughly crafted spear was flying in his direction and Rusl could do nothing but stare, shock had him rooted to the spot. He couldn't fathom why the child would chose to attack him now.

That shock ended quickly when a loud screech came from behind him. The spear had missed Rusl only to become imbedded into the head of a Deku Serpent that had been slithering up behind him. The child had saved him. Rusl was astounded as he quickly turned back to where the youth had been, but the child was already gone. Reluctantly Rusl pulled the spear from the head of the man eating plant then retrieved the cloth his lunch had been wrapped in. Slowly he made his way home, dejected and empty handed.

Two, perhaps three, days later Rusl found himself locked indoors like much of the village. A rainstorm that had started only last night had managed to swell in fierceness. Rain poured like sheets, so heavy that one would not be able to see a foot in front of them. Thunder shook the houses and rattled the windows while lightening constantly threatened to strike down anything that dared reach too high into its domain.

The ever pounding torrent was so loud that Uli and he often had to shout just to be heard within the safety of their small home. Little Colin did not find the storm at all favorable, fussing and crying with the constant din of the storm. The young parents tried their best to soothe their babe, but there was little they could do to calm his anxiety. There was another child Rusl also worried about as he cared for his son. What had become of the poor youth in the forest? Was he or she able to find adequate shelter from the torrential downpour? Rusl didn't know and there was little he could do about it at the moment with the screaming thunder, pounding rain, and crying babe all to be concerned with.

It was due to all of this commotion that neither of the adults heard the knock on their door right away. It wasn't until Rusl was checking the window for leaks that he heard the tapping. Unable to imagine who would brave such a gale Rusl hurried to open the door only to find a sorrowful sight.

The young child he'd discovered in the forest stood upon his doorstep, shivering and soaked to the bone. Calling loudly for Uli he guided the child in, silently thanking all three Goddesses for their efforts in guiding the child to his home.

Together the couple managed to clean the child, discovering he was a boy in the process. They also learnt the likely reason the boy had come to them, a deep wound in his side with a few teeth buried deep within the flesh. Luckily Uli had inherited her healing talents from her parents and she was able to help the boy. She gave him medicine to dull the pain while sewing closed the gaping wound after pulling out the teeth from what they guessed was a bear or a wolf. The young couple then proceeded to administer an antidote for the poison from a pygmy skulltula bite they found, and stop the infection already building in the small body. By the time they were done the young boy was unconscious on their couch, and would remain that way for several days.

Weeks passed and gradually the wild child healed, and though Rusl had feared he would again leave for the woods the boy stayed in the village. Many of the villagers delighted in having him, especially Fado and Ilia, two other children about the same age. Not once did the boy ever speak, though many were okay with it. The only problem was they had no way of knowing what the name of the boy was, and despite a gift in miming what he wanted he could not seem to convey this one fact.

In such a small village everyone did something to contribute to the welfare of the whole community. Rusl was the town blacksmith and chief hunter. Bo was the mayor but he often helped to plow the fields, able to do just as much work as any horse. Jaggle was a wood craftsman and operated the mill for grinding. Sera ran the store while also teaching numbers to the children, her husband Haunch tried hard but often bungled more than he helped. Pergie taught the children their letters and words while also providing care for the local farm animals.

It turned out it was fortunate that Pergie willingly taught the children to read and write. It was through this means that the village learned the boy's name and why he was in the woods. Though it was many months before he was proficient eventually he wrote that his name was Link, and that he'd been in the woods for around two years before Rusl found him. From what they were told Link's parents were of noble birth and lived in the Eldin province. They had always been embarrassed over the fact their only child could not speak, blaming him for the fact they were only considered the lowest of nobles within the country and were rarely invited to the castle.

Link never knew why, but one day his parents announced they were moving to a different country, it had something to do with an ambassadorship or something along those lines. By cart they had traveled from the capital city clear to the Faron province. The couple had required their son to remain hidden in the cart for the three day trip, not allowing him to see any of the great land. One night when they stopped the cart to rest Link remembered his parents acting oddly, sending him a good distance from the fire to sleep that night. When he awoke the next morning they were gone and he was alone.

He wandered around for a while happening across a camp of bandits. They attempted to capture him, for what means he didn't know, but the young boy had managed to escape but not without injury. From then on he found it best to stay clear of people, this belief only reinforced each time he met another person within the forest. Far too many times people had tried in one way or another to hurt or capture him. It wasn't until Rusl came along that Link had ever experienced a measure of kindness from anyone, and even then he'd been wary for that trick had been used before.

He told the village how he'd watched them even before Rusl found him. Everyone looked so happy and no one ever seemed to be mean or hurtful, it confused him for a time. Part of him had always wanted to come to the village, but he'd always been scared to. It wasn't until a bear took up residency in the cave he lived in and attacked him thus forcing the poor boy out into the storm that he got brave enough to see if the villagers were really that good.

It was after Rusl finished reading the small tale of the boy, Link, that he knelt down before him. "Link I promise you this. As long as you live in this village, none of us here will ever intentionally hurt you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright I have been wanting to use this backstory for Link for a long time now, the problem is I could never really think of a story to go with it. Thus it ended up here with kind of a fast ending compared to the beginning. Plus you guys get a cheesy ending. I don't know what it is with Rusl, but every time I write him he usually ends up saying something incredibly cheesy. I just can't get it to sound any better. Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it; if you can't spend it with your sweetheart I hope you get to spend it with a good movie and your favorite treat. Thank you for taking the time to read and later.


	27. Misery - ALttP

**Chapter: 27  
Theme: 47. Misery  
Game: A Link to the Past  
Setting: Heading to the dungeon in Misery Mire  
Rating: K+**

* * *

As far as Link was concerned Misery Mire could not be more aptly named. He wasn't sure which was worse: the desert this place was in the light world or the swamp it was here in the dark world. Currently his vote would probably be the swamp, but that was also likely because he was trying to trek through it.

The area had a sickening smell of death and decay that made his stomach curl in on itself to the point he didn't think he would ever be able to keep food down again. Even the thought of his uncle's delectable award winning apple pie caused him to vomit into his mouth some. To make things worse, most the time he was trudging through brackish water with thick mud that squelched with each step threatening to pull his boots from his feet. More than once he'd lost his balance only to land face first in the disgusting muck. He would have cursed becoming wet and cold each time he fell if he hadn't already been soaked through by the ceaseless torrents of rain pounding his small body and plastering his red hair to his face. Even the sparse few patches of land offered no respite as they too were only large mounds of mud that would sink beneath him if he dared stay still for too long. These horrible conditions would have been more than enough to keep most people out, including Link if he didn't have to.

Unfortunately the hostile environment wasn't all there was to contend with. Despite the fact any creature with good sense would avoid this place there were some foul that called this place home. Swamolas, basically a worm that had way too much attitude in Link's opinion, constantly dove in and out of the water trying to grab hold of the hero in hopes of a snack. So help him Link was determined when this was all over he'd never mind using worms for bait again. This entire quest was sucking all the joy from his life and making him miserable. He'd lost his ability to look at any simple insect or beast the same again. He was sure that if he survived, this whole quest thing that he still wasn't sure how he got involved in, then he'd likely grind every insect under his boot several times over for good measure.

Just as he was happily thinking this one of said worm creatures popped up out of the water beside him. He managed to mostly dodge the thing, but its large pinchers still grazed his side slightly and knocked him into the muck once more. Shouting in frustration Link dove after the beast, hacking away until there wasn't enough left for him to poke at.

Breathing heavily he looked up and around to get his bearings, noticing for the first time he was very near a cave entrance. Thinking happily of dry land and a possibility of a warm fire Link moved towards the entrance with speed he hadn't shown since entering the abysmally miserable swamp. What he found when he entered was better than he could have ever hoped for. There frolicking and dancing about on the enchanted waters were numerous fairies.

Link had met up with a number of the small sprites several times on his journey. They were always more than willing to heal and soothe him, some of the beautiful beings even willingly joined him on his travels in order to aid him when the battles became too difficult.

Delirious with his joy Link moved towards the crystalline water with an unbridled amount of enthusiasm. What he didn't expect though was the little winged creatures to shriek and fly away from him. He stopped cold in his tracks dumbfounded by their aversion to him. One of the braver sprites flew forward, yelling at him in her high voice.

"Shoo, go on, get out of here you disgusting thing. You smell like the swamp outside and look twice as worse. We can't play if we can't breathe and your stench is awful. Now go, shoo!"

With that she shot some of her magic dust at him, and before Link could say a word she'd pushed him right back out into the swamp only to land face first in the muck again. Grumbling loudly Link marched away from the fairies' sanctuary, once again heading to the dungeon where the maiden was kept. Yes he thought, Misery Mire was most aptly named.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well finally one from 'A Link to the Past' which was my first Zelda game played on the SNES. Ah the memories…It may not be my favorite, but I will tell you I don't know the layout of any Zelda world nearly as well as I know that one. I remember spending hours upon hours running around trying to figure out the different puzzles. That ever loving heart piece that needed the cape of invisibility thwarted me for a long time. Alas I hope for anyone actually reading these that you enjoyed this and don't mind my random mumblings. Thanks and later.


	28. No Caring - OoT

**Chapter: 28  
Theme: 49. No caring  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: Different points throughout/after the game  
Rating: T**

* * *

 **Ganondorf**

He stared out across the land that was now his through a window he had also claimed. It had been a struggle, one that often nearly broke him, but he had finally managed to conquer Hyrule and take the blessed land for his own. From his vantage point he could see the once proud and pompous Hylians scurrying about, like the rats they were, trying to find some refuge; not that he cared.

He found that he could not care about the problems of those arrogant fools, who constantly drew from this lands rich resources with nary a thought for others. These people who were so like their king, indulging in the finest things life had to offer without a care for others who were not so fortunate.

So many times he could remember his sisters and himself being forced to go without because there was no excess. More often than not there were no kind words, no caring voice, to reassure him it would be okay when he had been small and afraid. No, instead his weaknesses and insecurities had always been met with harsh reprimands and promises he would do it again until he got it right. The desert had a nasty way of identifying the weak, and the Gerudo would not let their king be weak, even as a child.

Those old cackling witches had been the worst though. When he went on his yearlong pilgrimage to the sacred temple none of his sisters had mentioned them. They could only exist there, but they had never needed leave its sacred grounds either. It was through their macabre teachings that he learned the truth, his people did not need to live this way.

Before then the women who taught and raised him, those he called mother for he never knew who his true birth mother was, only concerned themselves with teaching him about the desert. Whenever he'd asked about the lands far beyond their borders they snapped at him that those places were none of his concern and he ought to be concentrating on the task they set him.

After he found out the truth of the world, after he learned of its unflinching cruelty, he changed. He was determined to get what his people deserved, no matter the cost. For his people he had traveled to the lush fields filled with life that covered most of Hyrule. Then when their king refused to help he formulated his plans. Soon it became his obsession and he no longer cared for anything else but bringing his people out of that death trap of a desert and learning as much about the land they would conquer as he could.

Of course, something changed during the years his obsession grew along with his knowledge. He learned of a great power hidden away in a realm removed from their own. The only way to enter this apparent golden land was through the one gateway locked by many keys. His hunger for this power overtook his previous fascination, and soon his only desire was this power and he found he could no longer care for anything else.

* * *

 **Zelda**

She roughly hit the dirt sending up a cloud of dust once again. Her body jarred painfully and every muscle ached fiercely begging her to stay down, but she ignored such temptations. She didn't care about anything other than getting stronger and helping her people, and the only way that was going to happen is if she picked herself back up.

That had always been the way of things though, even before Ganondorf's siege of her homeland. No matter her own thoughts and feelings toward the situation she was expected to put those aside in favor of what was best for the Kingdom. No one really cared about her, it was what she represented that mattered. No one, not even Impa really cared about who she was as a person.

For as long as she could remember that was always the question poised at her throughout her lessons, "What answer would benefit the Kingdom the most?" She used to make the mistake of going with her heart's desire, naively believing that it would be like in her story books and be the correct answer after all. But that was nothing more than a child's fantasy. More often than not the correct answer was vastly more complicated and left her feeling hollow inside, a feeling she'd come to associate with making the correct decision.

Even now she felt that empty uncaring feeling within her as she hid from the people while in plain sight. She was forced to aid her people from the shadows while enduring their bitter mumblings of being abandoned. It was not easy but it was for the best, much like the sealing of the hero. She found her heart did not like the idea, protested that he could have gone with her and Impa to train until he was ready, but again that was nothing but childish desire. She'd already ignored her training as a ruler once when she'd sent the hero out on his mission, and now all of Hyrule was suffering for her foolishness.

She would not make the same mistake again, but instead she would favor that cold uncaring part of her that made logical and reasonable choices. It would also be that part of her that she showed to the hero when he finally was released from his seal and needed a guide. Impa had been sure to drill that part into her. Under no circumstances was she to show any compassion or care for the hero other than as the savior of the people. She would remain as remote and uncaring as Impa did for her when she taught her how to defend herself.

At first Zelda had feared she could never master this in the face of the young boy she felt a connection to, but now she no longer concerned herself with that thought. She had seen far too much suffering to be worried about what one boy thought of her and her cold demeanor. Besides if she became attached it could ruin everything. She needed him to save her country and people, and frankly she didn't care how he went about it or how he would feel in the end.

* * *

 **Link**

He kneeled next to the small fire trying to coax the minute flame into full life. A cold wind blew shrilly across the land threatening to extinguish his only source of heat and freeze the young man to the bone. Gritting his teeth he kept at his work knowing that if he gave into his body's desire to curl in on itself for warmth he'd die.

Here in the middle of the plains of Hyrule, far removed from any towns or villages, he was completely alone. Not that this was anything new to the boy who had often been left alone with no caring companion to help him.

Growing up in the forest he was often alone as his only friend, Saria, was far too busy to be by his side for more than a few minutes. When Navi had come to him he'd been so sure he'd never be alone again, and that he'd finally found a friend that would forever be by his side. To some degree he supposed she could be considered a friend, but at the same time she'd always seemed somewhat detached.

He'd seen fairies and their charges interact his whole first childhood, and how Navi acted wasn't the same. He'd always brushed it off until the day she'd left him without a word. Now he was sure she'd never truly cared for him, and had only accompanied him because the Great Deku Tree wanted to make sure he completed his mission, just as the others did.

Zelda, Malon, Saria, all of Kakariko, and everyone else quit caring the second he was no longer needed and told him to get lost, though not quite in those words. There wasn't really any other choice but to oblige them and leave Hyrule. He didn't know where he was going or where he'd end up, and if truth be told he didn't care. He left on the premise of searching for a lost companion, an easy excuse everyone was more than willing to believe.

But in truth he had no one to search for and no one to turn to. His role as hero was done so it seemed the world had no need for him, or at least so they thought. Evil would return and the land would be in need again, and despite their cold attitudes toward him he found he still cared. He wouldn't be around when evil reared its head again, and he worried if the next hero would be able to shoulder the burden.

Shaking his head he decided that was a problem for another day. Right now all he needed to care about was building his fire so he might last through the night. The darkest of evils may have been thwarted, however temporarily, but that didn't mean there was no darkness left in this land. Since the day he'd returned to Hyrule he'd vowed he would keep it safe, even if its denizens didn't know it. They may no longer care for him, but he would always care and watch over the people and this land. He vowed not even death could keep him from his duty.

* * *

 **A/N:** How about that three different POV's, though I'm not sure about the ending of any nor how well I kept to the theme. In truth this is probably the third time I've wrote out a story for this theme. Originally it was going to be a modern AU, but that one just wouldn't come out right and then I had this idea. Hopefully all of you enjoyed this and it will hold you over until the next theme, Company. Later everyone, and thanks for reading. Also thanks to the two guests for their reviews.


	29. Company - OoT

**Chapter: 29  
Theme: 53. Company  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: End of the game as Link makes his way up the tower to face Ganondorf  
Rating: T**

* * *

The Dark King sat at his organ playing a somber tune while waiting for the last of his company to arrive. In truth he despised waiting and would much rather have gone to meet his guest, but it wouldn't have quite the same impression and first impressions were everything. Besides he was the King, and a King should never stoop so low as to make the journey to a lowly peasant.

It had taken a lot of work to make sure everything was right for his company, and even then he had had to show the young princess the way, which would inevitably lead the hero to the tower as well. Lucky for them Ganondorf was a patient man, and he'd waited until the most opportune moment to invite them here. Like a skulltula carefully weaving its web, he too had waited until everything was perfect before he struck out.

While he had waited for the ideal moment he had carefully mapped out exactly how his company would arrive. The conniving princess would come first, he would return her to nearly the same spot where she'd witnessed the death of her father, the same spot he had used to begin his conquest. It was cruel irony in a way, and for him it made up for the years her family had suppressed his people. It was because of her and her family that he was unable to fully claim what was rightfully his. As the most powerful being in the world it was his birthright to take the most powerful object for his own.

True the silly girl had some power of her own, which was likely why the piece of the Triforce chose her. But he had proven to be far more skillful and cleverer than her by outwitting her and at last capturing the young girl that had evaded him for seven years now. Now that he had finally proved his worth he could easily take her piece from her, but that would have to wait. It would be easy to take the piece from the girl and dispose of her, but she still had her uses.

That use was mainly as bait for the hero who was currently on the lowest level of his tower still struggling through his barriers. If the princess were to be killed then there would be no reason for the hero to come to him, or at least that was how Ganondorf saw it. Strategically if the princess were dead it would only make sense that the boy would scurry away to devise another plan with his miniscule brain. It would all be in vain of course, the boy was a fighter not a thinker. That much had always been clear to Ganondorf when the boy went about like a trained little puppy following every command of the princess as though she were his master.

It would be easy enough to use his superior skills against the boy and then take his piece before removing the power from the princess. Then as the light faded from her eyes and she realized all hope was lost for her kingdom Ganondorf would finally fully embrace his birthright.

As he thought on all of this the music he played swelled in strength. He put his every desire into the instrument, being sure that even the boy would be able to hear the ominous tune. With luck its deep majestic notes would reverberate through the hero's heart causing doubt as to his abilities.

When the music reached its crescendo Ganondorf heard the door open behind him, his company had arrived.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally I had another idea for this theme, but I wasn't that fond of that idea and it seemed to work with Ganondorf waiting on Link. You know I was wondering where Ganondorf learned to play the organ in the first place. I really don't see the Gerudo having such a melancholy instrument around, maybe he learned during the seven years he was hunting down Zelda? Anyway I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading. Also special thanks to ReluctantHero, ThePredicate, and addiline1999 for the reviews.

ReluctantHero: Since I couldn't PM you, I'll respond here. If you ever get the chance you should play it, especially if you ever played ALBW. Admittedly that chapter wasn't coming out right for me no matter what I did. I know it wasn't the best chapter, but it was the best version I ended up with.

Thank you again everyone for reading, and since we made 30 reviews here's a small teaser.

* * *

 **His Choice**

Link passively watched as Zelda was lifted back into the sky by the magical winds that had so often carried him during his quest for her. Gustily he let out the breath he'd holding, then dejectedly turned around walking away before abruptly punching the nearest tree with everything he had. When his fist connected with the unforgiving bark Link heard a loud crack signifying he'd broken some bones; he neither cared nor did feel any pain from it.

He could not believe he had been so stupid to have actually believed that Zelda would ever love him the same way he loved her. How could she ever love someone like him in the first place? Why had he even let her talk him into doing 'that' of all things?! He knew better, someone like her could never love a filthy Weston like him. Yes, she may have been his best friend for years now, but he knew full well that he would never be good enough for her. Now that she was a Goddess, though she'd always been one to him, that was especially true.

Link was well aware of just how worthless he was, everyone but Jai and Zelda always told him so, and they were only doing it to be kind. While Zelda may have been willing to be friends with people like Jai and him that was the most anyone like him could ever hope to ask for. How he wished he had just kept his mouth shut instead of professing his love for her. Now, well now, no matter what Zelda said he knew full well everything would change. It had already changed so much after their quest on the Surface, and now because of his stupidity he'd made it so much worse.

Despite his anger he made sure to gather several of the fruits, not wishing to forget Zelda's request and be forced to return later. Beyond that menial task Link just continued walking without any real idea of where he was heading, let alone why, his lone desire was to be alone with his thoughts.


	30. Mentally Deranged - TP

**Chapter: 30  
Theme: 55. Mentally Deranged  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Meeting with Zant just before their battle  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

Link was anxious, and that was putting it lightly. Entering the Twilight Realm had been bad enough with its strange landscape and eerie feeling, but it was made even worse by what Zant had done to the Twilight Palace. The hordes of twilight creatures that pounced upon him from the shadows, and the crystal fogs that forced him back to his wolfish form were bad enough. But then there were the heads of Zant, no conceit there, and those illusions to deal with. The worst above all else though were the creepy grabbing hands that followed the hero as he tried to return the Sols to their proper places. What kind of mentally deranged lunatic creates something like those?!

The first time one of them had followed him, and managed to phase right through the door Link thought he was going to wet himself. He had seen some of the weirdest and freakiest things on his journey, but those hands took the pumpkin pie. Upon his first few meetings with Zant, Link had honestly feared the Twilight usurper King. He'd been cold and calculating, an enemy that left you guessing as to his next move. His power was great to the point Link wasn't sure if he was ready to face the tyrant even now. His power was such that he managed to take the thrones from both Midna and Zelda with only a small show force from what Link could determine of the stories. Now with what he'd seen in the palace so far that notion had only been further solidified.

Taking a deep breath, and quite possibly his last, Link opened the doors to where he knew Zant awaited them. As he had expected Usurper King was calm and collected while he sat on the throne of the Twili. Despite his better judgement Link found himself listening to the man's story of how Midna had won the people's favor even though he boasted of his superior skills, still that didn't seem right. Like before when Midna told her story, or Zelda hers, they used their magic to make him see thing through their eyes.

Zant had run out of the palace, crying? Link wasn't sure if that was what Zant was doing, but still it seemed odd for one who claimed to be beyond powerful to be throwing themselves down and beating their fists against the ground like Talo had when he was younger. Stranger still was the fact that if Zant was as powerful as he claimed to be why would he need Ganondorf's help in the first place? But then there was no more time to think on it as the arrogant Twili disappeared only to reappear twirling in front of them.

Yes twirling, like a life size top that a child might play with. There was no time to prepare as Zant drew them both into several illusionary battles, all reminiscent of Link's past battles. As each fight progressed Link's mind began an internal battle of its own on his previous evaluation of the Usurper King.

The cold calculating enemy he had known and expected to clash swords with was not the person he was fighting in this moment. Instead Zant's attacks were haphazard at best with him only spraying his energy balls about the room with little thought to aim. Other times he would hop up and down like a child having a tantrum when they were told they could not go outside. None of this was what Link had been preparing himself for, and as such he found himself on the receiving end of several blows.

The hero couldn't manage to concentrate on the evil ruler before him because he was too busy trying to decide if this was all a ploy, a tactical diversion if you will, or if the Twili had simply lost his sanity. When they touched down before Hyrule Castle Link finally decided the man must have gone insane with power, otherwise he would have seen this inane game was not working by now. This thought was further bolstered by the fact that Zant went into his spinning top routine again. This time he added in large blades and would occasionally meander towards the green hero while wildly swinging his arms.

As the tyrant King's power faded and they found the illusions at last vanished Link realized that there was still one part of his assessment that had been correct. Zant was completely and utterly mentally deranged, and there had honestly been no way for the hero to guess what he would do next.

 **A/N:** This one was wrote for all of us who played Twilight Princess, and the entire game you're trying to boost your confidence about facing Zant. At least for me the entire game every time I met Zant he would be this cold calculating enemy with a devious mind when it came to how to thwart you. The freaky palace only made me shiver at what was to come, especially those hands (and no you can't tell me those hands didn't freak you out a bit too). Then there was the fight and my mind just blanked. It wasn't anything that I was expecting, and even still today when I replay it I still find myself trying to figure out what happened to the other Zant. Ah well it's a good game and hopefully everyone enjoyed this. Plus this works as a bit of an ode to the HD remake, which I plan on playing today, or possibly sleeping if my daughter does. Special thanks go to ThePredicate for the review. Until next time thank you, and later.


	31. Cage - TP

**Chapter: 31  
Theme: 58. Cage  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Pre Chapters 34 and 18  
Rating: K+**

* * *

He felt trapped, as if his very being, his very soul, were in a cage he could not break free from. This feeling, which had constantly plagued the hero even as a child, had only grow worse since the end of his journey to save the blessed land of Hyrule. He attributed it to the fact that for over a year he'd spent his days traipsing up and down every inch of the land in search of this or trying to save that. He'd always been on the go, always had something to do, thus he was no longer caged. Instead he'd been free in a way like he'd never imagined was possible.

It had been difficult to be sure, and there were many lonely nights he sat beside a meager fire wondering if he would see the next night. Yet somehow it had all felt right, as if it had scratched an itch he had long since had, but been unable to reach. Out there he'd been able to hear the voices in the wind, wondrous sights never before seen were unveiled before his eyes, and he was allowed the privilege to walk in places others could only dream about. It was invigorating; he felt more alive than he'd ever felt before. It was not a feeling one could so easily forget.

Growing up in Ordon one tended to lead a simple life where the most exciting occurrences were the occasional times when the goats would escape their pens. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful to lead such a life, far from it in fact, but there had always been something inside of him telling the young Hylian he was meant for more.

As far back as he could remember, even on the day he had dazedly wandered into Ordon with shackles on his wrists and ankles while a bloody gash oozed red liquid down his face, Link could remember that voice deep within him. It seemed decidedly young and feminine in nature, yet far more powerful than any king, queen, or ruler could ever hope to be. That voice had only stopped on the day when the clothes of the hero had appeared on his back after he'd awakened the Hero's Spirit within him. It was only then as he set out on his journey that Link realized how caged in he had always been in the village.

Not that the villagers weren't nice or forced him to stay, he just always felt trapped no matter where he was at. His quest had alleviated that feeling. But now that his journey was over, he again had that same feeling only magnified by the feral beast that lived in his very heart. That beast had seemingly replaced the powerful angelic voice in his head. Now he heard as the wolf advised him or directed him based on its animalistic instincts. If he was rounding up the goats the wolf urged him to nip at their heels. When the kids got a bit loud he heard the wolf growl at them. By now they were so closely intertwined Link wasn't sure where he began and the wolf ended. The boy had taken on wolfish traits while the wolf took on human traits, they were one in the same; like Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, two sides of the same coin.

Silently Link fingered the crystal through the thick leather pouch he wore around his neck. It was a cool night in Ordon, and Link had purposely chosen to come out to the goat pen so he could gaze upon the stars and have time to reflect. The crystal he kept on him had been a gift from both Midna and Zelda. Once Ganondorf had been defeated the curse on Midna lifted allowing her access to her full power as rightful ruler of the Twilight Realm.

The two powerful women had combined their magic to change the curse on the crystal. No longer would it painfully bury itself into its user, nor would the hero be trapped in his beast form without use of the sword. Even better was the fact it would only work on him, since beforehand it would have changed people into either spirits or beasts. He need only touch the crystal to change his shape, thus resulting in the necessity of keeping the pouch on him even as a wolf. That had been where Midna had had what she deemed a brilliant solution. Taking one of his pouches and adding a bit of her magic to it she altered it to allow him to keep the pouch even in transformation.

He usually waited for this until he was alone far from the village in Hyrule field where he could run uninhibited, but the pull was too strong. Its urge seemed to build in him faster and faster after each time he transformed. He probably should've disposed of the stone, stopped it before the feeling could take hold of him. But it was like a drug, its addiction growing stronger and stronger with each hit.

He knew he should leave, run far from the village before giving into this ever present urge, but it was late into the night and he was the only one out. Unable to resist the temptation of freedom Link reached into the pouch for the crystal he kept covered in cloth as an added precaution.

The moon was bright highlighting the pale cream fabric as his hands unwrapped the precious magical stone. Just as his fingers brushed the tip of the onyx object Link heard a voice call out through the night, startling him. Ilia!

He didn't know if she'd seen him or was merely calling out in hopes of finding him, he sincerely hoped for the latter, but with such a bright moon he knew that hope was likely in vain. He didn't have more time to consider it as he felt his form shifting into that of another. In seconds he was upon four legs instead of two, and distinctly more aware of the world around him. As he shook out his fur a deafening scream rent the air apart, sounding shrilly in his now more sensitive ears.

He didn't think, he just ran from the large goat cage as fast as he could; only realizing he'd dropped the crystal when he'd reached the bridge that lead to the mayor's house and ranch. He turned to see if Ilia had followed him, panting more from the adrenaline than anything else. For several seconds he wondered why Ilia would be out here looking for him in the first place.

He was returned to reality by a sharp voice, whose owner wielded an even sharper blade. "Beast be gone!" Link's feral blue eyes looked up into those of his mentor, seeing the pure hatred within them, the very look he'd hoped to never see again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well this is the first part of the three part one I told you about in chapter 18. So now you have the beginning and the end, but the middle isn't far off so just be patient. I hope you all you wonderful readers enjoyed this and will come back for more next week, the theme is whispered. Thank you and later.


	32. Whispered - OoT

**Chapter: 32  
Theme: 60. Whispered  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: Shadow Temple  
Rating: T**

Link swallowed hard, trying to hold back the bile that continually rose in his throat as his calloused hands held tightly to his shield and sword. The passage was a long one, and there was no way he was going to let his guard down in this place, especially with the voices that constantly whispered at him.

The well in Kakariko had been bad enough, why was there a tomb under the town's water supply anyway? However, that decrepit place was nothing in comparison to the Shadow Temple he now found himself entombed in. The monsters, traps, and mazes were all bad enough without the numerous implements of torture left behind, copious amounts of blood, corpses, and the ever lingering spirits unable to find rest. The smell was horrid, to the point Link swore he could taste death on his tongue as he fumbled through the ever twisting passages making his way to the horror that lay deep within.

On his journey to right the wrongs that had been done in the past Link had quickly lost much of his innocence and naiveté. By this point he was far too used to the act of spilling blood for most anything to faze him, yet this temple did. It whispered of horrors even he could scarcely imagine, of things far worse than mere death. Navi had taken to hiding in his hat just to muffle the ominous voices, but Link had no such shelter. Maybe he should have been braver, more courageous, like Sheik often told him the hero was supposed to be, but right now he would give anything to just hide under a blanket until it all went away. Of course, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. For one he had no bed, nor any place to really call home. There was also the fact he was so far into this place he was sure it would be quicker going forward then going back.

As he stepped onto the boat that Navi said once ferried the souls of the living to the life beyond Link felt a chill run up his spine. This boat that once served to help others cross the void and find peace now only remained as a vessel for malevolence and malice. The young hero could feel the dark forces that had invaded the once sacred passageway, and it set his hair on end. Here the whispered voices grew in intensity. Now not only were they speaking of torturous deaths, they also told him of deeds done during their lifetimes. It seemed this boat now housed the souls of the damned who refused to face their final judgement.

With each new corridor the voices of the spirits that had died here continually taunted him. Whispering to him the bloody stories of Hyrule's past, describing their gruesome deaths in far too much detail. Growing up in the forest Link new little of Hyrule's history, and Zelda had only told him tidbits of it so it seemed. What was the bloody war? What happened that would cause the deaths of so many? And above all why would anyone feel the need to brutally torture so many people?

Link had the answer to none of these, nor was there any way for him to help appease the ever restless souls trapped within these walls. No. All he could do is help those who remained among the living, and hope he could find someone to help him appease the dead.

Still that didn't change the whispered words or the nauseating smell, both of which made it impossible to eat or sleep in this place. His only hope was to make it through this temple as quickly as possible, defeat the monster within, and awaken the sage before he collapsed in exhaustion. With that thought in mind he trusted in the boots he had found and stepped into the void towards the darkest of entities.

 **A/N:** This was originally going to be a Ghirahim one with how he like to sneak up on Link right next to his ear, but for some reason I don't remember I changed it. Hopefully you guys liked it since I tried to convey some of the mystery of the Shadow Temple. Really that place and the whole war thing that the King supposedly ended is left completely ambiguous. It's nice, but as I'm sure many you will agree it leaves a lot of tantalizing questions dancing about. Really I mean all the other temples you can kind of see how they'd be places of worship, but the shadow temple looks like it was converted from its original purpose into a torture chamber. Ah but I could be reading too much into it too, these are mainly my errant thoughts and should not be taken seriously. Hopefully everyone enjoyed. Happy Easter to all who celebrate it. Anyway thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, or just putting this on a follow/favorite list. ~Later.


	33. Insane - TP

**Chapter: 33|  
Theme: 62. Insane  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Just before they enter the canon in the Sky  
Rating: K+**

* * *

Insane, one word that seemed to infinitely describe Link, as far as Midna was concerned. Admittedly over the course of their time together many of the imp's perceptions of the hero had changed. What she once took for stupidity was in fact selflessness. Her opinion of his laziness had changed to pity knowing he'd likely exhausted himself beyond all measure. She no longer saw him as a tool to be used, but as a comrade…a friend. But the one idea that had always remained firmly in place was that the hero of legend, supposed savior of both the light and dark realms was completely insane.

When they'd first met and went to search the Forest Temple Midna hadn't been able to believe he would put his faith in a couple of butt scratching, bug eating, flea ridden primates. Yeah it had turned out okay, but still! It would have only taken one slip, one time when a monkey thought it was being funny and everything would have ended before it ever really began.

Then there was that Goddess forsaken place those dimwitted creatures the Goron's called a mine. Every other step they were dodging blasts of fire, jumping over lava, or walking on the ceiling! Really that place was practically screaming at them to die a horrible anguishing death, and still Link didn't hesitate once.

The water temple wasn't too bad per se, at least the landings tended to be soft, but then there was that ever loving eel. And to think the hero rode that thing like it was some wild horse he was trying to tame. Then they'd barely returned to the Spirit Spring when Zant attacked them, Link hadn't had enough time to heal from the water temple, but the moron had attacked the usurper king nonetheless. Then with a gash bleeding freely down his side and after being forced into his wolf form Link had still run for nearly a day straight just to save her.

He didn't need her, he was the hero and he could have figured something out. Yet for some insane reason he always said he couldn't have gotten this far without her? Each of the progressive temples had only further solidified Midna's notion that the hero of both Hyrule and the Twilight realm was utterly insane.

To some extent she could understand the temples, in order to release the land from the evil that cloaked it they had to purge those deplorable places the people consider as sanctified buildings of the darkness this land was not accustomed to dwelling under. However, that didn't explain the other insane things Link did for the various people he met.

Taking a boat down raging rapids while clearing debris with _bomb_ arrows! As if that wasn't bad enough he went back to that spot again just to cheer up the people and play their silly games again. And who in their right mind makes bomb arrows to begin with?! By the time you get your aim the thing is liable to go off in your face. Wrestling with Gorons, carrying barrels of water across monster infested fields, gathering bugs from some of the most dangerous areas in all of Hyrule, and the list went on and on.

Never once did Link seem to consider the repercussions of his actions, of how badly they could end. If he died while performing one of these sidequests, so to speak, there would be no hope left for either kingdom at least that was the reason Midna used when she chided the hero. The truth was that she couldn't have borne the thought of losing her first real friend, not that she'd ever admit that to him. In a way he was what Midna imagined having a brother might be like, annoying to the point you want to throttle them but at the same time you couldn't live without the and want to hug them.

She never had any siblings, her parent's sole focus was on her and her training. They had expected much from their prodigy of a daughter, and pushed her harder than what was usually considered healthy. She was the youngest Twili to ever take the exams at the imperial court, far exceeding many who were twice her age.

As Link and the short portly man briefly spoke Midna was yanked back to reality, and what had to be Link's most insane stunt to date. After finding the broken canon and paying to have it repaired Link now sat ready to let it shoot him into the sky, to gods know where. Sure the sages had said a piece of the mirror was up there, but there had to be a better way! Really where would they land, it was the sky for Goddesses sake! And even if by some miracle there was a place to land when they reached there how would they get down? Midna's magic couldn't carry them down, it would be tantamount to them falling the same distance since the same physics still applied to magic.

Midna didn't have time to think as Link raised his clawshot ready to shoot himself out of a canon, **_again_**! Really after one time Midna had sworn enough was enough, and she'd been in his shadow then. The first time he'd ever attempted it had only been for a short distance, and somehow he'd still twisted his ankle badly. Then there was the desert ride which left the recouping on a small slab of rock that the hero had had to drag himself to while fighting off moldrums. There wasn't a single time he'd shot himself from one of these monstrosities that it had turned out well. Still there wasn't much Midna could do from his shadow with the small portly man watching. All that she was really able to do was hug to his dark counterpart tightly while repeatedly screaming at his insanity even though he wouldn't be able to hear her over the echoing boom and his own thrilled screams.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well don't get me wrong pretty much every Zelda game has poor Link doing some of the most insane things one could ever imagine, and more so in the fanfiction world. However, in Twilight Princess this seems especially true, even compared to Groose's catapult idea. Perhaps that's why I like that game so much? Ah well inner reflections can wait for now as I say thank you to all my wonderful readers out there. Thanks to my ever trolling guest for their review, they always remind me of why I keep on writing. ~Later


	34. Violent - TP

**Chapter: 34  
Theme: 63. Violent  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Post Chapter 31 Theme 58 Cage; Pre Chapter 18 Theme 30 Hide  
Rating: K+**

* * *

The instinct of the wolf was strong as the young man in a wolf's body faced the swordsman. The wolf howled for blood, to defend its life and territory from all, but the mind of the hero reeled back from the wolf's violent nature. He would not harm needlessly, especially his friends and the closest thing he had to family.

It wasn't until the first time Link had been forced into this form that he had had to face the shocking reality that the villagers could be quite violent. Now as he faced his long time mentor again he realized what he had experienced before was only the tip of the iceberg. That time Rusl had been injured and had only been able to defend, now he would not hold back. Adding to this problem was the fact shouting could be heard from every home as lanterns were being lit. Link might have been able to get passed Rusl, but not the entire village.

Since the day the children were kidnapped every villager had been working to fortify their defenses. Everyone trained to fight, everyone knew how to hunt down a predator, and everyone was ready to kill anything that dare impede on their quiet lives. Gulping Link knew his options were whittling down as he could distinctly make out the sound of running feet. In desperation Link lunged forward in hopes of getting past the older man, but his move was as predictable as water flowing down stream. The wolf paid for that predictability in the form of a stinging slash down his side.

The mind of the beast snarled and growled in warning as Rusl moved closer, and it took everything Link had not to let the feral animal within him have control. More voices including the baritone of voice of Mayor Bo who could crush him easily in his massive arms. There was also a faintly familiar whistle blowing that Link knew he should know, but couldn't focus on due to the impending threat of being split open.

"Rusl what in the name of the Goddesses is going on," asked Bo and Jaggle who were both bearing weapons and coming up on his left.

Link barely heard Rusl tell them it was a wolf as he feigned left pretending to attack the two men before bounding right down the stream. There was a cry out that Link knew to be from Rusl in fear for his wife and children, but Link had no intention of getting close to them let alone harming them. With long strides he shot out of the stream only to be met by Pergie wielding a large shovel. The only thing that prevented the wolf from getting brained was the fact he was far nimbler than the larger woman.

Jumping up, like he had a thousand times on his journey with Midna, Link balanced on her shoulder a second before shooting forward once more. He heard her land heavily on the ground, but the stream of threats including using his fur as a blanket assured him she had not been injured in the fall.

Link was desperate to get away from his suddenly violent neighbors. His side ached and he needed a moment to think of a plan. Luckily the wolf could see well at night, and that was how he spotted the tall grass next to Fado's house, a perfect spot to hide in the shadows and think.

Link dove into the tall sharp blades, thankful for the thick coat that prevented any small cuts. From his spot he could see as many of the villagers scoured the area in search of him, all holding items that they had grabbed on their way out of their homes. Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone crying, and he cursed his stupidity and the temptations of the wolf.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright that's the last of that three part story so now you can go back and read them all together if you want. If it's a bit confusing the order is chapters 31, 34, and 18. I hope you're not disappointed with the outcome in the little tidbit here. Thanks to ReluctantHero for the review. Reaching Out is our next theme, enjoy and I shall see you upon my return. Thank you and later.


	35. Reaching Out - ALBW

**Chapter: 35  
Theme: 66. Reaching out  
Game: A Link Between Worlds  
Setting: At the beginning of A Link Between Worlds  
Rating: K+**

* * *

He wasn't a hero, had never pretended to be. She had reached out to him to help in her plans to save the dying kingdom, and demanded him to help in their jointly concocted scheme. He couldn't do it, for so many reasons he couldn't do it. What would be the point of being a hero if you hurt others? Not to mention he wasn't the type to make the hard decisions, wasn't the type to face unparalleled dangers to make things right. Really who in their right mind would do something if there was a near guarantee they were going to die? He needed help and so he ran, he ran like the coward he'd always been, he ran to find something or someone to make it all right.

He didn't know what he was looking for, but he'd always been able to somehow find just what he needed, like when he found his companion Sheerow. He supposed that strange luck was how both he and his companion ended up here, in a land so similar and yet so dissimilar to his own. People were happy here, things were whole, like they should have been in his kingdom. This place was the antithesis of his broken home, one could consider it a virtual paradise. He could understand why she coveted this, why she would be so desperate to take this for her people. But not this way…he couldn't let her do it this way.

Yuga was here, he'd seen that manipulative wizard far too many times to not recognize him. Ravio wasn't sure what the demented man wanted, but whatever it was it wouldn't be for the benefit of either kingdom. Cautiously the dark haired young man hid among the bushes waiting. He was no fool, he knew he would never be a match for the sorcerer, and he really **really** didn't fancy death.

As he moved cautiously forward he heard the sound of a girl, an older man, and a young man talking about some sword. The dark haired young man shivered at that thought, he didn't like swords. They were too pointy and sharp and the mere thought of cutting himself and seeing his own life fluid nearly made him faint. Which is why he didn't sell them, other weapons were okay but not swords. Screams tore at his eardrums and he missed most of the conversation, up until the old man was talking about a secret passage.

Truthfully Ravio agreed with that man called Dampè, it was bad luck to mess with graves and go underground. Not to mention he was a coward, and there was no way he'd face the vile sorcerer. Many people had ridiculed him for his cowardice, but at least he was alive to rebuke their comments.

What he couldn't believe though was that the young blonde man willingly went into the graveyard _after_ the redheaded, tantrum throwing, magic wielding; psycho. The boy must have a lot of courage, or stupidity…or quite possibly both, not that it mattered. Ravio knew the kid would lose, had no doubt of it, but apparently the boy didn't care that he was outmatched. Inching over to one of the stained glass windows Ravio peeked his redeyes over the sill, Sheerow doing the same thing from atop his shoulder, and watched the events unfold.

They watched as that man the people called the captain charged Yuga who had cornered the young blue haired girl, he didn't catch her name. Captain didn't stand a chance as he was quickly frozen to a wall just like those soldiers Ravio had seen at the castle. Another cry and now he noticed a man dressed in clergy apparel lying on the floor, in obvious pain.

He couldn't hear what they were saying through the window, it was too garbled, but then the blonde boy was back and now Ravio could see his face. It caused him to suck his breath in through his teeth. There wasn't time to think more on it as Yuga turned the young girl into a painting then caused the blonde boy to run smack into a wall.

Ravio may have been a coward, and maybe he wasn't always exactly honest, but even he wouldn't stoop so low as to kick someone when they were down like Yuga did. From behind a pair of bushes he watched as Yuga left before stealing inside cautiously, though not before grabbing the rupees from the bushes he'd hid behind, he had a gut feeling about this. The priest man had fallen unconscious and the young blonde man was still out cold.

The priest would be fine, but if things were to work out like Ravio was planning he needed to get the blonde boy away from here, needed to get him alone. Huffing laboriously as Sheerow flew ahead of the young man tried to stay out of sight while attempting to find somewhere to take the injured blonde. To his surprise Sheerow became quite excited and made a motion for him to follow, not one to argue with his companion Ravio did just that.

Soon enough he found himself at a small house with one bed that appeared to be vacant. Thankful Ravio more or less threw his unconscious burden onto the soft mattress. Now he just had to finish formulating his plan. He wasn't a hero, but maybe if he reached out and pleaded to this boy he could be of use. It was clear the boy was courageous and foolish enough for the job, it was only a matter of whether or not he was strong enough. But he'd have to equip his hero properly, and make sure he didn't know of his ulterior motive.

Sending Sheerow on the task of retrieving his merchandise, well he might as well make a profit if he was going to have to guide this kid, he went out in search of a disguise. He really didn't care so long as the boy couldn't see his face. He didn't know how the blonde would take it, and right now he didn't need him asking too many questions. At least in this way he could help his kingdom. He may not be a hero, but he could reach out and help someone who was.

* * *

 **A/N:** Stretching this maybe a little but I still like the overall concept and how this turned out. Personally I kind of liked this game since it reminded me so much of ALttP, which was my first Zelda game. I played that so much as a kid the map in this world was almost too easy to traverse. Thank you to the guest for their input, I will attempt to do better, though I'm unsure about what exactly brought about your ire on the previous chapter. Thank you for reading and later.


	36. Curtains - SS

**Chapter: 36  
Theme: 67. Curtains  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: A/U Ending Link fails to defeat Demise  
Rating: M (Suicide and depression cautions on this one)**

* * *

The curtains on the window fluttered from the slight breeze in the room. Link wanted to stop and savor the cool relief, to stand in front of the orifice and let the hundreds of scents drift through his nose, but he knew full well he could not. If he chose to disobey, deviate slightly he knew his masters would find out in some way and he would be punished, there was always someone around wanting to gain favor and willing to rat him out. It would also put him behind schedule even more so than he already was.

Instead of taking a moment to relish the breeze he continued to scrub the floor and let his imagination wander back to those times when he'd been able to enjoy such small freedoms. Those were the blissful carefree times, before… Before everything went so wrong, before he was chosen for a task far beyond him, before he failed to defeat Demise, and before he lost her…Zelda.

Tears stung at his eyes with that thought, but he worked to force them back, he didn't need anyone to see them and taunt him for yet another weakness. He already knew how weak and pathetic he was without anyone telling him. He had tried, he had tried with everything he had, but it just wasn't enough. Now that one failure had cost him everything he held dear and everything he used to take for granted, like cool breezes. He had lost his freedom, his home, and his dearest friend. He would never know if there would have been more between them or not, but regardless of what might have been he would been happy so long as he was near her, even if it was just as friends.

The only reason he was not dead was because his masters knew what would happen should he be granted the luxury of death. The hero's soul was eternal, and would continually be reborn as long as darkness plagued the land. Thus he wasn't killed. Maimed yes, to the point of permanent disability certainly, but not killed.

Stiffly the failed hero stood trying to lift the bucket of filthy water despite the pain in his hands from the daggers that had been plunged onto his palms as punishment for his last escape attempt. It had been one of so many that he had failed, and now he had only on option for escape left. He already knew he could never make things right like they once were, but it was the best he could do. He was no hero now, what kind of hero can no longer even lift a sword? But he had to do something, he had to at least attempt to fix his mistake.

Part of him argued that he was being selfish that he deserved this pain and the punishments for his failures, but he could take it no longer. Besides the longer he remained here as penance for his failure the longer those who still lived suffered. His masters were cruel and merciless to any who showed resistance or defiance, as he had every right to know.

Carefully glancing down the empty corridor the young bone weary young man stole through a door that was hardly used. Once inside he dipped his hand deep into the bucket pulling out a small waterproof pouch he'd happened upon. Nervously he climbed the stairs as quickly as his battered body would allow.

This area of the castle was hardly used, and this tower hadn't seen any living soul besides him in a millennia. At some point his masters had planned to restore it, but for now it sat desolate and empty, the perfect place to prepare for his escape.

With shaking fingers he carefully opened the pouch to reveal several scraps of paper in varying sizes. As swiftly as he could he removed one of the stones in the floor to reveal a plethora of items. Several small candle nubs, some pieces of flint, small scraps of wood, and many pieces of paper piled delicately together. With the utmost care he add the other few pieces to the pile before replacing the stone and moving back downstairs.

He no more closed the door when he heard an all too familiar voice that sent ripples of fear down his spine. "Just what do you think you're doing here you insufferable child," a slap to his face from a white gloved hand had his chin meeting his shoulder. "You know what time dinner is! Are you not done with your chores yet, or were you foolishly lost in that thick skull of yours?"

Link knew better than to look his master in the eye as he spoke, and was careful to keep his voice low and remorseful. "I apologize for my tardiness master, I can never be as great as you." He knew this was what Ghirahim wanted to hear, and he would give it to him in order to avoid another punishment while hoping the demon didn't see the young man coming out of the tower room.

He was backhanded this time and told to head for dinner even as he tasted blood in his mouth. He did not argue or fight back like he once would have, there was little point to it. The young man simply scurried to the supply closet that doubled as his bedroom before heading to dinner as he'd been commanded.

Under normal circumstances a mere servant would not be allowed to dine with the King and other nobles, but he was the exception. They had wanted to degrade him in every way possible, show him just how far he'd fallen so he was made to eat with them. Dinners in the castle of demons were very different from any had experienced when he still had his life. Dishes were brought in one at a time, served first to the King before being passed down the ranks of the table.

Link sat in the position of lowest rank meaning there was usually little if anything left of the dishes by the time they reached him. Perhaps a half a spoon full of soup or one stray vegetable that had been overdone. At one time he had minded, and his stomach had forcibly protested the treatment, but he no longer cared for food really, and often found what little he did eat came back before the night's end.

His masters cared little for his welfare, so long as he lived they did not concern themselves with what happened to him. Which was exactly why they often let the two abominations they created from him, torment the former hero.

One of them was created by taking every trait he possessed and turning it on its head. Each thing about himself that Link thought to be good or right was made malevolent in this creature. The other abomination was, of all things, his shadow. By some process Link didn't understand they had quite literally ripped his shadow from him. Even now in the flickering torch light there was no dark shade cast upon the ground by him. This creature was more or less his polar opposite. Where Link was kind and charitable the thing was cruel and greedy.

The pair were called Dark Link and Shadow Link. Really there were few differences between the pair, and many that lived in the castle called them the black twins. However, they were about as far from being twins as possible; often arguing endlessly and rarely agreeing on anything. The only thing they ever worked together at was making Link's life miserable. Despite the fact they were created from him they didn't know, couldn't comprehend, that by his hand he was already more miserable then they could ever make him.

As he sat in the dining room amongst the casual chatter while occasionally piling the empty dishes for the staff to take Link looked towards the windows. Like many of the others these had deep red curtains hung over them, only these did not flutter about. There was no refreshing breeze to remind him of days long past. Instead the fabric hung still, much like his heart had stilled on that day when he'd failed everyone.

It was only by mere chance that he happened to catch a few word his masters said, his ears perking slightly when he realized they would be of interest to him. It seemed there was rebellion among some of the inhabitants of the surface world. The black twins were tasked with the job of quelling the rebellion first thing on the morrow. This would be done while the King and his Lord visited with some of the military advisors still fighting the war in the desert.

Link's heart jumped at this prospect, if they were all gone then there was a chance for him to enact his plan. Normally a simple spell would be used over his door, preventing him from leaving his room while his masters were away. However, in his time here Link had learned some magic, at least enough to release the spell. He still had preparations to make, but if he didn't sleep during the wee hours he knew he would be able to finish his task.

He was so lost in thought that he never saw the kick coming as he flew from his chair and landed amongst the dirty dishes. Mocking laughter came from his doppelgangers, but he took no notice of it or the strange look the whitehaired demon lord gave him.

When at last he was allowed to return to his quarters he began to dig about under the pile of dirty straw that served as his bed. Soon he found the few items he would need to finish his task. Several large but very pointed splinters of wood, gathered when he'd been thrown into a table after some bokoblins blamed him for breaking a vase. Along with several scraps of parchment carefully concealed whenever he found the precious resource.

Sticking one of the wooden splinters into a freshly opened wound the youth began penning words onto the paper as he tried to keep the tears from smearing the blood written words. It took longer than he had hoped, but after hours of repeatedly dipping the splinters into his wounds then returning to the paper he finished. The bones in his hand cracked loudly as he moved it from its previous position, and a small wave of relief was felt that the cramping was gone.

The young hero paid no mind though as he gently blew to dry the blood before folding the scraps and hiding them on his person. After breakfast he was sent to his room, carefully sitting amongst the many cleaning materials scattered within. As soon as the door closed he felt the spell seal itself, but he did not worry and only waited for a time.

When he felt enough time had passed the battle worn young man carefully undid the spell before checking the hall, there were none to see him make his exit. Silent as a grave the one time hero made his way down the hallways out until he was in the area he'd cleaned yesterday. This part of the castle was rarely used, and so the floors still shone from their scrubbing. Paying them no heed the boy stole up the stairs after locking the door behind him, every second would count in his plan. When he reached the top he removed the secret rock to reveal his small treasures.

His hands trembled as he removed the items, placing them carefully around him. With quick strikes each candle was lit giving a soft warm glow into the otherwise cold room. A breeze threatened to extinguish the candles as it blew past the tattered curtain in the high tower. Unminding of the chill it brought with it Link knelt on the unforgiving stones to pray.

He prayed for understanding for his weakness, he prayed for a second chance to make things right, and most of all he prayed that she would forgive him for failing her. When his prayers were finished he took the flint in hand once more as he stood over the carefully arranged letters he'd literally bled to write. The pile was extensive, each addressed to those he'd once known. In each he apologized and begged they find a way to forgive him. Some were short for those he barely knew, while others were longer and tear stained from memories of times spent together. The largest piece and one that sat atop the entire pile was addressed to her. Above everyone else he had failed her the most, and she had been the first casualty of his failure.

One quick strike and the parchment blazed to life, smoke curling upwards as it took his words to the Sacred Realm. Hoping those words would reach those he held dear before he did the youth stood before the curtained window. There was no hesitation in his movements as he climbed upon the sill, his body small enough now to fit easily in the narrow opening. One glance down to be sure he wouldn't be noticed and he leapt into the air as he'd done countless times during his childhood. But this time his bird would not be there to catch him before his body shattered upon the cold unforgiving ground, and he at last found his escape.

* * *

It was many hours later when the demons found the melted wax upon the floor of the unused tower along with a fine layer of ash being blown about from the breeze coming from the curtained windows. They'd only discovered this room when they found the smashed body of the hero moments before at the foot of the tower. Taking the bloodied and broken body Ghirahim disappeared into the diamonds he so loved.

* * *

A young blonde woman had raised her head, sure that she heard a whispered voice upon the wind. It was a voice she hadn't heard since before the dark times settled over the land, back when she still had the soul of a goddess within her. Many had believed her dead, including the demons, but they hadn't known her body inhabited two souls and the soul of Zelda still remained. The demons knew now that she still lived, but as of yet they hadn't tried to end her believing she was no threat. And really she wasn't. She was no fighter, nor any great tactician and so she was allowed to live in one of the small villages.

The whispered words pained her heart for she never knew what had happened to him, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain she received in the next moment. The Demon Lord appeared before throwing a horribly disfigured body at her feet. His words were simple and meant to cut before he vanished. "He died mourning you and his failure. He died by throwing himself from the window of a tower."

As she turned the body over she fell to her knees while a wail of despair flew from her mouth. His blue eyes were glassy and stared unseeing up towards the heavens, towards their home, small streaks of tears could still be made out on his cheeks. Her cry brought the other villagers, but she took no notice of them. She had believed him to be dead, and so they had not sought him out. She had failed her hero, the one person who had given up everything to fight for her.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is one of those stories that's floated around in my head for ages, but I couldn't seem to make it go anywhere so this is where it ends up. It probably could have used a better theme, but this was the only one I could find that would fit with this theme. It's a bit sad really, but hopefully you all don't hate me for killing off Link in this one. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go make doughnuts for the six or so teenage girls at my house for a birthday party, with luck my sanity will still be intact for next week Thanks for reading and special thanks to Whatstoknow for adding this to their alert list. Remember to check out some of the profile of the people mentioned here folks, you may find some good stories that way, wither ones they wrote or ones they favorited. Until the next, which is Dance, ~ Later


	37. Dance - Modern AU

**Chapter: 37  
Theme: 68. Dance  
Game: None  
Setting: A/U Modern  
Rating: T**

* * *

Link gazed longingly out along the dance floor as the various couples gyrated to the beat. He wished he could be out there with them, smiling and happy, but instead he stood in a shadowed corner where no one would see him. It wasn't necessarily that he liked to dance, but it just would've been nice to have the opportunity to be out there. Sure he could go out and dance, plenty of other single people were, but he'd never managed to bolster that kind of confidence. Almost anything else he could face in life with endless amounts of courage, but it seemed that courage only extended to certain aspects of his life. When it came to speaking to people and socializing he turned into a coward.

Sadly he watched as the other more confident people moved around almost effortlessly. He saw Fi and Navi cutting across the floor in a graceful almost hypnotic fashion, he wasn't sure if they were at the dance together as friends or something more. Sheik and Malon were swaying to a beat that wasn't in time with the music the band was playing. Zelda and Groose were going about in a static frenzy with their hair whipping all around, while Ilia and Fado moved in large clumsy circles trying to avoid the erratic movements of the other dancers. Ganondorf and Ghirahim were out there with their partners, while Vaati and Mido were at the refreshment table trying to talk Saria up and some guy everyone just called Dark. Talo was dancing with Beth while Luda and Colin remained on the edges of the dance floor clearly seeing only the other. Ruto had several people around her, she was somehow keeping up with all of them. Very near the middle of the congestion dancers were giving Darunia a wide berth for obvious reasons. Pipit and Karane had just snuck out the door along with Ravio and Hilda when Principal Daphnes turned to warn someone about hand placement. Surprisingly the parents who'd come to supervise were out there doing more dancing than supervising. Uli and Rusl along with Pergie and Jaggle even Talon and Cremia were moving to the heavy beat.

Link knew every one of those people, everyone in the little community he grew up in, but he doubted any of them even knew his full name. Sure everyone was kind enough, with a few exceptions, but hardly anyone paid him much mind at all. He was just one of those people you kinda knew, but you'd forget about them the moment they weren't around. He couldn't count the number of times people's eyes had slid right over him as if he weren't there.

Again Link looked longingly across the floor his heart sinking lower while his eyes travelled. He'd wanted to ask someone special to this dance, his secret crush for three years now. He'd even managed to build up enough of his courage to purposely seek them out the day the flyers went up. The moment he found his crush was also the moment his heart had shriveled up and died because just as he was approaching he heard the simple phrase of, "Sure I'll go to the dance with you." He hadn't even gotten the chance to say hi.

It wasn't fair, he could've understood if he'd taken ages to ask, but he hadn't. For the first time he'd been willing to put himself out there. The only consolation he was able to give himself was that it was probably all for the best. Like everyone else in the town it was likely his heart's desire didn't know of his existence, and undoubtedly even if they did they wouldn't like him. Unable to stand it any longer when the song switched to a personal favorite of his, a sweet slow tempo one perfect for dancing close together, the young man stole out of the large room. Barely holding back the tears his mind thought of ways to make the hurt go away.

Maybe he'd go out camping for a week or so, just him and the wilderness. It always made him feel better to do that, and maybe he could even find an area he could take Epona too as well. Link was always amazed that the wild little horse often let him pet her, and sometimes even ride her when no one else could get close That thought at least forced a watery smile to his lips as he began the long walk to his small empty home. One of the benefits to living alone was that no one would be there to see him crying when he walked through the door. The flipside to that was that he had no one to seek comfort from either, but that had always been the way of things.

His mother had left both him and his father before Link was even three months old, and his father had died on the day of Link's seventh birthday. That left him to fend for himself since no one else seemed too bothered by the fact he was alone. Thinking of his father only caused more tears to well up, but he'd be damned if he'd show any weakness where anyone could see it.

He worked to pull the handkerchief from his pocket that he'd taken an hour to fold just right. It didn't matter now and he refused to let anyone to see the wetness in his eyes. He could make it look like he was blowing his nose or something. Before he could get it free though a hand lightly landed on his shoulder stopping him as a voice so angelically perfect spoke to him in a dulcet tone. "Why don't you use mine? Then maybe you can tell me why you left the dance and why you're crying out here all alone."

Turning Link found his ears hadn't deceived him as his heart fluttered in his chest. He didn't know what to say or do as the one person he'd loved from afar for so long stood before him offering a handkerchief, a kind smile, and a willing ear. The young blonde found his throat closed up making it impossible to speak as he stared into those endless eyes reflecting the stars in the night sky. How often he'd dreamed of simply getting lost in those eye he loved so much. Link felt sure his heart was either going to beat a hole through his chest or cease beating then and there from over work as its tempo increased. Before he knew it soft lips brushed his, timidly at first then more hungrily as they returned for more. Hands fisted in his hair as his secret crush pulled them closer together while their lips melded together passionately. Link had no idea how or why this was happening, but maybe it was worth coming to this dance after all?

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay I'll be honest this was originally supposed to be about Fi. But in truth I wasn't happy with the concept I had so I scrapped it. This is what you get instead, sorry for anyone who would have wanted it to be Fi, but part of me says that would have been really obvious, and I know this one isn't much better but it was spur of the moment. Besides the concept I would have ended up using for Fi was one I don't favor so it would've been more or less going against my own personal preferences. At least I added her into the story, right? Oh and yes I left Link's crush ambiguous for a reason. Personally I like the option of letting the reader imagine who they want him to be with, and as a heads up I have one or two more of Link's mystery loves planned. Hope you enjoyed it thank you for reading and later.

Special thanks to Guest for their review. I realize you hate both my stories and myself, but at least they seem compelling enough to bring you back continually to review.

Also thanks to Guest we hit thirty-five reviews so here's an extra from title thus far called Gerudo Desert (really need a better name for this one).

* * *

A deep bellowing laugh sounded loudly across the barren nearly flat landscape. The right eye of Din was just barely peaking over the edge of the horizon bathing the land in its golden light. In most places this bright orb was welcomed by all for its warm life giving rays, but here that was not the case. Here in the land of the Sand Goddess that bright orb promised a heat so intense any creature's blood was liable to boil beneath it. Here in the land known as the Gerudo Dessert only the foolish traveled by the burning light of the Din's right eye. Those who were wise to this unforgiving landscape knew that rest was necessary during this harsh time while it was better to move about when Din's left eye darkened Nayru's ever present blue blanket.

"Very true Ganon, Hylians have some of the most outlandish choices in clothing but truly that duchess of whatever did resemble a molting vulture. How you ever managed to keep your composure long enough to dance with her I'll never know." A tall red headed woman riding tall upon a horse the color of sand spoke bemusedly to the large laughing man riding beside her.

"I have not had to endure countless hours of diplomatic training and proper decorum for naught Nabooru. Regardless of their fashion sense we still must remain on good terms with those people. Our relations with our neighbors have only reached a semi solidarity in the last decade. The last thing we need is for me to create some type of incident by insulting some noble's clothing."

"Oh I could just see the faces of the elders now! They'd bury you in the sand pits and leave you to the moldorms!" Nabooru nearly fell from her mount with her laughter while her companion merely rolled his eyes before changing the subject.

"Jokes aside Nabooru we need to make camp soon before the heat is upon us, with luck we'll only have another two day's travel before we reach home." Ganonondorf's sharp hawk like yellow eyes scanned the landscape in search of shelter as he spoke.

Like many of his people he was well acquainted with the barren land before him, and knew just how to get her to reveal her secrets. Now as Din's right eye rose in the east while the left eye sunk in the west he could make out varying shadows across the land. To many they would be misleading so one would never truly see what was there, but the large man knew this place as well as someone might know their home.

He had traveled across its ever shifting dunes so many times for so many reasons he very much doubted there was anyone, even among his people, who knew the desert so intimately. It was for that reason his eyes immediately alighted to a blot upon the landscape. Frowning he urged his dark horse forward curiosity outweighing any other thought. Not that anything truly scared him, especially anything in the desert; he knew he was more than a match for the most ferocious of beasts that dwelled here.

Nabooru had been commenting about which of the nearby caves they should use, and hadn't realized only the wind was listening until she received no response. Turning she swore under her breath before spurring her mount forward to catch up with Ganondorf. "By the sands Ganon," Nabooru growled like the wolf she was nicknamed for, "we don't have time for your idle curios…"


	38. Trace - OoT

**Chapter: 38  
Theme: 70. Trace  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: After the final battle is over but before Link is sent back in time  
Rating: T**

* * *

Sheik carefully washed along the hero's back, removing the few traces of blood still left upon his pale skin. As the red liquid gave way to the clear water the young Sheikah warrior looked sadly upon the back of the young hero. Scars marred the flesh of the blonde man, crisscrossing among each other making it nearly impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

Mindful of the fresh wounds that had only recently been closed up Sheik traced his fingers along the raised lines. Each scar, each wound, told a story of perseverance, a story of a boy thrust into a role he'd been unprepared for. With every battle, every foe, and every injury another part of the boy who he'd once been was cut away. Now at the end when peace could finally wash over them again there wasn't a trace of that carefree youth to be seen.

A single tear slipped from the Sheikah's red eye at the thought of all that had been lost, not just in this poor boy but all across Hyrule. None of it would ever be as it once was, even when the land and its people began to heal scars would always leave a trace reminder of what had been. At least there was a chance at a brighter future though, new beginnings with new hope. All in thanks to one young man who'd given everything to help so many, most who would never know his name.

Sheik could try to contradict that fact by saying there were others who'd helped in the fight like the sages, but it would have less substance than the wind. In truth Sheik and all the others contributions and sacrifices were paltry compared to that of one young boy…no man there was no boy left in him any longer. Some might say that the hero had the easier time of it, not suffering through the seven years of Ganondorf's rule as the land and its people slowly died, but Sheik would have to argue that point.

Link had entered the Sacred Realm as a mostly naïve child, yes he'd seen his share of battles but they'd been minor and few he cared about got hurt because of them. When he'd awoken he still had the mind and heart of a child while the body of an adult. It was cruel really of the Goddesses to do that to him, a child should never have to face the horrors Link had. The temples, enemies, and loss of his friends were all bad enough, but to see the poor villages that had been decimated along the way was another thing entirely.

People both rich and poor alike walking around in a daze, many maimed in the frequent monster attacks. Orphaned children crying over the loss of their parents in one village while another had parents that cried over the loss of their children. No place had been left untouched by Ganondorf's malevolence.

And Link, good kind hearted Link, had tried his utmost to help those people. Giving what little food and money he had to those he felt needed it far more than him. More than once Sheik had been forced to corner the hero and make him stop to eat and rest. If Link had had it his way he would have barreled on from one temple to the next without giving himself time to recoup along the way. Sheik, as the hero's guide and protector, had barely been able to stop him.

Sheik again looked down at the boy turned man as bandaged fingers still ran across scarred flesh. The Sheikah knew what was in store for the hero, even if the hero didn't. The blue eyed youth would be sent back in an attempt to stop all of this tragedy from happening, but Sheik wasn't sure if it would work. It had all happened, and the thought of simply being able to go back in time to erase all of that tragedy so not a trace was left seemed laughable. Still Sheik understood that it was less to undo and more to appease the guilt that had built up over the years.

Sheik looked up as the last traces of the sun sank from sight. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day with new hope for a future that should have been. Sadly that promise, though gratifying, did little to ease the Sheikah's conscious. No matter how they tried to set things right, there'd always be some residual traces of what took place left.

* * *

 **A/N:** As I'm sure everyone has noted this was Sheik's POV. I purposely left it a bit ambiguous as to whether Sheik was Zelda or their own person, and I refrained from identifying our dear Sheikah as male or female. This way you have your pick of it since some feel strongly about Sheik's identity. Me personally I really don't have a preference and I go with whatever works in the story. I like how this turned out really with my only problem is it relates heavily to another theme a ways down the road. I may end up having to change that theme up so this doesn't get too redundant, but we'll see. Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers reading this. Until the next time my good readers enjoy and thank you for reading. ~Later


	39. Frozen - OoT

**Chapter: 39  
Theme: 72. Frozen  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: During Link's 7yr Sleep  
Rating: T**

* * *

It was inconceivable! This should not have happened to her strong noble people. How dare that pig do this to **them**?! Even her loving father had been entombed in a strange magical red ice. The only reason she'd been saved is because of that mysterious Sheikah boy. She would make him pay, somehow in some way she would avenge her people. She would make sure that he drowned in a pool of his own blood. Even if it wasn't by her hand she would find someone capable and aid them in every way possible. That disgusting beast had made an incalculable mistake when he'd gone after her people. Because they were **_her_** people after all, and she would defend them and her home to the last flicker of her fins.

Things had abruptly turned for the worse for her people that day. Three of the Dark King's minions had marched into her father's throne room demanding that he and his people pledge their fealty and allegiance to that foul man proclaiming himself to be king, that man named Ganondorf. It had been eerily similar to that day seven years ago when that very same dark man had come demanding their most precious of treasures, the Zora Sapphire. Naturally, her father had given them the same answer he gave to their King back then. In an instant those three monsters multiplied into a massive army.

So many of her people were slaughtered that the once crystalline waters ran red. Even those who weren't warriors and were merely fleeing for their lives were cut down. She herself had been cornered by four of the foul beasts as she tried to take the hidden passageway to seal the sacred temple like her father commanded. It was then that the Sheikah boy had mysteriously shown up, landing between her and the monsters. Her outrage fueled her as the pair fought the beasts and between the pair of them they destroyed the abominations.

Just as they were moving to escape the massacre the leader of the foul beasts cast a spell upon the entire domain. Instantly the cold set in and the ice spread faster than a lightning strike stopping all life within the caverns of her home. Had she not been so near the Sheikah boy she would've been frozen along with her father and her people. The boy acted quickly though, releasing a spell of his own before pulling her close to him. Normally she would have had him executed for daring to touch her, but even she could see the necessity.

The Sheikah's spell gave them an extra split second to free themselves from the ice, and it was then that the Zora Princess saw the demon responsible for all of this. When the beasts had come her father had ordered her to hide in one of the many chambers, and should something go wrong she was to protect the temple. She had only known there were three of them because of the messages relayed by her guards.

Now for the first time she saw the fiend responsible for all of this, and it took her breath away. It-He…He looked so much like him…So much like the man she'd pledged her heart to that it ached inside her painfully. She hadn't seen him in seven long years, he had disappeared leaving her and her people to the whims of a tyrant. Yet something was off about him now. Before when she'd met him he radiated light and purity, even his hair seemed to glow like the sun. But this…this thing was his antithesis. Dark and malevolent without a shred of mercy to be had within its core.

In an instant she knew it wasn't him, wasn't her fiancé. This thing…this carbon copy was not her brave knight in green, rather it was a poor imitation of him. The fins on her back raised up as she realized she had yet another reason to go after this dark king. She would not allow him to create something so like the man she loved and tarnish his reputation. The dark doppelganger looked down on her when she shrieked at it to come and fight her, but the abomination only smiled at her without humor. When it spoke it was with his voice only laced with an evil and malevolence so uncharacteristic of him. It told her if she truly sought to fight it then she should seek it within the confines of their holy temple.

For a moment the Zora Princess stood frozen as she realized what this thing meant. It would be invading their holy temple next, the place the Zoras were to guard with their lives. She would not allow this filth to defile such a sanctified place for her people. Without a glance back she took off after the creature, determined to end its life and return her people to their glory. She would do her people justice and bring back their honor from this defeat. She would make them proud to call her their ruler. She may be a princess, but both the tyrant king and the abomination of her love were about to find out how wrong it was to cross one.

* * *

 **A/N:** I debated on whether to I should do Midna's or Ruto's point of view on this one, but I thought it had a bit more impact with Ruto since Midna was still in her sarcastic I don't care stage then. I wanted to work in a bit more of Ruto's obsession for Link and her determination to make him marry her, but it just didn't fit and I didn't want to force it. I think it turned out fairly well, but I'll let you guys be the judge. Thank you for reading and later.


	40. Flashing - SS

**Chapter: 40  
Theme: 73. Flashing  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Anytime in the game after Link goes to the Surface.  
Rating: K**

* * *

It seemed like forever since he'd had this luxury, or any luxury come to think of it. He'd been on the Surface for so long, trying desperately to find his best friend Zelda. It seemed every time he came close to her she'd already slipped away leaving him to follow the slim amount of clues she left behind. It was like chasing the wind so you could capture it. He'd wanted to keep searching for her, but his supplies had been completely depleted and he had several injuries that needed more than a ripped cloth bandage. So for that simple fact he'd returned to the sky.

He'd tried to get done in time so that maybe he could head back to the Surface, but Luv had taken a long time with the potions and Bertie told him he'd need a few more Blessed Butterflies. Then the doctor had ordered him to rest while Headmaster Gaepora quietly interrogated him. He'd also had to get his shield repaired by Gondo while trying to keep out of Rupin and Peatrice's reach. By the time everything was said and done it was getting dark and it was too late to fly out.

Deciding to just make the best of it he'd gotten in an early dinner that for once wasn't dried bread and pumpkin before relaxing into a hot steaming bath that nearly made him melt into a puddle of ChuChu goo. After nearly an hour of soaking in the calming tepid waters while steam swirled around him Link told himself he needed to allow someone else a chance at the water. Grudgingly he got out, changed, and headed to his bedroom.

Link had always liked to sleep, really he couldn't understand why some people didn't prefer that activity to others. For him the only thing better than sleeping was flying idly through the skies with just his loftwing, or alongside Zelda and her loftwing. Right now though, sleep was definitely making a vie for first place as he looked lovingly at his bed.

Not even bothering to pull down the blankets Link flopped down on the mattress, for once uncaring that it was thin and hard. His eyes closed before his head made contact with the pillow, and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he was dead to the world.

His eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed when a soft chiming sound reverberated through the otherwise quiet room while a blue flashing light could be seen through the thin skin of his eyelids. Blearily Link opened his tired eyes to see his sword flashing the usual lite blue. Annoyed and not feeling like talking with the spirit of his sword at the moment Link rolled over to face the wall.

However as Link knew full well, Fi was nothing if not persistent. The flashing got brighter, enough to light up the room, while the chiming grew in volume. Still not willing to talk with his monotone companion Link maneuvered under the blankets pulling them over his head to block out the noise and flashing light.

Unwilling to be out done by a simple blanket Link heard Fi emerge from the sword as her melodic voice rang out across the room. "Master I have information of the utmost importance to relay to you. I encourage you to listen before you fall into the hibernation period humans know as sleep."

Still Link refused to remove himself from the confines of his blankets, but Fi would not let him ignore her. "Master I am afraid I cannot allow you rest until I have given my full report."

Groaning inwardly Link pulled his green blanket from his head showing his now very tousled blonde hair as his eyes barely peeked over the rim of the blanket. A slight nod from him was all the encouragement Fi needed to proceed. "Very well master. I have run a scan showing there are a total of nine living beings within the confines of the academy, excluding yourself master, and one patrolling outside the walls. There is another odd presence that I am unable to determine the origin of residing in the lower toilet facilities. None of these energy forms appear to be of immediate threat and all forms of malevolence I do sense are far enough out I calculate the odds of ambush being around ten percent. Therefore I conclude now is an appropriate time for you to sleep and recover your strength so that we may continue on our quest to aid the Spirit in the morning after making sure your supplies are adequately stocked. I would highly suggest master you use the intervening hours of darkness to sleep."

With that Fi flipped back into the handle of the elegant sword that was no longer flashing. Link felt a vein in his head begin to throb, and for a moment he envisioned throwing the blade off the edge of the island. Deciding that would probably not be in his best interest Link flipped back over and once more buried himself into his bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay I know Fi's end story and everything is a bit sad, but that never took away from the fact she has horrible timing. I can live with the obvious advice more so than the fact she always does it when you're in the middle of something important, but it keeps chiming and flashing at you. You always feel like a nerve is going to pop out of your head. Anyway I already did a bit of Midna so Fi needed a shot and Navi is coming up too. Hope everyone enjoyed, thank you and later.


	41. Chipped - ALBW

**Chapter: 41  
Theme: 74. Chipped  
Game: A Link Between Worlds  
Setting: Just after receiving the Pendant of courage from Zelda  
Rating: K**

* * *

Link left the palace in search of this Sahasrahla person. As he walked along the path Link took out the strange green pendant thing Princess Zelda had given him. She hadn't really told him what it was, and it kinda looked like a pendant necklace he'd seen some girls wear. The strange gem that hung from the golden chain was very pretty, and reminded him of the forest. Oddly though it was engraved with the mark of Farore, Goddess of Courage and secrets. According to the Priest she was the creator of life for the land of Hyrule.

Link wasn't sure why but he'd always preferred Farore to either Nayru or Din. He knew his boss favorited Din while Ceres favored Nayru. That wasn't uncommon in the land, and though everyone paid their respects to each Goddess people usually gravitated towards one in particular during difficult times.

Turning his thoughts back toward the pendant in his hand Link wondered why the Princess had been charged with guarding it since the day she was born. Was it something special? Surely it must be if someone like the Princess was guarding it.

Most people in Hyrule had lived here their whole lives, often living in the same home their whole lives. This often meant that the inhabitants knew every road and pathway within the land. They knew the safe paths, the quick paths, and the paths you only took when desperate or foolish. Link certainly knew all of these as well as anyone else, but that in of itself was the problem. He often found his mind wandering while walking along the small roads, and more often than not his feet took him down the most dangerous paths. And of course this time was no exception.

He hadn't even realized his mistake until a telltale buzzing noise filled the air. Looking up he gulped when he realized he'd wandered into the copse of trees just off to the right of the palace. Fear clenched his innards when he saw he was surround by several blobs including two electrical ones. Rather hastily he tried to put away the pendant while drawing his sword. The resulting fiasco had the sword getting stuck half way out of the scabbard while the pendant fell to the ground hitting something hard by the sounds of it. Link couldn't be bothered to check on the precious item as the little creatures waddled quickly towards him. Normally in ones or twos they weren't anything to worry about, just your average pest, but if you suddenly found yourself amidst more than five they became a problem.

The regular blobs were easily dealt with, but he had to be careful with the electric ones and the weapons he chose. As he looked around and tried to assess his situation his mind decided to desert him and wander to the old stories he used to hear when he was small, well smaller. There were creatures called chuchus then and it was said they divided into smaller versions of themselves when attacked. The stories all said they were these weird blob like creatures and the came in different colors marking different abilities.

Idly Link wondered if these blobs had somehow evolved from the chuchus? Reality abruptly returned in the form of sudden paralyzing pain. There was no room in his head for any other thoughts as his legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the ground. One of the electrical ones had come up behind him, and he'd paid for his lapse in concentration.

Shakily he got to his feet and picked up his sword that had fallen from his limp hand. Concentrating at the task at hand he quickly dispatched of the nuisances. He took a slight amount of vindictive pleasure destroying that last electrical one. Smiling and sighing at the same time he glanced around, glad to find no one had been around to see his folly. Slowly the adrenaline faded as he began to search for that pendant thing the Princess had given him. A glint of light hinted to where the object had fallen, near one of the rocks strewn about the area.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding he picked up the precious item inspecting the green gem. At first he saw nothing wrong until his fingers felt along the rounded smooth edge, or what had once been a smooth edge. There was now a large chip missing from the precious item Princess Zelda had kept safe all her life. Link swallowed hard as he thought about what Impa and Princess Zelda would say when they found out he chipped the pendant.

Hastily stuffing the green pendant in his tunic Link made his way towards Kakariko hoping that by the time anyone found out he would have done enough to make up for it. Or better yet maybe no one would notice the chip missing.

* * *

 **A/N:** In all honesty this Link always seemed like the klutzy spacey type to me so I thought this would work. Thanks go to all my readers, I'm hoping a few of you are enjoying this. Until the next time, which is block out. ~Later.


	42. Block Out - OoT

**Chapter: 42  
Theme: 76. Block out  
Game: Ocarina if Time  
Setting: Hyrule Field Adult Link after the Fire Temple  
Rating: K**

Link laid down in the tall grass within Hyrule field pressing his forehead down into the cool blades willing his headache to go away. It was his own fault, he knew that, and he definitely didn't need Navi's constant reminders of that fact or the fact they needed to head towards Zora's Domain.

It had been an honest mistake really, he'd only been practicing, not even goofing off or anything along those lines. When he'd been recouping up on Death Mountain he'd taken notice of several of the sparring matches the Gorons had between each other during the celebration of their liberation. He'd been in no condition to practice then, but now that he was almost completely healed. He'd been eager to try out a few of their tactics, which were much more straightforward than the ones Impa had taught him as a child.

The Gorons believed in overwhelming an opponent with strong pointed hits in just the right spots. Link had been especially eager to try 'The Goron's Special Roll'. It involved rolling a short distance straight at your opponent before popping up and hitting them with everything you had. He had been doing well, or so he thought since only Navi was around to see him and she wasn't an expert on forms. He was working on a combination set with a few punches and kicks to drive his opponent back before ending it with the Special Roll.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings in the least bit, though he really should have been. As he rolled forward and prepared to spring up he slammed into something hard and unforgiving. Habit and practice had taught him to avoid falling when he'd been hurt, and instead jump up to face that which caused him pain. This turned out to be the wrong thing to do in this situation because he no more stood up when his head slammed into something else. This time he couldn't stop himself from slumping to the ground.

Bright lights and flashes of pain blocked out all his senses, making it so that he was only aware of the pain in his head. It took several long seconds before his vision cleared enough that he could see what had stopped him dead in his tracks. He started to groan, but stopped when it made his head hurt worse. Of all things that could have stopped the supposed great hero it had to be a tree, and not just any tree but the only one around for miles. If Ganondorf could see him now he'd probably end up laughing himself to death. Zelda would have asked him if he was alright, and if perhaps he might need a doctor while fighting a grin. Sheik and Impa would have just reprimanded him for his foolishness and told him to try again. Mido and the other Kokiri would've all fallen over laughing at the 'loser'. At this point he didn't even care about the few rupees he'd heard drop from the branches, let alone wondering how in all of Hyrule they got up there.

None of these thoughts helped block out the pain nor make him feel any better. In fact things only got worse when Navi started in on him. "Hey Link I told you not to practice that stuff by yourself without someone who knows what they're doing. With any luck now you've learned your lesson and won't try anymore weird fighting techniques. You know we should get going, there's a cold wind blowing from Zora's domain. I wonder what Ganondorf has done to them, and if Princess Ruto still thinks you're her fiancé or not. And you know what…Hey Link are you listening to me?"

Oh Goddesses Link just wanted to block out her voice, maybe stuff her in his hat and tie off the end to muffle her high ringing voice. When she started in again with another round of admonishments Link cracked open one eye at the little blue orb hovering around him. His choice of words were simple enough to get the message across without causing further pain to his aching head. "Navi, please just shut up."

 **A/N:** Alright not exactly original I know but I was kind of at a loss on this one not only for the situation but what would cause Link's headache because frankly there are so many things. I went with the tree idea mainly because I've been playing OoT again and inevitably like Twilight Princess I rolled Link right into a tree. Yeah a good way to gather rupees, but I can't imagine it leaves your head feeling too good. Thanks to ThePredicate for the review. Thank you for reading and later.


	43. Alone - LttP

**Chapter: 43  
Theme: 78. Alone  
Game: Link to the Past  
Setting: After getting Zelda to the Sanctuary  
Rating: T **

* * *

Link laid on his bed with his face buried in the pillow muffled sobs racking his small frame. There wasn't another sound to be heard in the otherwise empty home. His uncle was gone, cut down in the brutalist of fashions. If only he'd been a bit quicker to follow, quicker leading Zelda to safety, then perhaps his uncle would still be alive. The worst part about it though was that he couldn't even give his uncle a proper funeral, just like his parents.

After he'd fulfilled his uncle's wish of delivering Zelda to safety he'd gone back to that tunnel only to find his uncle gone, quite literally. There was still blood upon the stones where he had fallen, but there was no body and no trail of blood to follow. Link had returned to the dungeons to see if perhaps he'd been captured, but still there was no sign of the man. The young boy didn't know what else to do. He highly doubted anyone else might have entered the tunnel on such a night to rescue his uncle.

It was too much to deal with on top of everything else. Not only was he completely alone in this world now, but he was also wanted by the crown as a criminal. He would be killed on sight if he was caught, of that he had no doubts. And then what? Who would help protect everyone? Because either the people were too scared to say anything, or they'd been brainwashed by the evil wizard Agahnim like the King had. In the matter of one night his simple life had been turned upside down and inside out, and he had no idea if he'd ever get it back to the way it was. The way he wanted it to be again

Link wanted desperately for someone to tell him that that was possible that it would all be alright. He so badly wanted to hear that it had all been nothing but a dream as they rubbed his back in an effort to coax him into slumber once more. But he would never have that comfort again, he was the last in his family now and comfort would not soon be coming.

That thought brought on a new bout of sobs and tears as he was painfully reminded of his parent's disappearance. No one ever knew what happened to them, and their bodies were never found. It had happened just shortly after Agahnim came to the castle five years ago. His uncle had only recently retired from being a knight due to a permanent injury from dealing with a few Zoras. Both of his parents were also knights, and due to their skills they were often sent out on the most dangerous of missions. Link had always wanted to be just like them when he was older.

Then one day they were summoned by the wizard for a secret mission in the desert. It was a mission they never returned from, and no one even knew if they'd accomplished it or not. It was always said the desert kept its secrets, and that was something Link fully believed. His uncle had taken him in and started to show him the ways of apple farming. It was a quiet life, one that Link thoroughly enjoyed. After the sudden loss of both his parents the thought of becoming a knight left him ill.

Apple farming wasn't quite so glamourous, but then again he'd never have to worry about losing anyone he loved to it either. He wasn't even disappointed that his uncle never let him make deliveries to the castle, where their apples were quite prized. Link never wanted to set foot near the castle if he could help it, so he never questioned it when his uncle insisted on making those trips alone.

The night passed with Link's sobs becoming less and less until at las his eyes had dried. As he watched the sun rise on the horizon he made himself and his family a promise. He was alone yes, but he would make them proud. He would fight for Hyrule, fight so that no one else had to feel alone like him so long as he could help it. He looked down at the sword and shield that had been his uncle's. His pride swelled inside of him as he did so. He would use these weapons with all the courage and bravery his family had always shown. They might not be here with him in person, but they still watched and protected him through the steal of his blade and the thickness of his shield. With a quick prayer he set off knowing though he walked this path alone he would never truly be alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** This came to me while watching my mother in law play this game again. Frankly even though I know at the end of the game it says Link's uncle recovers, I've always thought of him as if he died. I mean really where does he go? After you rescue Zelda you can't find him in that tunnel anymore, and he's not at the house you share with him. Not to mention if he was so wounded how would've he get out of those tunnels without the guards noticing. I doubt they would help being placed under Agahnim's spell. Maybe Hyrule has some secret hospital that's completely invisible or something? Anyway I figured since his uncle disappears Link wouldn't know he was alive and would likely assume he was dead. Thus you have this chapter with the incredibly sappy ending. Let me know your opinions on it. Until the next. ~Later

To Guest - glad to see you've returned.


	44. Peace - TP

**Chapter: 44  
Theme: 80. Peace  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Any time after reaching the city as a human  
Rating: K**

* * *

Link wondered how much trouble he'd be in if he set a bomb off in the main entrance of the town. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted them to stop singing that stupid song. Actually it wasn't even a song just them saying the same three words over and over again with music in the background.

Charlo had hired the musical troupe to write and sing a song for his cause. Link had never considered them to be a talented group in the first place, but this had just proved it. Their singer kept repeating the same three words, 'Pray for Peace', while they played various tempos. Not only was the singing incredibly awful, but the players couldn't seem to keep in time. Add all that to an overtly annoying song, and Link's ears were ready to fall off0. What was worse was that the damn thing got stuck in his head.

At the most random of times he'd catch himself humming the tune or sometimes, when the nightmares weren't plaguing him, the stupid song would invade his dreams. Link honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had a peaceful night's sleep.

Midna was absolutely no help with her constant teasing whenever he purposely went the long way around to avoid the main entrance. Of course he noticed that whenever he was forced to take that route she would hide in his shadow before they even neared the entrance, her snickering being the only indication she was there.

Link felt his teeth vibrating in his skull as he once again approached the main entryway. Not even the constant bleating of the goats could block out that horrendous noise. For a moment Link wondered how the poor goats took it, they couldn't escape the earsplitting racket. Briefly the young hero considered saving them by setting the animals free so at least they could run to get away from that song. He could even use Epona and herd them to Ordon, where they'd never suffer like that again.

It was a funny idea but probably not the best option. Strangely for a song that encouraged peace it was invoking a lot of violence in the young hero in the making. As he walked in Link noticed several people crowded around Charlo and the musicians he'd hired to stand behind him. There were also several guards trying to quell the people. He could just make out their shouts of "Disturbing the peace", and "Worst peace keepers ever," above the noise of the musicians who were trying to outdo the crowd.

Now everybody was shouting, children were crying, and Link's ears were ringing with the overall clamor. He couldn't take it anymore, he'd only come here to restock his supplies after all. With the commotion echoing painfully in his head Link marched up to Charlo, fists bunched and a murderous look in his eyes.

"How much," he demanded harshly of the older man. Charlo blinked at him, clearly confused forcing Link to elaborate. "How much will it cost to convince you to send away the musicians and finally give everyone some actual peace?"

Realization dawned in the tall man's eyes, and Link could clearly see he was about to get suckered. He didn't care though as long as it all ended. "One thousand rupees or they stay," said Charlo simply leaving no room for negotiation.

Link growled but took out his wallet none the less. "Fine here's six hundred now. Give me a minute and I'll be back with the rest." With that Link dropped all his money into the greedy man's hands before stalking off toward Agitha's to sell a few more bugs. He'd wanted to save those rupees for buying emergency ration, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He was so infuriated that he didn't even notice the entire area had gone abnormally quiet as they all watched him. Finally the peace he'd wanted was at hand but he his mind was too disturbed to enjoy the peace he'd brought about.

* * *

 **A/N:** Admittedly I've wanted to do something along this lines for a while now. Probably about a year or two ago Reba McEntire did a song for charity called Pray for Peace. Now I love Reba's music for the most part and I consider her quite talented, which is why I cannot fathom her reasoning behind this song. It quite literally just says Pray for Peace over and over and over again until you want to stab your ears out. The first time I heard it I thought of Charlo in Twilight Princess, and at the time I thought about a meme but then I forgot until this. Anyway happy Father's Day to all the great father's out there. ~Later

There is one thing I need to reiterate folks, because it has been brought up a few times recently which means I didn't make myself clear beforehand. I've recently had a rash of Guest reviews that have been less than kind, some of which have been deleted. The reason for this is simple, the reviews that were deleted had nothing to do with the chapters and were focused on depicting me as everything but a human. For example a review that states 'you suck at writing and you're a (insert foul word here)' would be deleted since it is only insulting me as the author. However, a review that states 'this chapter sucks and the writing is horrible' would be kept. Truthfully I hated to do this, and I'm so sorry loyal readers are seeing this, but I felt this rule was necessary after being spammed with several reviews like the former and my story being used for an argument board. Bear in mind this rule can only apply to Guest reviews as I don't have this option for signed in users. Again I'm sorry for having to add this, and as a form of apology there's a bonus excerpt from 'The Offer' below.

* * *

Drying himself quickly Link began to pull on the fresh clothing that had been left for him. It was odd, but for being so thin the fabric seemed heavier than most of his other clothes. Ignoring that thought for the moment Link explored the bathroom for anything he could use as a weapon or a tool to aid him in escaping.

The door swung inwards, and while that left the hinges vulnerable he needed a tool to work them loose. The door itself reminded him of some of the works he'd seen in museums with its intricate carvings, but it also looked incredibly solid. Link wasn't any sort of expert on craftsmanship or design, but he had the sinking feeling that the door was better built then most bank vault doors. He may have been in good shape and had some lean muscle to him from years of sword practice, but his slight frame would never be able to budge that door.

However, what he lacked in brute strength he more than made up for in agility and swiftness, traits that he hoped would give him an edge over his 'owner'. Turning around in the room once more Link realized those traits would have to be his greatest advantage as he couldn't find anything he could easily dislodge to use as a weapon. Sighing he took up the towel he'd used to dry himself before going to hide near the door, if nothing else he could use the fabric to strangle his captor into unconsciousness.

He had no idea how long he stood waiting for the door to open, but by the time it did his body was stiff and sore from the waiting and stress of waiting. Finally it did though and Link wasted no time in moving forward to subdue his captor. In an instant the young prince had managed to fully push the man inside the bathroom before moving behind and wrapping the towel around his neck. The fabric was bulky and not at all ideal for strangling someone but then again beggars couldn't be choosers either, especially when one's life was on the line.

In the next instant though Link found his head spinning, his arms pinned to his sides, and the man he'd been trying to render unconscious pressed up behind him. A voice, which was both soft and chillingly menacing at the same time, spoke into his ear. "Now that was incredibly rude, boy. Do they teach no manners in that large castle of yours, or perhaps you're far too dense to understand the subtle nuances of polite behavior? Allow me to clarify something for you. One should never greet someone in their own home by attempting to strangle them with their own towel, especially if that person is now your master."


	45. Hate - Any

**Chapter: 45  
Theme: 81. Hate  
Game: Any  
Setting: Ganondorf alone thinking  
Rating: T**

* * *

Hate, one of the most powerful emotions known to any intelligent living being. Just as powerful as love, and in a way the two were inseparable. From love hate could bloom and vice versa. For some hate was merely felt because that was what they were told they should feel. The justifications behind it were flimsy at best with little to no reason for it, much like love, it just was. Others hated with good reason, or so they said. For them the emotion had grown and festered from either singular or multiple acts against them.

Still no matter how it came about, hate was always the same in the end. Unlike love, hate could breed quickly among the masses, spreading like wildfire. It only took one person to fuel the hatred in people; a hatred they themselves likely weren't aware of until someone ignited the spark within them. It was this trait he used. This undeniable flaw in every semi intelligent being he always managed to exploit to his benefit. If he could make them feel even a fraction of his hatred then he could use them. Everyone, even the hero and the princess, bore some dark spot in their heart for someone or something and he knew just the way to bring it out.

He'd had more time than most to brood and develop his hatred into a weapon. It hadn't been this easy in the beginning when the flame had first started to lick at his heart and turn it to charcoal. He had grown up both revered and hated amongst his people. They revered him as the soon to be king, and were overjoyed that they would soon have a true leader among their people. However, they hated him for the very same reasons. He was a man, and he was weak in their eyes. They would work that weakness from him, harden him until every inch of his body, soul, and mind were fortified stronger than any steel.

The desert home he grew up in was a formidable and unforgiving teacher, in many ways like his own people. Far too often they'd seen their sisters head out never to return. With each loss that flame of hatred was fed, keeping it burning but not consuming. It was only when he learned of a land that wasn't known for bringing death to any that were careless that the flame began to grow. He didn't understand why the gods should give those people such a life when his were suffering, just barely alive. It was a question that was often on his lips, but one that was never answered. If he dared speak it aloud he was always reprimanded that it was not their place to question the Goddess' decision.

In the desert everything existed on such a precarious balance it only took a breath of wind for it to be disrupted. The very things that brought life could also bring death. But there in the golden lands of Hyrule the people did not fear such. And so he began to secretly covet that land, wanting it for his own and his people. He loved the idea of such a land, and hated the people who squatted there without a care for those who suffered. Those people who hated his on principle alone.

He set about learning of the land, trying to find some way to perhaps bring his people there so they need not worry of dying each time they set foot outside their homes. However, the more he learned the more his hatred grew. The people that lived in those lush lands were truly blessed.

Unlike the Goddess of the sands who seemed to enjoy toying with her chosen people, the Goddesses of Hyrule favored them above all others. Going so far as to bless them with the guardianship of a divine power. A power that even though it was sealed away in another realm still radiated its glory onto that chosen land. Yet these ignorant selfish people did nothing with that power. With that power they could have ended the suffering of everyone in the world, yet all they did was grow fat on the resources it provided them.

So a plan was made and set forth that would enable him to take that power for his own. He was the King of his people, of the mighty Gerudo tribe, so it was only right. There were those among his people who hated the idea, claiming that it would lead only to destruction, but he refused to hear their arguments. And so he took their land and their power for his own, and now those people too began hate him.

They hated him for taking what was once theirs, hated him for turning their promised land into a land of death and decay, and they hated him for showing them the cruel realities of life. With each passing day their hatred grew stronger and he loved it. Perhaps then they would know a fraction of the hatred he felt for them. However, even their pathetic hatred could spread, and spread it did to his very own people.

Many of his more adamant followers among his people had died during the war, and so those who rebelled now had the loudest voices. Soon his own people hated him for what he did for them. But it didn't matter to him, he had Power now, and if they chose to turn their backs on him then he would leave them to their fate.

Overtime he found other people, people who like him were not so happy with their lot in the intricate web the gods weaved. However, they were all either too weak or too spineless to act on their own, but that made them the perfect puppets. They served him willingly, almost lovingly in some cases, as they believed he shared their hate, but that was something they could never fathom.

Their hate was paltry compared to his, so insignificant that it was like a walltula compared to the King Dodongo. No these fools could never understand the sheer magnitude of his hate, but that wasn't to say there weren't those who couldn't. The only other two capable of understanding were the hero and the princess, for they too had had many lifetimes for it to grow and fester. Oh they could deny it all they wanted, but they hated him with every fiber of their beings. But what they failed to understand was that without him they would not exist. It was only because of his continued hatred and existence that the Goddesses allowed theirs.

A laugh boomed from his chest as it escaped his throat. Oh yes they all felt hate in some form or fashion, and he loved it. Their hate was his nourishment, his very life now. Their hatred fueled his own across the voids of time and space, and he loved every second of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** A little Ganondorf insight if you hadn't guessed. I don't know it seemed appropriate for him, at least to me, though I had trouble finding a way for it to end. What did you wonderful readers think? Thank you again everyone and I shall see you with the next chapter Sober. ~Later

Also thanks 97kingdomwolf for the review.


	46. Sober - OoT

**Chapter: 46  
Theme: 83. Sober  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: Before Link goes to sleep then skip to before Link saves the ranch  
Rating: T**

* * *

He sat amongst the heavy crates very near the door that was used for deliveries to the castle. He was a bit behind his time, but damn he hadn't expected to find his old friend sitting in the tavern below the room he'd rented for him and Malon for the night. They'd arrived yesterday as the sun was slipping down amongst the western hills, far too late to deliver their load. It wasn't that uncommon as the ride from his family's ranch to the city was a long one, and he reasoned that little Malon would enjoy getting to spend some time in the city.

So he got them a room, he knew the bartender well and they had a steady agreement between the pair. As long as Talon kept up a with a good supply of cream for the man, the bartender would in turn keep him stocked with a few bottles of Chateau Romani that he made from it. Luckily the bartender was happy enough with their agreement and the cream he'd brought to allow them a room at a discount. Even better was that after Malon went to bed he was able to indulge himself until he forgot.

To most Talon seemed to be a jovial if not somewhat inept blundering man, but that was only his business persona that had been taught to him years ago by his father. The happier and more carefree you seem the more people will want to do business with you. In truth though Talon was a burdened man. He was burdened by the loss of so many of his loved ones. He had lost both his parents when he was a teenager from fever, then his abrasive yet caring wife died protecting Malon from an enraged bull when she was barely seven. There were times when he'd nearly lost the ranch, and the constant thought of losing Malon too haunted him.

So Talon did as many had done before who wanted to forget. Alcohol worked wonders on the memory, and so long as one wasn't sober for too long those memories could never return. Talon would be the first to admit to drinking more than he probably should, but he didn't really see this as a problem. Ingo took care of the ranch well enough, and Malon was a smart girl who could help him and take care of herself. That left Talon to minding the cuccos and obliterating the memories that constantly plagued him.

That morning upon leaving his room and the still sleeping Malon, Talon decided he'd make his delivery then come back to the bar for a few drinks before heading home. Malon could play with the other children in the square and he could catch up with his friend. What Talon hadn't intended was finding another of his old friends sitting at the bar. Her name was Nabooru, and she was here on business. It was actually because of her that he'd met his dear wife, Nabooru's younger sister.

He was only going to stay a minute, but the next thing he knew it was late afternoon when Nabooru said she needed to be heading back. Cursing his stupidity Talon hurried to deliver the milk before Malon figured out he'd been shirking his duties again. The girl definitely had her mother's temper.

The large man found though that after the few drinks he'd had with Nabooru he was quite tired. He'd only meant to sit down for a moment to clear his head, but the next thing he knew there was a little boy in green standing before him while holding a cucco.

The boy didn't say anything, but the little blue ball of light around his head told him that Malon was looking for him and had given the boy the white bird to help wake her father. In a panic Talon forgot everything else, including his milk delivery, as he ran knowing Malon would be furious with him.

The next time he saw the little boy in green, Malon called him 'fairy boy', he was visiting the ranch. The young man had already talked with Malon and met Ingo, only happening upon Talon when Malon asked him to fetch something for her. Talon was seated, being unable to stand due to the two empty bottles buried in the straw. When the young man came in he tried to hide the bottle and distract the kid with his prized cuccos, really no one else needed to know about his personal life.

Unfortunately the kid was an odd one, and he had this way of looking at someone that made them blurt out the strangest of things. Talon didn't really remember what he said, but he seemed to recall something about marriage. After that it was quite a long time before he saw that boy again, and in truth he'd all but forgotten the quiet green youth.

By the time Talon saw the green clad fairy boy again sober was no longer an option he entertained. He'd lost everything in life, and so there was little point to facing the harsh realities of it. The tyrant king had come looking in on the ranch, intent on taking it for his by forcing the owner to submit to him. Talon would have happily bowed before him verses losing everything, but he hadn't even been aware that the dark king had come. He'd been working on his second bottle, just him and his cuccos.

By the time he found out what was going on Ingo had already weaseled his way into gaining the ranch, and Malon had been locked in the barn for speaking out. Talon had never learned what had been done to his precious daughter, and he couldn't bear to think of that. So Talon had done what he'd always done and drowned those memories until they were nonexistent and he was passed out.

Of course he didn't have his drink of choice anymore, but deku nut wine worked well enough considering the times. At least he wasn't forced to the streets like many had been since the dark King's take over. One of his cousins had been kind enough to put him up, though sometimes, when he was low on drink and semi awake, he was sure they felt he'd overstayed his welcome. He couldn't be bothered by that though as he cradled his bottle and set himself upon the downy bed.

How long he'd been in oblivion this time he didn't know, but for the second time in his life he was abruptly awoken by the screeching of a cucco, a rare blue one at that. It was that same fairy boy from all those years ago. Only this time he wasn't really a boy any longer, he'd grown into an intimidating young man. The look he gave Talon was even worse than before, and his quiet words did little to help.

The boy told him how he'd helped Malon, but the words he said next cut through the drunken stupor. He told the man how much his daughter needed him, needed him to actually be there for her. She needed a father who was there completely for her and not constantly trying to forget by being in a drunken stupor. The boy wasn't subtle when he said that if Talon didn't have that capacity in him and he hurt his daughter more than he already had…well he'd make sure he could never hurt her again.

That was his turning point, the point when he'd finally realized that maybe he had hurt more people then he'd known. Hurt them almost like he'd been hurt. So he went back, for once sober. It was only then that he saw what he'd been missing this whole time. It was no wonder Ingo turned on him considering how often Talon had turned his back on the ranch in favor of his drink. The hurt in his daughter's eyes was worse though. And it was only then he vowed to never be the cause of that hurt again. He would do everything in his power to remain sober, and yes it would still likely hurt, but at least this time he wouldn't be hurting others in the process.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay well extremely cheesy ending to say the least, and probably not the best representation of the theme either. I really don't know about this one, personally I think it kind of sucks but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

I also really want to apologize for no new chapter last week. I could have sworn I uploaded it, but it only got as far as my documents. So in case you missed it there is both chapter 45 and 46 up. Again I'm sorry about that. Thanks again for reading. ~Later


	47. Take No Apology - SS

**Chapter: 47  
Theme: 11 Take no apology  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: A/U after game  
Sequel to Theme 86 Chapter 5  
Rating: M Character Deaths, bloodshed, and language**

* * *

Link couldn't believe who he was seeing as the dust cleared from the air and his lungs. There before him was none other than the Demon Lord Ghirahim, sword of evil incarnate itself Demise. Though in retrospect Hylia could have likely taken that spot as well. Link had assumed the man was dead or at least like Fi in eternal slumber, but then again you know what they say about assuming.

The last time the young hero had seen the man was as a weapon, sunk into the ground right before fading into the diamonds he seemed to love so well. In a way it had seemed like a fitting end, yet at the same time it hadn't. This creature…this demon had proven time and again to be incredibly resilient and the one opponent that could push the hero beyond his limits. Link had come to relish the moments when they would lock swords in combat for the simple reason he finally had a physical manifestation to direct his anger at. There weren't any other demons or monsters in any of the realms could not hold a candle to the ferocity of the Demon Lord. He fought with as much grace and passion as Link did, yet he always maintained a level of honor and decorum in his swordsmanship. This was a rare trait Link had yet to find among any of his peers, and he had found he missed these battles more than anything when his quest was over.

Every other time Ghirahim had appeared out of nowhere Link had been terrified, wondering if he was still strong enough to take on the demon. But now that thought didn't cross his mind as his body filled with ecstasy. Ghirahim had wanted him dead almost from the moment he met him, well now Link would give him that chance. An added bonus came that with his death the Demon Lord would have free reign over the Surface once again. Let Zelda, Groose, and the others figure out how to deal with their own problems without his help for once. Perhaps Link would have been willing to help with this as well if he could stomach the thought of seeing those wretched beings again.

In the past Link would have immediately rolled to his feet, drew his weapon, and readied himself for combat. Now he sat passively in the dust, having no intentions of answering the demon when he began to rant. Link's goal was to infuriate him enough so that Ghirahim would stab him just out of annoyance.

"Really Skychild what were you thinking?! This isn't like your pretty little paradise up in the sky where your infernal birds will save you every time you should stumble." Ghirahim flipped his hair back as he stared condescendingly down at the one time hero.

Link snorted, but remained seated on the dusty ground glaring daggers at the pompous freak of a demon. "My bird wouldn't have come even if I'd called. He abandoned me just like everyone else in this damnable world. Kinda makes me sorry I even won that battle with your master. So why don't yo…

"Stop right there you impotent whiny brat. You mean you… Are YOU saying that you were trying to… How dare you to tell me you were trying to end your pathetic excuse of an existence in the most dishonorable way possible. Not only that you dare to imply an apology for having won in battle! I will not take it! I refuse to take any sort of apology from someone who bested me in battle. We were both two warriors who met in battle, fighting for our side. There should never be any apologies given for standing up for your beliefs. As for killing yourself I could not fathom a more cowardly act, and to come from the Chosen Hero who is to have unfathomable courage and an unbreakable spirit is simply disgusting. I came here to at last settle the score between us. To let fate finally decide just which of us is the better warrior in a fight to the death. But instead I find you willingly giving up so easily. I will not stand for it! Rise hero and meet my blade one more time. We shall let the ground be stained crimson with our life fluids."

Link continued to glare at the demon, but still refused to meet the challenge presented to him. When he finally spoke after several long unblinking moments it was spoken slowly and without emotion, unlike his counterpart. "Why don't you just end me now and get it over with. You'll get what you want, and I'll get what I want. Problems solved and everybody's happy."

The Demon Lord quite literally growled at the still passive hero, materializing his onyx rapiers as he did so. "You are treading on very thin ice hero. I may be a demon, but I hold myself to a higher code of honor in battle, as you have every reason to know. This especially holds true against an opponent that I consider my equal in aptitude. If you continue to refuse to face me than I shall have no choice but to take you to my home. Once there I will force you into a life of servitude that will make you beg me for death, but I will refuse to be a merciful lord and grant it. You shall be degraded and humiliated beyond the scope of what your feeble mind can comprehend. Now Skychild the choice is yours. Stand and face me like a man, or prepare yourself to forevermore be groveling at my feet as a boy."

Link's eyes hardened at the threat, he was no fool, and knew full well Ghirahim would keep his promise. Slowly the dust covered hero rose to his feet, drawing his sword as he did so. He didn't speak any words, but his actions in of themselves spoke volumes as he readied himself for the fight.

Ghirahim smiled wickedly at the wordless response, happy to have finally gotten the fight he had been dreaming about. He could practically smell the boy's blood in the air, and the anticipation of tasting that delectable fluid had him licking his lips. "Very well Skychild, I see there is still some honor within you. Be warned though, that if I suspect you of doing anything less than your absolute best I shall revert to my previous threat. Just as I will take no apology for our previous battles, I will also take nothing less than your very best. Now come at me Skychild and let the thread of fate that binds us be soaked crimson with your blood!"

With that the two warriors went at each other with all the passion and fire they had had during Link's journey. As swords clashed and sparks flew Link found that he was feeling more alive than he had in a long time. Did that mean that that was all there was to his life now, fighting? Was battle the only thing he could live for any longer? Was he like Ghirahim, full of bloodlust and unable to take joy from anything else? Or was it perhaps that the very things he considered reason enough to live and be happy were nothing but fickle dreams?

Link didn't have the answer to any of those questions, but in the moment he didn't care as he stared down his enemy. The two had managed to push each other back and now stood maybe three feet from the other, swords at the ready. Dust swirled around them, kicked up from their deadly dance while the arid breeze created an almost barrier between them and the rest of the world.

With no real indication both warriors charged at each other, Link giving off a fierce battle cry while Ghirahim laughed insanely. For a moment the breeze kicked up obscuring the pair from view, but as quickly as it came it was blown away revealing a gruesome scene.

Link's sword had been thrust through the middle Ghirahim's diamond chest coming out just below his shoulder in a strange angle that surely severed the spine of the demon. Thick blood flowed down the dull blade coating Link's hands, but the hero noticed not. He was instead focused on the pain in his chest where one of Ghirahim's rapiers had punctured a deep hole very near his heart while the other had found a home in his leg.

In tandem the pair collapsed, bleeding out onto the ground, both their wounds far too severe to give the slightest inkling of hope that they should survive. Ghirahim was laughing and coughing at the same time, the red fluid staining his white lips. "Well met Skychild, well met," were the demon's final words as his eyes glazed over and his body fell limp. The hero gave no parting words to the world, simply staring off into the endless skies he'd once called home until his eyes saw no more, and he at last found a measure of peace. Upon his lips a lingering trace of a smile could barely be seen when the long since deceased pair were found many days later.

* * *

 **A/N:** There's the ending for this little two part shot that many of you were looking forward to. I wonder how many of you suspected this ending, or were you thinking some other ending would come along. How many of you hate or love this ending? Truthfully I debated on how I wanted to end this, there were a lot of good choices out there. But at the same time this seemed to work and it was my original idea so I stuck with it. At least it's not what I typically do with Link and Ghirahim so I'm pretty proud of that, though the thought of them joining together to terrify the citizens of Skyloft was a strong second. Thank you for reading. ~Later


	48. Kicking - SS

**Chapter: 48  
Theme: 88. Kicking  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Pregame  
Rating: T**

* * *

Link covered his head and tried to curl his body into the smallest target he could manage, but that did little to stop the pain from the constant assault. Groose and his buddies had corned him again after class, apparently it was his fault that they'd failed the last exam. Well actually it was only Groose that had failed since he'd spent the entire test drawing hearts with G&Z sketched in the middle.

Normally Link avoided these situations when he could, but today he hadn't been quick enough and they'd caught him just outside the academy gates. Link tried to turn back or shout for help, knowing full well what would happen, but they grabbed him and covered his mouth before he could. He tried to fight them off and get away, but each of them either outweighed him or they were considerably taller, or both. They dragged him up the wooden walkway towars the back end of Skyloft where there was little chance of anyone seeing or hearing what was about to take place.

The moment they arrived he was thrown against the rock wall hard enough he saw stars. The impact was enough that Link would've bounced off if Groose hadn't grabbed his collar and slammed him back against the wall. The young man knew the bully was speaking to him, but he didn't hear it through the throbbing pain in his head. Again he was slammed into the wall, and this time he thought he'd pass out as bright lights flashed before his eyes.

The next thing Link knew he was lying on the ground as the bullies drove their feet into him, kicking his body as hard as they could. He wanted to stand up to them, wanted to be strong enough to stop his tormentors, but he'd never been strong enough. He hadn't been strong enough to protect his family the night those bandits destroyed his life by kicking in the door to their home. He hadn't been strong enough to live on his own once he was alone. And he'd never been strong enough for any other family to consider taking him into their home.

Even after he'd been welcomed into the academy on Skyloft he'd always felt he'd been kicking and clawing his way up. Having to constantly prove he was worthy enough to be at the knight academy and worthy enough for the crimson loftwing to have him. Yet he could never measure up to such a blessing, or at least that's how it seemed to him.

As far as he was concerned it should have been Zelda to receive such an honor. She was strong and independent, willing to fight for what was good and right to the very end. He could understand why Groose thought he was in love with her, everyone loved Zelda. She was the epitome of the perfect knight, the perfect ruler. Link knew that one day she'd lead the people of the sky to greatness far beyond what anyone could foresee.

The kicking finally eased some allowing Link a shaky breath, which soon had him coughing on what tasted like his own blood mixed with a good amount of dirt. If they didn't stop soon he'd pass out and likely choke on the horrible mixture. Luck seemed to be with him though as the kicking ceased and his torment ended. More words were yelled at him and he felt a glob of what he could only assume was spit hit him in the face.

His vision was hazy and though he wasn't sure they left it was likely they did. It took many long minutes before Link was finally able to muster the strength to stand with the aid of the wall. The shadows were growing now and soon darkness would fall over the land. Slowly and painfully Link made his way back along the wooden walkway, trying to keep his balance along the narrow path that afforded little support to help him walk. He did his best to stay quiet and keep to the shadows, he didn't want anyone to see him in such a pitiful state.

With each labored breath and heavy footstep Link cursed his own weakness. If just once he'd bothered to stand up to Groose and his gang, tried to stop them from kicking him around he could've at least have a measure of pride. Yet every time he just took whatever they threw at him without an ounce of resistance. That was perhaps far more painful than any of the physical wounds he received. Why couldn't he be like Zelda?

After nearly an hour of agonizing pain shooting through him with every step Link made it to his goal. He wasn't sure why but during times like these he found himself retreating to a sheltered corner of the Goddess' Garden, as the area around the Goddess statue was known. He felt at peace here, it was a place he could think freely. Only Zelda knew that he often hid here, even when Groose and them were chasing him he never ran here. Should they follow him and find this place he would lose his favorite spot.

Gently he lowered himself onto the soft grass in the shadow of the statue. Allowing his mind to drift and think until sleep claimed him. He didn't awaken until late in the afternoon only to find the face of Zelda floating above him with a worried expression. She didn't wait for an explanation as she hauled him to his feet and lead him to the clinic. The entire time she was chastising him for his recklessness in staying out in his condition, while also managing to ask if he was doing okay. Link could only smile as he let himself be lead away by his best friend.

Maybe he wasn't as smart or brave as her, but at the very least he could always say he'd be there for her. He'd follow her to the ends of the sky and beyond if she asked, if for no other reason than just because she'd always been there for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Jeez I can't seem to write a decent ending for these, never mind that this theme wasn't nearly as easy as I'd thought it would be. I don't know maybe I should have gone with an Epona one with her kicking the crud out of some enemies? Ah well this has been written and so I shall post it. Thank you my wonderful readers, you truly help to keep this going. Special thanks go to CrazyRed 13 for adding this to both their favorite and follow list. Next week's is 'make it go away'. ~Later


	49. Make it go away - TP

**Chapter: 49  
Theme: 91. Make it go away  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Postgame  
Rating: T**

* * *

Agony wasn't a strong enough word for what he was feeling now. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, and he could feel nothing but the endless tendrils of pain wrapping him in their unrelenting grip. It was a crushing debilitating pain that would make the strongest of people cry, and Link wasn't the strongest.

Yes he may have been the chosen hero of his time, but that didn't make him less human. The only thing Link was conscious of, besides the pain, was begging. He was begging whomever was around him to make it stop, make it go away, because he couldn't stand the torture any more. He would take death over this. His job was done, the war won, so he could die, right? His friends would be upset, but they could go on without him. Again he screamed for them, he was sure there were several people around him, to make it go away, to kill him if necessary. For the briefest of seconds he heard a voice crying very near him begging him to stop asking that.

Before he could concentrate on who it was the pain blocked out his senses again. He was positive there were tears in his eyes as he wished for this all to end. Didn't he deserve that at least? Didn't he deserve the peace death would bring after all he'd been through? Yes there was probably still a lot left for him to live for, but in this moment he couldn't think of any reasons beyond the pain. Truly he didn't care what happened so long as they made it go away, made all of it go away so he didn't have to think on it any longer. There was just so much from the pain raking over his body and stealing his breath to the constant torment from the images his mind forced him to relive whether he was sleeping or awake.

His mind's eye was clouded with scenes from the final battles as the blood and wounds from those fights was still fresh. The never ending climb to the top of the palace, seeing his friends destroyed, her sacrifice, the enraged beast, and then the final battle. Trapped in a duel to the death as the heavens mirrored the struggle between the Hero of Light and the King of Darkness. The battle had been beyond anything he'd experienced before, and he'd only kept going, pushing past the pain, because he had something to fight for. Though now he couldn't remember what that something was. Then more memories surfaced to add to his torment. The children and Ilia taken, their haunted expressions when he finally found them, the vague look in Ilia's eyes, and telling their parents he'd found them but could not bring them home.

Perhaps yes he'd found them, but not in time. Not nearly in time he remembered sorrowfully. The beasts who'd taken them had forced them to witness acts most adults could never fathom, especially the residents in little Ordon. He had failed to keep them safe, failed to protect them, and that pain was every bit as encompassing as the physical pain. It was his fault, all his fault, and he could not make that feeling go away.

The memories and the pain continued to scorch him, devouring his body and mind until reason was but a vague notion. All he could see were the continued list of his failures, and all he could feel was the pain he'd ignored for so long while in the midst of battle. There was something happening now changing his thoughts and the pain he felt. His mind was hazing, and at last the pain was dulling. He didn't know what this was, but at least finally someone had made it go away. And in this moment that was all he cared about.

 **ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA**

Rusl felt his heart tear through his chest as they frantically raced to get the hero to help. The young man in his arms was still conscious, and though it told the aged blacksmith Link was still alive it also meant he was aware of all his injuries. Every time the young battered man cried out for them to make it go away, to make it stop, his heart broke further.

They should've been there more, should've helped him from the beginning, but they all failed him. Though he was only a boy he took up the fight, took up arms to push back the evil that threatened their land, and what had anyone else done? The knights had fled, the people cowered, and the resistance had simply contemplated. Sure they'd given information here and there, but nothing was substantial and never once did they really provide any help. Rusl felt sure Link could have figured it out with or without them. Even when they did finally get off their carcasses to go fight nearly all the monsters had been cleared out by Link already. They'd only managed to take out those few that had been attacking him when they arrived, a feat Link surely could've handled on his own.

The guilt racked at him as he watched the ruby life essence leak from the many wounds prevalent on the young savior. How many times had he been wounded? And how many of those times was he alone and forced to tend to them himself? He wished he could find some way to make it go away, make the crushing guilt leave him, but there was nothing to appease his conscious nor his heart.

They had all used various excuses of age, old injuries, treacherous conditions, or ineptitude to explain why they could not be of more help on the journey. But in the end that was all they were, excuses. Truthfully the resistance members were little better than the cowardly knights that had fled. Instead they had left it all up to one lone boy not even out of his teens yet…well no…one lone man for even before all this Link could have hardly been called a boy.

Before all of this Link had been strong, courageous, and independent to no end. He was always helping in the village, but never once had Rusl heard him ask for help. The only thing Rusl had ever heard Link ask for until now was a place in their village when he turned up there with Epona at the age of thirteen. Even when it came to building his home Link had done the work himself, never once asking for help from any, and even worse they had never offered. No one knew what mysteries lay in Link's past, he never spoke of them, only listened to others.

Now though Rusl was hearing Link ask for something…well more like begging. Begging for death, begging for all the pain to end, and there was not a soul who could hear such pleading and not be moved. Ilia nearly collapsed as she too begged Link not to say such things when she heard him cry out as they brought him to Renado.

It seemed the preparations to treat Link took an eternity, an eternity Rusl knew the young man didn't have. He was so near death when they'd picked him up from the field that Rusl felt sure he would die before he could get him to help. At last though they were able to grant Link's desperate pleas to make it go away as a drug soaked rag was placed over his nose and mouth. Slowly the youth slipped away from the harsh realities of this world, for a short time at least.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh wow this turned out nothing like I thought it would, but I do have to say I love the backstory that was building here. I hadn't intended on it and it just sort of came out of its own accord, I only wish I had a story to go with it and do it justice. Originally I was going to leave which game this was ambiguous so it could be any game, but I found I just couldn't. I love Twilight Princess and it seemed so fitting for it. Now there was a bit of inspiration for this one in a song by Walker McGuire "They Call Me Doc". It's a great song by a couple of up and coming artists. Here's a link to their video if you like, just remove the spaces. www. youtube watch?v=h-KXXIhgPxY#t=12. Thanks to my two Guest reviewers. Next week is thinking and the bonus excerpt from His Choice is below. Thank you for all your support and for reading this. ~Later

* * *

It seemed to Zelda and Ghirahim that they had barely closed their eyes when quiet noises could be heard coming from the kitchen area and both squinted open their eyes as they were met with a harsh light of the early morning coming from the window, they had forgotten to close the curtains. As the fog of sleep left their minds they could now make out more hushed giggles and words though it was all too low for them to be more than noise. They both looked distinctly disheveled after having slept in the same clothes they were wearing yesterday and only getting a scant few hours of sleep in the first place. Zelda had bags under her eyes, her hair was knotted, and the ribbons she usually wore to keep it in place had entangled themselves in the blonde strands at some point during the night. Ghirahim's look was little better. They both winced when they looked at the other assuming, correctly, that they looked just as bad as the other. Knowing things weren't going to get any better until they both had access to water, hair brushes, and fresh clothes Zelda took a deep breath and opened the door ready to face whatever was happening on the other side.

The sight that met them when they opened the door was a rather funny one. Both Haruto and Eudora were standing on two of Zelda's four chairs. Haruto was stirring something in a bowl while Eudora seemed to be taking what looked like potatoes and running them up and down a grater. Zelda didn't even know she had one of those. Amazingly Link had somehow or another gotten himself into the kitchen as well. He was sitting at the table carefully chopping what appeared to be some vegetables. Haruto looked up from the bowl he had been determinedly concentrating on turning it towards Link and almost spilling its runny yellowish contents. "Is this how it should be daddy," he asked a large smile on his face. Link nodded then motioned towards something they couldn't see but apparently Haruto understood because he put down the bowl, got off the chair, and disappeared from view. Eudora tapped him slightly on the arm and gestured towards her pile of grated potatoes to which Link nodded and patted her head affectionately. It was really a sight to see them interact together, though little was said they understood each other. They really were a family. Haruto returned then carrying a large baking dish. What were they making? Before they could puzzle it out Haruto looked up with a beaming smile turned towards them allowing Link to notice the pair. The little boy quite literally skipped towards them with a wide smile plastered across his face showing every pearly white tooth. "Miz Zedwa Mizter Gweawaham we are making bweakfast fow you since you hewped us and daddy." With that he grabbed both Ghirahim's and Zelda's hands pulling them toward the kitchen area.


	50. Thinking - OoT

**Chapter: 50  
Theme: 92. Thinking  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: Sheik/Zelda waiting for Link to wake up  
Rating: T**

* * *

Contemplation was something they avoided if they could. Yes thinking about one's duties and training was acceptable, but those were always intermixed with actions. Thoughts on these could never stray beyond the intended area since one had to keep their focus wholly on the task at hand. However, now as they waited they had nothing to distract them from thinking over what had taken place in the past seven years.

Hyrule's downfall was foremost on their minds, for intentionally or not it was their fault. Some might blame the naivety of being a child, but that was a poor excuse. In truth they could see little difference between their intentions and those of the Evil King's. Both had lusted to take the power before the other, and use it to secure their position on the throne. One could say intention mattered, but they had been unable to predict all that had happened now so who was to say they would have ruled judiciously with that power blinding them.

Looking at the plinth that sat in the middle of the chamber another thought occurred about the hero who had long ago been trapped here. Who would he be when he finally awoke? How would he take it when he found out his entire life had been naught but a lie. A lie told by everyone around him to ensure he completed the tasks destiny set before him. Would he accept the mantle of hero or throw down the sword and refuse to be a tool for all those who thought they knew better?

In the back of their mind the watcher wondered if it was really better to continue fabricating these lies in order to meet their goal. There was no evidence to say that if they had been honest from the get go, explained the entirety of the situation, that the hero would not lend them their aid. Even now they contemplated the carefully woven lies planned to force the hero to continue on this quest. Would it be better to cast those aside in favor of the truth? But this thought was dismissed almost the moment it floated through their consciousness, secrets and lies, truths veiled in murky shadows, this had been their way from the time of their birth.

It was sad really, for the hero was of a pure heart and soul, so rare and extraordinary the few like him had always been branded hero. This title was meant almost as a tone of apology for taking that purity and destroying it. By the time things were done there would be nothing left of that untainted soul of a poor orphaned boy who'd grown up in a forest.

Thinking of this the shadow nearly winced in regret. The hero would appear as a man with the heart of a child, the very thing needed to purge the blackness of this land. But in doing so his heart would be forever stained with the darkness he had fought back. By the end he wouldn't know what to do with himself, and he wouldn't be able to settle to a life of leisure like he deserved. Instead he would be plagued by the darkness that tainted his soul, and would forevermore be doomed to fight it down as he wandered the world alone. Or so the legends foretold.

No rest, no happiness, and no joy would await him at the bitter end. In giving back those things to the people of the Kingdom he would lose all of those within himself. All that would be left for the hero would be a pile of regrets and memories he'd rather leave behind. There would be so much he would believe he could've changed if only he'd worked harder, yet what he didn't know was that he could not stop the hands of fate. What was meant to come to pass would, and even the hero could not change that.

That had been a hard lesson they'd been forced to learn themselves. By attempting to change the course of fate they had doomed so many to a fate far worse than they could've ever imagined. Some might say that it was the hand of a tyrant that cast this plague upon the land, but still they had helped him to gain that which should've never been meddled with. Even after the truth of their mistake became apparent they'd continued to allow it to happen.

True they'd helped the people where they could, but had they ever really once stood up to the Evil King? The sad truth was no they hadn't. They had only survived in the shadows along with the people while they waited for salvation. Perhaps if they'd taken up arms themselves against the Usurper King then when the hero's time came he would have an army of people at his side willing to help. As it stood when the hero did finally awaken he would be forced to go it alone, battling a war singlehandedly.

The more they sat thinking of this the more they despised themselves. They would have to make it right, in some way, in some manner, they would have to make things good again. Their thoughts were interrupted as a blinding light filled the chamber, banishing all shadows. The Hero had awoken and it was time for the legend of lies to begin.

* * *

 **A/N:** This can be taken in a lot of ways, but mostly I think it ended up sounding like Zelda/Sheik have multiple personalities. Of course depending on how you see Sheik/Zelda that could be true. You could almost think of it as Zelda channeling Sheik's spirit so they're two people at the same time. Well no matter how you consider this I still like the idea.

On a happier note this marks the 50th chapter, which means we're halfway through the challenge. Are you enjoying the stories? Is there something you're hoping for? Well Thank you for reading. Also thanks to my ever disgruntled Guest for reminding me of their disdain for my stories. I'm sure the other readers are fond of your consistent reviews that enable them to get the bonus chapters, plus it does add to the number of reviews for the story, so thank you. ~Later


	51. Exchange - Modern AU

**Chapter: 51  
Theme: 96. Exchange  
Game: Modern A/U  
Setting: Random city in Hyrule, can really be any city.  
Rating: M (Strong language mainly homosexual slurs with hints toward sex)**

* * *

Ghirahim sighed as he sat at the outdoor café mindlessly swirling his drink. He was waiting on his two friends to get here, as usual they were incredibly late. Those insufferable fools, how dare they keep him waiting like this! He was gracious enough to take time out of his busy schedule to meet them so the least they could do was be there on time if not early.

The more he thought on this the more annoyed the man became and the tighter his grip got on his cup. An ominous cracking sound came from the glass before a rough hand brushed his own, carefully removing the endangered cup. Looking up in anger Ghirahim was met with the last thing he expected.

Bright dark blue eyes smiled back at him from beneath a few locks of unruly dark blonde hair. An almost impossibly white smile was plastered on the youthful face of the young man standing next to his table. His face was slightly rounded and not nearly as chiseled as the whitehaired man's own. But somehow or another it worked for the boy giving him an innocent look while his deep eyes screamed of unfathomable wisdom.

For the first time he could ever remember Ghirahim was speechless, which was probably a good thing considering the first words he wanted to say involved throwing the boy down on his bed. It was as these guttural thoughts were racing through his head that the boy spoke in a voice that reminded Ghirahim of a soft breeze in the summer. Light, pleasant, and refreshing all at once.

"Sorry sir, but the restaurant has a 'you break it you buy it' policy. Besides it would have ruined your nice suit by staining it. Is there anything I can do to make your day more enjoyable?"

Ghirahim could think of several things, but before he could get a word out a voice called across the outdoor dining area. "Hey Ghirahim! Whatzzz uuuppp man!"

The man didn't have to look around to know who it was. Vaati had the annoying habit of picking up whatever new pop culture phrase he heard then using it to death. It wouldn't have been so bad except he was constantly out of date thanks to the old shows he always watched with his grandfather Ezlo. His clothes were much like his personality: bright, obnoxious, and completely wrong in everyone's fashion sense but his own. Ghirahim often found himself wondering why he was friends with such a person.

The annoying short man was followed by Zant and his girlfriend Veran. "Yo man, how's it go-en, ya." Another irritating thing about Vaati is his inability to realize that purposely mispronouncing words and elongating them only makes him look ignorant.

As they walk up the smile on Vaati's face changes when he eyes the waiter standing next to their table, it was clear he was waiting to take the orders for the newcomers. "Jeez what are you doing here man whore. Thought you worked down at Jovani's on Maple Street?"

Ghirahim could have sworn he saw the boy's eye twitch, somehow or another he managed to keep his voice light and pleasant. "Actually I work three jobs, now is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah," said Zant in his usual monotone voice, "I'll take a Karga on the rocks and my girl will have an Octo also on the rocks. We'll also need vaccinations for anything you might have."

There was no doubt about it this time, Ghirahim saw a definite twitch as the exchange continued. If Ghirahim would've been in his shoes he would've already been using his pen on their jugulars. How the boy was keeping his composure was beyond him, especially considering Vaati's next remark. "I'll have a Blue Chu and make sure you don't skimp on the jelly just so you can use it later when some other fag is shoving his dick up your ass while you moan out for him."

The boy only gave a nod and was gone before any other comments could be made. Admittedly Ghirahim wanted to slit their throats for their vulgar comments, but that would draw attention that he didn't need. He'd already been forced to move three times this year alone, he didn't want to make it a fourth.

The whitehaired man wanted to ask more about the boy, but it seemed his companions were more interested in the love life, or lack thereof, of two of their other companions. It seemed both Demise and Ganondorf were vying to catch the eye of a young woman named Zelda, an acquaintance of Zant's cousin Midna. Ghirahim tuned them out as he continued to watch the boy with the golden hair take care of the other patrons.

It was only after they were leaving, Veran being sure that they didn't leave a tip, when Ghirahim found an opportunity to ask about the young man. "You three seemed to know our waiter there. I was wondering what you had against him?"

Vaati quite literally rolled his eyes at the man's question as he replied. "Man that should be totally obvious. He's a fucking fag and has been his whole life as far as I know. We went to school with him, damn bastard tried to hide it until we figured it out. After that no one, not even his folks wanted anything to do with him."

"Well of course not," purred Veran as she wrapped herself tighter around Zant. "No one wants his kind around. They're like a disease that spreads if you get too close to it. But I'm tired of talking about things like him. Let's talk about something more pleasant." And with that Ghirahim got no more information about the golden boy, but that didn't stop his curiosity from nearly burning a hole through him.

It was three nights later when the man was able to make his way down to the place called Jovani's Kaleidoscopic Palace. It looked a bit tacky, almost as if someone with no taste had gotten their hands on a lot of rupees and bought things they thought were fashionable. Despite his instant dislike of the place Ghirahim ducked into the business.

When his eyes adjusted to the lighting he found, to his surprise, this particular strip bar catered to both males and females alike. Up on stage there were four strippers, one female and three males, all dressed in different shades of blue. They were doing some dance routine to loud music with the bass turned up too high.

The routine was tiresome, one that Ghirahim had seen many times before. He spent the time scrutinizing the crowd, noting that the wait staff weren't wearing much more than the strippers. One tall willowy redheaded young woman came over to his shadowed corner table to take his order. It was easy to see she was at least part Twili, and her name tag only confirmed it. Midna, Ghirhaim wondered if this was Zant's cousin, not that it mattered.

However if she was related to Zant there was a chance she might know about the boy Ghirahim had come here to see. "Tell me are you the Midna that's related to Zant?" The way the young woman wrinkled her nose told him the answer was yes, but he let her speak verbally anyway.

"Look if he owes you some rupees, screwed you over, or something like that you need to take it up with him. I don't make a habit of speaking to that deadbeat. Everyone knows he's only dating that bitch Veran because she's got connections and cash coming out her ass."

Ghirahim smiled, he liked this girl's attitude. "Actually I could care less about Zant and that thing he's with," Ghirahim started slowly hoping to show her they were of the same mind. "What I desire is information on what I believe may be a mutual acquaintance of yours. I'm not sure of his name, but I know the boy works three jobs and I believe this is one of them. He has golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes that seem to pierce through your very soul."

Midna bit her lip and looked up towards the ceiling, clearly in deep thought before she answered him. "It depends on what you have in exchange for the information and why you want it."

Ghirahim smiled, he'd been hoping for an answer similar to this. "How about a nice purple tip for the information, and a reassurance that all I want is a chance to get to know the boy. He fascinated me the other day, but I didn't get a chance to learn his name."

"Alright let me get your drink then I'll take my break and tell you what you want to know." With that the young woman was off, not having waited for him to order, but returning a moment later with two glasses. One held water for her while the other was something she called the 'Diamond Rapier', which was surprisingly a tantalizing drink.

As they sipped their drinks Midna spilled out everything she knew of the boy. His name was Link and indeed she along with her friend Zelda had known him since they were children. They'd had a falling out in middle school when the girls accidently let slip that Link was indeed gay. It hadn't taken long for word to spread throughout the school, and soon enough everyone refused to do more than mock Link. Even his parents would have nothing to do with him, and kicked him out of their house. As far as she knew he hadn't spoken to them since, nor had he had anything to do with either Midna or Zelda despite their attempts to apologize. The most important thing Ghirahim learned though was that he was indeed working tonight, and would be on soon.

Satisfied Ghirahim laid the purple rupee on the table, along with the cost of his drink, then settled in to watch the show. As promised Link was one of the performers on stage next along with another male and one female this time. At first the whitehaired man found he wasn't impressed as the group came on to some horribly trashy music and wearing very baggy clothes. However, it only took a second for the music and tempo to change, and quite unexpectedly the threesome were performing some very interesting acrobatics on stage.

It was supposed to be a play of sorts with the hero defending the fair maiden. Link played the hero while some large black haired man played the villain. The pair managed to leap, twist, and somersault on the stage in a fashion that admittedly had Ghirahim drooling. That was mainly due to the fact that every time their weapons touched the other an article of clothing fell off. While they were running about the two combatants would take turns trying to pull the fair maiden from the others grasp, somehow always managing to leave her in less clothing than before.

Ghirahim couldn't take his eyes away from the fascinating golden boy as he was relieved of his baggy green outfit, then rather tight under shirt, and lastly of his cream pants. Now all that he was left in were a pair of fingerless gloves adorned by brown gauntlets, brown knee high boots, and some extremely tight green underwear that left little to the imagination.

The slight exchange was over with before Ghirahim wanted it to be and soon his mysterious golden boy was gone again. There was an announcement that there was only one more show that night then the place would be closing for the evening. Summoning Midna back Ghirahim tried to think of a way to convince her to introduce him to Link. However, the redhead already seemed to know what he had in mind considering the first words that popped out of her mouth.

"No you can't go back there, and no I can't introduce you. There's a strict policy against it for the safety of the dancers. I'm sure you can wrap your head around the reason why considering all the weirdos out there. Really I shouldn't have told you as much as I did considering you could be some stalker type or serial killer. Now do you want to order anything else or are you done for the night."

Scowling at the girl Ghirahim left without another word intent on completing his mission. For nearly an hour he skulked behind the building where the employee entrance was hidden. Why were all these entrances in dark allies? It seemed illogical to the whitehaired man since it was easier for someone to attack anyone going in or coming out the door.

Ah well at this moment Ghirahim wasn't about to complain, especially since a certain blonde had just come out that door. Smiling the man stuck to the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity. That plan went out the window the moment the young dancer came abreast of the hidden man. In a flash he was gripping his collar while holding a knife to his throat.

Link's voice sounded deadly making Ghirahim shiver as the whispered words flowed past his ear. "You'd better have one damn good reason for stalking me here than trying to get information out of that loudmouth Midna. If you've come here to finish what your friends started today then you're in for a surprise. I'm not on the clock now and none of my jobs are on the line, which means I'm free to kick your ass." With the last word Link shoved Ghirahim into the filthy brick wall behind him, pinning the man there. For a moment Ghirahim felt lost in the endless depths of deep ocean blues eyes, even if they were hard and guarded at the moment.

Ghirahim wasn't known for having an even temperament by any stretch of the imagination. He used his knowledge of pressure points to force the young man to release him and drop the knife. The whitehaired man wanted to reverse their positions, but he wasn't fast enough as the boy stepped back the moment he was forced to release Ghirahim.

Glaring daggers at the youth Ghirahim smoothed out his shirt before speaking in his most condescending voice. "You're quite the fool boy to think I would bother with the same juvenile slander those fools I sat with today were using. Frankly their mannerisms were quite appalling, but do to some circumstances that I'm not at liberty to speak about I must refrain from making a scene. However, I was quite disappointed that we were not able to finish our earlier conversation and only wished to have a chance to speak with you further."

Link glared at the man before turning away and heading out the alley. "I don't have time to deal with weird stalker types. I've still got another job to finish before I can go home tonight."

"Mmmhm then perhaps I can be of some assistance and in exchange you can indulge me with an intriguing conversation?" Ghirahim was quick to catch up to the youth who began walking down the street. "At the very least I can offer you a ride to your job."

"Why don't you go take a flying leap off a short plank already? I'm not interested in talking with you or anyone else, I just want to be left alone." Link didn't wait for a response as he dodged across the street against the 'do not walk' sign leaving Ghirahim fuming over their short exchange.

Over the next few days Ghirahim tried to forget the youth, but for reasons he couldn't explain he felt drawn to the blonde. Each day he made the trek from his own job to the café and night usually found him sitting at the same lone table in the club. By luck he'd even discovered the boy's third job, loading one of the grocery supply trucks that delivered to the area's local restaurants. The only thing he hadn't been able to find out was where the boy lived exactly, for some reason he always disappeared after he finished loading the truck.

The exchanges between the pair were few, but Ghirahim was nothing if not tenacious. He wasn't about to let this go until he was satisfied, though in truth he had no idea what would bring him satisfaction. It wasn't until one very cold night that things changed in the man's favor. An artic chill had swept through the area unexpectedly covering the roads and walkways in a thick layer of ice. As usual the whitehaired man was waiting for the boy in the alley. In his hands he carried a thick coat and scarf having already taken notice of the lack of winter clothing worn by the boy.

As usual when Link saw him the boy scowled and began walking away quickly, this proved to be his downfall though. His footwear was anything but adequate for the unseasonably cold weather and in his haste Link ended up landing hard on the frozen ground. Chuckling slightly Ghirahim kneeled over the prone groaning young man. "You know if you hadn't had so much pride in you, you might have taken note that I was offering you some help. Instead you had to act like a child and stomp off only to get yourself hurt."

Gritting his teeth against the pain Link answered as bitingly as he could, though everything considered he ended up sounding more like a scolded puppy. "If the situation was reversed would you do it?"

Ghirahim snorted as the young man shoved his hand away that was trying to help him to his feet. "If it were someone as fabulous as me offering help of course I would have. When someone with such exquisite features like myself comes along and pays attention to you, you should be sure to indulge yourself."

Shaking his head Link rose to his feet only to collapse back again when his leg gave out on him. Tutting Ghirahim pulled the stubborn youth to his feet then led him to his car, allowing the blonde to lean on him heavily. "It looks like we'll be spending the night in the emergency room," Ghirahim grinned at the boy as he opened the door to his flashy car.

"No," Link said in a tight pained voice. "I-I can't I have to get that truck loaded or I'll lose my room."

Curious the older man moved into the driver's seat, not at all understanding the young man's predicament. "I'm afraid you're going to have to enlighten me child. Why does the loading of a simple mundane truck so greatly affect your living situation? I would think with as much as you work and the amount of tips you accumulate would be more than sufficient to pay your rent?

Sighing though it sounded more like a groan Link answered the man who was currently helping him. "I don't load that truck for rupees. The owner has a spare office in the building that he lets me sleep in in exchange for loading that truck every night. But the deal is if I miss even one night, if I fail just one time, I get kicked out and he finds someone else. I can't afford any of the other apartments around, at least not without getting a roommate and I'm not about to do that. Right now I'm saving up for…for something important," Link hesitated over his words and Ghirahim got the distinct feeling he was about to reveal something he'd been trying to hide. "I can't waste my rupees on an apartment."

Rolling his eyes Ghirahim pulled up to the building Link went to every night, barely able to shut off the engine before the blonde was opening the door. Muttering about stupid juvenile children Ghirahim moved around to help the boy who clearly couldn't walk. Upon entering the building the pair were met with a skinny man of medium height and an obnoxious voice. "What do you think you're doing?! Not only are you running late, but you also dare to bring someone here with you?! You know my rules, no guests period!"

"I'm sorry mister Beedle, but I slipped on the ice and couldn't walk. This man here was kind enough to offer me a lift and help me inside." Link's voice was pleading as he looked at his apparent boss/landlord.

"Then maybe he'll be kind enough to offer you a place to stay since you're outta here. Not only have you broken the rules, but you can't very well expect to be able to load my truck if you can't walk. No get your stuff and get out before I call the authorities and have you arrested for trespassing."

Ghirahim was enraged by the little man's comments, but his anger was nothing compared to Link's. "Really you're kicking me out because of one instance that only happened because I got hurt. Even considering all the extras I've done like running your shop for you, and making those deliveries. Those should at least count for something since not once did you ever pay me for my help. But you know what go ahead and make that call. I'm sure the police would love to know about a few of your side businesses." Link tried to take a step forward only to give a small cry of pain when his weight came down on his bad leg.

Those words struck fear into Ghirahim, he couldn't afford a run in with the law right now. As much as he hated what he was about to do he had to get out of there, but he wasn't about to leave the blonde now that he'd gotten him talking. "You know what Link," Ghirahim started in his most persuasive voice. "This fool isn't worth it. Come and we'll get your stuff and get out of here."

With a firm arm around the shorter male's waist Ghirahim led him away towards an open door where he could see a mattress lying on the floor. Still grumbling Link allowed himself to be pulled away to the small office he lived in. Surprisingly it took less than ten minutes for them to pack Link's things, all of which fit into one shopping bag. Under the glaring eyes of the man called Beedle the two left the building.

Link was still too angry at the man to fight Ghirahim as he gently pushed him back into the car and set his bag of belongings on his lap. Silently the whitehaired man drove them to the hospital where the blonde's ankle was poked, prodded, and x-rayed before being put into a cast. By the time they left Link's foul mood had doubled. Trying to hide his amusement Ghirahim drove to his own home, hoping the young blonde would be too absorbed in his own inner musings to protest. His luck held out at least until they pulled into the apartment parking area.

Frowning Link turned to his companion, clearly not happy. "Where are we and why did you bring me here?"

"Well you ungrateful little worm I have decided, being the generous creature I am, to allow you to sleep in my apartment until you figure something else out. In this weather you'd freeze to death, and I'm sorry but ice blue just isn't your color."

"And if I refuse," Link stated while crossing his arms with his lip pouted out slightly.

Ghirahim found the boy's childish antics adorable, but tried to keep that out of his voice. "Who said I was giving you a choice." With that he picked up the blonde and carried him into the apartment.

The next few weeks were quite entertaining as Ghirahim enjoyed toying with his new roommate. The blonde's luck had only gotten worse as he'd been fired from his two other jobs mainly due to his broken ankle. Unfortunately until it healed there was no point in job hunting, though he looked at the available jobs every day.

Unable to stand it any longer Ghirahim brought up the conversation he'd soon live to regret. "Why do you bother searching those listings every day? We both know there isn't a place that will hire you until your ankle heals, and besides I've told you that getting a job isn't necessary. I can adequately take care of both our needs."

Scowling as he threw the paper on the table Link answered the man with another question. "Yeah about that…how is it you work only a part-time job yet you can afford this lavish apartment, that car of yours, all the clothing you buy, and the regular bills?"

"Simple the government pays for most of it," Ghirahim could have bit off his tongue at the automatic response that flowed from his mouth.

Link quirked a brow at the man, silently urging him to continue. Sighing and realizing there was little point to hiding it now the whitehaired man elaborated. "I'm part of the witness protection program. They offered me quite the tantalizing setup in exchange for information on my former group Loci or Leaders Of Chaos and Invasion. They had some rather significant plans for the country and let's just say the government was all too willing to give me anything I wanted. Of course, now that I've told you I'll probably have to move and change my name again."

Link looked quite shocked as he twirled the cup between his hands, watching the liquid twist inside. Of all the responses Ghirahim expected, the boy's wasn't one of them. "Lucky you, a new life and a new chance. I'd give almost anything to have that, to erase my past."

"You'd give up on everything you have here? Your friends and family, all of that would be lost to you forever." Ghirahim was truly baffled since it was something most people would never dream of.

"I don't have any friends," Link started quietly, "they've all either betrayed or left me a long time ago. Same with my family. The only people who even talk to me anymore are those who like to harass me because they think I'm gay. Now since I'm out of a job my chances of getting the one thing I was sticking around for are almost nonexistent. You're the closest thing I've had to a friend in a long time, and once you leave I'll lose that too."

"Link," said Ghirahim with a quirked eyebrow, "what was it that you were saving so hard for?"

Giving his companion a half smile Link's voice was softer than a feather. "Epona, she's a young filly I raised and trained until my parents kicked me out. They're going to sell her at auction soon I heard, and I needed the rupees to be able to buy her. I just can't bear the thought of someone else taking her. Goddess know what they'd do. But the auction is only a few days away, and I don't think I'll have enough rupees to buy her now."

Sighing Link picked up his crutches then made his way to the couch where he'd been sleeping in the one bedroom apartment. Ghirahim spent the night doing a lot of research and making an obscene amount of calls, all carefully guarded behind his bedroom door. Link supposed he was telling some government type that he needed to be moved or something like that. With his broken foot resting atop a mound of pillows wondering what he was going to do now.

The pair didn't speak again for three days, Ghirahim seemed to be leaving at odd hours and stayed gone for so long there were times Link felt he'd left for good. It wasn't until nearly eleven o'clock at night on the third day that Link's host woke him abruptly from a sound sleep, looking incredibly serious. Once he was sure the boy was fully coherent Ghirahim got straight to the point. "The other day when you said they thought you were gay, what did you mean by that? Are you or are you not attracted to men?"

Wondering why in the world this was important at this hour Link answered after a yawn that looked to have unhinged his jaw. "I am and I'm not. I really don't have a preference for either men or women. I'm attracted to people who are kind and good hearted. I guess some people would call it bisexual, but there's more to it than that. Anyway I got ratted out by the two people who I thought were my best friends. They were talking about how cute some guy named Sheik was at our school, and I slipped up and agreed with them. It didn't take long for word to spread, and soon everyone hated me. Even that Sheik guy got word of it and beat me up merely for mentioning him in that way."

Ghirahim nodded, seemingly distracted and not fully listening to the boy he'd awoken so rudely. "Very well that's what I needed to know, you may return to your slumber now." With no further explanation Ghirahim went to his room, clearly in deep thought and leaving the young man even more deeply confused.

What seemed like only a few hours later, Ghirahim was again waking the boy and urging him to get dressed. Through a blurred sleepy haze Link dressed, ate whatever was put before him, and then limped down into the car while Ghirahim constantly prodded him to hurry up. It wasn't until a few familiar smells began to rouse him that Link even figured out where they were, the yearly horse exchange and auction.

"What the Gorons Ghirahim, I told you I won't have the rupees!" Link had to fight the water threatening at the corners of his eyes. He'd failed Epona, even after he promised her he still failed.

I just figured you'd at least want a chance to see who she ends up with," Ghirahim said nonchalantly. "Maybe if she ends up in a good home it'll put your mind at ease?"

Still angry, but unable to resist the chance to see Epona one last time Link hobbled over to the entrance paying fare for both him and Ghirahim. His pride had suffered enough lately, and Link wouldn't stand to have the man pay for something that he truly wanted.

Link was in his element, having dearly missed these types of things since his parents threw him out three years ago. Looking out he found them sitting in their usual VIP box acting extremely smug and pompous. Turning away from the people who'd disowned him Link waited anxiously for Epona to appear. His breath caught in his throat when he saw how magnificent she looked, she truly was a beautiful horse.

The person leading her out was clearly afraid of her, not uncommon since Epona didn't like most people which was also the reason she was being sold. His father had never been able to abide anything that didn't adhere to his standards and rules. Expectedly the bidding started out high, she had good breeding in her and it was only her temperament that prevented her from being extraordinary to most. It didn't take long before they'd surpassed Link's meager savings, he doubted he would've had enough even if he'd been able to work in the past few weeks.

With tears threatening his eyes Link left when the auctioneer cried out that final command of sold. Knowing where the horses were loaded and unloaded Link slowly made his way to where he'd maybe stand a chance of at least petting her pretty roan coat one more time. What Link didn't expect was to see his parents already out here as well, he'd hoped to avoid meeting them.

"What are you doing here boy?! You know dang good an' well you're not welcome near us. We went through all that legal bull to make sure you can't even claim to be related to us any longer."

With hard eyes and as straight as posture as his crutches would allow Link answered his father. "I didn't come here for any of you. I came to see Epona one last time before you dumped her off for not being good enough just like you did to me."

"You and that horse are more trouble than you're worth. If I had my way I'd have you arrested here and now for being too close to my property. As it is though that worthless nag doesn't belong to me anymore, thank the three. You'll have to take it up with her new owners."

After that the husband and wife stalked off leaving Link fuming and Ghirahim appalled. "Why didn't you clock him," Ghirahim asked remembering how close Link had been to going after the man named Beedle.

"I have before, and it didn't do any good. If I did it this time he'd be sure to have me thrown in jail and take me for everything I've earned up until now. Besides the crutches would make it a bit difficult. Though I'll admit it would have felt more than good." Link's voice was bitter and Ghirahim decided it would be wiser to change the subject.

Unfortunately Link seemed to have the worst luck as by the time they reached the area Epona was to be at they found she was already gone. Dejectedly the pair made their way back to the apartment in complete silence. It wasn't until over dinner that the two spoke.

"Link," Ghirahim's voice was tentative like he was broaching a subject that was difficult for him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for today, it didn't go how I'd hoped. Especially with your parents there. Really after meeting them I'm thankful my own parents gave me up before I ever knew them. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I… I wanted to tell you…Well tomorrow I have leave. I'm being placed in a new area and have to end all my connections to my life here."

Link nodded while he swirled his spoon through the food on his plate, having not eaten a single bite of the delicious meal. He didn't act the least bit surprised by comment, though Ghirahim supposed he must have been used to this kind of thing.

Wanting to get some reaction out of the blonde, Ghirahim threw his own spoon at him hitting him squarely on the forehead. The whitehaired man didn't give him a chance to retort, he didn't like being ignored. "What I'm trying to say is that I made some calls and got my handler to agree to a few things, but I need you to answer a question before I go into any details. As you may have noticed I've taken a bit of a liking to you, but I'm not sure how you feel about me. What I want to know is if you'd consider being my boyfriend?"

Link's expression was so comically confused that it took everything Ghirahim had not to laugh out loud. "But what does that matter. You're leaving so it's not like we can actually date or anything."

Rolling his eyes Ghirahim tried again. "Humor me child. Say if I wasn't leaving would you consider dating me, exchanging kisses, and all that other mushy business that couples do?"

Link looked hard at the man who'd taken him in without asking anything of him. He rolled the thought over in his head, trying to look at it from every angle so he could answer truthfully. His answer came out measured and slow. "Well…yeah I think I would like to date you. I mean you're a bit arrogant sometimes, and you're completely psychotic when you're driving. But still I think deep down you're a pretty good guy, even if you've done some bad things in your past. I won't say I'm head over heels in love with you, but I'd never really thought about it before either."

Ghirahim grinned though unlike most people it made him look slightly deranged and frightening. "I was hoping you'd say that…well maybe not that exactly. I was more hoping for you to declare your undying passion for me and demand we take this to the bedroom, but I'll take what I can get. You see the reason I ask is because I got the okay to take you with me to my next location, and I even got to request that location. It's a small little farm far from here, though I can't tell you where. We'll both be able to start fresh, and Epona will be there waiting for us. Then after everything is said and done with the trial I have enough rupees saved back for us to buy the place. I figured you could work the farm aspect and I'd find another line of work. Would you be okay with that?"

Link was stunned beyond belief. Not once in his life had anyone been as kind to him as Ghirahim was being…heck he was kinder to him even in the beginning than anyone had ever been. For the first time in his life Link's eyes held tears of joy as he stood to go hug the whitehaired man that took him in. However, he only made it out of his chair before he collapsed again thanks to his still healing ankle. Exchanging wry grins the two broke into fits of laughter.

* * *

 **A/N:** To put it plain and simple I hated this theme. I rewrote it three times and even now I still don't like how it turned out. It was originally going to be about the mask exchange in Majora's Mask, but no matter what I tried it wouldn't work. Then this idea popped into my head and just would not end no matter what, which is why you have a **very** long one shot. I know it's not really fitting for the theme, but I'm not redoing this one under any circumstances. I hope you my dear readers will at least find it tolerable. Oh and I need to also apologize for Ghirahim being so out of character. He was kind of being a butt and not really working with me on this one. Until next week when hopefully the theme, Should Know, will be much better. ~Later


	52. Should Know - TP

**Chapter: 52  
Theme: 21. Should Know  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: After Link finds Ilia in Telma's when he's human  
Rating: T**

* * *

I felt that warming peace return as the last tear of light fell into place within the vessel strung around my neck. I had done it, I had finally managed to restore light to all the provinces. Not only that, but I'd found the children and Epona, all scared but otherwise unharmed. All that left was get back to Castletown, and bring Ilia the Zora boy back with me. Luckily she didn't seem hurt either, I'd been worried and her father was frantic over her. Unfortunately the Zora boy, Ralis I think, was in bad shape and the journey would be hard on him.

The light that consumed me when I'd gathered the last tear dispersed and I found myself face to face with the enormous light spirit Lanayru. Despite the fierce look of the serpent I couldn't help but like Lanayru better than the others, or at least better than Eldin. I focused on the words of the spirit, frowning as it mentioned the 'dark power' they'd sealed away. Without warning I found myself floating along in a black void.

Despite the emptiness of everything I felt a calming peace that wasn't my own. It was almost like this vision was controlling my emotions. Even still my instincts told me my experience here would be anything but soothing. The emptiness didn't last long as bright balls of light shot around me: red, blue, and green. I should know these lights, they felt familiar somehow, but something was keeping me from remembering. Instead I was left in awe struck wonder as I watched the lights form the world around me, all the while listening to Lanayru speak into my head.

Ilia was here now and we were happy, yet something was building in me. A strong desire, the likes of which I'd never felt before. It was a desire for the golden relic left behind eons ago. That desire twisted itself around my very soul clouding my mind and blinding my judgement while it whispered words of power and wishes into my ears. I found I could do nothing but obey its commands and in one swift motion Ilia was no more. The dagger falling from her hand as her limp lifeless body collapsed brought no emotion to my being.

All I knew was that it was mine now, the power I'd desired for what seemed an eternity was mine and no one could stop me. I never reached my goal though as three dark entities stood in my way. They were me, and yet they weren't in the same moment. In one fatal blast I was no more, everything I'd ever dreamt of or wished for was gone as my very being shattered into pieces.

I was so lost that I believed that was the end of me only to discover I was back again, yet I wasn't right. I was me but everything that had once made me who I was, was gone. The things I once cared for so deeply that I would give my life to protect them were meaningless now. Now the only thing that could bring me pleasure was power, and I knew I had that. I had worked to obtain a power so great it was only second to one other, and with this power I would soon have the greatest power. Again I thought no one could stop me, but again I was wrong as the great power I'd worked to obtain sunk beyond my reach.

Fear and rage consumed me, for what was I now without that power? The world was black again and slowly I became myself only to see my dearest friend laughing as she fell head first into the void. And then she was everywhere thousands upon thousands of Ilias giggling and falling before my eyes. I felt Lanayru's words resonate within me, and abruptly I was back in reality as the full weight of what I'd done crashed upon my being. All for power…I'd done that all for power?! How could anyone be willing to sacrifice everything for power like that? It wasn't worth it.

On shaking legs I finally managed to stand as the spirit's final words echoed in my ears, but I was hardly conscious of them. In that moment I vowed to never let my desires consume me so much so that I was blind to everything I had. My legs are still trembling as I make my way out of the cave, with only one thought consuming me. I have to make sure she's alright. I have to know that I didn't do what I saw me do. But of course things are never that easy, at least not with Midna around.

"Where do you think you're going wolf boy. You heard the light spirit, the temple is at the bottom of the lake so let's go." The shadow girl is glaring at me with her one visible red yellow eye while she crosses her arms in front of me as if to bar me from my path.

I raised one eyebrow at her, truthfully it was a skill I was proud of mainly because it said so much meaning I didn't have to. However, Midna was growing accustomed to my ways of avoiding conversations. "And how exactly am I supposed to get to the bottom of the lake Midna," I asked while rubbing my tired eyes. I hadn't slept in around two days and it was starting to catch up to me. This proved to be a mistake though as the moment I closed my eyes the vision Lanayru forced me to watch replayed in horrible detail.

Shuddering I looked back at Midna who seemed to be trying to find an answer to my question. It was clear she couldn't come up with anything by her next words. "Fine but you better hurry up and figure out how to get down there. I need that last piece, and if it comes down to it I'll drag you to the bottom myself."

She didn't give me time to retort as she melded into my shadow once again. Not wishing to incur her wrath, and delay my task any longer I ran across the small bridges connecting the various islands…well I think they're islands but they're so small I don't know if they're still considered that. Shaking the strange thought from my head I ready myself to talk with Fyer, though at least I wouldn't have to talk with Falbi. I could never quite put my finger on why, and I'd never admit it to anyone especially Midna, but the two just creeped me out especially the latter of the pair.

I tried to shake these thoughts from my head while allowing the small portly man to launch me out of his bizarre canon. Really whose idea of fun was this? Apparently Midna had been thinking long and hard about our previous conversation since the moment I landed she flew out of my shadow. The smugness was practically dripping from her voice as she reminded me of the late Queen's promise to me, and of the Zora boy we saw with Ilia in Castletown. The boy I now know is the prince of the Zora people. I only nodded, letting her have her moment, though in truth I'd already remembered the Zora boy, the promise and…and Ilia. My heart stopped at that as I once again saw myself ending the life of my dear friend.

Clenching my teeth I fought the urge to sink to my knees again while making my way into the small cucco shack. Carefully sneaking past Falbi I head out the second door, and into the open fields of Hyrule taking a deep breath of fresh air filled with the scent of flowers and grass once more. Remembering a patch of horse grass nearby I use it to call my most trusted companion, smiling as I hear her familiar elated whinny. When she comes abreast of me I indulge her with a carrot while gently rubbing the spot just under her eye. Epona snorted contentedly before nudging me in the chest with her head, telling me in her own way that she's ready to go.

Smiling I easily swing myself into her well-worn saddle as she takes off without a single urging from me. This is something I dearly miss during my times as a wolf. Running on my own four feet isn't nearly as satisfying as the feel of riding with Epona. Whenever we ride like this I can feel a deep connection between us, I can't explain it but I know neither of us are whole without the other.

The ride to the castle was short, a mere half a day's journey from the lake, though it took a little longer considering the bulbins gathered in the small canyon. Relief flooded through me at the sight of tall walls surrounding the crowded city. I couldn't wait to see Ilia's smiling face again and end this nightmare while also dispelling the disturbing thoughts the vision had left behind.

It took every ounce of my self-control not to burst into the bar and yell out for my longtime childhood friend. As much as I wanted to I couldn't do that. For one I'd have no way to explain how I knew she was there before I'd ever seen her, and for two my throat would probably close up if there were too many people in there. As far back as I could remember I'd never been able to speak when there were too many people the room. For a second I stood outside the door with my hand on the handle trying to debate what I would say, and gather my supposed courage.

Midna had other ideas though and didn't let me stand still for long as she angrily snapped at me from my shadow. "What's the matter wolf boy? Get a move on already. The sooner we save that Zora kid in there along with that stupid girl from your village the sooner we'll get that armor we were promised. As your master I'm commanding you to move your butt and get this errand done with already. I've waited long enough."

I bristled from her callous comments, feeling my rare temper rise up inside of me like Lanayru had risen from the depths of the water. For once I wasn't able to still my own tongue as it came to the defense of Ilia and the Zora boy. "Midna, Ilia is one of my closest friends and I won't tolerate you insulting her. Especially considering you've never met her in person. Not only that, but this is about more than some silly reward or armor. Yeah it'll come in handy, but even if the late Queen hadn't asked or had nothing to give us I still would've helped before doing anything else no matter the cost. It's the right thing to do Midna, helping others. Good deeds are their own rewards."

I didn't give my shadow companion anytime to retort as I roughly pushed open the door only to be knocked aside by a short crotchety old man. I missed most of the conversation but what I did hear left me in no doubt that that man and Midna would get along well together. Those bitter thoughts didn't last long though as I finally saw with my human eyes the last person I'd been searching for.

In a moment that belonged in a fairy tale our eyes met, and I'd swear I heard music in the background as birds chirped. In my mind the images that had been haunting me since the lake evaporated, replaced by the fantasy of Ilia running into my arms as I held her tightly. In my mind I had her in a bone crushing hug while I swore to never let her down again. That fantasy vanished faster than a bomskit runs.

Ilia's pretty grass green eyes were vacant and held no recognition in them. My heart stopped as she turned from me back to the Zora child lying atop the crates. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, and I couldn't figure out what had just happened. Was she mad at me? Surely not…we hadn't seen each other for months now, and the last time was while we were being attacked. Ilia had an infamous temper, but even she couldn't have remained angry with me for this long. I'd love to say I didn't know why she'd be angry in the first place, but I've learned with Ilia there's always a reason for her to be mad. My next thought was that maybe it was the clothes. Most of Ordon took a minute to recognize me so maybe she would too.

I didn't get to think more on it as the redheaded woman was now speaking to me, though I was lost as to why. All I really took notice of was her saying something about one swordsman left. She told Ilia to get ready and in a flash my friend was gone again. I took a step forward reaching out my hand to her hoping for…well I'm not sure just…just something so I know she saw me. That's the worst thing with being a wolf. No one can see you, at least not in the Twilight, and you have no way to bring comfort to them. Of course, I couldn't do that even if they could see me considering most people fear wolves.

With Ilia gone the redheaded woman walks up to me, and it's then I learn the harsh reality. Ilia, the girl I've known since I was nine, didn't know me. By all accounts she should know me, but she didn't and no one knew why. Maybe it was the brutality of the attack on Ordon, maybe it was the stress of being kidnapped, maybe she hurt herself trying to save Prince Ralis, or maybe it was something else entirely. It didn't matter because Ilia should know me, but she doesn't.

The redheaded woman doesn't waste time as we quickly plan out the best route for reaching Kakariko, apparently Renado's reputation stretches far in this land. She wants to take the west bridge, but I regrettably have to tell her it's been destroyed and the path to the South is blocked leaving us only one possibility. Unfortunately that's also the worst possible route with a canyon, one lone bridge, and two open fields to pass through. I still shudder to think what happened last time I was on that bridge…If the water hadn't been there Hyrule would be doomed.

There's a look out point very near the perimeter of the town walls, and we use it to our advantage in order to scout at least some of the path ahead. What we saw wasn't the least bit encouraging. I don't know how that thing was still alive, yet there he was atop that giant blue bulbo of his. Memories of our last battle surfaced and just how close I was to losing little Colin.

This thing hurt the village, the people I considered my adopted family, and continued to plague me every step of the way. He was the reason the children were so frightened, and why Ilia no longer remembered me. This thing was one of the creatures responsible for leaving Rusl in horrible shape. I vowed then and there I would make him regret the day he ever set foot in Ordon.

The bar owner woman, I still hadn't learned her name but now didn't seem like the time for introductions, had managed to get a covered wagon and a strong horse to pull it. I had no idea how she'd managed it, but then again she seemed like the type that could make anything happen at the snap of her fingers. I brought the Zora boy out only to find Ilia sitting in the back of the wagon with a few supplies ready and some blankets to keep him comfortable.

I looked into her eyes again, daring to hope for something…Some spark or hint of recognition that would assure me that Ilia was still there somewhere, but all I saw was concern for the boy in my arms. Silently I laid him down as gently as I could in the cramped space. Ilia tried to help me and for a second our hands brushed, her farm calloused fingers were as warm and comforting as I remembered.

A slight gasp from her had my heart surging with hope only to crash back down at her vapid words. "Oh excuse me." Before Ilia would have laughed, or blushed, or given some reaction, but now all she gave was a swift apology as her focus was again drawn to the young distressed boy.

I stared at her for a second as my mind screamed at her. 'You know me, you should know me, please know me?' I had to get out of here, my heart couldn't handle seeing her, but knowing she didn't see me…not really anyway. The look in her eyes disturbs me, they seem vacant and empty reminding me horribly of that vision. Unable to stand it I begin backing out of the wagon heading to prepare Epona. This wouldn't be an easy trip, and I wasn't sure how often we'd be able to stop if at all.

The sun was setting as we readied to head out. Normally I'd prefer to wait until the next day, but the poor boy was fading fast. Mounting Epona I drew abreast of the wagon, and it was then I found some of Ilia was still there. I hadn't thought about it before but her kind and compassionate nature was shining through. My hope raised a little when she asked my name. For the briefest of seconds I was sure everything would come back to her. It wasn't to be though and I didn't have time to dwell before the bar owner gave a snap of the reins and we were off.

I was thankful for our earlier scouting since it told me king glutton had procured himself a pair of arm shields, which meant slashing him was out of the question. Sending a quick thanks to the Gorons I readied my bow. Epona was smart enough to steer clear of that giant side of bacon while I focused on my aim. Really this was far easier to hit him than the last time, though I suppose I should feel sorry for the poor idiot. There was no way for him to know just how proficient I'd become with the bow. A small part of me laughed at Malo, the snide little brat, I may have never held a bow before now but I was a fast learner.

The next part was the part I feared the worst on this journey. I knew full well many of the monsters loved to take advantage of the high cliffs along the canyon, and with the ever lessening visibility it would be unlikely I could take them out before they struck. I wasn't given more time to reflect as the redhead pulled forward, not even giving me the chance to scout ahead.

Gritting my teeth I urged Epona forward, finding out quickly my best choice of weapons were my sword and boomerang. Apparently bulbins don't take it too kindly when you attack their leader, and I found they were pouring out from every shadow. It was all I could do to keep them off the wagon, stop the flames from spreading, and keep an eye out for the kargaroks. If I could find out who was supplying them with those bombs I'd give them a taste of their own medicine.

It took the entire night to pass through the first field with an attack waiting around every bend. It was only as the sun was cresting the sky that we were able to stop for a few minutes to rest and water the horses. Before an hour was up we set out again, needing to get to the safety of Kakriko as soon as we could. If we kept a steady pace we should reach the village by nightfall today.

This time the bulbins are fewer in number, but more ferocious. Both Ilia and the redhead end up getting singed a little, and I took two arrows in me. I wasn't about to give up though, I would get them to safety even if it meant dying myself. Really after having fought with me so much these creatures should know I wasn't about to give up.

We made good time considering the obstacles, though pretty well everyone needs some treatment when we roll into the village with a half burned wagon, hair singed, and a few bleeding wounds. Renado should be a sage I swear as he doesn't hesitate for a moment to begin caring for Prince Ralis. Luda takes care of the rest of us, she's nearly as good as her father when it comes to medicine.

As I'm biting on a rag while Luda removes the arrow heads, the shafts broke during the struggle, I watch the children speaking excitedly to Ilia. They're happy to see her, but they don't know the cold hard truth yet and currently I can't help them. Sadly I watch, both in curiosity and while trying not to think on the pain, as Ilia brushes past the children to check on Ralis. Again my mind screams for her to know them, she should know them.

Ilia, I swear to myself, I will find a way to help you. You will know them again, you will know me again. I promise. And when I do I'll make sure I protect you and everyone else from that sick power.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow two long ones in a row, but I'm more pleased with this one than I was the last. Originally this was only going to start with Link coming into Telma's as a human, but I kinda goofed when I started writing and placed him at the spirit spring. However I really loved how that turned out so I kept it because I didn't have anywhere else for it to go. I know that first part doesn't exactly go with the theme, but I think it sets up what comes later nicely. Hopefully you guys think so to. The next theme, different, is kind of a continuation of this one, if you want to look at it that way. It will be from Ilia's point of view after she gets her memory back. Thanks for reading everyone ~Later


	53. Different - TP

**Chapter: 53  
Theme: 24. Different  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: When Link is restoring Ilia's memories  
Rating: T**

* * *

The young man walked in, the boy everyone called Link and seemed to hold in high esteem. To some degree she could see why. He'd been so kind as to help get them to this village even though he'd only just met them. Ms. Telma said he was a knight, but she wasn't so sure. He was a lot different than the other knights that came to the kind woman's bar. They were so loud and boisterous about their accomplishments and great deeds that it was difficult to tell how much was true.

This young man was the exact opposite. He hardly spoke, and when he did his words were short and to the point. He never spoke of himself or really answered any of the question all the young children in this village threw at him. Most of the time he merely smiled and listened before disappearing for weeks on end. No one knew where he went or what he'd been doing during that time. The only thing they could gather from his returns was that it must be dangerous whatever it was he was doing, because he always came back wounded.

During her time in Kakariko she did her best not to be a burden to the poor Shaman and his daughter. They already had their hands full with the children, the Zora boy, the Gorons, and patching up the kind boy when he would return. Unfortunately the only thing she could think of doing was to entertain the children here. It wasn't much, but she didn't know if she was good at doing anything else. At least she learned a lot from the ever talkative youths. It was from them she learned the young man's name and that he was indeed a good and brave person. There were many stories of this young man, and each of them made her wish she had her own stories to share.

However, all the stories in the world don't make up for real experience. She already knew how brave and kind this Link was, but she never realized how far he was willing to go until he went out of his way to help her personally. He traced down the route she'd taken and found the little carving. Then gone to great lengths to find and help the poor person she'd left behind. The days passed as she waited for any word of the person who'd saved her. She spent these days pacing while continually berating herself and willing the door hiding her memories to open. If only she could find the right key to unlock it, then perhaps she could help.

It wasn't her that found the key though, it was the different strange knight boy called Link. He had returned with a few small cuts and bruises while also being covered in a thick layer of dust, but still he was smiling. When he handed her the charm she could have sworn she heard a lock click before the door was flung wide open. Everything came rushing back to her in an almost suffocating torrent. Ordon, her father, her friends, her home, the children, the animals, the smells, the sights, and…and Link.

Her best friend since they were small, the one person who was always beside her no matter how much trouble she got them into. Everything came rushing back, and though she was overjoyed she felt the crushing guilt at the same time. How could she have forgotten all of them and for so long? How could she have forgotten Link?! He was already a knight, even before all this mess, at least to her and Ordon he was.

She hugged him tightly as her tears flowed in both happiness and anger while his strong arms, much stronger than she remembered, came around her in a simple hug. That hug spoke volumes to her. It told her it would be okay now and that she didn't need to feel guilty for something that wasn't her fault. She cried her heart out to him so much so that he ended up carrying her back to the inn. As morning dawned she wiped the salt from her eyes only to learn another sad truth. Link couldn't stay. He had to finish what he started, and though he didn't say it Ilia knew he'd already delayed enough on her account.

Silently she watched as Link spoke to Renado and the Gorons from atop Epona. He'd only slept a scant few hours, and hadn't allowed himself be treated for his injuries or sit down to a decent meal. Not at all the carefree youth she remembered from her childhood, the one who would willingly eat an entire week's worth of meals in one sitting.

As the sun began to dry off the traces of dew he was ready to be off again, and there was no guarantee when or if they'd see him again…if she'd see him again. She still wasn't exactly sure what Link was doing or why **he** had to be the one to do it, but she knew that look on his face. It was a look that told her he'd given his word to see this through to the end, and he wouldn't rest until he'd done just that. This didn't surprise her in the least bit, Link was different like that; he never broke a promise. Perhaps that was what made Link so different…or special. He was never one to give up or stop just because something was hard, but then again that wasn't Link's only strange quality.

There were the major differences that many people took note of upon first meeting her friend. For one Link was a Hylian, maybe not that abnormal, but in Ordon where the only residents were human he stood out. Link was also far shorter, and didn't have as many defined muscles as most boys his age, especially boys who worked on a ranch all day. He was far quieter than most people, it wasn't uncommon for him to go days without speaking. His eyes were the most different part of his appearance though. There was something about them, something that scared some people while putting others at ease. Like Telma had said he had the eyes of a feral beast, but what the bar matron didn't know is how kind Link's eyes could be. True he had stared down his fair share of bandits and other criminals who thought to take advantage of the village, but what no one seemed to know was how his eyes would smile. To most Link was hard to read, but Ilia knew the secret. Link rarely let his emotions be seen, but he could never hide his eyes.

From the day Link and Epona stumbled into the village exhausted, with burns, and wounds more than prevalent on their bodies Link had hidden his true feelings. Many had wondered what could have happened to him to make such a young boy close himself off, but as of yet none had been able to break through that shell to find out. That was another different thing about Link, he never talked or bragged about himself like young men his age were wont to do. He was the world's greatest listener, and at times if he felt someone truly needed it he would offer advice. But most of the time he would just sit and listen. No one knew where he came from or why he and Epona were wandering the forest alone, and it was very likely no one ever would. Ilia may have been able to read his eyes about how he was feeling and many things about her friend, it said nothing about his past other then there was a lot of pain once.

Ilia watched as Link nodded to Renado and the Gorons when they'd finished speaking then gave a slight nudge to Epona, signaling her it was time to leave. It was likely he was off on some great heroic duty once more, and in truth Ilia wasn't the least bit surprised. He was so selfless and willing to put others before himself that it made sense he should be the hero of his generation for their kingdom. It took a very different person to be the hero Ilia guessed, she knew she would've never been able to do it.

It wasn't that she didn't care about her friends and family, or the kingdom for that matter. She was strong too, and able to endure sleeping out many of nights. She wasn't as skilled with a sword as Link or Rusl, but she could handle herself well enough and she was sure she could learn. But in all honesty there was just something about Link that made him perfect for the job of hero. Something deep within him that reassured people when they were at their lowest, something that gave them hope when all hope seemed lost. It was that something that made Link the perfect hero but also made him different.

Ilia felt the tears in her eyes build as the dust Epona had stirred up gradually fell back to the ground. She had promised him she would wait for him no matter how long it took, but she wondered if that was a promise broken the second she made it. Link had always been a wanderer and could sometimes disappear for several days even before this all happened. Now that he'd had a taste of true adventure and exploring would he be able to return to her….would she be able to wait forever?

She didn't know the answer to either question, and in truth she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. All she could do was hope that after everything was done and Link had won this war he wouldn't be changed too much, because Link was already different enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** At first I didn't like how this one turned out, but it's actually grown on me. I think Ilia's feelings came through fairly well, and I love the mystery of Link's past in Twilight Princess. I hope everyone out there enjoyed it to some degree. Next week's theme is 'No leaves'. Until then take care and happy reading. Later


	54. No Leaves - SS

**Chapter: 54  
Theme: 54. No leaves  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Saving Lanayru and restoring the Tree of Life  
Rating: T**

* * *

Link wasn't at all sure how to feel about the desert. To some degree it held a strange type of beauty with its barren terrain broken only by the occasional plateau. There was a strength here he had yet to find in any other region he visited. Everything that thrived in this harsh land had to be cunning, fast, strong, and able to endure. It was a treacherous feat just to get a bit of food each day, never mind any water.

Yes the inhabitants were to be admired for their adept survival skills, skills that Link felt sure he lacked. This was made especially apparent as Link struggled to pull himself up onto the ledge with the quicksand pulling at his legs. Sweat poured from his brow as his muscles strained against the downward force. With a final grunt he was atop the rock and safe for a moment allowing him a chance to breathe.

Rising to his feet Link took careful aim before letting one of his clawshots fly to the nearest target. As he braced his feet against the wall he said a silent thank you to whomever had invented these strange contraptions. He didn't know if they used a recoil spring or some other device to prevent his arm getting ripped out like, Professor Horwell said should have happened, but he would be eternally thankful for their brilliance.

A few more well placed shots and he found Golo upon a ledge. Apparently he'd managed to clear the passage to the one area Link had yet to visit in the desert. The Goron was only sorry that the passage was too small for him to explore farther. Why the Goron insisted on using the pickaxe and not the bombs Link didn't know, but whatever the reason the hero didn't have time to wait for him to complete his work.

Golo had been right, the opening was small, but then again that seemed to be the norm on his mission. He'd hoped that maybe this time he would simply walk up, find the dragon, gain the song, and finally get to keep his promise to Zelda. That hope was nothing but a hoop dream, as he knew it would be. All he found in the gorge area was a pile of large bones that were likely those of the dragon, a small key, the entrance to some cave, and what appeared to be a lifeless tree with no leaves off in the distance. Sighing deeply he made his way towards the locked entrance. All he could do was explore the innards of this small hill and pray he'd either find the song or some means of returning the dragon back to life.

As was typical nothing was ever quite so simple. He didn't know what sadist had designed all of these complicated mechanisms throughout every region of this surface world, but should he ever meet them Link had a few choice words for them. By the time he managed to guide the time shift stone back to the rounded area where he started Link's arms were aching as were his lungs. At least though the hard part was over and now all he had to do was use the stone to revive the dragon, and then convince the guardian to teach him the second to last part of the Song of the Hero. Once he got that much done he could return to the sky and have Levias teach him the final segment.

He really needed to quit planning things ahead of time because fate always seemed to come along to spit in his face. It would figure that the dragon Lanayru would be sick, too sick to sing in fact. It would also figure that the only thing that could cure him was practically dead itself.

Sighing Link looked over the scrawny lifeless imitation of a tree with absolutely no leaves to even give a hint that it was trying to survive. How the robots could have ever thought the tree would survive in the desert of all places was beyond Link. Really he always thought they'd be similar to Fi with her logical, and often accurate calculations. Then again Scrapper was almost Fi's polar opposite when it came to demeanor and the robots of Lanayru looked a lot like him.

Shaking his head Link activated the nearest stone effectively turning Lanayru the Dragon back into a pile of bones, but at the same time reducing the dead leafless tree to a small sapling. With practiced hands Link gently dug out the poor tree while Fi indicated to the robot watching over it what they were doing. Cradling the small plant that would be doomed if it stayed here Link made his way over to the nearest bird statue. He hadn't had a chance to explore much of this new land, but he knew that there was only one place on the Surface where this tree stood any chance of bearing fruit.

The only question on Link's mind was where to plant the tree so it could grow quickly, he didn't have time to wait for it to mature and there weren't any time shift stones in the woods. It wasn't until Link decided to ask the old woman Groose had affectionately dubbed as Granny that he realized the answer to his problem. The gateway he'd restored was just as effective, if not more so, as any of the stones. Not to mention Groose had even given him an idea of where to plant the tree in order to ensure its safety.

Smiling at his handiwork Link took a moment to check in on his best friend. He didn't know if she could hear him or not, but still he felt compelled to talk to her. No one else could understand what he was currently doing. He wasn't sure if even Zelda realized the full ramifications of Hylia's plan, but still he spoke to her about everything he'd done so far. Before he left he made another promise to her that when everything was said and done they'd have a picnic together under the tree he'd just planted. By then he was sure it would be magnificent to look at, and not at all like the pathetic little stick with no leaves it had been in the desert.

Smiling sadly Link left through the gate only to find his hunch had been correct. The tree of life had grown spectacularly in the rich soils of Faron Woods. The trunk was thick and hearty while its dancing leaves shone a brilliant emerald green in the sunlight. Groose was obliging enough to help him reach the surprisingly large heavy fruit, he really hadn't wanted to roll into the tree.

Within five minutes of landing in Faron Woods, Link was leaving again being sure to not bruise the precious fruit he carried. After that it was hardly anything to get back to the desert and hand over the fruit of his labors, so to speak. Soon afterwards he was again in the sky ready to gain the final section of the song and fulfill his promises to Zelda.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally this one was going to be about the tree you use the frozen leaves of in Twilight Princess, because really how are there even leaves on that tree? Then I realized that I had done a lot from that game lately and had a few more coming up so I switched it, obviously. Thanks for reading everyone, later.

Thanks go to the two guests who left reviews. Thank you guest I'm glad it was tolerable at least. And to the other guest yes an interesting concept though I don't know where it would go, but it is certainly an idea that could be fleshed out.


	55. Ice Blood - TP

**Chapter: 55  
Theme: 37. Ice blood  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: After the Sky Temple  
Rating: K**

* * *

Why did he agree to this, was all Link could think as he felt his blood turning to ice? He'd no more gotten back from the Sky dungeon helping the oocca when he'd received the letter from Yeta. He knew he should've gone on to finish off Zant, but there were several contributing factors as to why he was currently up on this frigid mountain balancing on a froze leaf.

First and foremost there was a horrible sandstorm blowing about the desert making travel impossible. Second he had grown a bit of a soft spot for the yeti couple, and hadn't been able to find it in him to deny their request. Third he found Yeto's soup to actually be quite good, and after all the work he'd done to help make it Link was anxious for more.

All those things amounted to very little inside his head at the moment though as he tried to remember what just plain cold felt like verses the freezing numbness coursing through him at this moment. His tunic while thick, wasn't enough to keep out the icy winds that constantly howled across the mountain of Snow Peak. In truth he probably would've been better off spending a few days in Eldin once he'd gotten back from the Sky, but he was already so close it seemed silly to go back and forth. That didn't mean it was the smartest choice though. The city in the sky was cold, despite how close it was to the sun, he now knew why all the Oocca had feathers. The constant shifting winds bit through him far worse than even Snow Peak's mighty gusts. In fact the whole place seemed so cold and remote that it made him wonder who could've ever built such an unfriendly place.

When the dragon was finally finished and he'd properly recovered from his injuries he'd headed back to Hyrule. Whoever's idea it was to use those canons as a means of transportation either had to be completely insane or have ice in their blood and heart, why couldn't Midna just teleport him there? It took everything in his willpower to allow himself to be pulled into the object's belly. Being shot through the sky to the lake below did nothing to warm him, nor did his dunk in the lake, which was still cold thanks to Zant freezing the Zora's home. Idly he wondered when the lake would return to its normal temperatures, or perhaps it already had and it was always this cold.

He'd no more got back on dry land when the postman yelled out to him, and thus he now found himself on Snow Peak ready to slide down its frosted slopes, creating a wind all his own that would surely freeze his chainmail to his body. Of course, it couldn't be as simple as one little race then we'll all sit down to some warm soup, nope. When he'd reached the peak Yeto had begged Link to race him. Racing against Yeto was a rather easy as the kindhearted yet slightly bumbling yeti was not particularly fast.

His wife was another story all together. Link could've never guessed she was so fast, especially sliding on her belly. Admittedly it was fun to jump and slide about at such incredible speeds, and he found himself laughing with Yeta as they both pushed themselves to go a bit faster. However, as fun as it was Link also found himself in awe that the yeti woman could manage jumps he didn't even know existed. If he hadn't already risked life and limb in some of the most perilous areas in Hyrule, Link felt sure he would have turned around and run at the mere thought of jumping across the icy stones bridging the gap of the fathomless gorge. By some stroke of luck or divine intervention though he made it across the path laughing the entire way, finding he could hardly do anything else. However, the shock of seeing such a path had caused him to slow considerably and now only his echoing laugh reached his ears within the mountain pass.

By the time he slid in behind Yeta, Link's hand was frozen around his sword, and he wasn't entirely sure he could walk. Three more failed attempts with Link landing in various piles of snow in multiple positions had Midna laughing rancorously from his shadow. He would've bared his teeth and growled at her if the ice in his blood hadn't frozen his jaw shut and inoperable by now.

If there was one thing anyone could say about Link though, it was that he was unreasonably stubborn. He'd never quit anything in his life, he'd always been determined to see it through to the end no matter how much it hurt him or how ridiculous it seemed. Ilia often said he could give the goats lessons on being thick skulled and obstinate. Rusl and Uli had an ongoing debate on whether his tenacity was his biggest asset or biggest hindrance. Midna commented that he should've been turned into a bull instead of a wolf as a sacred beast, it was more fitting.

Link knew they were all right, and that he should probably have Midna just warp him to Eldin before he caught pneumonia or something of the like. However, he just couldn't make himself give in. Every time he had Midna take him back to the beginning all he could tell himself was one more time, just one more time and he would beat her. Of course that one more time continued on to becoming about six more times before he finally managed to squeak in just ahead of Yeta.

By that point Link wasn't at all sure he could move off the frozen leaf that had served as his sled. It was only the promise of a warm fire, warmer soup, and unthawing the frozen crystals flowing through his veins that prompted him into action. It also didn't hurt that Yeto picked that convenient moment to slap him heartily on the back, sending him face first into yet another snow drift. Now that the ice around his legs was freed Link gingerly began to move toward the elaborate doors at a pace reminiscent of chuchu. Smiling slightly Link figured that after this Zant and Ganondorf would be no problem.

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember on the last one how I mentioned it was supposed to be about the snowboarding part, well I added it in here. I love that side game in Twilight Princess, but I imagine Link would never want to see snow again afterwards. Thanks for reading everyone, next up Rage. Later


	56. Rage -TP

**Chapter: 56  
Theme: 59. Rage  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Majora's backstory in Endless Darkness  
Rating: M**

* * *

She watched as the seemingly endless fires raged on throughout what was once her village. Every building…every home was ablaze with the all-consuming fire that refused to be doused. The bright flames danced in her eyes while the heat licked at her skin even from where she stood upon the hill high above the only home she'd ever known. As the night waned the fire began to slowly die with its fuel source becoming less abundant. Yet even as it died down amongst the houses she once knew so well another fire grew deep within her, feeding off the endless food source within her heart.

She had grown up and made her life among the same faces she'd known as far back as she could remember. She'd been friends with her husband since before they were old enough to crawl, and the only memory that could trump the day of her marriage was the day her son was born. Everything had always been so perfect in their picturesque little hamlet. Perfect right up until _they_ had shown up.

How they'd ever found the secluded village was anyone's guess, but still her friends and neighbors had welcomed the small band of outsiders into their homes without batting an eye. Far removed from the true horrors of the world many of the residents were blindly naïve and far too trusting. Of course she had to count herself among those who'd been oblivious to the truth until it was far too late.

Only one man among their village held any mistrust for the group, but he was a newcomer having only lived there for a year. Few in the village knew his true name since he preferred to be called Oni. He lived on the outskirts of the village and often only entered town when he was in need of supplies, always wearing his customary cloak so none could see his face. When the visitors had come to the village Oni had done something quite out of character by going to speak with the headman of the community. It was rumored that he'd encouraged the man to refuse the visitors lodging, and send them on their way. Of course their kind headman had politely declined while alluding that maybe Oni was a bit too suspicious of their guests. Since that day Oni had refused to set foot within the little town.

The group was small consisting of only five people in total, her own village outnumbered them four to one. Of the five two of them were women, which perhaps made them seem more trustworthy, again it was incredibly foolish of them. Among the five one women and two of the men had strange elongated ears, they said they were of the Hylian race while the other two boasted that they were from a land called Termina. The two long eared men claimed they were soldiers in the Hylian army, and were on a special mission for the King of Hyrule himself. For many nights the troupe entertained them with daring stories of their homeland and travels.

It wasn't until three days after they'd come that she'd began to feel uneasy about the quintet. They often asked odd, and to some degree very improper questions. The two women visited each thatched roof home within the community, and each time she heard rumor that they'd commented on particular keepsakes and their value. The men of the group had made a point to visit the storage house where food and weapons were kept safe until they were needed. The barns and stables were also inspected and the livestock surveyed, all under the pretense of touring the community.

More than once she'd spied the members of the group talking in hushed whispers far removed from the general activity of the rest of her people. All the while their ever shifting eyes watched for any signs of anyone approaching their private conversation. Feeling uneasy she'd gone to speak with Oni only for him to refuse her entry. His terse words to her were that the villagers would reap what they sowed.

Angry and confused she set about trying to prevent any sort of calamity from befalling the people she considered to be her family. She hid everything she and her husband owned that was of any value, rather monetary or nostalgic. She made sure that there were items in her home close at hand should they need to defend themselves, while also teaching her young son a simple escape route out of the village. She hid several days' worth of dried food beyond the walls of her home should they need to run, being sure none of the local wildlife would be tempted by the free meal. Lastly she encouraged all her neighbors to take the same precautions while trying to push the guests into leaving sooner. It was all for naught though.

It was dusk when she was making her return to her small village home. She'd been out gathering supplies from the forest while making another attempt to plead with Oni. She had yet to reach the village gates when she began to smell a hint of smoke on the air. Uneasy she picked up the pace, and when the bright flickering flames came into view she dropped her load as she ran toward her home. What she saw nearly made her stomach force its way up through her mouth.

Almost every building in her village was aflame, with every door and window blocked, and the people of her village screaming as they burnt alive. Her eyes wandered to her own home, and before she knew it she was in front of the small dwelling trying desperately to break inside to save her dear husband and young child. The intense heat and the ever licking flames drove her back, though not before she saw the two prone bodies being devoured by the flames. In her mind she knew they were already gone, but she could hardly accept it.

Shock rooted her to the spot, and it was only broken by a sound so out of place in the travesty that she couldn't help but follow it. There next to the storehouse, which was one of the few buildings that was not ablaze she saw the two women of the group. Both were cackling madly as they held up some piece of jewelry in the light of the glowing flames.

It was in that moment that something snapped within her while some dark hateful being who was not her took over her mind. Unable to cope she let that raging darkness overcome her, willingly let it consume her. The anger and hate that coursed through her as the darkness enveloped her burned at her veins far more intensely then the flames ever could.

A stray board, splintered and still warm from the heat of the flames, lay nearby. Within a second it was in her hands and in the next second it was covered in the blood and tissue from the skull of one of the women. The other woman was soon to meet the same fate despite the fact she tried to defend herself.

The first woman had a sword on her hip that she hadn't the chance to draw before she was dead upon the ground. Taking the blade in her own hands, and she began to look for the other three strangers. Two of them were found trying to hitch a wagon to a pair of the village's horses. Both died nearly as quickly as the women had, though one of them put up more fight it was all in vain. The last man was in the headman's home leaving bloody prints along the wooden floor and walls as he scoured it for all its treasure before he torched it too. By some mercy he'd killed the family instead of trapping them inside and burning them to death like the others.

Of all his companions he fought the most fiercely, but still the all-consuming dark rage within her would not let her lose this fight and allow that putrid being to live. It wasn't long before she had him driven to his knees with the sword at his throat. She only had one question for him before she was to end his life, the most obvious question, though she never knew how truthful he was being. He knew he would die and while there wasn't much of a reason for him to lie there was also no reason that he should give her any peace of mind either.

He laughed as blood bubbled in his throat and barely managed to gurgle out a question of his own. "Why do knights do anything…because they're ordered to."

It sounded like he tried to say more but the blood running copiously out of his mouth prevented any coherent words from being formed. Her eyes were blank as she stared at the pool of blood spreading along the ground. Those same eyes lifted to look around the room that had once housed so many meetings concerning the welfare of her home.

She aimlessly drifted throughout the well-worn pathways of her village uncaring of the flames that still burned at some of the homes of her dearest friends. As she passed the ash piles of other buildings she noticed the many charred bodies of those she once knew. More than once she saw their mouths move in a laborious panged fashion, crying out for her but she couldn't quite make out their words. At the entrance to the village stood the only other living member of her village.

"We should bury the bodies to send them off properly. It is all we can do for them now." Oni's voice was as cold and emotionless as it always was, but this time it struck a chord with her.

She looked around again this time seeing the bodies of her husband and son. Like the others the two were speaking to her only now she understood them perfectly. No burying the dead was not all she could do, there was so much more the dead wanted from her. Without warning she struck out with her blade taking the seasoned warrior by surprise.

His nearly white eyes were wide as she spoke to him in an increasingly high voice. "You're wrong, but soon you'll see. There's so much more we can do." She smiled happily as his blood pooled at her feet. As the light left his eyes his voice joined those of the others around her. Those voices raged inside her head pushing her forward and away from what was once her home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that ended up a bit creepier then I expected, but I like it. As with earlier I tried to make this so you don't have to have read Endless Darkness to understand, but this is more or less what I envisioned starting Majora off on her rampage as a serial killer. Thanks to all those who are reading and thanks to The Predicate for the review. Next up is Key, later.


	57. Key - SS

**Chapter: 57  
Theme: 69. Key  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Sandship at Boss door  
Rating: T **

* * *

My entire body shook in anger as I glared at the golden twisted object someone dared call a key, which rested in my hands. Truthfully the object more closely resembled something Gondo would build and then claim it was going to change the entire island. Sure it might be useful, but it usually wasn't easy to use nor was it much to look at. I snorted as I thought about the chances of one of Gondo's long forgotten relatives helping to create these things. Somehow it doesn't seem that farfetched. Again I turned the golden object in my hands, trying to make sense of it. For the life of me I couldn't understand why the person who created these places was so against the straightforward approach. Why couldn't it be just go in challenge the boss then get the flame? Really that'd be enough to keep the flames safe, because who in their right minds is going to walk in and purposely challenge a grotesque monster if they didn't have to? I made a mental note that if I ever got a chance I'd be ask the Goddess Hylia about that.

Staring blankly at the object I thought about all the different versions of these keys I'd seen in the months since I'd been chosen as the Goddess' Hero. Each of these places I'd scoured were filled with puzzles and monsters to the point I would sometimes be stuck in a single room for days either trying to figure out the problem or recovering from injuries. This particular one had been one of the worst for going back and forth to hit the time shift stone. Not to mention I found the constant swaying of the water was making it hard to keep my footing, make a decent shot, or just keep my food down. According to the Skipper I was apparently prone to sea sickness, whatever that was, all I was sure is it made it a lot harder on me.

Usually by the time I managed to find this…key, though I felt that was far too generous of a word for this object, I was bone weary and nearly out of supplies plus in this case sick to my stomach. But at the same time I couldn't turn back and resupply, there wasn't time for that as that Sheikah woman Impa had made clear to me. No matter how tired or injured I might be I had to push forward, I had to keep moving until I could set things right again.

My eyes closed as I thought about that statement. Could I really set things right again? What was right anymore? When this quest was over and Zelda was safe what would become of the people in the sky and the inhabitants of the Surface? Even with all the keys I'd seen I didn't have the key to unlock the answers to those question, but if there was one answer I did know it was that things would never again be what they were.

I opened my eyes and again stared at the key then at the hole I was supposed to somehow fit it into. In a way I knew it was a marvelous piece of craftsmanship, but at this moment all I could do was curse whomever came up with the idea. My rupees are still on Gondo and I plan on having a chat with him about his family. Why couldn't it be a normal key like every other door in this place? If they'd wanted to make it something special why not make the key bigger and gaudier, that alone would certainly get people's attention that it was different.

Ideally I wondered if I actually needed this key or if I could perhaps open a few of the bomb flowers in my pouch and stuff their seeds into the lock. Maybe the explosion would be enough to force open the door?

Shaking my head I tried to dislodge the thought, it was surely more onerous and dangerous than just finding the right position for this key. I wish Zelda were here now to help me out, she loved puzzles like this, and she loved creating them too. A weak laugh escaped my chapped lips at that thought. Not even Zelda would be so cruel as make up such an impossible mission for me. Besides if she was here I wouldn't be, seeing as she's the reason I'm here in the first place.

Sighing I began to move the key in my hands around and try it in the lock anytime it looked right. My brain was tired and hurt, but I still put everything I had into figuring it out. I wished I had some help, but I knew by now not to ask Fi. Her last response to me when I'd asked was something along the lines of if I couldn't figure out something so simple I might not be the true chosen hero.

Really I didn't want to be the hero, and wished I had the key to turn back time and prevent all that. Of course I didn't and I could never turn back time as easily as I could turn these keys. I grimaced as I heard the very telltale click indicating I had figured out the puzzle. Taking a deep breath I pushed down the vomit in my throat while pushing open the door, ready to face whatever might be on the other side of this door and the key.

* * *

 **A/N:** Shorter, but okay if not great. Personally I kinda liked the keys, but for Link I'm sure after mucking through each dungeon the last thing he'd want to do is figure out how to insert the keys. I wanted this to be funnier, but it kinda twisted into depressing…? Oh well it's done so nothing else for it. Thank you for reading, next up is patience, later.


	58. Patience - TP

**Chapter: 58  
Theme: 71. Patience  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: After obtaining Master Sword  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

"Really Link?! We're going there **again!** We've got more important things to do, like oh I don't know, figuring out where that mirror is. You know the Mirror of Twilight that's our last connection to Zant and only hope of ending all this?" Midna's small arms were crossed over her chest as she floated in front of the blonde boy barring his entry into the small hut.

"C'mon Midna, have some patience will ya. I mean for one thing we're both still recouping from Zant's attack. It wouldn't do us any good to find the place then die before we even saw the mirror because we didn't allow ourselves to heal. You heard Renado, I've got a concussion and three broken ribs. Plus you're still weak from that light exposure. Even if Zelda gave her essence to you so you could survive you can't deny you're not up to your usual snarky self, you missed three opportunities to insult me on the way here alone. Plus we haven't a clue as to where that mirror might be and we'd just be running around like cuccos with our heads cut off at this point. A bit of quiet reflection time is just what we need, and then maybe an idea will strike us."

Midna wasn't swayed by this argument in the least bit. She was about to expose every flaw in his pathetic argument when her magic faltered on her, forcing her to either return to Link's shadow or drop to the ground. Midna would've shrieked at him from her hiding spot, had he not opened the door the second she was no longer blocking him.

"Hey there, back again I see," came the overly enthusiastic greeting from the pond owner, Hena.

It was one of those rare times Midna had seen Link have to force a smile on his face, which at least gave her a bit of satisfaction. If he was bound and determined to waste time on something so trivial then he should at least have to suffer to some degree.

"So do ya wanta go it alone or would ya like a savy beautiful guide ta help relieve some of them frustrations of fishing?" Midna could've gagged at the girl's over the top flirting. Her and her bullying sister Iza seemed to have a competition going when it came to the green hero, and unfortunately for Link he didn't know how to handle their pushy demeanors other than to stutter out incomprehensible no's before running away. Midna rolled her eyes at that thought, some courageous hero. This time was no different as Link mumbled something, slapped down a red rupee, took his pole, and bolted for the canoes. He only calmed once he'd paddled out about halfway across the pond.

"You know," Midna started once she was sure the pond owner couldn't see her, "we'd be able to rest just fine in either Castle Town or Kakariko Village, and we might be able to pick up some information there about the mirror. Instead you had me bring us here, and you're now paddling a canoe. That doesn't exactly fit with your earlier argument about me not using my power and you taking time to heal. I mean really, we both know it takes a lot for me to warp you and the form change is hard on your body anyways. So mind telling me why you really wanted to come here?"

A barely there blush sprang up at the tips of Link's ears. He didn't answer her, but merely gave the small imp a crooked smile and kept on paddling. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to change his mind Midna settled into his shadow to watch.

Once Link had reached the area he apparently wanted to fish at he fumbled around with the pole some, changing the lure to something unusually shiny, while glancing nervously over at Hena's hut often. Midna was about to get a better look at the object when quick as a flash, Link had cast it out into the depths of the clear waters. A few seconds after it'd sunk to the bottom Link began to slowly reel in the line, letting the hook and lure trawl near the pond's bed.

About halfway back Link gave an excited shout as he quickly yanked up on the pole while reeling the line in frenziedly. Whatever was on the other end though was putting up a good fight apparently because Link was beginning to sweat with the effort involved. For almost a full minute the fabled hero fought against the unseen force with his thin rod and line while whispered words not suitable for young children slipped past his lips, then quite abruptly the line went slack and the blonde nearly tumbled out of the canoe into the cool waters.

Midna watched as with frantic movements that threatened to tip over the small boat the wolf boy got to his feet while shouting at the top of his lungs. "You stupid fish! I'm not about to be beaten by the likes of you, and I refuse to give up. I swear I won't rest until the day I'm stripping you of your scaly hide so I can dip you in batter and fry you up!"

Midna could hardly keep herself from giggling loudly at his empty threats and loud outburst. She didn't know what fish he was so intent on catching, but that was of little importance to her. What was important was milking this opportunity for everything it was worth.

"So," Midna let the word hang in the air as she grinned toothily at him. "All your big talk about patience and wanting us to rest up was nothing more than a big fat lie. Seems the oh so great hero destined to save the land and defeat the vilest of beings can't even beat one little itty bitty fish. You know I thought fishing was all about patience or something like that, and weren't you the one preaching patience a bit ago?"

"Yeah well I…," Link's voice trailed off, unable to come up with any satisfying reply to her comments. This only egged the shadow imp further on, knowing she had him cornered.

"I mean really you're here shouting at some stupid fish that swims in its own excrement, all the while Hyrule's citizens are still suffering. I mean yeah you lifted the twilight and they're not spirits anymore, but the monsters are still around attacking towns and villages. Plus there's that whole depressing feeling emanating from the castle sapping them of their will to fight, but no biggie right? It's way more important that you be out here spouting off about how we're just recouping and thinking up a strategy, when in truth you just want to impress some girl by catching a lot of smelly fish."

For a moment Midna smiled at her argument, sure it would spur him into action, but her feeling of victory fell away swiftly at the look on Link's face. His vibrant blues eyes that were always full of fire dimmed, and his face fell to one of remorse and guilt. Without a word the boy put down his rod and reel only to pick up the paddle and dip it into the water to push the canoe back to the shore.

"Link," Midna started tentatively unsure of what more to say. He didn't say anything in reply, he only kept his eyes down and focused on making the boat glide forward. "Link I'm-I'm sorry. That came out wrong I shouldn't have said…"

"No," Link cut her off with an almost inaudible whisper. "You're right this was just stupid of me to think I could-," Link cleared his throat as he changed what he was about to say. "I need to get out there and…and help the people like a hero is supposed to do."

Midna had never seen Link like this, sure he tended toward being serious and all business most of the time. There were his occasional acts of childishness like when he chased the cuccos for an hour or when he raced Epona five times trying to beat her in his wolf6 form, but she'd never seen him depressed like he was now.

Unable to stand seeing Hyrule's Savior this way, especially after everything he'd done for her, she flew out of his shadow while her flaming hair zapped the paddle from his hands. "Alright wolfy, what's going on? Why are you suddenly acting like you'll never get to herd them foul smelling goats of yours again?"

Link shook his head mumbling out what sounded to Midna like something about that Ilia girl and not really that important. The small imp glared at him with her pointed fangs bared in his direction. "Link so help me if you don't tell me what in the world is the matter with you I'll turn you into a wolf and zap your butt into the Goron Mines until you either fess up or all your fur is singed off."

That got the blonde boy's attention as he turned his own glare back at his companion. "You wouldn't dare, or else I'll make sure that the only things we have to eat are keese and rats until all my fur grows back."

Midna bristled at his threat, already feeling the bile rise up in her throat from the thought of eating the disgusting vermin, but she held her ground...well sort of considering she was floating but that didn't matter at this moment.

"Link I don't care what you threaten me with, because I'm not running around with some mopey wolf for however many months it takes to finish this quest. Now will you just spill it already so we can get back to our lives?!" Midna crossed her arms as her hair came up ready to make good on her threat should he refuse.

Shaking his shaggy blonde hair in a manner that closely resembled the wolf he became, Link started to mumble out his explanation. "Oh no you don't, speak up wolf boy," Midna demanded sharply.

Glaring at her again Link took a deep breath before speaking. "Alright fine you win. The truth is I was trying to catch every single type of fish there is in Hyrule."

Midna's face took on a confused expression, her mouth already forming the words to her question. "That makes absolutely no sense Link. You've already caught every fish except that reekfish, several times over in fact, and besides why is that so important? I mean they're just fish."

Link shook his head again as he expanded on his original cursory explanation. "Actually Midna there's a bit more to them than that. You see in Ordon there's this old tradition that if a man wants to marry a girl he first has to prove to her family that he can be a good provider. The way we do that is by keeping a record of every fish we've ever caught since we are old enough to be considered a man, which is seventeen. I turned seventeen right before this mess began, I was so excited because I already knew who I wanted to fill my record card for. But see the problem is there aren't that many varieties in the forest, and I know Bo wouldn't care if all I ever caught were green gills but still…" Link trailed off for a moment as his voice hitched in his throat.

He took a second to clear it before continuing. "I was hoping that I could manage to catch every fish in all of Hyrule, then when Ilia gets her memory back I could show it to her. I just wanted her to know that even on my quest I was always thinking of her, and never forgot her. Then once her memories came back she'd have my promise that I was coming back for her and all she had to do was be patient until I finished what the goddesses asked of me. I know I already caught a few loaches, but they were just the babies. I wanted to make sure I caught an adult to, even if it's just one. I was also going to talk to Prince Ralis once he was feeling better about how he caught a reekfish."

Midna felt her jaw hanging down somewhere around the nubs she had for feet. Of all the explanations he could have given her, she never expected him to say he wanted to catch the fish to propose to that girl. Several possible reactions passed through her head from laughing openly at him or pretending to confess her love, but neither of those came out of her mouth. It seemed Link and Zelda had made her soft.

"Well then wolf boy I guess we need to get you a fish. Tell you what I'll go under the water to find the one you're looking for and make sure to scare the others away. It's up to you to actually bag that fish though, got it?"

Link looked up in amazement, with a small smile on his lips that Midna swore could've blinded her had she not looked away. Laughing to herself the Imp returned his paddle to him then waited as he turned the canoe around and headed back to catch their fish.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote this one mainly due to the fact I have this need to catch every fish in Twilight Princess every time I play, even though there's really no point to doing so. To add insult to injury the Hylian Loach always gets away from me at least once, I have yet to get that fish on the first try. Ah well maybe one day. Anyway thank you for reading, later.


	59. Torture - TP

**Chapter: 59  
Theme: 82. Torture  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Before Game Starts  
Rating: T**

* * *

The anger and humiliation ripped through him like thousands light infused daggers. How could they have chosen her over him?! He was the one they'd called a prodigy, unlike her who was mediocre at best. They had both worked through the trials required of those who'd been chosen as rulers, but he'd done so with much more finesse then she or any of the other candidates could ever hope to do.

Seven years ago the Year of Choosing had come about. Their people had the custom that when their current monarch reached a certain age a seven year long contest would be held within the lands to choose the next ruler. Any youth of eligible age competed in seven different contests of sorts to pick the potential candidates. The first year was the sponsor year in which those eligible took a few basic tests in order to show off their skill. There were seven individuals chosen to sponsor seven young contestants of their choice through the trials. During the years it would take to complete the trials the chosen one would live with their sponsor undergoing their rigorous training.

For Zant it had come as no surprise when he'd been one of the first three picked, everyone knew that it was more likely the ruler would be chosen from one of the first three chosen by the sponsors. What had surprised him was that his sister was chosen before him. They'd always competed in every aspect of their lives, and it infuriated Zant just how often she would come out the victor.

Midna was wrongfully arrogant and prideful, for she had nothing other than her beauty to recommend her. Zant had always been the prodigy of sorts, the one their parents doted on while claiming he would most certainly be the next king of their people. And as far as Zant was concerned there was no reason this shouldn't have happened. Therefore, under the tutelage of his sponsor Zant learned everything there was to know about their people, and it was then he found out the reason they were all trapped in this land of perpetual half-light.

They had been forced here, separated from beings that considered themselves superior, though they clearly weren't. Those people had feared their ancestors, had feared their power so they'd sealed them away like rats in a cage. Even more appalling was the fact that their culture had taken on so many aspects from those hideous light dwellers, even the trials came in part from their beliefs.

It was then his plan had started to form, the plan that would ultimately lead to his crowning and the freedom of his people. So from there he began his training anew, putting everything he had into it. Because of this he'd dominated almost exclusively in the five trials: Magic, Puzzles, Power, Wisdom, and Courage.

Magic had been the easiest, none of the others had shown an ounce of talent or creativity. Surprisingly Midna had come close to him though, her abilities having grown in the year they'd been separated. He'`d never been that good at solving puzzles, but he wasn't afraid of this one weakness for even his lowest point would still be better than the others so he hadn't bothered to focus on it too greatly. He'd managed to slay one of the mightiest beasts in the realm when the trial of power had come about, doing far better than the opponent who let themselves be killed during that trial. Wisdom had been simple enough, for if it came down to it logic stated sacrifices had to be made in order for the welfare of the whole to benefit. Then there was courage, and really what was courage? An insubstantial ideal that could be contrived in many ways, it was another arbitrary trial that hadn't been worth his time with its only merit being it whittled them down to two.

What Zant hadn't been able to believe was that Midna had survived the competitions too, and to such a degree many were saying she had surpassed him. It was impossible that she could outdo him, especially not now when he was so close. It was then in their final stand that he decided to tell them of his plan, of his idea to free them from their half existence. If they were to conquer the light dwellers with their power, then they could rule both realms while subjecting those pitiful creatures to the same torture their people had felt all these centuries.

He'd taken a long time to carefully lay out his plan for them all. Had shown them how easy it could be to wage war against those who dared imprison them, and how quickly they'd fall under such an unexpected attack.

The looks on their faces when he finished had been enough for him, he was sure they agreed that their people should no longer live in such a world. Then Midna had spoken, floating up easily while shamelessly exposing her body to the voters. Her beauty though couldn't hide her bland words as she only spoke of how to improve their kingdom with what they had. She had no ambition to free their people from their half existence like he had.

Then there had been the vote, and Zant could not believe he hadn't received even a single one. None had wanted him for their king. Unable to stand it he had ran from the palace cursing them in every way he knew. His plans would never see fruition now, for they needed the blessed power that only the ruler of their realm knew. A power bestowed during the most sacred of rituals that only a handful had seen in the existence of their people.

As he fell to his knees pounding the ground while the rage and desperation coursed through him, he felt all his desires slipping out of his grasp. He wanted the torture to end, for the pain to end, but it wouldn't. But he didn't know how to end what Midna and the others of this wretched realm had inflicted on him.

It was only when he was sure he was at his lowest point that he felt it, a wave of power strong enough to pin him to the ground. Somehow he managed to raise himself to his feet, despite the overwhelming pressure to bow before this power, only to see ominous undulating cloud heading towards him. He couldn't even find it in himself to raise his arms to defend himself as it engulfed him.

The moment the last part of his being was consumed Zant realized could no longer feel where he began or ended. He felt almost as if he was everything in every world, yet at the same time he was nothing. It was terrifying and exhilarating in the same moment, and he could not help the confusion that clouded his mind. It was only when a voice echoed in his mind did his thoughts still. He realized now that the power he'd felt outside the sphere was only a minute fraction of the true power contained within.

The voice promised him every wish and desire he'd ever had, and its only wish was to house his power within the Twili so it could fulfill its own desire to be reborn in the light world. Zant laughed as he felt the power rush through him right before he was replaced upon the balcony he'd been kneeling upon only moments, or perhaps hours, before.

He could do it now, he could free his people of this wretched land…but wait. Why should he seek to free those who had shunned him? No he would not free them, he would use them. He would put them through the same agony and torture he'd gone through during the trials. It would be a torture that would know no end, as his was.

The voice reached his ears whispering words of encouragement and methods to accomplish his wishes and he laughed again. How fitting that she should be the first to have a taste of his new power. He would toy with her, force her down as low as he had fallen, and take from her that which she cherished beyond everything else.

She felt it the moment she looked at him, he knew she did, and she tried to run. He would not let her escape his wrath though. A wave of his hand was all it took and her once magnificent form was warped and twisted into that of a hideous imp. He locked her power away and sealed her within the body that would bring her nothing but despair and humiliation.

She shrieked in horror at the sight of her new form, repulsed so much by her looks she never noticed him weaving his next attack. He banished her to the world of light, a world she'd always professed to hate. He would let her stew there in a torture far greater than he could ever devise, and when she was at her lowest…then and only then would he offer her a chance. In exchange for her power he would release her from her torture so long as she would bow to him.

Yes he had experienced torture, but the torture he would give to those who'd shunned him and locked away his people would be tenfold. Laughing he made his way into the palace, there were some changes he had to make.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have no idea what to say for this. I'm going to blame Zant's insanity. Anyway thank you for reading next up is Doubt, later.


	60. Doubt - Any

**Chapter: 60  
Theme: 84. Doubt  
Game: Any  
Setting: Any point after Link learns his mission  
Rating: K+**

* * *

Doubt. That ever present voice in the back of his head, which often felt like a darker more sinister version of himself, was once again telling him he'd fail. It had a habit of creeping into his head at the worst of times. Anytime he was in the midst of a battle with a horde of monsters, attempting to solve some nefarious puzzle, or anytime his life was in danger and it would be better if he were to focus, Doubt crept in like a shadow sneaking under a door.

It reminded him of all his past failures, of how many times he'd nearly died, of exactly how wrong he was for the role of hero, and so on and so on. Its malicious voice would tear away at his resolve and esteem until he was nearly dropping to the ground on weak knees ready to let the world do as it pleased with him. For the life of him he didn't know why the gods would've chosen him of all people, almost anyone would've been a better choice.

He yelped as he felt the stinging bite of a blade he'd failed to dodge, and again Doubt snickered at him while he ended his foe. He was a poor excuse for a hero, and he knew that. Surely none of the previous heroes had ever needed to spend nearly all their rupees on potions or spend hours hunting down fairies. For Link this was proof enough that this hero thing was not for him.

He sighed as he found a hidden spot that he could sit down at to tend to his various wounds. He'd lucked out this time as most of the cuts were shallow, either he was getting better at preventing injury or the monsters were getting weaker with their attacks. Doubt voted for the latter of course.

Doubt laughed as he looked at each individual scar he'd already earned himself in his short time as hero. That nagging voice made sure to point out exactly how he got each and every one of those scars. Doubt cackled more inside his head while it wondered what the others would think of such a pathetic hero sitting here licking his wounds, and how they would feel if they knew their lives were in his feeble hands. Surely they knew that he would fail them.

The worn down hero clenched his fists at this mockery as he pushed himself to his feet. It was the one mistake Doubt eventually always made whenever it would ridicule him. It always reminded him of those who were counting on him. If there was ever anything that kept him motivated, that inspired him to be the hero, and that kept him pushing on, it was the thought of all those he cared about and even those he didn't.

So many were depending on him, whether they knew him or not, their lives were still his to protect. Everyone he loved or cared about was depending on him to push back the evil that plagued the land and restore peace. It was for them he unwillingly took up this mantle as hero, because someone had to do it and he'd rather no one else was faced with such an onerous task.

He would not stand for anyone but him to see the atrocities that came with the title of hero. Nor would he tolerate them living in oppression and constant fear. People should always have the option to live happily and free. So long as there were people in need he would take up sword and shield to help them.

Yes it was true there was never a day he didn't doubt himself, but there was never a day he didn't doubt he'd see this quest through to the end. He was the hero, and he'd die before he let those evil beings hurt those he loved.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have to say this one actually turned out better than I thought it would, even considering it's one of the shorter ones. I didn't plan of Doubt getting a persona of its own in a way, but it just sort of happened and I went with it. Hopefully you guys thought it turned out well too. Next up is Assuring. Before I sign off though I want to apologize for the lack of updates the past two Sundays. The charger for my computer fried and the battery on my computer was too low to use. Thus you get three chapters today and a bonus excerpt since we reached 45 reviews. On another note I recently got a job, but the shifts are 13 hours long. Hopefully on the Sundays I work I'll still be able to get posted, but it will likely be later in the day. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!

* * *

 **A/N2:** This excerpt is from a story called forgotten friends that puts a twist on the Skyward Sword story. Hopefully I'll get to finish it because I really like where it's going.

* * *

All morning when he'd gone about helping people on his way to meet Zelda he'd felt off for some reason. It had taken him awhile to realize just why and by then it was too late. For some reason he couldn't feel Tanguy like he usually did, it was like he was a great distance away and something was blocking them from each other. The only thing he could truly feel was fear, but he wasn't sure if that was from his Loftwing, him, or both.

He didn't know what Tanguy could be afraid of at the moment, but Link knew he was very afraid of the person behind him. Zelda had been his best friend for as far back as he could remember, but with those memories also came the realization that his best friend had a habit of pushing him off things. When they were little it would be as simple as pushing him off the bed or the little hill where the played king of the hill Later on it amounted to bigger things like the stairs which resulted in a broken arm, or the light tower where his reflexes were thankfully quick enough.

Now Zelda stood behind him and as was in her nature she shoved him off of one of the diving platforms to get in some practice time. He tried to explain to her, beg her not to do what he knew she would. Unfortunately Zelda was not only a mother hen type she was also stubborn, often believing she knew best, and Link knew that in this moment she wouldn't listen to a word he said. With a final "Off you go," from her, Zelda shoved him in the back towards the endless void of blue.

In desperation, even though he knew it was pointless, Link flipped about whistling shrilly for his bird praying to Hylia that Tanguy would swoop down in a blur of red and stop his plummet. He never did. As Link looked up towards the Isle of Skyloft growing increasingly smaller he saw Zelda dive off calling for her bird to try and save him. A wave of relief washed over him because she was his only hope as all of the usual Knights were trying to keep order during the festival.

Gravity continued its merciless tug, pulling him ever faster in what he was sure was an endless plummet. All the while he watched as Zelda and Eydis streaked towards him in a flurry of blue, white, and pink. They were close, so very close, Link could almost count the feathers of the indigo Loftwing right before she pulled back with a loud squawk followed by Zelda's anguished cry of "No". Then he saw nothing but white as the cloud barrier enveloped him completely.


	61. Assuring - Modern AU

**Chapter: 61  
Theme: 61. Assuring  
Game: Modern AU  
Setting: Link and Zelda speaking  
Rating: T**

* * *

I pulled at the hem of the green fabric that had somehow twisted up while I'd been trying to adjust one of the many belts on this absurd outfit. I growled out loud as it bunched up in another region constricting my chest and making it so my left arm could hardly move. My right hand moved toward a pair of scissors sitting on the counter as my mind created an appealing fantasy of little green and brown scraps covering the floor.

A giggle that sounded like chimes and fairies stopped me as the small soft hand of my fiancée pulled mine away from the sharp implement. "You can't cut that costume up, it's rented. Besides you look too cute in it," Zelda smiled in an assuring manner the entire time she spoke.

I could only grunt as she began straightening out my outfit, getting it to conform in ways I would've never been able to. "Explain to me again why I have to wear this silly outfit," I groused out sourly.

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes behind my back as she worked to cinch the shoulder belt. I'd been complaining about this for weeks now, while simultaneously trying to find a way out. "You know why Link. After that huge discovery in the Faron province the excavation team realized their funding wouldn't be adequate enough to thoroughly explore the area. One of my old friends from college is on the team and asked me if I could think of a way they could raise the necessary rupees. Daddy loves the history of our land and would do anything to see our noble past preserved, so I suggested a benefit party where we could raise a lot of donations. Then daddy had the idea we should make it a themed costume party. It's not at all surprising that he chose the theme to be about the adventures of the ancient hero since the discovery is one of the old temples the hero was said to have cleansed."

"Yeah I get it I guess," I groused sourly as my dear fiancée came around to wrap her hands around my waist before moving them slightly lower. "But what I want to know is why do I have to dress like the hero who had the oddest fashion sense in all of Hyrule's history? I mean there's tons of Links around, it's not exactly an uncommon name."

"First off," Zelda started tapping her finger against my protruding lower lip as I attempted to pout my way out of this. "Yes there are a lot of people with the name Link, it's like Zelda; everyone names their kids like that when they can't think of anything else/. But very few of them look **exactly** like the ancient hero was supposed to look, short stature and all." I glared at her for that one, she knew how touchy I was about my height.

"Secondly you're the only Link who is engaged to what could be considered the Princess Zelda of this era. I don't like to boast or anything my dear, but daddy is the head of almost every major corporation in Hyrule plus he's the head of our cabinet."

I shook my head as I thought about my future father-in-law's vast wealth and connections, it never failed to amaze me. But he was a good man, and even though he had a reputation for being stubborn and firm, he was also fair and just.

Sighing I turned to look in the vanity mirror at the ridiculous getup I would be forced to wear for the rest of the evening, and quite possibly well into the morning. I cringed as I took in the heavy tunic, baggy tan pants, and nearly knee high brown boots, made all the worse by the floppy shapeless hat atop my head. At least the chainmail was a faux type only made to look real, I couldn't imagine how incredibly heavy the outfit would be with true chainmail.

"Look at it this way," Zelda said as she laid her head on my shoulder, "at least you don't have to wear a dress with all these skirts, layers, and ancient symbols like I do while made up with about a pound of makeup and five layers of hairspray."

I looked over at the love of my life and I couldn't deny that her outfit would be a pain to wear, but I also couldn't deny she looked drop dead gorgeous in it either. For several seconds, or maybe it was years, I just stared at her in wonder hardly able to believe such a magnificent person like her was with someone like me. It took Zelda snapping her fingers in front of my face to bring me back to reality.

"Yeah well you look incredible in your outfit," my voice was a bit husky made all the worse by the soft scent of her perfume tickling my nose. "You're truly a vision to behold," I wasn't sure if I'd said the last part out loud or not but it didn't matter because it was the truth.

A slight blush spread across her cheeks while her hands busied themselves needlessly with my collar. "Yeah well hero, believe it or not you're not bad in that outfit either. I don't know…it somehow works for you. Who knows maybe I'll buy it so you can wear it for me again."

My euphoric moment burst into a million tiny pieces the moment she said that. "Y-you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I'm ashamed to say my voice squeaked on the last word.

A coy smile crept across Zelda's face as she reached for something on the stand behind me. "You shouldn't worry so much my love," she said softly. "I love you, and I always will no matter what outfit you wear or how silly your hat is. Besides most women, including me, would prefer to be with a man that possesses a legendary sword." As she says this Zelda pushes the fake Master Sword into my hands before nearly running out of the room.

It wasn't until after she was out the door and gone from sight that I realized what she'd said. The blush that spread across my face must have had me looking like a twenty bit rupee. I barely manage to get the plastic weapon across my back as my mind fumbles again and again over her reassuring words.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really like this one, and hopefully many of you do as well. I may not write a lot of ZeLink stories, but I still find the pairing cute at times. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!

Also Guest, I'm sorry but I forgot to reply last week so I'll do so this week. In answer no I've never been on a large boat and could probably count on one hand the number of times on a small one. Anyway though thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the other chapters.


	62. Psychology - AU Modern

**Chapter: 62  
Theme: 14. Psychology  
Game: AU Modern  
Setting: Sheik coming out of class  
Rating: T**

* * *

Sheik walked out of his Psychology course deep in thought. They'd been going through some of this history of the modern practice, and how certain discoveries were made. Though the manner in which they'd come by such findings was usually grisly, Sheik couldn't deny they were interesting. People always seemed so bent on exploring every nook and cranny of the world around them, yet we knew so little of our own minds.

What Sheik was truly enthralled by were the interrogation techniques developed long ago by his own people. Back during the age when battles were decided at the edge of a sword and tyrants sought to overthrow kingdoms. During that era his people had worked in stealth behind the scenes. Back then people were used to pain and suffering, those were often the methods used to harden and train warriors. Interrogations via torture and pain could take weeks if not months, and still there was no reliable way to be sure the prisoner was speaking the truth. That was the Sheikahs' specialty though.

Legend had it that in that era his people walked in the shadows with such skill they were believed to be the shadows themselves. Through covert means that almost none knew of they would slip behind enemy lines killing or capturing key leaders. Those that were killed were said to be fortunate, for those that were captured were subjected to a technique known as 'the eye of truth'.

At one time it had been thought to be an object, similar to a magnifying glass, which granted the user special magical abilities to see beyond what a normal person could. Current research suggested that it wasn't so much an object as a method for getting information from prisoners, a method that never failed.

Of course, curiosity wasn't the only reason he studied psychology. Impa, Sheik's caretaker and guardian for as long as he could remember, insisted upon it. Of all the young Sheikah he'd been chosen at the tender age of five as the next keeper, and thus shipped off away from his family and home to learn what was expected of a future keeper. Few knew the truths of their ancient culture, and fewer still knew that those 'lost arts' so to speak weren't so lost.

It had been decided, many before even Impa was born, that the world was changing and their people needed to change with it. No longer could they be the shadows that brought a swift and silent death with them, or the people that tortured one's mind until they could no longer distinguish between nightmares and reality. Nor did the Sheikah embrace the idea of losing all that knowledge. So it was decided that one individual, the most skilled among their people, would retain those dark secrets.

It was a security measure of sorts for the kingdom, which meant if those arts were ever needed again, they would be available. But that didn't mean they didn't have their uses in this era either. The methods had been redefined, finessed, so that the kingdom was further protected. One of those methods was during the training of any new soldiers. Each new recruit currently spent a month with their regiment in an intense mental stability training that Impa supervised. As far as the soldiers knew it would help them deal with the rigors and atrocities of battle. What they didn't know was that there was a subtle amount of brainwashing going on during that period too. Hyrule's soldiers had an almost unheard of level of loyalty to their country; they would not forsake their country for any price, including their own lives. More often than not if there was news of some of the kingdom's soldiers being captured there was soon news of those same soldiers taking their own lives.

Sheik wasn't at all sure how he felt about this method, though Zelda absolutely abhorred it. She was the only one apart from the King, Zelda's father, and Impa who truly knew what was going on. Then when Impa and the King passed away it would just be the two of them until Zelda had a child and Sheik's replacement was chosen. That had always been the way, only a need to know basis.

Looking around Sheik happened to see the aforementioned Zelda across the campus lawn. She looked like she was trying to garner the support of some of their peers, though for what purpose he didn't know. Directly behind her was one of her ever present guards, ready to act in a moment's notice.

Sheik noted the young man was short and lithe, though not nearly as much as himself. His sunny blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes were attracting the attention of many on the campus, but he was blind to it. Members of the personal guard were more extensively trained then the regular soldiers. This young man happened to be one of the first Sheik ever helped Impa with.

For a moment Sheik could fully understand why Zelda hated the training so much. Sheik remembered watching the boy when his group had first been recruited. It was standard practice to evaluate the level of skill of each recruit, and determine who would be moved where. At that time the young man had had a bright smile and eyes that danced with humor while he sparred. Sheik remembered the boy had had a passion for defending his country. When he was told he'd been singled out as a personal guard the blonde boy had been ecstatic, actually jumping around and whooping in delight.

Now a year later and there wasn't a trace of the person he once was within him. The boy was stoic, and quiet. He no longer spoke, except to give reports, and his days were filled with merely following the Princess around and averting any dangers to her. He'd never move on from this moment, never have a family, and never be more than a wall to defend the Princess and the country. He may as well have been a character in some game for all the freewill that was left to him.

Sighing Sheik turned away as Zelda noticed him and sent a glare his way. Yes a part of him felt guilty for using his knowledge of psychology in such a manner, but in the end wasn't it worth it? If modifying the minds of a few could protect the whole, didn't that justify their actions? A churning inside his gut told him he'd have trouble replying in the affirmative to that question. Steeling himself, Sheik walked away. It was for the best after all, or at least that's what he told himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** I so made this up on the spot. Originally this was going to be part one of the next theme, but it didn't fit well so I just put all of it into that one and tried to come up with an idea for this. I kinda like it, but it seemed to drag on. Who knows, hopefully it wasn't terrible for you wonderful readers. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!

Guest: thanks for the review. In truth I'm mainly doing this for the fun of writing these, though at first it was to see if I could actually write decent one shots. In answer yes I've read the mangas though I take snippets from them I prefer what you find in the games. As for the Twilight Princess I haven't read it yet since as far as I know the English version isn't out yet and the one translated version I found seemed to be poorly done as it didn't make a lot of sense. As for Link's personality I like to let it flow with the theme of the story, and though many of my characterizations have certain elements in common I do try to differentiate them to some degree. I don't always succeed, but I do try.


	63. Gave Up - SS AU

**Chapter: 63  
Theme: 97. Gave Up  
Game: AU Skyward Sword  
Setting: Demise's Castle  
Rating: M (Strong ratings for implied sexual & physical abuse read at your own discretion)**

* * *

 **Ghirahim**

He stood in the corner of the room, his magic keeping him invisible and concealed from the one other person occupying the chamber. Though it could not be seen, his brow was furrowed in concentration as he contemplated the boy bound in chains against the wall. In many ways he resembled his predecessor; forsaken and forgotten by his people, made to suffer for doing the right thing.

As one of the servants came in to tidy the room and feed the imprisoned boy, Ghirahim thought about the events that had led them to this point. Certainly the boy's fractured mental state had been part of the reason, but there was more to it. In that moment it had seemed the boy gave up all hope of winning against the impossible odds, and instead had just laughed. It was unnerving to think about, someone so strong and stoic during battle falling to their knees in silent peals of laughter that overtook his very being.

It was the final showdown so to speak, the last battle that would decide the fate of the world; an ultimate test between good and evil. The only problem was that Ghirahim couldn't really decide what side of the line each party fell on. He knew the boy, who was currently hacking through is remaining hordes of minions, believed he was fighting on the side of righteousness, but the boy was ignorant too. This hero had not lived during the era of cataclysm as Ghirahim had, he had not seen a tenth of the bloodshed the demon had, and he knew nothing of the reasons behind the war.

Ghirahim had been privy to all of the reasons the armies of both sides had for choosing their side. Unlike them though the choice of which side was less wrong and whose cause was worth following was not his to make. He was bound to Demise at that time, and though he had since learned such bonds could be broken, his allegiance would likely have still been with the Demon King. Admittedly he wasn't really bothered as to the small nuances of the war between Hylia and Demise. He was a sword and so long as he had blood running down either his blade or the blades in his hands he didn't care.

The boy wasn't like that though. In this and his previous life he'd fought for what he thought was right, battled what he considered were the forces of evil. It was always made to look as if the boy chose that path, but it was a choice that was made based off half-truths. The Goddesses spoon fed him the information they wanted so his righteous fury would be all that much greater and he would fight to the last of his strength, never giving up. However things were rarely so black and white, and more often than not good and evil were so entangled it was impossible to tell one from the other.

As the two warriors clashed blades again and again, Ghirahim wondered how the Goddess had spun her tale of woe this time around. The battle would have continued on had the ground not rumbled beneath their feet as a shout rang out across the chasm, "MY GRACE!"

The two stood there as a dark pit opened up within the ground near their feet while above them a golden light shone down in blinding rays. Though the light show only lasted a few brief seconds it was enough to pierce through the retinas of those on the floor of the pit. When their vision cleared Ghirahim hadn't been able to believe what his eyes were telling him.

The Sheikah dog stood next to the Spirit Maiden, or at least someone who closely resembled her. The girl's face had become more pinched and haughty, while her once slightly tanned skin was as pale as the moon, and surrounding her from head to toe was a subdued version of the previous golden glow. Somehow, in some way, the Goddess had managed to return in full despite Ghirahim's spell that should have removed her very essence from that worthless shell.

As he'd been studying the Goddess the hero had been studying his Master, it was clear he was just as confused, though likely not for the same reasons. "Zelda?" The hero queried while Ghirahim gave a reverent bow as he spoke in the same moment, "Master."

The two great deities looked down at their servants before they two spoke in unison. "Hero, finish out the task I laid before you. End the lives of both the Demon King and his sword now."

"Ghirahim what is the meaning of this? Why have you not finished off these insects of the Goddess and why is she awake?!"

The boy, ever the trained puppy, moved to end both the demons, but he didn't make it two steps before Ghirahim had a barrier up around him. As he did so it was the Goddess Hylia who answered Demise's questions.

"Come now Demise, I realize your brawn far outstretches your brain, but even you must have known my chosen would not be so easily subdued. And really did you not think that I wouldn't have been prepared for your scheme to use my soul to revive? I had it planned out before I ever left my immortal body. While my hero was busy distracting your little toy sword there my trusted guardian Impa used a spell of my own making. It allowed my soul to switch places with that of the girl whose body I chose. Apparently enough of my being was within her to revive you, but still your power isn't half of what it used to be so you are no real threat. This will especially hold true since now that I have a mortal form I can take the Triforce for myself and finish what my inept hero could not."

Demise roared in anger at her words, his voice reverberated off the walls of the pit. "My power may have been reduced Goddess, but so has yours. I still have my sword and I refuse to let you claim that which should rightfully be mine."

In an instant Ghirahim was forced to become a sword so that his Master could battle the Goddess reborn and her Sheikah dog. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened in the course of the following minutes. He only knew that the pair locked swords while attempting to fight their way towards the golden power they'd sought. By the time they reached the statue where the relic had stood like a shining beacon it was gone. One word, "hero," muttered almost like a curse, escaped both their lips before they turned back the way they'd come.

The sight in the pit was the strangest yet, as the hero was down on all fours while his body was wracked with silent laughter, tears streaming down his face. Though the boy was still trapped within the barrier Ghirahim had erected; it was clear something had occurred in their absence.

The four made all manners of threats and demands, the Sheikah even going so far as to break some of the boy's bones, but all it managed to do was stop the boy's laughter. Eventually the Goddess took her holy blade and left with the Sheikah, too disgusted by her loss to bother continuing the fight with his Master.

Demise took the hero as a prisoner of war and a war trophy; three days after his return he held a party of sorts where the hero was used as a party favor. It disgusted Ghirahim to see the boy that had once been his greatest nemesis forced down to such a level, made worse by Demise's decree that so long as the boy wasn't killed any demon within his realm could do with the boy as they pleased. Afterwards the hero was brought to the room where he now stood, a recreation room of sorts used by many within the castle, and chained to the walls.

Ghirahim couldn't say why he did what he did in the next few moments, for even as he watched the servant leave after having thrown the boy's food in his face he still wrestled with his choice. To do this he would have to give up everything he had or would have for an uncertain future. He went to the boy, who could have been a hero if given the chance, removing his chains with a snap of gloved fingers. In the next instant another snap followed and they both dissolved into diamonds.

 **Link**

He knew the Demon Lord was there, he came often though Link never acknowledged his presence. He could only guess the man was coming with the intention of trying to get him to talk, no matter how worthless such a cause was. Link would never speak again, that had been the deal he'd made when he gave up hope of restoring the world to order.

It had been immediately apparent that something had changed in Zelda after the glow dissipated. Her eyes no longer shined with laughter and love, and her face was cold and passionless, the words she so cruelly spoke to the Demon King only confirmed it. When the four had begun to battle and race to obtain the ultimate power, Link had known what he needed to do.

He had been the one to earn that power, not them, and he knew how disastrous it would be should either of them obtain it. The golden blessing running through him had sharpened his mind so that he now understood what had been oblivious to him before. Concentrating with his mind he spoke to the power flowing within him, as it had spoken to him when he first touched it.

"Demise still live, my wish has yet to be granted." Link hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

"It was through our power that he was destroyed once, his revival here is unfortunate but irreversible. You must be the one to end him now, though we can lend you our power." When it spoke it sound as if three people were singing to him.

"I cannot finish him now, and it would do me no good. I wanted the world to be at peace, but it will not if either should steal you from me. Demise will soon exist in the present once again, and between him and Hylia they will ignite their old war. I cannot allow them to so much as lay eyes on you so I would request that I change my wish, since it could not be fulfilled."

"In order for a wish to be granted sacrifices must be made. You had already sacrificed much to obtain our power; are you willing to sacrifice even more."

That perturbed Link to some degree, after what he'd been through he should at least get three wishes, one for each triangle. However, it would do him no good to argue with an inanimate object, it would have been like arguing with Fi. "Fine if you'll grant my wish I will sacrifice something more to you."

"Very well tell me your wish and what your sacrifice shall be, then I shall determine if it is adequate."

"I want you to hide. Hide in a plain beyond the reach of most mortals so that only one worthy of you may access your power. Only once they have proven their worth could they reach this other sacred realm. In exchange I will give you not only my voice, but the voice of all my future incarnations so we may never speak of this blessed secret. Until a time comes that your power is discovered I give my voice. Is this satisfactory?" He'd been hanging around Fi far too long.

There was a pause before the power spoke again. "Very well that is an adequate exchange. Farewell hero, until we meet again."

A searing pain boiled the inside of his throat, and as the power hungry fools returned Link felt his sanity slipping. All he could do was laugh, and continue to laugh at absolutely nothing. It was only when the pain in his throat subsided and a new pain began did the laughter stop and he give in to whatever would come. From that moment on the pain never relinquished its hold on him, it was a constant reminder of his choice to give up the fight.

Link opened his eyes only to find his meal flying in his face before it began to drip down him, he had annoyed the maid once again. Not really caring, hunger was a pain he no longer felt, Link waited until the Demon Lord would leave him to contemplate his choices.

It was with great surprise that instead of leaving silently like usual the white haired sword unbound him and took the one time hero away with him.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was originally going to be a two parter with the last chapter being part one, but I didn't like how it fit for the theme so I just made this chapter longer. There was going to be more to this, but it really didn't add to the story so I left it here. This was another of those ideas that came into my head, but it didn't really get much farther. All that was really left was for them to appear in a cabin and hide out from Hylia and Demise, so let your imaginations run with that where they will. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!


	64. Known - Any

**Chapter: 64  
Theme: 100. Known  
Game: Any  
Setting: Link watching a celebration  
Rating: K**

* * *

Link leaned against the railing encasing one of the many balconies overlooking the town. The people below him were scurrying about getting ready for a celebration, one that would surely last well into the wee hours of the following morning. It was in honor of the one year anniversary of their liberation from the evil that had held them all prisoner within their own homes for far too long.

Many of the people were talking excitedly of the day's events to come. Games, food, and entertainment were greatly anticipated. However, the event everyone was most looking forward to was the parade. Rumors spread that the Princess herself would be in it, and perhaps the hero would be accompanying her? This only added fuel to the fire of the rumor mill as people thought of how wonderful it would be if the Princess and the hero were to be together again. With growing excitement the citizens did their best to show just how much they adored their hero and Princess.

On every visible wall were posters and replicas portraying both the genteel Princess, and the gallant hero everyone swore they knew. The illustrations of the Princess were fairly accurate, which wasn't the least bit surprising considering Zelda made it a point to walk among them frequently. It almost made him feel bad for refusing to be a part of the parade as Zelda had asked him to, but not enough that he would allow himself to be the center of attention. Looking about again Link laughed quietly to himself, he found the portrayals done of the hero to be quite comical.

The only commonality between any of them was that the hero wore green. Other than that everything else had been left to the interpatation of the artist. Sometimes the hero was sporting red hair and green eyes, in others it was blond hair and blue eyes. The nose varied from being extraordinarily long and bulbous to miniscule and pointed. The hat the hero wore upon his head sometimes had a long tail that went to the middle of his back, while others had it so short it stuck up straight into the sky. People were strolling about and looking at all of these while laughing good naturedly at the various interpretations.

It seemed that each person knew the hero personally, and as they wiped the tears from their eyes they would elaborate on how they knew him. Some swore he stumbled into their homes half conscious, others stated he'd shouted at them fearlessly that they need not worry and he'd vanquish the monster plaguing them, and still some said they'd found the hero sleeping in their beds unexpectedly after returning home. All these people who had supposedly known him on his journey, were quick to compare stories and descriptions of the fabled man in green. Of course, there was always a dramatization and flair put into the stories. Link was still trying to recall when exactly when he'd been rescued from a horde that had numbered at least twenty.

Funnier than the illustrations were those who chose to dress as the hero who'd freed them. Some had covered themselves with so many replica weapons that they could hardly move. Others believed the outfit should be skin tight, causing many people to avert their eyes in embarrassment. It was comical to be sure, and the sight put Link's mind at ease. At last the people had been allowed these simple freedoms of joy and happiness after so many weeks spent I terror.

Chuckling Link continued to stand on the balcony wearing a drab and worn brown cloak with his old clothes from before his journey began underneath. For all those who had known him on his quest, few recognized him now. He could easily walk among them without a single person turning their head. It was strange how his chivalrous deeds were known by everyone, yet unknown at the same moment.

They all knew the great stories, which were sure to become legends, of how he slayed this monster or felled that creature, but not a one of them knew the truth. They didn't know how often their lives were balancing on the razor edge of his sword. They had no knowledge of the many times he nearly collapsed in his attempts to free them, usually exhausted beyond all reason. To them it would seem as if he had merely swooped in, and with his very presence the evil had retreated forevermore.

He didn't blame them for their ignorance though, it was better that way. Few could fathom the full magnitude of the evil that had spread across the land or what it truly took to thwart it. The weight of what he'd done during those many long months often wore on him, causing his body to feel so heavy and worn he could hardly move. But it was at times like these that some of that weight was lifted. Just knowing that he'd helped to make this all possible made him smile slightly.

With a half a grin on his face Link turned away as two men ascended the stairs to his balcony. He would let them have their fantasies, let them believe they knew him and the truth. He didn't need their acclamations or applause, their happiness was enough for him. Slowly he descended the stairs, mindful of the stiffness in his leg. He supposed he had known all along he would end up living in obscurity, with most truly unaware of him or his deeds, but he preferred it that way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next up is Take on all; later everyone, and thanks for reading! Also sorry about last week. One of our people quit so I picked up most of her hours.


	65. Take On All - Modern AU

**Chapter: 65  
Theme: 52. Take on all  
Game: Modern AU  
Setting: 18 yr old Link  
Rating: M**

* * *

Link sat at the table, head in his hands with a large stack of papers and envelopes in front of him. Sitting there looking at them made his stomach churn in a way that would have brought back his dinner if he'd had any. The only thing he'd consumed in the past two days was water, and at the rate things were going that'd be all he got tomorrow too. Glancing at the clock he noted it was 1:13 in the morning, a whole three minutes since he'd last looked.

He was so tired, but like eating he hadn't done much sleeping in the past few days either. He had no idea what he was going to do or how he was going to stop everything from falling apart. It had all started six months ago when his aunt Uli and uncle Rusl perished overseas during an attack on the building they were working in.

The pair worked for the military; though all Link ever knew of their job was that they knew a lot about chemicals and weapons, the rest was considered top secret. Naturally Link's own parents took in the couple's young son, their nephew, Colin. Colin often stayed with them anyway and the two families had lived next door to each other for two years now.

After the funerals it had seemed like things were getting back to normal. Then tragedy struck again, a week before they were to head back to school after summer break and a week after his eighteenth birthday. His parents had stopped to get gas before coming home from work that evening. The station they stopped at was being held up at gunpoint, and the second they walked in the robber had shot them. Link's father died instantly, but his mom had held out for a day or two before she slipped into a coma then died.

People, of course, were devastated that such tragedies could befall the family and immediately rallied to help. It turned out most of that help involved people coming over to offer condolences and bringing mounds of food, but that was about it. There was so much food that the three of them couldn't eat it fast enough, and much of it spoiled. However, as Link found out people's sympathies only lasted until the funeral was over, after which they all seemed to forget about the three orphans.

For about a month the three of them tried to pull a life together, with Link taking up the responsibilities his parents once did, refusing to let his little sister or cousin get put into the system. Unfortunately, he was wholly unprepared for the sharp slap that reality dealt him.

Bill collectors started calling daily, demanding their payments. For a while Link had been able to put them off with the line that his parents were dead, but it only lasted so long. Now there was a chance they could lose their house, the car, and have the electric water and gas shut off. Besides the bill Link had no money for food other than the slim savings from his summer job. His parents' bank accounts were tied up in legal paperwork that Link couldn't finish without a lawyer, who would also want paid.

If he didn't do something soon Link knew human services would be back to forcibly take Colin and Aryll, but he didn't know what he could do. The job he worked during the summer would only hire kids during the summer, the owner believed kids should concentrate on their studies and not work. He'd applied at several other places, but either no one was hiring or they were offering the worst wages with almost no hours. He needed something that could pay the bills and put some food on the table, but no one wanted to pay an eighteen year old that kind of money.

Link would've liked to pound the table, rage, and shout but both Aryll and Colin were asleep. Instead he shot out of his chair, grabbed his jacket, and went for a walk. He hoped the fresh cool night air would help clear his head so he could come up with a solution, because at this point he had no one to ask for help, at least no one that wouldn't bring consequences he didn't need. If he asked his teachers they'd call human services, and if he spoke to his friends they would tell their parents and again human services.

Frustrated Link ran a hand through his wild hair, growling when his fingers got caught up in a tangle. He couldn't let anything happen to Colin and Aryll, they were all he had now, and he'd heard enough horror stories about the system to know he couldn't let them end up like that. He was willing to do whatever it took, and take on anyone he needed to just to keep them safe.

Link was so lost in his inner turmoil that he had no idea how long or where he'd walked, and he was only brought out of his inner thoughts by high pitched laughter and shouts that seemed so out of place in conjunction to his brooding mood.

Looking up he realized he was in one of the seedier areas of town, and had come across a group of prostitutes. He was about to duck his head and turn around when a rather lavish car pulled up and a tall redheaded woman stepped out. Her sultry accented voice reminded him of warm desert winds as she thanked the driver for the tip and called to her friends.

"Yo Nabs, how much he tip ya tonight," called young girl with darker red hair.

Laughing 'Nabs' answered just as loudly though she was standing right next to them now. "He added in a gold one tonight, guess that new trick I learned from Kaf really helped."

Several howls and whoops followed this statement as Link unknowingly inched his way forward, unable to believe what he'd just heard. "You made two hundred rupees in just one night?" At first Link wondered who had asked that question, but the realization that it was him came when the group turned towards him with hard glares in their eyes.

"Get lost kid," a dark haired woman with purple tips snarled at him. "Why don't you run on home to mommy before you get in trouble?"

Link couldn't help but wince at the callous remark, but he kept doggedly on. "Really you made two hundred rupees in one night? What…what did you have to do?" He felt his throat tighten at the question, because of course he knew what she'd done, but how had she done it?

The black and purple woman was about to reply again when 'Nabs' held up a hand to stop her. "Chill V, I think he honestly wants ta know and ain't trying for some school project or whatever."

Link tried to look like that was exactly what he wanted even though inside his head his conscious was having a battle of wills. The redhead turned toward him, catching the streetlight so her glitter makeup sparkled on her face highlighting her golden eyes, making her look exotic and foreign.

"Listen kid, if I only did two hundred rupees a night I'd be hard up and sure as demise wouldn't be doin' this kinda thing. Fact is, I usually make about a hundred per job, which can net me anywhere from five hundred to a thousand a night, but then again I'm onea the good ones. This job ain't for the faint o' heart, so unless you're serious I suggest you turn your little pointy eared butt around and head back home."

Link wasn't so sure he could go through with this or wanted to really know anything. He was about to say as much when sleek white car with heavily tinted windows pulled up beside the group. Several of the streetwalkers started towards the car when a deep voice called out, "How much you charging boy?"

Nabs was about to answer for him when Link's mouth moved of its own accord again. "A-A hun-hundred."

A bellowing laugh echoed from within the car as the same voice called out, "Damn boy you must be good to be charging those kind of rates."

Nabs put her hand on his shoulder while she answered the man. "What he means is for a hundred you can have both of us for an hour. Whadya say?"

Link felt his jaw drop at the offer, but he wasn't given any chance to reconsider before the response came. "I can hardly pass up a deal like that, now can I? Get in the both of you, my friend and I are anxious."

In a flash Link was in the car next to Nabs and they were driving to some secluded spot. Nabs did all the talking during that hour for them, even negotiating a higher price since there were two of them. She repeatedly whispered in his ear what he needed to do to make the men happier. It was the longest hour of the young man's life, and he never would've guessed so much could be done in a cramped car in an hour. By the time the men dropped them back off he was sore, confused, shocked, and holding a shining orange rupee in his left hand.

Nabooru, Link had only learned her full name in the last few minutes, had asked the men to drop them off sooner so they could talk. "Listen kid, you did good, but it was all too obvious that was your first time. It ain't none of my business as to why, but I'm guessing you're pretty desperate for rupees right now. I'm sure you've got your reasons, but you need to think real carefully about this and if you want to get into this kinda life. It ain't easy to get out of, the cash is addicting for one, and secondly it's incredibly dangerous. The crap you can catch is one thing, but only last week I had two different johns try to rob me. You gotta be tough for this kinda life kid, and frankly you look kinda soft to me."

Link turned to her, setting his face in a determined expression while trying to ignore the throbbing he still felt to some degree. "You're right, I'm soft and I'm probably not ready for this kind of thing, but I don't have a choice. I'm not going to let them down. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe and with me."

For several seconds they stared at each other before the redheaded woman nodded. "I got ya, you got something worth fighting for…so to speak. I like you so I'll help you out. Meet me tomorrow morning at ten at this address. A friend of mine works there and between the two of us we should be able to help you out."

With that Nabooru shoved a piece of paper into his hand and ran back towards the street corner. Link looked down at the address, tomorrow was a school day but… Stuffing the paper in his pocket Link took off in the direction of an all-night grocery store.

The next morning after making Aryll and Colin a decent breakfast of cucco eggs, ham, oranges, and Lon Lon milk then seeing them off on the bus, Link took off on foot for the address Nabooru had given him. It would have been faster to drive, but his parents' car didn't have a lot of gas and he needed to save it in case of an emergency.

Link grimaced when he reached the address an hour and a half later. It was a gentleman's club called Dotour's Detour, sucking in a deep breath Link pushed open the door to find a dimly lit entrance area. The room had a soft feel to it with the off white walls and the lights that reminded him of candles. It was almost relaxing until a sharp voice cut through the air harshly. "Hey there, no kids allowed in. Come back when you can grow some facial hair."

Bristling at the statement Link noticed a young woman with short black hair and what seems to be a permanently bored expression as her head rests on her arms. She's maybe a year or two older than him with an incredibly screechy voice.

"Nabooru told me to meet her he-re," Link stated firmly, though his voice wavered a bit on the last word.

The girl's expression didn't change even as she gave an all too obvious sigh. "Fine whatever, it's not like I really care or anything. Go through the curtain, then the door, and up the stairs immediately on the right. She'll probably be with my boss in his office so last door at the end of the hallway. Oh and you'd better not go anywhere else, if he finds out I let someone in without paying it'll be my job, then I'll have to take my wages outta you."

Scowling Link stomped by her shoving back the velvety curtain roughly. The second he opened the glass door his ears were met with an up-tempo beat that sounded both fun and lively. For a second his head turned in the direction the music was coming from, but almost immediately he saw the stairs the girl mentioned. Gathering up his courage Link headed up the stairs, hoping he was doing the right thing.

 ***/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-***

When he got home later that afternoon his sore body nearly collapsed in the doorway, it was only do to sheer willpower he managed to drag himself to the well broken in couch. Nabooru had introduced him to her friend named Kafei, who had proceed to put Link through the ringer. They'd made a deal that if Link would come work at the club on the weekends for the next year, Kafei would teach him what he needed to know.

Link hated thinking about doing more of what he did last night, but he didn't see a lot of other options either. He needed to be able to pay the bills that kept the house running, plus the costs of four funerals, and the added expenses of food and gas. He'd already sold what he could, including one of his parents' cars and his own, he kept the one with less miles and in better shape.

Groaning he pulled himself up to put away the groceries he'd dumped by the door when he came in, then went upstairs to his laptop to do some research. He sighed in relief when he was able to connect to his neighbor's Wi-Fi signal, they let him borrow their password once and hadn't changed it since.

Glad no one was around he started his research into the world he had already dipped a toe into. There was a lot of information to be found on prostitution, and he wanted to know more. At one time in his life he'd believed everyone doing that kind of work were nothing but drug addicts, but now he knew better. Just today he'd found out Nabooru did it to pay her way through medical school, and one of her friends Malon did it to help her ailing father keep their home that had been in the family for five generations. Even Kafei had done it before he started his business, though he wouldn't explain his reasons Link thought it had something to do with his parents based on how bitterly he mentioned them.

Kafei, Link had to hand it to the guy; he was barely twenty and he already had a successful business. It turned out his club was split, quite literally, down the middle with half being a gentlemen's club and the other half being a ladies' club that his wife Anju ran. They'd started the business with Kafei's savings from his time on the streets.

By the time Link was done with his research he'd made up his mind that this was the only way he'd be able to make things work. There was just one problem…school. There'd be no way for him to keep up the late nights and still manage a regular school schedule during the day. Yet he couldn't just give it up either, it was his last year and his parents had drilled it into him just how important a decent education was. Though at this point he was wondering just how good his education was if it couldn't even help him help his little sister and cousin.

A bit more research and he found that there was a chance he could finish out the year by doing his classes online through the public system. He'd had no idea that was an option, but he was going to take it now. After applying for the option, he stripped down, took a shower, and promptly fell asleep.

That night he was all thumbs while trying to make dinner for Colin and Aryll and dodge their questions about the food that they suddenly had, they'd been living off of cucco eggs and bread for a while now. Once he'd helped them finish their homework, packed their lunches for the next day, and seen them off to bed he took off for the corner where he was to meet Nabooru.

When he arrived the tall redheaded woman appraised his clothes, both her and Kafei had informed him of the 'dress code' for street walkers. He wore tight black jeans, a blue silk dress shirt only buttoned partially to show off his chest, and black shoes. Nabs rolled her eyes at him, "You're goin' to pay hell getting that off in a car, but I guess you'll learn. Now I'm being generous tonight and showing you one of my best spots, so don't screw it up for me. Also remember the cops might come by and harass you a bit, but so long as you can prove your eighteen there's nothing they can do thanks to that law they passed last year. Just keep your cool and don't let your nerves show, you'll get used to it eventually."

With those oh so encouraging words Nabooru lead him off to a different corner than he was at the night before. All the while she explained the rules to him. Don't move in on someone else's corner without asking. Don't steal someone else's customer, unless that customer asks for you. Always make sure to prepare yourself ahead of time, because customers don't want to waste the time. Don't start small talk and make sure you carry protection in all forms."

Link felt queasy by the time they got there, and it wasn't helped by the fact he got picked up right away. He was so nervous he fumbled a few times, and the guy cussed him out after they'd finished, throwing the rupee to the ground and taking off. Sighing Link picked it up and started heading back. By the time he made it home that night, he was sore, he'd ripped his jeans, and been ripped off twice, but he'd still managed to come away with nearly four hundred rupees that night.

Smiling slightly despite the pain, he decided he'd go and get his things from school tomorrow, deposit the money, and finally start making some headway. Maybe the solution wasn't ideal, but he knew they'd be okay now. He'd make sure Aryll and Colin were safe and had what they needed no matter what he had to do or who he had to take on as customers.

* * *

 **A/N:** This one could have been a lot longer, since originally it was supposed to include an argument with his friends then they discover what he was doing, plus I was going to write out the whole Kafei meeting. But it didn't really seem to fit and if I put it all in this would have probably gotten to about twenty pages if I had. I hope everyone finds it enjoyable, next is Box. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!


	66. Box - Modern AU

**Chapter: 66  
Theme: 9. Box  
Game: Modern AU  
Setting: Link's apartment  
Rating: K**

* * *

Link had pushed himself as far into the corner of his studio apartment as he was able, trembling slightly while his blue eyes stayed glued to the object of his fear. A box. To most a simple box wouldn't be cause for alarm, let alone fear, especially one wrapped in polka dotted wrapping paper and tied with green and blue ribbon. 22However, to him that _box_ was worse than any great ancient or new age evil. Frankly he'd rather face a hundred nuclear war missiles than that box.

How had they known what today was in the first place, because that was the only reason a box decorated like that would be in the middle of his apartment. He worked hard to make sure no one, least of all his friends, would know that today was his birthday. Not once in all of his now twenty years had he ever celebrated the day, truthfully he considered it to be an accomplishment.

When he was younger he often watched many of his peers have grand parties with almost every kid in the neighborhood invited. There were always a lot of strange people, loud noises, and general confusion during such events. None of it had ever appealed to Link, and so he found that if he didn't mention the day everyone seemed to forget he should have a birthday.

He wondered which of his friends had found out, and if they'd told anyone as of yet. If it was Navi or Malon everyone in the city would know by now. Sheik and Zelda would likely keep it quiet from most everyone. Tetra and Midna would hang the knowledge over his head and use it as blackmail. Lineback and Ravio would want paid off, but could be persuaded to keep quiet with the right _choice_ of words.

Shaking his head Link knew the only way he'd find out is by checking and opening the box, but there in lay the other problem. Depending on who left the gift, he could be in real trouble. Link shuddered at the thought of what Midna had _given_ him when he'd graduated high school, he spent a week cleaning the mess and wore the bruises for two weeks. Malon would be just as bad, though not intentionally like Midna. Malon just had a very warped sense of what was cool and what would make a good gift. She'd once given Zelda a small pig for her birthday, not thinking about the fact Zelda lived in the dorms.

At the thought of Zelda, Link winced as well. Her gift wouldn't be any better either. If Link were to open it he'd likely find some weird clue that would be hard to decode and would send him on a series of random quests before he finally ended up where she wanted him to be. It exhausted him just thinking about it.

Ravio and Lineback would have likely given him some coupon for one of their various stores that he would be expected to redeem for an large expensive item that they'd make sure to mark up so that they wouldn't really be losing anything. Navi's idea of a gift would be an invitation to coffee where she'd quite literally talk his ear off, one of these days they really had to get her off caffeine. If Tetra had left the gift Link would have to carefully conceal the gift, until he was assured that he wouldn't be arrested. Her kleptomania may have been getting better, but it always showed up when she wanted to give her friends something special. Then there was Sheik, a weapons expert and health guru. Any gift from him would likely mean long tedious hours of forced workouts and training sessions that would leave Link unable to move for days on end.

Worse than all of that though would be if they'd all gotten together for gift ideas. Link couldn't fathom the horror awaiting him if that were the case, yet he couldn't not open. For one he didn't want to deal with the reactions his friends would have if they knew he'd just ignored their gift.

Navi and Malon would use a passive-aggressive guilt technique, which would likely include a few faked tears and over dramatic acting from Navi, on him and bring it up every time they wanted him to do something from now on. Lineback and Ravio would shamelessly wail, cry, and beg at his feet to please open it. Midna and Tetra would drag him over to the gift, shove it into his arms, and demand he open it under threat of bodily injury. Zelda would put on a fake smile while disappointment clearly radiated from her, and Sheik…well if it was from Sheik Link would never know how he'd react since he would likely no longer have a head to react with.

No matter how Link sliced it, he was doomed. There'd be no getting out of this, and no way for him avoid the repercussions. It was funny how so many people hailed him as the most courageous of officers on the force, but right now he was sitting here scared of a little brightly wrapped box. A hollow humorless laugh sounded then, and it took him several seconds of looking around to realize it had come from his own mouth.

Clenching his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, Link began to crawl toward the innocuous cube like object. He slowly tugged on the ribbon while he bit his lip and tried to decide what his best option was open. One finger slid under the paper gently popping the tape open. Slowly, painfully slowly, he undid the wrapping as if it was a bomb he was defusing. Which in some respects he was. At last the polka dotted paper fell away and he was now holding only a plain symmetrical box. With trembling fingers Link began to lift the lid of his _gift_ , fear gnawing at his insides the entire time.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when nothing exploded in his face, nor did anything scurry out onto him. Against his better judgment, Link glanced inside, only to find a little pink bunny figurine and a note. Confused beyond all reason now, Link flipped open the note. He instantly recognized the handwriting as that of his greatest rival and annoyance on the force, Groose.

It only took a second to read the missive, and in the second that followed Link dropped the note like it was on fire and practically busted down his door in an effort to get out of the apartment. As he ran the note fluttered to the ground still lying open for all the world to read.

 _Hey Buddy,_

 _I was digging through some old junk I had stored and came across a video I thought you might find interesting. It's from back when Zelda used to set up plays and make you be all the other characters for her. I think my mom must have shot it when we were all over there visiting. I'd forgotten how cute you looked in those little costumes Zelda made._

 _Anyway by chance Peatrice over in HR happened to mention you had a big day coming up, the big two oh huh. I thought the others on the force and I should throw a party for you at the department. A little cake, ice cream, pizza, and some reminiscing about the past. Everyone's planning on telling memorable stories about you and I figured this video I found would be a great addition. Hope to see you there ~_

 _Your pal Groose._

* * *

 **A/N:** There aren't nearly enough birthday fics out there for Link. I thought this would be funny, and hopefully all of you think so too. Next up is Remember. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!


	67. Remember - Modern AU

**Chapter: 67  
Theme: 35. Remember  
Game: Modern AU  
Setting: Hyrule  
Rating: M (Mentions of human trafficking and murder)**

* * *

Sheik sat on his bed holding the small piece of fabric in his hands; it was thick and forest green in color, shaped into a cone, and lovingly made to fit perfectly over one individual's head. It was a hat that had once belonged to his best friend, and was now the only piece of him Sheik had left. His best friend, who'd known him better than anyone and who was closer to Sheik than his own family was gone and likely never coming back.

Today marked the seventh year since the person he cherished most was cruelly taken from him. He could still vividly remember the events leading up to that night. Link, Zelda, and he had been playing knights and princesses. Sheik hadn't wanted to include Zelda for various reasons. She was often mean, especially to Link, and always demanded things go her way. But Link, as always, was too kind for his own good and had agreed to let her play.

Normally they took turns playing different parts, but Zelda demanded that she be the fair princess, and that Sheik be the ever valiant hero. Link could be Sheik's assistant that distracted the dragon so that Sheik might smite the creature. The two boys had let her be the princess, but Sheik insisted they play Nayru, Din, and Farore to see who would be the hero. Predictably Zelda was furious when Link's Farore beat Sheik's Nayru, and she made sure to make her displeasure very well known.

Her father was the head of the largest and most dangerous crime syndicate in all of Hyrule; if there was something illegal happening it was a good bet they'd be getting a share of the spoils. The only thing the crime king considered more important than his business was his daughter. He made that fact very clear to all of his subordinates, as well as what would happen if she weren't happy. For Zelda this meant she'd never been told 'no' by an adult in her life, and she wasn't that fond of Sheik doing it now.

As punishment for beating Sheik, Zelda had said Link needed to prove himself a hero by completing all the quests she assigned him. Link, who always tried to make everyone happy, played along with her ideas throughout their game. The entire time she berated him and though he didn't say it, when Zelda told him he was the worst hero ever Link took it to heart. He was so saddened that he never realized he'd dropped his beloved hat. Soon after they parted ways to head home for the night Sheik promised his friend they would play together tomorrow and not have to worry about Zelda, it was a promise he never got to keep.

That night Link's house was destroyed in a fire, taking both his parents' lives as well. What exactly happened to cause the fire was a mystery due to the lack of conclusive evidence. It was several year later that Sheik was finally old enough to understand that the investigators had been paid off to make sure there wasn't any evidence to be found. As for Link, his body was never recovered from the shell of the home like his parents had been. Many believed the official report that the intense heat of the fire had simply consumed his body completely, Sheik and his aunt Impa weren't convinced.

Sheik's aunt was the lead trainer for all police forces throughout Hyrule, there wasn't a single officer who hadn't been trained by her at some point in their career. As such she often heard rumors and tidbits concerning various cases. It was her who informed Sheik about the 'botched' investigation, which was likely a cover up for someone very powerful, and it was likely unless someone came forward they'd never know exactly what happened that night.

It wasn't too much of a stretch to imagine Zelda's father having a hand in Link's disappearance after a casual mention from his daughter. It took even less imagination when the day after Link disappeared Zelda began clinging to Sheik like an Octoroc to stone. She'd done her best to force him into becoming her boyfriend, and even managed to convince the entire school they were going to nearly every dance together. Despite all the threats and tantrums she threw his way if he didn't comply Sheik managed to avoid being ensnared by her over the years.

Once they both finished school it was a lot easier to avoid her, but her final words haunted him like a poe that couldn't be vanquished. "Dammit Sheik, what more do I have to do to convince you to go out with me," Sheik remembered how low and angry her voice had become as she cornered him. "I can give you rupees, power; everything you could ever want. Not to mention you'd have me, the sexiest and hottest woman in all of Hyrule. It's not like you have anybody else vying for you. The only other possibility was that Link kid, and he was taken care of years ago."

Sheik felt his lips curl into a snarl just thinking of that day. The worst part was that he had no way to prove any of it. His only consolation was that her father ended up forcing her to marry one of business associate's kids, Ganondorf Dragmire son of Ganon Dragmire. Ganon was the kingpin of the western black market, and he expected his son to follow in his footsteps in every way. The arrogant man even went so far as to name his son after him, Ganondorf literally translated into Son of Ganon.

For Sheik it was a small consolation for the fact she'd taken his friend from him. For seven years he'd wondered what had happened to Link and how would his life be different if he were still here. Now he was getting ready to leave to attend university, and still there was no word of his friend. Part of him didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here should Link ever find his way back, yet he knew how foolish that idea was.

After so many years there was little chance of Link returning, and even if it felt horribly empty Sheik had to continue to live his life. Besides even if Link did somehow turn up his aunt would be notified after his fingerprints and DNA alerted whomever found him. Sheik would be forever grateful that his aunt had been able to find samples from Link in their own and get them tagged in the national system. At least then if…no whenever or wherever Link turned up they could be there because he just had to show up someday, Sheik had to believe that.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

He cringed inwardly when he heard their voices, they always came together and they always requested him. He tried to press himself further into the shadows of the corner table he was cleaning, maybe if they didn't see him they'd ask for someone else. It didn't work though, it never worked, and soon enough he was making his way upstairs to ready rooms eight and six.

With luck he'd end up being sold soon and he wouldn't have to deal with those two anymore, of course there were always others to take their place. It didn't matter where he went, there were always people like them, and there always would be.

He could scarcely remember a time in his life when it wasn't like this. He knew he'd once had a life very different than this one now, but most of it was a blur of distorted faces. In the beginning, when he'd first been thrown into this life, he'd held onto those faces and the voices that accompanied them, willing himself to remember every detail of those people. They'd been his lifeline, the one good thing he could think of in that cesspool of misery, and he'd been so sure they'd come to his rescue. He soon learned it was far more painful to hold onto those memories then it was just to let them go. Years had passed and now there was only one face that still haunted him, though he'd forgotten the name that went with it, those red eyes continually bore into every night when he closed his own blue ones.

He had just finished the preparations and was on his way to get his clients when the door burst open. Shouting, screaming, and cracking wood filled the otherwise soundproofed room. People were screaming at him, but his mind shutdown in horror and he couldn't understand what they were saying. In seconds he was thrown to the floor as more people shouted and the familiar feeling of cold metal encircled his scarred wrists.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Sheik groaned as his professor announced their homework assignment, three chapters and a comprehension sheet on each chapter. How he was supposed to get it done, along with his other homework, and his job was a mystery to him. His only consolation was that it was the last class of the day and the week, he wouldn't have to be back until Tuesday considering Monday the campus would be closed for some reason that Sheik hadn't bothered to remember.

All that faced him now was the rather long walk to his apartment. He'd have preferred a place closer to his school, but the rent for those places was well out of his budget. It was only when he'd been walking around ten minutes that he remembered he still had his phone on silent. He was half tempted to ignore it until he got back to his apartment, the only ones who called him were his aunt and his boss after all, but it was a long walk and with luck he could complete a few levels of that word game he'd found on his way home.

His brow furrowed when he found he had several texts and a voicemail all from his aunt in the last half hour. A quick scan of the texts and a few buttons pushed for the voicemail soon had Sheik sprinting towards his apartment while trying to dial his aunt's number. She picked up on the first ring; he didn't give her a chance to say anything as his words came out in a huff, "Tayfndim?"

"Sheik calm down," came his aunt's ever stern voice. "Yes they found him, and yes he's alive. I don't know about well, but I need you to get to the Termina hospital ASAP. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"What," Sheik's tone just barely managed to convey his confusion as continued to run. "Why the hospital here? Shouldn't I be coming to Hyrule?"

"Sheik he was found in Termina and that's why I've been trying to get ahold of you. He's been through the ringer from the sounds of it. They were holding him in the jail cell until his prints came in, at which point he was transferred to the hospital around a week ago. I only now got back from a two week long training exercise in the North Country, near Faron's Woods. You've got to get there and help him, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sheik reached his apartment as she finished, and after a quick farewell he shoved his phone in his pocket running up the stairs as he did so. His bag was dumped unceremoniously upon the floor before he booted up his laptop to find the address of the hospital. Of course it would have to be quite literally on the other side of the town. His phone was out again as he called the only person he knew to own a car, Tingle.

Sheik was never sure if that was the guy's real name or not, he more or less avoided the man whenever possible, but right now was not the time to ask. After five minutes of attempting to get a word in Sheik finally managed to get his fellow student to listen, another five minutes and he was sitting stiffly in the front seat of the smallest car he'd ever seen. It was an uncomfortable ride, but still he was grateful for the strange man's help. However, that gratefulness was stretched thin after the third song of Tingle's own composition blasting from the speakers while the man kept up a running dialogue about his cartography courses.

Thirty minutes later and Sheik was ready to kiss the pavement of the hospital like a man who'd been stranded at sea would welcome a beach. Unable to determine how long he'd be Sheik asked if the man would come back for him when he called. With an enthusiastic but affirmative reply ringing in his ears Sheik bounded out of the car and sprinted for the doors while memories flooded his mind and questions bubbled at his lips.

Why now? What had happened? Where had he been and who had he been with? His mind was so full he could barely form a coherent sentence in order to ask for Link's room. As excited as he was he found himself stopping just outside the door. All those questions were still flooding his mind, along with a few he hadn't considered. It was only when one of the nurses gave him a withering look did he finally step in.

Sheik hadn't known what to expect, but the person in front of him was certainly not it. This person was poe white pale, had sunken in cheeks that resembled a redead's from those corny old horror flicks, and longish limp dark blonde hair. By Din Sheik wouldn't have recognized him as his old friend if he'd walked up and introduced himself, even now he wasn't entirely sure.

When he entered listless blue eyes took him in for a moment, before returning to their previous endeavor of looking out the window. Sheik's voice caught in his throat and all he managed was a weak "L-L-Link?"

Link didn't look up at the sound of his name, just continued his staring contest with the window. Sheik was in shock, this was not the person he remembered nor was this how he pictured his reunion with his friend would bo. He was so lost in his own self-pity that when a hand landed on his shoulder he nearly went through the ceiling.

A gray bearded man stood behind him, from his clothes Sheik would guess he was a doctor. A small hand gesture that Sheik took meant for him to follow the man, and he was soon standing in an office with a phone on speaker, a detective, and the doctor.

His aunt along with several other people were on the phone, and continually talking with the detective and the doctor. There was a lot of back and forth talking with questions and opinions being thrown out in rapid fire succession. It was too much for Sheik's already full head so instead of trying to keep up he merely blocked them all out and nodded whenever he was asked something. This was the only way Sheik could account for the events that would unfold in the days that followed.

His aunt came, meetings were held, paperwork was signed, assurances were given, and somehow Sheik ended up taking responsibility for Link's safety. It wasn't like they could claim guardianship or anything, Link was a month older than Sheik and thus considered a legal adult. The problem was that the doctors believed he could be a danger to himself, and he would need supervision. So it was either he go with somebody who could take care of him or go to the mental institution in Kakariko, five hours away.

At first glance he seemed fine. Link would eat, use the restroom, bathe, sleep, and did a number of things that would be considered normal, but it was only when you looked deeper did you see the problems. He only ate if food was put in front of him, he never actively sought it out. Bathing was similar that unless someone told him to, it didn't happen, and his sleep could only be called fitful at best. He acted more like a robot than a person with a mind of his own. But as the doctors said, it was to be expected considering where he'd been found.

Link had become one of those lost to human trafficking. An intricate web designed so it was nearly impossible to track an individual down once they were in, it made Sheik sick to think about it. If Zelda had just wanted to get rid of Link she could have had him killed like his parents, but instead she'd chosen to torture him while simultaneously being rid of him in the best manner possible.

Sheik felt his blood boil but forced it down while he stood next to his aunt and Link. They were signing the final bit of release paperwork and making sure everything was in order. Thanks to his aunt Sheik now had a car of his own so he could take Link to appointments, and get to places faster. Sheik wished she would be there to help him, but her work called her away too often. It all happened far too fast for Sheik's liking, and now it seemed surreal as he and Link buckled into his car and headed to his apartment.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

He'd been here a couple of months now, and Link was still confused about what was going on and what was expected of him. The boy…Sheik, he seemed so familiar, or at least his eyes did, they sparkled and shone twinging at his repressed memories and begging him to remember. Remember what he wasn't sure, but the head doctor guy Sheik made him go to a few times a week said it may come back to him.

According to that man he'd repressed his memories as a defense mechanism, but once he felt he was safe they would likely come back to him. But Link didn't want to remember, he didn't want to have all of that back. He was sure if he remembered the pain would be beyond words, he'd never survive, and he'd spent far too long surviving from moment to moment to get done in by some flashbacks.

Sheik was of no help the way he kept talking about their shared past, and filling the silence with laughs and anecdotes of a time long since forgotten. Link liked the silence, silence had always been preferable to the yelling of his owners or grunts of his clients. Like right in this moment he was contentedly curled up on the couch, enjoying the quiet that surrounded him.

That stillness was shattered with the opening of a door and Sheik walking in with his bag slung across his shoulder. He started talking in a fake cheery way, which had become more pronounced as time went on. For whatever reason Sheik was faking being happy.

The first words out of his mouth were questions: did you eat, how was your day, did you do anything interesting, and so on and so forth. Link never answered him, never spoke to the boy, but still he persisted every day. Something was off today though, Sheik's stiff posture and shaking hands were evidence of that. When he dropped a plate on the floor and caused it to shatter whatever resolve the red eyed boy had seemed to crumble. A single tear streaked down his cheek as he mumbled something about needing a minute then racing to his room.

For a minute or so Link stared at the broken plate with its pieces scattered across the otherwise pristine floor. He didn't like to see the plate like that, didn't like seeing something that had been whole only moments ago broken beyond repair. With a deep breath he made his way to Sheik's room, finding him sprawled out on his bed with an arm covering his eyes. Taking a deep breath Link walked over to the boy, he knew what to do in this situation.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Sheik nearly hit the ceiling when he felt a hand pull at the hem of his pants; the only thing that stopped him were the rough lips that covered his own. He wanted to resist, to push off the other boy atop of him, but damn that hand worked fast. No one had ever done this kind of thing to him before, hell even he couldn't hit the spots that hand was hitting. Then there was the mouth moving with his, it tasted so sweet and delicious Sheik knew desserts were now forever ruined for him. Then there was that other hand working magic across his body, teasing and tantalizing him so his skin tingled and sang. Goddesses he'd never felt so good

Without warning those sweet lips left his, and he heard himself groan in protest only to have it turn into one of pleasure as those same lips enveloped him. All rational thought left as a blissful euphoria took over his mind, he wondered if this was what getting high felt like? He was close, so very close when the lips left him and a rustle of fabric tickled Sheik's ears.

Reality hit like the cruelest and coldest of slaps to the face when Sheik realized his best friend was naked and positioning himself over his hard length, his blue eyes seemed devoid of all happiness and life. A cry escaped him as he jumped up from the bed sending Link flying to the floor. There was a crack and Sheik winced as he saw his friend had hit his head on Sheik's closet door, leaving a good sized hole in it.

Confused and pain filled blue eyes met his red ones as Sheik struggled to find the words. "I…Wha…You…Why did you do that Link," Sheik finally managed to croak out, his erection had only abated slightly.

Sheik really didn't expect an answer, Link had yet to speak to anyone, but he was in for a shock when a whisper of a voice answered him. "That's why I'm here, isn't it? That's why you bought me?"

And just like that both Sheik's earlier anger and euphoria melted from him, leaving him drained and limp. This was what Link thought Sheik wanted from him? For the past couple of months now Sheik had been growing increasingly frustrated as he saw no progress in his friend. He showed him pictures and told stories, but never once did his friend show any sign of recognition. When his psychiatrist would ask if he remembered the things Sheik showed him he would only shake his head in the negative. It was infuriating. It was made only worse now that Sheik could see all the marks left on him after years of abuse.

Scars from beatings littered his body, burns dotted along his pale skin in a haphazard manner, and designs either branded, cut, or inked in to prove ownership. It was disgusting, and yet Sheik still found his friend appealing to look at. He'd known for a long time now that he'd loved his friend in a way that was far from platonic, but it hit him hard now. So much of him wanted to finish what Link had started, but that wouldn't help anything.

With a deep unsteady breath he walked over and sat beside his friend. He wasn't sure what to say so he just sat there until the words finally came of their own accord. "Link that's not why you're here. You're here because I care for you and you're my friend. I'll admit I love you, and I have for a long time now, but we're not ready for that…You're not ready for that. What they did to you and what they made you do it…it wasn't right. I hope that maybe someday we can have that between us, but not until we're both ready. Right now I just want to concentrate on being your friend again and I want you to concentrate on healing. That's what's important. I never want you to feel obligated to do that for me. We'll take this one step at a time, day by day or minute by minute if need be. But for now why don't we both get dressed, we'll order in some dinner then watch a gun and explosion movie that has nothing to do with feelings and romance. What do you say?"

Link looked up at him and nodded, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. After they dressed they got up to order their dinner and pick a movie. Sheik felt a smile tug at his lips too as he realized that even if Link could never remember their past memories, they'd at least get to make new ones together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow long one, but I liked the idea of this and had to get it out. With luck all of you enjoyed it as well. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!


	68. Friend - Any

**Chapter: 68  
Theme: 48. Friend  
Game: Any  
Setting: End of game  
Rating: T**

* * *

He sat on a ledge overlooking the land as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. As the last rays shrunk away from the soft tendrils of the grass he imagined they felt much like himself. The sun was gone, one of the very things necessary for its existence and it had disappeared with no promise that it would return. The grass and the trees could only hope it would come back around in its seemingly endless cycle, but there would be an end…there was always an end just like his friends.

He closed his eyes and all he could see were countless numbers of smiling faces falling away until they faded completely only to be replaced by another. With each reincarnation, each new life, he made new friends only to have those friends be ripped away from him. He could remember each person, their personal quirks, and individual demeanors. Sometimes he would find his new friends were very much like his old ones, almost as if they'd been reincarnated as well only without the memories.

For Link they were the fortunate ones, because he too could remember times like that, and truly what a bliss they were. Those years before he became the hero when there was only a vague familiarity with someone, easily forgotten and brushed away. Every smile and conversation he remembered of those people were strictly of them and not a past life. At times he found it difficult to separate the past from the present, and would inadvertently talk about a conversation the person had no knowledge of.

He hated those memories, hated that they were constantly popping into his head without warning, for everything now reminded him of someone. The worst part was just when the memories of those long gone friends chose to return. The moment he was fully realized as the hero of legends and had conquered the evil within the land was the moment that that last bit of bliss had been stolen from him. Now he was left aimless without a mission or purpose, and a head full of memories that were and weren't his.

Grief picked at his heart like a wound that could never quite be healed, he felt those old losses along with the new ones so acutely. The pain of it all nearly forced him to his knees each day when he rose from his bed, and it took a monumental effort just to go about his days. Why the goddesses would condemn him to such a fate he couldn't understand. Weren't the scars left from the journey enough?

He had taken to wandering, unable to rest even within his own home. He only wished to find someplace where nothing could trigger those painful recollections, but it would seem he was not the only hero to have tried this. Besides it didn't matter because it did no good, his mind was still flooded with images of people. Some forgot him when he returned from a different time, some died to help him on his quest, others simply disappeared never to be seen again, and then some simply passed when their bodies reached the extent of their life. They were all gone, yet he never was; he was always there watching them knowing he'd return, but they wouldn't.

A single tear slid down his cheek, it was all he could muster anymore for he had long since lost the ability to cry. He wished he still had that ever cleansing release, but too many tears had been shed over too many lifetimes, and he could no longer remember how to. Besides he was the hero, and heroes didn't get the luxury of crying, they had to be strong for those around them.

As the last rays of the sun fell he felt a chilling presence behind him. His hand went for his blade on instinct, but froze curled around the iridescent purple hilt as an all too familiar voice spoke. "Steady boy, I mean you no harm and it would do you no good to run me through."

Link wanted to turn around, he did, but it was as if some force had paralyzed him so only his eyes could move. "Child the pain you feel is immense," the voice spoke behind him in a soothing tone. "However, it was never meant as a punishment. Long ago you chose to have these memories of friends returned to you in the moment you became the hero you were always meant to be. Can you guess at the reason?"

Link's breath was caught in his chest and his mind could not work to find an answer, not that he could have spoken it anyway. The voice knew this it would seem as he answered for him. "The reason you chose to have the memories of your friends return just as the evil was vanquished was so you would remember. Remember you always have friends, even when some are lost there are always others there for you and new ones waiting to be made. Those lost live on and will always be your friends, even if their physical bodies have long since turned to dust. Their smiles and those happy times were returned to you so you could push the darkness of your journey from your mind."

Link's mind whirled at these words. In a way it made a terrible sort of sense. Each time his mind slipped to the darkest parts of his quest a memory of a happier time spent with many of his friends would push it out. If it weren't for the memories of his friends he would have likely wallowed in despair until it ate him alive. But then why now? Why would he only be told this now? Again the voice seemed to know what he was asking without him having to speak, and he could have kicked himself when he heard the answer.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, and would have had you returned the sword like you should have. Unlike some of our predecessors I cannot move beyond this sacred forest to track you down wherever you may have wandered. Now hero finish your duty and let the sword rest for the next time we will rise and need its strength."

All at once he had control of his body again and in a flash he turned to see the speaker, for it couldn't be who it sounded like. There blending into the foliage behind them and fading fast was a green garbed boy with sandy blonde hair. Link blinked in shock, and that second was all it took for the figure to vanish completely. On shaky legs he stood and looked around for a moment before making his way deeper into the forest. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, and he knew none of his friends past or present would ever believe such a wild tale. But at least he still had friends to tell it to.

* * *

 **A/N:** Maybe a bit corny and could have also been in the theme memory, but still I liked how this ended, though the beginning seemed to drag out for me, how about you my good readers? Next up is flesh. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!


	69. Flesh - TP

**Chapter: 69  
Theme: 75. Flesh  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Link's first transformation  
Rating: T**

* * *

Cool waters gently lapped at his body in an ever soothing rhythm while the harsh blaring sounds of the world were muted to quiet murmurs. It was calming and serene, he could've stayed this way forever, yet he felt anxious and fearful. His mind wouldn't tell him why he felt this way though, or why despite his surroundings his heart was racing as if he'd run from the entire goat herd.

Sitting up his hand immediately alighted to his head where a raging headache, previously kept at bay by the healing waters, made itself known in the most forceful way possible. With the pain came clarity and an increase in his panic. Ilia, Colin, and Epona!

Headache forgotten, Link stumbled to his feet as he raced in the direction he thought they'd went. Any other day he could have tracked their movements, but his concern for his friends' welfare was too great for him to think straight or pay attention to the tracks near the entrance of the spring. Adrenaline fueled him as he tore across the well maintained bridge that was the only way to reach Ordon, luckily those monsters hadn't damaged it.

Crossing over into Faron province Link felt his breath catch in his chest while a chill ran down his spine. The usually warm muggy forest had a chill to it causing goose bumps to raise upon his flesh, made all the more apparent by his damp clothes. All of this barely registered in his frenzied mind as he ran in search of his friends, he was determined nothing would stop him from rescuing them.

That idea was swiftly squashed when he came upon the most unnerving sight yet. A large black and orange wall loomed just at the border to Faron woods. The object, if it could be called that, was massive and looked as though it touched the heavens themselves. The mass pulsated and rippled, almost like a curtain blowing in the breeze. He'd never encountered such a thing, and though he never knew the world beyond the forest he was sure this was not common anywhere else in Hyrule.

He didn't have much more time to analyze the thing before a large, grasping; black hand shot through the wall like thing and snatched him from where he stood. A scream tore from his lips as he was being pulled through that black mass.

There was no time to process any of his surroundings when he felt his feet hit solid ground again. The cold before was nothing compared to the iciness engulfing him now. The harshest and most bitter winters had nothing on this place.

Any further thoughts on the coldness surrounding him were obliterated when a searing, burning, and crushing pain took over every inch of his body. The pain dropped him to his hands and knees, but he was ignorant of it as the pain consumed him.

His bones were dislodging, growing, and shrinking while his flesh seemed to melt off of him only to be remolded in the most agonizing way possible. For all the world it felt as if two giant hands had squashed him down to a pulp and were now pulling and pushing at his flesh and bone to remold him into something new, like a potter did for clay.

The pain was eternal with no beginning or end, he couldn't remember his home, his name, or his purpose. The agony was such that he wondered why he'd been born if only to endure this torment.

As suddenly as the pain came it ended, bringing sweet relief to his now frayed nerves. For a second his mind relaxed and joy started to seep through, before blackness took over and his once rigid body collapsed in a heap of flesh unknowing of what had happened to it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah I know it's short, but to be fair that particular cut scene isn't extremely long either. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed it and you can look forward to Quietly next week. Heads up though my computer is damaged and having issues, and I can't afford to replace it so I'll keep going as long as it will allow. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!


	70. Quietly - SS

**Chapter: 70  
Theme: 94. Quietly  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Heading to get Faron her Fairies  
Rating: K+**

* * *

I am so tired I could fall asleep standing up, I swear. Okay so maybe this wouldn't be the first time I'd done that, but at least this time I had a good reason for it. And it's not like the other times weren't without just cause either. If Pipit had just got to the point with that speech of his to the underclassmen or if the line for dinner hadn't been so long after sword practice then neither of those incidents would have happened, and Zelda wouldn't have been able to hold them over my head.

Zelda…I have to keep going for her sake, no matter how tired, hungry, or hurt I am. It'd be a lot easier though if people would quit trying to trick me into helping them. It's not like I'm a mean guy or anything, and really all they have to do is ask and I've got no problem helping them. But to withhold information unless I helped them was just mean, they could at least try outright asking me for help first.

Like that dragon Faron, she knew I was the hero but she made up the whole test thing just to get what she wanted. I wouldn't have said no, she was injured after all, and I would still be doing this but then it would've been just because I was trying to help and not being forced to.

A small clearing was before me now and unsurprisingly there were bokoblins guarding it. I really didn't want to deal with them at this moment, really I just wanted to get to the temple, get the stupid water, and get back so I could get on with my quest. All of these little side quests were stopping me from helping Zelda, and I couldn't let her down…I-I couldn't fail her again.

For a second I stopped and analyzed the situation like Fi had been reminding me to do since the day we met. The bokoblins were moving about the clearing in predictable patterns with their overly large and ill kept weapons that seemed too heavy for their thin arms. Seriously how did they heft those things?

As those errant thoughts buzzed through my head another buzzing caught my attention. A smile tugged at my lips when I saw the all too convenient hornets' nest dangling in the tree not far from the bokoblins. A chuckle burst forth from my lips as my imagination played out the scenario in my head. Of course, my eternal bad luck would still be going strong meaning one of bokoblins heard me.

Mentally cursing myself I quietly reached into the pouch Fledge had given me. The bokoblin was still looking around for me, but he'd yet to locate me. Hoping it would remain oblivious I licked my lips as I concentrated on my aim. With careful smooth motions I pulled back the band on my slingshot wincing at the creak it made when I pulled it taut.

Luckily this time they heard nothing and I was able to concentrate on my aim. One deep steadying breath and I let the seed fly. My aim was as true as the sky was endless and the nest hit the ground shattering into several dozen pieces.

As I knew they would the hornets went into a frenzy ferociously flying after the most obvious culprits, mainly the bokoblins. Many loud screeches and several hilarious scenes of them running smack into each other, and my path was clear with minimal effort. Of course, now I could hardly move after having laughed so hard while trying to remain quiet. Wiping a few mirthful tears from my eyes I started down my path, only to meet the swarm on their way back.

I was no longer worried about remaining quiet as I ran and jumped as quickly as I could to get away from the little terrors. I probably shoulda just faced the bokoblins and taken my chances.

* * *

 **A/N:** A slight bit of humor, and I do mean slight. This is actually one of my favorite things to do in the game while in the forest. Hope everyone enjoyed, next up is another comedy (hopefully) with the theme of listen. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!

Also special thanks to LurkMore for following this story.


	71. Listen - OoT

**Chapter: 71  
Theme: 98. Listen  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: Anytime Link is at Lon Lon Ranch  
Rating: K+**

* * *

Link was bored. Not just a little bored either, but really super-duper incredibly bored. He was stuck at Lon Lon Ranch for the night, and though he appreciated the kindness they displayed in letting him stay, there was quite literally **nothing** to do. All the animals had been fed, repairs made, supper eaten, and now there was nothing left for the young hero in the making to do.

Talon had fallen asleep, to no one's surprise, soon after supper. Malon had gone up to her room to do something or other that she said Link couldn't help with, and Ingo…well Ingo wasn't really the type of person you went to for fun. All that was left were the animals, and even they were settling down for the night. Link didn't feel like sleeping right then, even though Navi kept pestering him about getting a good night's sleep so they could start early the next morning.

For lack of better ideas Link took out his sword to practice, at least Navi couldn't chide him for making good use of the time. He tried to keep his movements smooth and purposeful like the knights he'd watched practicing when he first met Zelda. It was a bit routine but it would help teach him control, or that was what the guards had told him.

He focused on his foot work while listening to the steady thrum of his heart. He made sure to keep his breath even and paced so that he would get the maximum amount of air to his body, and help keep himself calm.

He was quite proud of himself and how well he was executing the various moves he knew. His confidence sored, as did his ego, the longer he went until he decided he'd try something he'd never done before. The spin attack was one of his most useful moves, but it was also one of the most difficult and it often took a lot out of him. But if he could improve it so he could take out even more enemies it would be even **better**! He decided he'd try a double spin attack! It was a double so it had to do at least twice as much damage, right.

Smiling at his brilliance, he went into the move unwilling to stop no matter how dizzy he became. What he hadn't counted on was that the move would be twice as difficult too, and it was harder than ever to tell what was going on. Without warning his sword flew from his grasp. As he landed on his butt he watched the blade arc up before falling down and spearing one of the many cuccos pecking about the yard.

Link turned away and winced as a loud squawk came from the doomed creature. The poor bird hadn't stood a chance, and how was he going to explain this to Talon? Biting his lip Link looked up expecting to see a rather bloody scene before him. Shock was probably the mildest of ways one could have described Link's face when he saw the cucco was apparently unharmed, sans a few missing feathers.

Mind reeling, Link moved towards the still upset bird as Navi came out of his hat thanks to the racket. "Link what in Hyrule is going on? Why is your sword over there and what did you do to that cucco?"

"Navi," Link started slowly as he picked up his sword, "I think there's something weird about this bird. I accidently threw my sword, and it hit the thing. I thought it'd be dead or hurt real bad or something like that. But it's…it's okay and I don't understand." As he spoke Link kept his eyes on the bird, who'd settled down by now. Almost as if he were in a trance he poked at the feathered creature with the tip of his blade.

"Listen Link," Navi nearly shouted in alarm, "leave the cucco alone. It won't appreciate you poking at it, especially if you just hit it with your sword."

Link wasn't listening though as he continued to poke and prod the cucco with his sword all the while muttering to himself. "Is it a monster Ganondorf disguised and sent to spy on the ranch, or maybe Talon bred them to be indestructible?"

"Link listen," Navi's voice had taken on an urgent tone as he continued to ignore his fairy partner. "Cuccos are dangerous Link! If you don't stop…"

Link finally looked up toward the blue fairy just as the cucco he'd been annoying let out and echoing crow. It seemed to happen in an instant. Where there had once just been the one cucco next to Link there were now dozens, each of which were exceptionally angry. It seemed cuccos were very protective of one another and now they were out to aid their brethren from the vile green monster.

They swarmed at the poor boy pecking and clawing at every inch of him they could reach while their rallying caws brought more of their feathered friends to their aid. In desperation Link made a run for the house slipping and falling flat on his face while Navi yelled his name worriedly. It took all his strength to stand and make another run for safety as the birds landed on his back.

As he ran Link batted at the deranged pillow stuffers with his sword, but like with the other cucco his sword had no effect. Again and again the birds kept coming at him as Link cursed himself for not listening to Navi. Just as he was sure he would die at the beaks of these demons the door to the ranch house flew open, seemingly of its own accord. With the last of his energy Link leapt towards the open portal. As he landed on the wooden floor the door slammed shut behind him followed by the pounding of many feathered bodies beating against the barrier. Link felt his face go red when Talon's boisterous laugh joined in the cacophony of sounds. Perhaps he should head to bed like Navi had suggested earlier.

* * *

 **A/N:** I so couldn't resist doing Navi for this theme, and the cuccos seemed to add another great touch. Hopefully everyone enjoyed, next week's is Lose Head. Merry Christmas to those celebrating and a happy Sunday to those who aren't. Later everyone, and thanks for reading!

Special thanks to LurkMore for the review.


	72. Lose Head - TP

**Chapter: 72  
Theme: 77. Lose head  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Heading to get the Master Sword  
Rating: K+**

* * *

There was so much! So much to see, smell, and hear he could hardly stop his head from turning in circles. As it was he already found himself running in circles either following the ethereal music constantly playing, or more often than not following some unusual smell or sound. He completely lost track of the time as he ran back and forth with his tongue happily hanging from his mouth while drool left a trail behind him.

After her third time of forcing Link to stop tracking a squirrel he thought he recognized it seemed Midna had had enough. She yanked harshly on his ears and began yelling at him in her high pitched voice. He probably should've been listening, but that fish just kept jumping over there and he was dying to talk to the deer hidden in the brush.

Midna was still berating him when another new smell entered his nose, or at least he thought it was new he was having trouble keeping track of everything. There was some vague noises in the background as he allowed his nose to lead the way, but he already forgot who or what was making it.

Scents, sights, and sounds filled his mind and pushed out all other thoughts. His body moved of its own accord, snapping and biting at anything that stood in his path. That path seemed to twist and turn, doubling back on itself more than once as he continually followed its never ending course. With each step he took forward he left behind more and more of what he had been, living only for what and where he was now.

A seemingly endless expanse of time had passed and now only a feral instinct remained within the wolf, all traces of his former self had been whisked away by the very breeze that promised excitement and discovery. He was a predator now, hunting, scouting, and defending as necessary. His ears turned atop his head, constantly on alert as his nose twitched with each shift of the wind. Nothing could slip past his keen senses within his forest home.

He was distracted from the scent of a rabbit by a strange smell that somehow had mingled with his own. He didn't remember this aroma, but some part in the back of his brain twinged as if trying to make him remember. It was strange that his own odor should be here too? Had he come across this creature and not noticed, or perhaps given chase but lost his prey? He wasn't sure, but he was determined to find out.

Following the trail he found, curiously enough, that though the two scents began together they separated early on, meaning he'd gone in a different direction then this odd creature. Determined not to lose this new quarry again, he doggedly followed the faint trace taking out the weird stick creatures and flute kid anytime they got in his way.

The trail was getting stronger now, he must be close! Happy to be closing in on his prey he leapt from the ledge into a new area, had this always been here? There was no time to ponder that question further as an entire pack of the stick creatures flew at him.

He couldn't understand why they kept coming for him, he was obviously more powerful than they. All other animals had the good sense to stay away from things that could hurt them. Snarling viciously he decimated each and every one of them only to be met with another hoard right after a high pitched noise. Three more times this happened before he saw the reason, the flute boy was standing on a rock and each time he blew hard into his instrument more stick creatures appeared.

Growling low he dodged past the nuisances then jumped at the small creature that must have been their pack leader. His teeth sank into the soft flesh for a second before it was gone with a giggle. Whipping around he saw the laughing trickster had somehow gotten across the clearing. He snapped his jaws in the direction of the annoying thing, despite the distance between them. Twice more he managed to capture the strange little thing in his mouth, and twice more the creature vanished.

Instead of reappearing like he'd done before though, the flute boy spoke to him on the last time. He told him about some special place. Confused about what was going on, he looked around, sniffing as he went. Without warning the strange smell he'd followed here returned. Stunned he bolted after the scent, he wouldn't be distracted this time.

That vow was broken the moment he thought it when a strange overpowering feeling redirected his thoughts. He'd run across the expanse of the new area, following the smell when he'd been halted in his tracks. He didn't know why, but he needed to howl right then. His mind was reeling, trying to catch up, while his body was already bursting into song.

The instant the song changed so did the landscape. He was no longer in the wide open woods, but precariously perched on a piece of ground surrounded by several others. His tail tucked between his legs while a whimper escaped his mouth. He didn't know what was going on, and he hadn't heard what the rock creatures said. Though he was sure it must have had something to do with eating him, creatures that big could easily devour him.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened, leaving the wolf very perplexed. His thoughts were interrupted by a high whistle followed by a sharply pitched voice. "Hey wolfy, over here boy!"

The scent hit him just as he saw it, the creature he'd been tracking! The thing was oddly colored and incredibly small. It had something weird on its head and its feet were nothing more than stubs. Stranger still was the thing's hair, if you could call it that. It sat atop its head waving at him. Determined to discover just what this thing was he coiled his muscles and sprang at the thing, finally he would snag his prize. The second before his jaws would've snapped around the small creature it disappeared into black particles.

A frustrated bark escaped his mouth at the same second the creature called for him again. Again he leapt at the abomination, and once more it disappeared the second before he could take hold. Again and again he charged at the creature only to have his victory leave him once more. The game only stopped when the voices of the large creatures he'd forgotten about rang in his head.

A loud echoing bang and surprisingly the doors before him opened wide. The instant they did he felt his fur stand on end as a rush of foreboding energy swept over him. He wanted to leave this place. He wanted to leave this place and never return. With each passing second the ominous feeling grew stronger, almost as if he'd be cut in two should he stay.

"What's the matter is the little wolf scared?" The creature was back, and mocking him again. He so badly wanted to catch the infernal thing if for no other reason than to show it his power. Yet every single one of his instincts were howling at him to run from this place. An internal battle began inside of him as his mind worked furiously to decide.

A smirk from the creature and the confirmation from his nose that there was nothing in there made up his mind for him. Shrugging off the ill feeling he raced towards the thing, which was now running as if its life depended on it. Though of course, it did.

The thing was fast, he gave it that, but he was faster. One more inch… and… he'd… finally… have it… But no, it was gone again, replaced by a blinding light and pain, lots of pain. He should've heeded his instincts when they told him to run, because now he truly was being cut in two.

His head was splitting and his body burning as the white light enveloped him. He felt as if he'd lose his mind if he stayed like this for another second. The pain was incredible, beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Then as abruptly as it appeared it was gone, and he was left staring at his hands while he panted heavily, trying to slow his heart rate.

Wait hands?! That's right he wasn't a wolf, but a human…well Hylian anyways. Looking up he recognized the creature he'd been chasing and tracking as Midna. "You done being stupid now wolf boy? We got things we gotta do."

"I'm sorry Midna, I don't know what came over me. I think I must've lost my head back there."

Midna flew up to his face, her red hair pulsating with her anger. "Pull a stunt like that again wolf boy, and I'll make sure you lose more than your head." Leaving her threat hanging in the air she returned to his shadow. Link merely shook his head before heading out of the grotto.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it, another chapter done. Thanks for reading everyone and happy new year, later.


	73. Sick - SS, OoT, & TP

**Chapter: 73  
Theme: 85. Sick  
Game: Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, & Twilight Princess  
Setting: After Skyview, During Water Dungeon, and After Sky Dungeon Respectively  
Rating: T**

* * *

 **Skyward Sword**

Goddess above I've never felt so bad in all my life. How was it possible to still be alive when everything hurt this much? What I wouldn't give to take a nice warm bath to alleviate the aches in my body, and perhaps the steam would help me breathe easier. However, that was but a dream that wouldn't see fruition any time soon.

It had started when I'd nearly reached the end of that Skyview Temple the old woman and Fi had directed me to in my search for Zelda. Upon opening the door, a distinct earthy mustiness had assaulted my airways, nearly causing me to vomit with the smell. The place was dilapidated, damp, and devoid of light; for a place called Skyview Temple there certainly hadn't been much sky to view.

As I pushed onward through the place, trying to reach Zelda, my clothes became increasingly damp from both the air and the putrid stagnant waters I was continually diving into. By the time I reached the overly elaborate door with the weird key I was covered in a mix of dirt, pond scum, algae, and blood. The blood was a mix from the various monsters within the temple and my own. When that sick self-proclaimed demon lord finally left, I found that my head was killing me and I was so hot it felt as if I'd flown into the sun. The cool waters of the spring behind the enchanted door helped some, but it wasn't enough.

Most of Skyloft was appalled to see me in such a state. At first they were concerned, thinking perhaps I'd run up the wrong side of a remlit. That concern had quickly turned to fear when they'd heard the raspy cough force its way up my throat and seen the deep flush on my face from the fever.

Sickness was almost unheard of on the small sky island, only known through old texts but never experienced. The inhabitants had fled to their homes, leaving a few of the braver knights to escort me to my room without getting near me, then quickly barring the door behind me. They'd then proceeded to quarantine me to my room with strict rules, which if unheeded meant they'd throw me right off the island.

I was not to leave my room under any circumstances. Food and medicine were delivered to my door three times a day by Pipit or Fledge, whichever of them won the toss for the extra five rupees from Gaepora. Once delivered I was to wait five minutes after they knocked before I could retrieve the tray, making sure to wear a cloth over my face while doing so. Fledge had been temporarily moved to one of the adjacent empty rooms until it was deemed safe for him to return.

The bathroom was a whole other issue resolved by me being let out once a day, but being forced to wear not only a cover over my mouth but a bag with eye holes over my head. Everyone else in the building was forced outside for those few minutes while I relieved myself. Once I'd returned to my room again Henya would go through and spray some concoction of Owlan's to make it safe again.

By the third day of this treatment I was thoroughly sick of being sick, confined, and completely alone in my room. For a reason that was beyond my fathoming all I wanted right now was someone to be there for me. I wanted them to whisper words of comfort, while serving me soup, and tucking me into bed. Unfortunately all I had was Fi, and as helpful as she was, comfort wasn't exactly her forte.

According to Fi the _cold_ , as she called it, should be over in the next few days and I should be well enough to continue on my journey soon enough. I sincerely hoped she was right. I was going stir crazy in here and I wanted to get out of this room so I could help Zelda. At this point I was so far behind her, I'd probably never catch up. That thought sent a pain of guilt through me, and I resolved that tomorrow, no matter how I was feeling or who tried to stop me, I'd sneak out and resume the search for my best friend.

 **Ocarina of Time**

That was it! I was never setting foot near water, or ice for that matter, again. It had been bad enough up on Death Mountain where it felt like I was being cooked from the inside out, but I think I'd have preferred that over becoming a frozen statue.

In hindsight I probably should've taken some time to recuperate after I finished at the volcano, but Navi was insistent, though how she could feel any cold breeze up on that mountain was beyond me. Not to mention that magical portal shortcut to the woods was right there, and as an added bonus it came out near a shortcut to Zora's Domain. I couldn't very well pass up the opportunity to take those verses making the treacherous journey down the mountain followed up with a week's long ride just to get to the domain.

Now here I was, shivering harder than a captured Deku Scrub while trying to coax a nonexistent fire into being from a few scraps of broken damp wood left over from one of the treasures the Zoras must've forgotten in their haste to leave. Navi's continuous chatter about different things I should do and how I never listen to her were buzzing in my ears making my head ache painfully. My throat itched and burned with each swallow, made worse by both from the harsh coughs and the lack of suitable drinking water. The last one was becoming a real problem.

I'd assumed that I wouldn't need much water in a Water Temple so I packed less water and more weapons for the treacherous trip. But you know what they say when you assume. I hadn't thought about the fact the Zoras were all frozen, save Ruto, and therefore unable to filter the waters like they had once done. Now the water was polluted and foul, not only from debris but also from the monsters left here by Ganon. I'd inadvertently swallowed some when I first entered, and let's just say I wasn't keen on repeating that experience anytime soon.

Of course, none of these thoughts were beneficial to me in my current situation. Which was sitting in the room where I'd battled that weirdly terrifying reflection of mine, trying to ignore the sick feeling building within me, battle the thirst that raged in my throat, and nurse the wounds I was now sporting from the deadly skirmish I'd just won.

Goddesses what I wouldn't give to lay down on a soft cucco feather mattress, with a soft blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and a nice cup of warm broth to sip on. But the cruel reality of things is that I won't get any of that, even outside of this temple. Navi's the closest thing to a friend/parent/caretaker I have, and all she can really do is offer advice or talk my ear off.

I swallowed the lump in my throat from that thought, returning to my attempts at a fire to distract me. I wasn't sure what would happen once I completed the mission set before me, but I did know one thing. So help me I would never in my life set foot near any of these Goddess forsaken temples again.

 **Twilight Princess**

Shivers wracked my body so hard I could hardly hold the bottle of soup steady enough to drink it. The warmth that slid down my throat when I did manage to get some in my mouth was welcome, yet not nearly enough. Neither was the only form of clothing I was wearing, a thin tattered blanket wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Unfortunately all my other clothing was currently draped about in hopes it would thaw and dry, while every other blanket I'd once owned was Goddesses know where. Thanks to the fierce winds from the City in the Sky I'd lost most of my supplies including my extra clothes and blankets.

That same unrelenting wind had been bone chillingly cold as well, but at least there I could shift into my wolf form with a thick coat to keep the chill out. Luckily the Oocca didn't find a Hylian changing into a beast strange, but then again the Oocca were just strange to begin with. Here in the Yeti's kitchen huddled next to the soup pot fire for warmth I didn't have that option. For one both Yeto and Yeta would find it strange, and for two it would be very bad if Hyrules hero became dinner as Midna put it.

Despite my best efforts not to show any weakness and man through my weakness, as Bo often advised me to do when the goats got frisky, a groan escaped my lips from throbbing pain induced by the constant shivers. Closing my eyes and biting my lip I tried to find my resolve again, but instead found another bottle full of soup shoved in my face.

"Here you drink. Feel better, yeah!" Yeto, such a kind and simple soul, but bless him he didn't get the concept of giving things time. This was the fifth bottle of soup he'd shoved in my face, and honestly I think he believed it would be an instant cure. But it wasn't and I was so tired of the fishy soup and if I drank another drop I'd either explode or puke. The problem was explaining this to the overly helpful Yeti.

The poor guy believed it was their fault I was in this predicament, so both he and his wife had taken it upon themselves to nurse me back to health. I'd tried to tell them it wasn't their fault and that I could get some friends to help me, I'd planned on having Midna warp me to either Kakariko or Ordon. They wouldn't hear it of course; said I wouldn't be sick if they hadn't insisted I race them down the mountain so many times.

I wanted to explain, but how do you tell someone, especially the yeti couple, you'd just been exploring in a drafty city floating in the sky where you were freezing and soaked ninety percent of the time from the rain that pelted you through the walls driven by the unforgiving wind. To make matters worse the canon that was to send me home had been off in its trajectory. Instead of winding up back in Lake Hylia I'd plummeted right into a snowbank near the yeti couple.

By the time I'd finally conceded I needed to stop sledding down the hill my clothes were frozen stiff. So in truth while happenstance had played a part, it'd been my own stupidity that had gotten me into this mess. If I'd secured my belongings better, or if I'd stopped after one race and gone inside to warm up, or better yet if I'd declined the yetis' invite and went straight to Ordon or Kakariko. But if's are just wishful thinking, I'm here now so I have to try to make the best of it.

Grudgingly I take the soup, and pretend to drink it while acting like I'm dozing off. Maybe if he thinks I'm sleeping he'll quit being so helpful. It seems to work as Yeto leaves me be after saying something about needing sleep in a voice loud enough to wake a redead. Once he's gone Midna makes her appearance.

"Lucky for you he bought that pathetic acting trick wolf boy. Now time for you to get some sleep for real. I need you in top shape when we face Zant."

Smiling slightly I scoot closer to the fire and try to think warm comforting thoughts to distract me from the cold hard stones I'm lying on.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright here's the official chapter 73, as well as that bit that I'd wrote. Hopefully everyone enjoys.

* * *

"What would you like me to say Your Highness? That I had a terrible upbringing? That my parents beat me until I could hardly crawl or perhaps abandoned me as a youth? Maybe a band of marauders rode into my home village and burned it to ashes with me the sole survivor and only witness to the bloodshed and brutality. Would knowledge of a broken and marred youth sent out to become this country's hero make the idea of everything easier to swallow. Would it help you to sleep thinking I was already so damaged before I became the shield and sword for Hyrule's people that the atrocities I was forced bear witness to and commit would seem paltry in comparison? I'm afraid princess that I can give you no such reassurances that may ease your mind when you have time to dwell on things you'd rather not.

My parents were simple folk who had tried for many years to have a child before I came along. I was doted on, but not spoiled in a manner many children are when their parents receive what they perceive to be a miracle. They wished to impart on me every bit of knowledge they possessed for I was their only child and the only promise they had of a future. From my mother I learned how to toil in the fields or small gardens, tend to animals, hunt with the bow or a slingshot when necessary, fish, and all manner of outdoor activities. From her I learned a love of nature and the simple beauty of small things like swimming in a clear crisp pond then drying off in the afternoon sun while listening to the song of the birds. My father was a many of logic and schooling. At night when it was too dark for me to be outside he taught me numbers and letters, mannerisms and etiquette. From him I learned how to read people to know who they were and what they needed.

They taught me well and gave me something far more valuable than your most priceless treasure. Sadly they were quite old when I was born and died when I was fifteen. After that I continued to live in the same house and work in the village. From the people there I learned more still including how to make a sword and how to wield one. I learned how to train horses and how to ride. I was taught to preserve all manner of food for the long winters and cook that food. All my life I have been lucky, almost favored by the gods themselves in a way. Now I know why. All I was taught, everyone I ever met, and everything I did was to prepare me for what I was to become. When I became the hero that has been foretold for ages I was ready for everything...everything except the horrors of what was to come. Before then I'd never killed anything save the occasional deer or boar. I'd never been forced to ignore openly bleeding wounds and keep moving less I wished to die then and there. I'd never before fathomed that perhaps the dead were the lucky ones and the poor wretches who survived were the unlucky who must now deal with insurmountable pain. Before this I was never privy to effect of starvation on either myself or others.

However, the luxuries of my old life were just that, luxuries. Becoming the hero has opened my eyes to the darkest truth of any intelligent being. I've witnessed the cruelest of acts committed by those who were far too desperate to see just how wrong their actions were. I myself have been forced to commit such acts that I never once thought myself capable of. So no princess I was not a broken man before all of this, and now I do not know if I am broken but I am not who I was. Truthfully I don't know who or what I am anymore. If all of this troubles you princess, and I cannot imagine that it wouldn't, you can take some small solace that you did not lose more. Only one man suffered all verses an entire army and all of their families. Maybe you could have protected more of the lands and people if you'd dispatched them, but that is hard to tell. The enemy was great in numbers and fear paralyzed many. So now princess I take my leave for just as you must come to terms with what you did and didn't do so must I."


	74. Trust - OoT

Chapter: 74

Theme: 19. Trust

GameOcarina of Time

Setting: After hero fails

Rating: T

* * *

Zelda stared at the ruins that had once been the Dark King's castle that had been built over the ruins that had once been her home. None of those thoughts were running through her head though, there were much more important thoughts to be considered right now. How had everything gone so wrong?

Less than two hours ago the Chosen Hero had awoken from his seven year slumber. Zelda had met him then, explained the situation as concisely as she could, and begged the hero to save them. Link, the ever valiant hero, agreed and together they set off for the dark castle. Understandably Link was devastated by the changes to the world, but Zelda didn't give him much time to look around. Besides by the end of the day it wouldn't matter once they vanquished the usurper king.

The entire way there the young hero kept asking about this friend or that acquaintance, and how they were doing. Zelda wasn't paying him much mind other than to tell him everyone was safe. Whether this was true or not she couldn't say, Impa made sure she'd stayed hidden these past seven years. Besides right now, Zelda didn't need the hero focusing on anything but the final battle. If he were stricken with grief or worry he wouldn't have the presence of mind to fight well, at least that's what Zelda told herself.

And like a fool Link trusted her, just as he had seven years ago. He trusted her to know what needed to be done, he trusted her when she told him that no one he knew had been killed, and he trusted her when she told him he'd win this battle and bring light back to the land.

Now the hero was gone and Ganondorf was sealed away with the help of her light magic along with weakened magic of the sages. It wasn't a strong seal by any means, and

only possible because Zelda had helped Link to dispel the barrier around Ganondorf's keep that kept the influence of the sages at bay. But still their power was limited thanks to the tyrant King's influence over each of the sages temples, excepting Rauru's of course. They'd have had more power if their temples could have been cleansed, but there hadn't been time for that.

Now Zelda was sincerely wishing she'd somehow made time. If she had perhaps the hero would still be alive, able to remain a shining beacon of hope for his people. As it was now Hyrule only had its pathetic Princess left, who'd hidden behind the skirt of her nurse maid or the shield of a boy and left them fight for her. What would happen when the seal gave way in a few short decades, for it would most certainly give way. She didn't know what she was to do or where to start in order to make things right again.

A strong familiar hand found her shoulder as tears slipped down her cheeks. Zelda raised her own hands to her face weeping in despair and frustration, letting the salty wetness soak into the gloves that had once belonged to her mother and that Impa had managed to snatch for this day. The Sheikah warrior behind her had no words of comfort to give, which only made the Princess cry harder, Impa always knew what to say.

Through her sobs a slight ringing sound vibrated against her ears. Incomprehensible at first, it slowly gained clarity. "Princess…"

Tears still weaving tracks down her cheeks Zelda looked about for whomever was calling her. "Down here Princess…" Zelda's blonde head whirled about searching for the speaker until she noticed something upon the palms of her hands. Lifting them up, she watched as her tears pooled and collected within her palms, not soaking into the fabric like they should have. The small glistening drops took on a silver sheen, and it was from her the voice was emanating.

"Wah…" Zelda never got to finish her query as a bright light burst from the pool sucking both her and her nursemaid into its depths.

It felt exactly like being sucked through a large pool of water, all their senses diluted and confused, while they felt a suffocating pressure forcing the air from their lungs. It seemed to last an eternity until quite unexpectedly they were standing on solid ground…or at least it felt solid. The world around them seemed to be a hazy reflection of what Hyrule once was. Everything was there, but at the same time it wasn't. All around them the world pulsed and rippled like the water in a pond. Everything was so indefinite and changing that Zelda's head began to ache from trying to make sense of everything.

"I'm afraid the blessing of wisdom will make this realm rather difficult for you to take in Princess. Logic does not hold court with indefinites well." Whipping around Zelda saw a figure, every bit as indistinct as the world around them. The best description she could have given was tall and blue…or maybe green or red. Again her head ached as the being continually flowed from one form to another, color changing. There were even times it seemed to be not just one but three beings at once.

Recognition was instant, and though she could not truly see them she knew she must be in the presence of at least one of the Goddesses, if not all three. Without thought she dropped to her knees, just as she'd seen her subjects do on many occasions. "My Goddesses, I am your humble servant. Forgive me for not noticing you sooner I…"

"Enough of the humility Princess. Time is as ever, short, and we must make use of it." Their shared voices were delicate and light like the wind's song yet as forceful and commanding as the thunder of a storm.

"We trusted you with much and you have failed us greatly." There was a slight pause before they spoke again. The longer they stayed silent the more terror she felt building inside her.

"You have failed the Kingdom we entrusted you with and that you swore to protect with your life so many eras ago. You lost a third of our power to Demise, thus forcing us divide our power between you and the hero in order to protect it. You did not prepare your hero for his battle against Demise's dark incarnation like you should have. Furthermore, the most you were able to accomplish is barely sealing him in the blessed golden realm we left you. Even this was only managed because the hero was able to weaken him before his death. You were impatient and blinded by the power you thought rightfully yours. Though you have lived many lifetimes and have long since forgotten your beginnings, we have not. You are still Hylia's reincarnation. You are still bound by the promises made then, and everything you have is by our divine blessing. You would do well to remember this not only in this lifetime but the ones that follow. For your negligence has doomed your Kingdom to many years of strife, struggle, and darkness."

Zelda trembled as images flashed behind her eyes of eras and battles long since lived and forgotten. "Then allow us to make it right," Impa's strong voice cut through the ethereal fear Zelda felt surrounding her. With those few words she felt comfort and peace. Never once had Impa let any harm come to her, and Zelda felt she would save them now.

Impa was now kneeling next to Zelda, but her voice was strong as she bargained with the deities. "We have the Ocarina of Time, the Master Sword, and the Princess' powers as a sage. If you would allow it we can turn back time to correct our mistakes. We can make sure this future never happens. I myself can end the Gerudo King before he has a chance to set foot in your blessed golden realm."

There was a slight change in the atmosphere, but Zelda couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what feeling she was getting from the three golden goddesses. "While your determination is admirable chosen guardian, it is far too late for such actions. The fragments of our power we left behind are not governed in the same manner as mortals. Like us, time has no bearing on them. Even if we should turn back the clock Demise's incarnation will still wield Din's fragment, thus he is no longer a mere mortal man and cannot be killed so easily. Any who bear the blessing of us cannot be killed by any mere weapon found in the market. The weapon must be blessed with powerful magic. The Master Sword is one of those, but may only be wielded by the Chosen Hero, as it was his incarnation that forged it so many centuries ago. Both the Light and Silver arrows may stun a bearer, but they are not powerful enough to finish one off alone. There is also the weapons of the Dark King. With Power now in his possession all he has need of is any weapon with some magical properties to it, and he can infuse it with enough of his own to kill either the hero or the Princess. And like the Master Sword, once he has infected them with his dark energy only he may wield them. However your idea has some merit and there is a solution, though it would be rather unorthodox. The Princess would have to be willing though, as the task could mean her life."

"Anything," Zelda said breathily. "I'll do anything to make this right again and help my people."

The three seemed to consider her for a minute, though Zelda refused to break propriety and look up to verify. At last their answer came. "Very well Princess. We will give you a chance to regain our trust in you. But know this, we cannot change this outcome. You must still live with the consequences of your inactions. What we can do is give Hyrule a chance to prosper in a time removed from this line. We can send you back in time so you may convey the wisdom you have learned to your younger self. It will be your burden to find a way to convince yourself to help the hero. It will be up to you find a way to strengthen your hero. For though he will hold courage, that in of itself is not enough. Always remember Courage is built, Wisdom earned, and Power gained. Our blessings do not come without sacrifice, and it is up to you to guide the bearer of courage so he may build on what is already present within him. By doing so you will earn the wisdom you've been blessed with. A word of caution though, while you are doing so Power will be gaining as well. You must be sure the strength of your own powers exceed that of Power itself. Now Princess it is time for you to make right the mistakes you've made."

"Right…," Zelda started to say before her head snapped up fear in her eyes. "Wait how will this work? How will I get there and back? And how long do I have? When will I arrive?" Zelda was tripping over her own tongue in her haste to get all her questions out.

The voices of the Goddesses echoed around the strange world again. "There is no clear answer to your questions Princess of Destiny. You are a sage, the leader of sages and bearer of wisdom, thus the power and knowledge to do so rests within you. You will have to find the answers within your own heart, and hope the choices you make will lead to a greater future for Hyrule. Now look within and find the power you need."

A part of her wanted to scream and yell at the uncertainty they spoke of, but she'd been raised better than that. Her breath shuddered as she tried to draw in air, but before she could close her eyes a hand landed on her shoulder. "Your Graces, I ask a moment with the Princess. I believe I have an idea for the best course of action so that we may be successful in forgoing such a terrible future."

Only silence met them, but something in the air told the two women to go ahead. Zelda was grateful beyond measure. For as long as she could remember Impa had always been there to advise, teach, and guide. Her wisdom now would be invaluable.

"My Princess, listen well for I believe this will be our only shot at correcting the wrongs of the past. When you go back I wish you to concentrate on the town where we first hid ourselves, the Sheikah village long since hidden from any but my people. Once there I think it would be best if you persuaded our past selves to ready a guide for the hero so that they might lead him to the temples of the sages. If he can free them of Ganondorf's power then they can lend their full strength to the fight. With their combined power he could wield the light arrows against Ganondorf this time around. Between those and the Master Sword he may be able to defeat the evil king. Not to mention the trials laid out within the temples will increase his prowess as a fighter and help to build his courage."

Zelda again bit her lip as she thought over Impa's idea. It was indeed a good one, but there was one problem. "The idea certainly has merit, but who shall guide the hero? You and I both know you are the last survivor of your clan, and you have no children of your own. Even if you were to have a child, seven years is not nearly old enough to guide the hero."

Impa's eyes took on a sympathetic and slightly worried look, but there was determination there as well. "You're right Princess, I am the sole survivor of my people and there is not time for me to bear and find a child let alone one who would be a suitable father for the child. As a sage I will be unable to act as a guide as my power must remain with the Shadow Temple once he cleanses it. We will also have need to make sure you stay safe and hidden, which is something I cannot do if I am training another. Therefore there is only one course of action left to us. It will be up to you to convince myself to train you to be the hero's guide. If you are disguised as a Sheikah boy with a few clothing items along with a bit of magic and learn the ways of my people then not even Ganondorf shall find you."

Zelda opened her mouth to retort, but the atmosphere abruptly changed. It was clear the Goddesses were tired of the delays, and it was time for her to go. Nodding at her longtime nursemaid and protector she took a step back and closed her eyes. She could see it then, the magic granted to her as a sage and descendent of a goddess. She let the magic flow through her and into the ocarina, trusting it to take her where she needed to be.

When she returned from the past it seemed as if no time had passed when she returned only this time she found herself outside the ruins of the dark castle again instead of the realm they'd met the Goddesses in. Nothing had changed. The ruins were still blackened and scorched, still smelling strongly of the magical flames that had consumed the dwelling. The hero's body still lay in the same spot he'd been struck down at. Above all the taste of defeat and failure still hung in the air.

She didn't understand. She'd gone back to fix things. To make it right so this future would never be, but it still was. A cry of anguish tore its way up her throat. She had put all her trust in the plan of the Goddesses, had trusted that they knew how to repair the mistakes of the past. But they'd done nothing other than drive her hopes up so high they smashed into indistinguishable pieces soon after. She was about to disown them and their names, to use every form of blasphemy against them she knew, when their voices filled her head.

"Time is fickle Princess, and Goddesses we may be but not even we can predict every twist time may take. It is like trying to grasp water, some may stay within your palm, but most slips through your fingers to land where it may. Devices such as the Master Sword and Ocarina of Time have some measure of control, but not even they can fully master such a slippery substance. This ending already existed, and as we warned you it could not be undone. Wisdom was gained during your endeavors, wisdom that well serve you well in rebuilding this blessed Kingdom. There was also something far more valuable gained from your endeavors. This line may have resulted in failure, but your efforts have produced two other separate time lines. Now even if one line should fail, Hyrule will still exist."

Zelda didn't know how to feel about all of this, and in truth it was rather hard to comprehend. However, she did know that there was little she could do to fix anything now. The Goddesses had used her to their own means, just as she'd used the hero. As much as she wanted to scream, cry, and rage her people needed her now. They needed her to be the leader they all trusted her to be. She'd failed that trust once, but she'd be damned if her or any of her descendants would do so again.

* * *

A/N: I've always been curious about the failure time line. Mainly because someone had to go back and restart things, and with Link dead that really only left Zelda. I had another idea about that timeline, but I can't remember if I wrote about it so we'll just have to wait and see.

Okay everyone as you can see I'm back, well sort of. I have my files but limited computer access. Thus I can post what I've already written but I can't write anything. Which means those bonus entries for reviews will have to end as I can't write anything new at the moment, I'm having to do this on my phone. On another note I want to say thanks to the reviews, followers, and those who added this and any others to their favorites.

Lastly for any fans of Three Weeks it is now modified and available for purchase on Amazon. Follow this link just remove the spaces. Three-Weeks-Reo-Howard/dp/1521437661/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1497735664&sr=8-3&keywords=Three+weeks+herod


	75. He'll -MM

Chapter: 75

Theme: 51. Hell

Game: Majora's Mask

Setting: Any time after Link resets time a few times.

Rating: T

* * *

Hell, there were so many versions and depictions of it, it was hard to truly define it. It was probably one of those things that was different for everybody. Some might see it as a fiery apocalyptic end of all times, while others might see it more simply as being forced to eat in their mother's kitchen. Neither was less right than the other and both had their merits in their own ways. His problem was that he could not truly define what hell was for him.

One day it might be icy waters while the next to would be burning mountains. He never knew what form it was going to come in, only that it would take everything within him to not let it bring him to his knees.

His skin prickled uncomfortably while the seconds ticked by as if in anticipation of his current version of hell that was soon to come. As the first chimes rang out so did his teeth, the nerve endings sending electrical shocks throughout his jaw and down his spine. Soon the more boisterous bongs joined in the cacophony of noise, and it was all he could do not to cover his ears while screaming loudly in a vain attempt to drown out the horrid noise. He fought the urge though, it would be a death sentence here with so many monsters close by. Besides it didn't work, he'd already tried.

Though it only lasted for a few moments those chiming bells from hell seemed to ring for weeks on end. Tatl didn't share his aversion to the geared monstrosity. She, like everyone else in this strange parody of Hyrule, seemed immune to the constant ticking and the ever present hourly bells. He couldn't fathom how anyone could ever get used to such a thing. It was almost like the clock was mocking him, showing him how truly powerless he was to help everyone, because in the end he could never save them all.

Each time he reset that damned clock it was with the knowledge that there would be people dying and suffering, and he would have to ignore them. There wasn't enough time to save everyone, as that clock constantly reminded him. His only hope was that when everything came to an end he could somehow bring many of them some form of peace after all the misery that had been brought to them in the form of a mask.

The hellish ringing stopped for a moment, but Link's tense posture did not relieve itself. His thoughts had taken a dark turn as he thought about the one responsible for all this. If he thought he was getting that mask back when everything was said and done he had another think coming. Link didn't know why the salesman would have such a mask just lying about in the first place, but something told him there was no good reason for it.

What was worse was what it'd done to the skull kid. Normally skull kids were more mischievous then malevolent. It was common knowledge when going through the forest to take care and carefully hide anything bright, colorful, or otherwise shiny as it would soon become their target. A pack full of masks was bound to be of interest to any skull kid, especially one that felt lonely like Link had learned this one did.

There would have been no way for the poor creature to fight against the evil magic of the mask. It warped his mind to its own bidding, with its own agenda in mind. Now he had to figure out a way to separate the mask from the skull kid, hopefully without hurting the poor creature too severely. He had no idea how to accomplish such a seemingly impossible task, even less so due to the time restraints constantly placed upon him.

Of course it would all come back to that, time. It seemed time would be his most constant companion and enemy. It was something he would likely never escape, just as he could never escape the ticking of that clock no matter where he went in this version of hell.

A/N: Hey what do you know a bit of Majora's Mask for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it, see you next time with Dream. Thanks for reading, later.


	76. Dream - MM

Chapter: 76

Theme: 57. Dream

Game: Majora's Mask

Setting: After the game is done

Rating: T

* * *

Pain, it seemed that was always the first thing his mind registered whenever he awoke. It wasn't overwhelming, just a dull ache mostly centered at the back of his head. Still the slightest shift increased the tempo of the throbbing. So for a moment he let himself lay there eyes closed, quiet, and still while he reached out with his other senses to determine where he was.

A heavy smell of moist dirt and fungus along with the feel of grass poking and scratching his cheek told him he was laying outside somewhere. He wondered whether he was in Romani Ranch or perhaps he was in the field. He hoped it was the former, he didn't need any more stuff stolen by that takkuri bird nor did he feel like being attacked by guays nor any of the other weird flying stuff in Termina.

But something seemed off about this assessment though. Why did it feel so cool here? The fields we're always so warm with only the occasional cool breeze wafting across his skin to cool him. Furthermore, why did the ground he was lying on smell so moist and feel rather spongy? There was also the question of how he ended up here, wherever here was. The last thing he remembered was… For several seconds his mind stoutly refused to recall his previous activities. It only took those few seconds for the dread to rise like an angry serpent within his chest, constricting his lungs.

Panic had almost completely taken hold of him when his fingers twitched against a smooth almost glass like surface, the ocarina. In an instant the memories flooded back into his mind with such ferocity he curled in on himself and clutched his already aching head.

The clock tower, Skull Kid, the moon, the weird children, Majora, and…and that other mask the Fierce Deity. The pain was nearly enough to make him black out as he shot to his feet, looking about wildly. He felt sure his heart would stop cold at any moment from the stress he was putting it through, but he could not calm himself. He was so sure that at any moment he'd spy that all too colorful mask or hear the eerie cackling rattle that preceded it. But…there was nothing. Nothing but the quiet chatter of forest creatures going about their daily routine.

Confusion began to take the place of fear as he slowly took in his surroundings. He was not on the moon, or at the ranch, or even Termina Field. In truth where he stood now looked nothing like any of the varied lands in Termina. This place looked more like…like?

No it couldn't be?!

After so long spent away from here he'd have thought he'd forgotten, but the smell and feel of the place brought with it thousands of memories. How had he ended up back in the deepest parts of the Lost Woods? There was no sense to it. He'd been on the moon fighting Majora, and he'd won. Hadn't he?

Involuntarily his hand reached back to rub his head in confusion, an act he quickly stopped when his fingers grazed a large, swollen, and painful bump. Pulling his hand back to his face he spied a bit of blood coating the barest tips of his digits. Turning slowly about he noticed a good sized rock sitting just to the side of where he'd been laying. It too sported a bit of the crimson fluid, but why?

A soft nickering neigh caused him to turn again only to see Epona standing dutifully nearby munching on something or another while looking at him with those large brown eyes. She almost seemed to ask why he wasn't upon her back. Other than that there was nothing else to suggest anything amiss had happened. In truth it looked like he'd merely fell off of Epona and cracked his head against the rock, thus rendering him unconscious.

But that couldn't be right? He'd chased down Skull Kid and gotten trapped in an endless three day loop for ages. Hadn't he? Doubt began to creep into his mind. Everyone there had looked so similar to the people in Hyrule, and everything had felt so strange there. His hands began to hurriedly search through his pouches, there must be some proof within their enormous confines somewhere. Something to prove he hadn't lost his mind, dreamed, or imagined the whole thing. But there was nothing, nothing besides his usual supplies.

Giving up Link slid to the ground with a heavy sigh, he didn't understand at all. He couldn't have dreamed all of that could he? Part of him valiantly stated he was being absurd, of course he couldn't have. There was just some weird magic going on again. Another part of him voiced its doubts though. What were the chances of another land existing that was almost parallel to Hyrule. Not to mention he hadn't been taking care of himself while traveling. In truth he'd been so absorbed in wrestling with the memories of a past that technically didn't exist in this time. He'd lost so much when he'd been sent back, so perhaps his mind had conjured this in an effort to bring itself peace?

Link gripped at his head, or at least he would have had the sudden sharp pain not reminded him of why that was a bad idea. He didn't know what to think or believe now. Was all that real or had it simply been an elaborate dream? Was anything truly real or were they merely characters in some other being's dream. Perhaps Hyrule had been real but Termina wasn't? Maybe instead of simply falling off Epona he'd died somehow, gone through judgement, and now he was in some strange purgatory.

His breaths came in quick, short, and painful gasps while his fingers clawed at his sides. The panic attack he'd staved off earlier was back in full force. He didn't know what to do or think. Nothing made sense and the more he thought about it the less sense it made. The edges of his vision started to get black from the lack of air to his brain, but he just couldn't bring himself to calm down.

He was close to passing out when a quick nudge in the middle of his back sent him sprawling face first into some moss. Flipping over quickly he found Epona's long face right in front of his own, her soft eyes slowly blinking as they stared into his. Without warning she let loose an almighty sneeze, covering him in green snot.

"Geez Epona," he complained loudly while trying to wipe the sticky substance from his face. "Whad ga do that for. I fwas...," his mouth was so full of snot it was hard to speak. Just as he was wiping some of the grassy go from his mouth he froze forgetting what he was saying. Realization hit him on what Epona had been doing for him. He'd been sitting there panicking about something he could in no way prove or truly know. Something that may or may not have been a dream. In essence he'd been panicking over nothing. Yes there was a possibility for any of the scenarios he'd envisioned, but that didn't make them true. And even if they were it wasn't like there was anything he could do to change them.

A slight smile crept upon his lips as he stood and hugged his dear companion, returning some of her snot to her. "Thank you my friend. I don't know how much of that was reality and how much was a dream, but I do know that right in this moment I have you and I know what we should be doing." The small smile was still on his lips as he climbed on her back to search again for his other lost friend.

* * *

A/N: Hey what do you know a bit more Majora's Mask for you guys. Yep I'm leaving it there just for the heck of it. There's been that debate for ages about whether Link died at the beginning of Majora's mask or not and there's lots of arguments back and forth. I thought it'd be fun to write it out. I hope you guys enjoyed, next up Mirror. Thanks for reading, later.


	77. Mirror - SS-AU

Chapter: 77

Theme: 65. Mirror

Game: Skyward Sword

Setting: A/U to the game

Rating: M (crippling injury, mentions of murder, manipulation)

* * *

"Why are we here again? Shouldn't we be readying the knights or I don't know sumthin other than running through the woods on a whim."

"It's no whim Groose, I told you that. Besides this venture will be worth an entire armada of knights once we find him."

"Ah come on Ze…er Your Grace. The chances of us finding this supposed 'hero' are slim, and even if we did who's to say he'll help us. He's had to know about the war by now, everyone on does, so why hasn't he sought you out. I say we go back and get ready to invade that town the demons took from us a month back. With the mighty Groose leading you they won't stand a chance."

The blonde regal looking woman glanced back at her companion, the look in her eyes seemed to set the trees around them aflame. Her normally haughty voice took on a scathing edge with her reply. "You know Groose you truly amaze me." For a second the large redhead beamed, the compliment enough to further inflate his already too large ego and threatening to send him flying off like a giant balloon. That balloon was quickly popped with next words from the woman's mouth. "For all the work you do on your muscles, you always neglect the one in your head. You truly are as dense as you are strong."

The poor pompadour sporting man visibly wilted at the harsh criticism, allowing the young woman to continue as if she hadn't been unduly cruel. "As I have told you and the others repeatedly, we need the hero. Not only for moral, but also for what he can do for us. He alone can wield the blade that is the only weapon that can end that tyrant Demise's life. He is the only hope we have of winning this war and pushing those filthy demons back into the cesspools they spawned from. We need him to fight this war for us, and give it everything he has including his life if necessary. He is the one person I've been striving to find for years now, only to grow more and more frustrated as the years slipped by without so much as a whisper about him. Until today. It was sheer luck I felt the faint echo of his presence on my morning walk."

"But what if…"

"Quiet now, we're here," Groose was harshly interrupted. "Have your sword at the ready. This place feels foreboding, but we must press forward. I don't know why the hero would be in such a place lest he is eradicating the filth within."

Groose did as he was told, drawing his sword and readying himself while looking at the building. It was an old stone building, the color long since lost to time and the overall grime that comes with age. The look did nothing to help the overall oppressive feeling to the place. To Groose it felt like once they set foot in the place they'd never leave again, and in all honesty he wasn't too keen on entering.

However, he was a knight of Hyrule and first in his class for everything. His Goddess and Queen had chosen him specifically for this mission, one of great importance to their people, retrieve the hero of legend. Personally he had not faith in this hero, if he even existed, but he would not tell her Grace no for all the world. And it wasn't because she was his Goddess or Queen either, though that was a part of it.

He'd known her long before, when she'd simply been Zelda and nothing more. That was back before the Goddess had been gravely wounded by the great evil known as Demise, the demon King and god. The wound had forced her to choose one of her people to bear her soul, and for her own reasons she'd chosen a young ten year old Zelda. Since then nothing had been the same, and while she was still Zelda to some extent Hylia had taken over the majority of Zelda's life.

After that she only concerned herself with defeating Demise and finding the hero, neither of which had happened as of yet. As the years passed she slowly became more the military leader Hylia had been known for and less the sweet kind girl Groose had grown up with. But Groose was sure the Zelda he'd always known and loved was somewhere in there, and he was determined to find her even if it meant obeying her every whim.

"Groose, what are you waiting for? I brought you along to protect me. Now would you get your head out of the clouds and take the lead, there's no telling what may be lying in wait for us." Zelda's tone was critical and stern, her once caring eyes just as unforgiving.

"Right, sorry your Grace," Groose mumbled walking past her towards the heavy looking door. The interior of the building was hardly better than the outside, possibly worse with the lack of torches or any form of light. There was an unsettling air to the place, as if it should be filled to the brim with every form of evil conceivable. Yet the place was strangely vacant, filled only with dust and cobwebs, neither of which had been disturbed in years.

Zelda provided them with small light orbs that danced about their heads and allowed them to see in the abandoned building. The place was exceedingly simple to navigate, a lone hallway ran through the center with doorways placed in predictable intervals all leading to empty rooms. At the end of the hallway was a set of ominous stairs, the darkness such that they could only see three steps down even with the aid of Zelda's magic light.

There was the slightest of hesitations on Groose's part before he stepped down into that unknown void, followed closely by the smaller blonde woman. The stairs wrapped around in a lazy circle before ending in the same direction they'd come from only now they were several feet underground. This time instead of a long hallway they were faced with a nondescript thick wooden door with metal bracers. Swallowing thickly Groose obeyed Zelda's silent command to open the door, sincerely hoping whatever was on the other side wasn't about to bite off his head.

The air within was thick and pungent, almost as if it didn't often get circulated with fresh air. The room had a faint luminescence to it from some source Groose couldn't identify, nor was he apt to look too closely. The thing that drew his attention above all else was the boy shackled to the middle of the room.

He was caked in dirt, much like everything else within the place. It was difficult to tell much else due to the poor lighting, Zelda's orbs didn't seem to be able to spread their glow more than a few feet within the room. The only reason Groose was even sure the figure was a boy was because he was shirtless and his thin chest could just be made out in the strange light.

It didn't seem the boy noticed their entry from where he sat on the floor rolling around some pebbles for a purpose Groose couldn't identify. For several long seconds they watched in silence as the boy sat there playing with the small stones, neither of them sure what to say or do. The spell was only broken when a shimmer of diamonds appeared near the boy, bringing a small plate of food with it. Instantly the boy stood and limped over to the plate, eating its contents with his hands while making a huge mess of his face and the floor around him. When he was done he simply stood and limped around the circumference of the circle the chain on his ankle would allow him. After one circuit he returned to the pebbles on the floor.

For several long seconds Groose stared at the chain tethering the boy to the floor. The shackle was far too small and had been on far too long. The foot and ankle had grown around it, but in a deformed grotesque fashion. It was likely the only reason the boy had been able to put any pressure on it to walk was because the metal of the shackle provided some support, if it were removed there would be no way for the boy to use the limp effectively.

Groose found the sight of the deformed limb stomach churning, and quickly turned to escape the sight and dry to control his dry heaves. When he was able to look up again he saw the face of his beloved twisted into an ugly sneer. She met the knight's eye with her cold stare, her voice full of disgust as she said two simple words, "We're leaving."

There wasn't time for Groose to process that statement before loud raucous laughter pierced the air around them causing them both to take up fighting stances and look about wildly, only the boy seemed unfazed by the noise. In a shower of diamonds one of Groose's worst nightmares appeared with a hand on his hip and a sadistic grin on his face.

"Ah thank you Hylia. I do so appreciate it when you do exactly what I planned on you doing, it makes things so much more enjoyable."

Groose was nearly petrified at the sight of the second most powerful demon in the world, the self-titled Lord Ghirahim. It took all his willpower to step between Zelda and the terrifying demon. He felt his entire arm shake as he pointed his sword at the white haired being, issuing a silent threat because at that point he didn't trust his voice.

"Oh please," the demon lord rolled his eyes as he quickly and efficiently snatched the sword from Groose's hand. "I'm not here to harm a hair on either of your heads, though you both could do with some vast improvements in that area." Flinging the sword back towards the stairwell Ghirahim continued speaking. "I'm merely here to talk, or rather gloat as the case may be. Besides why would you be risking life and limb for such a deplorable being?"

The insult lit a fire inside Groose, nobody talked like that about his Goddess especially to his face. Clenching his fists Groose stepped toward the demon, looking him in the eye as he finally found his voice. "You better start groveling at her feet you freak before I cut off your head and make you kiss the ground she walks on. Zelda is the epitome of good and righteousness. She's trying to save us from your blood thirsty master who only wants to destroy the world and everyone in it."

Ghirahim smirked looking as if he was about to reply to the pompadour wearing knight, but before he could Zelda stepped forward. "Groose how many times must I ask you to address me by my correct title, I am more than Zelda now."

The red-haired man's pompadour seemed to wilt as a frown creased his face. "But Ze…Hy…You…eh I…"

"Quit your blathering you fool, you're only proving yourself to be the dull-witted sheep she has made you and the rest of your race into. Why don't you go sit in the corner quietly and see if you can figure out the complexities of the game the boy is playing while I speak to the Goddess Hylia here." Groose glared at Ghirahim for the mild insult but kept quiet after a look from Zelda.

Groose watched as the blonde woman he'd protected while coming here stepped towards the demon, back straight and head held high, completely unafraid. "What have you done to my hero Demon Lord? Why is he in such a pitiful state?"

"Ah dear Hylia, always quick to jump to conclusions without fact to back it up," Ghirahim drawled out smiling widely. "I shall have you know I haven't touched a hair on the boy's head. In fact if it weren't for me your precious hero would have died before the age of two."

"What happened to him," Zelda's voice was low and threatening while her hands and eyes glowed with ancient magic.

Ghirahim only chuckled at her as he tossed his hair back. "Temper Goddess, one might mistake you for my Master if you continue to act as such."

"I am nothing like that monster," the room flickered with her barely suppressed magic.

"Oh calm that little blonde head of yours Hylia. Perhaps if you're polite and ask nicely I'll tell you what happened to your poor unfortunate hero."

Groose watched as Zelda gritted her teeth, it was clear she wanted to know but didn't want to lower herself to asking. After a minute of indecision a devious smile played across her lips, she'd thought of a solution. "I'd rather not take the word of a demon, especially you demon lord who'd have every reason to twist the truth. Instead I shall ask my hero and get the truth from him."

She made to turn from Ghirahim when his laughter stopped her. "Oh Hylia how amusing you are. I do so enjoy your holier than thou attitude. Your belief that you are always right and always one step ahead of everyone else is so like that of my Master's that I hardly miss him when I'm near you."

"You will refrain from associating me with that vial demon you call your master," Zelda ground out through gritted teeth.

Ignoring her comment Ghirahim continued in an airy fashion. "I'm afraid my dear goddess," the laughter in his voice when he said it only made Zelda seethe more, "you'll find it quite difficult to get an intelligent response from your hero. Regrettably he has been down here alone for many of odd years, I'm not sure he even remembers that there are other beings besides himself. As I said I can tell you the hero's whole tragic story if you ask nicely." The whitehaired demon began inspecting his gloved hands, seemingly nonchalant about the situation.

Groose thought for sure her teeth would shatter for how hard she was clenching them. "Listen Zel…err Your Grace," Groose had to quickly change his words with the scathing look he was given. "It doesn't matter what this clown did or didn't do. It's not gonna change the fact we found the hero. Let's just take him back with us and get him fixed up."

Zelda turned her back to the knight who'd escorted her here, when she did speak it was barely perceptible. "Please."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, Hylia," Ghirahim said in a mocking tone.

"Then listen closely Demon Lord, for I will only ask once. Please explain to me what happened to my hero." The room again flashed with her barely controlled power, a slight bit of dust falling from the ceiling as a creaking noise followed. Groose looked up towards it with worry, but didn't say anything.

Laughing Ghirahim's face split into a calculating smile. "Very well Hylia. You see it began perhaps fifteen or sixteen years ago, back when there was a small village of blacksmiths and stone workers here. They were a robust people who'd built up quite a defense around their quaint little homes. Hence this place which was the village leader's home and the father to your dear hero. One day a large family of merchants came to the gates offering trade. Of course, with the war happening it was hard to trust anyone, and the leader would not let them in considering the armor and weapons he could see they carried. He proposed they stay outside the front gates and if people wished to trade they could come out to them. Several villagers protested such treatment. They would naturally have armor and weapons if they were travelling, demons could attack at any time and they should defend themselves. The leader wouldn't budge on his decision though, but he didn't need to.

That night many people crept out of the wagons that were supposed to hold merchandise for trade. The large family had turned into a group of mercenaries and bandits. One of the other blacksmith villages had hired them to obliterate the village thus removing their strongest competition. To make sure the bandits were thorough in their work the village had whispered the idea that they knew of a diamond mine nearby, and kept its location a secret among themselves.

By the dark of the night the barbarians rounded up all the villagers, separating them from their children. The light of morning saw all the adults grouped together near the center of the village. It was then the brigands made them a deal. If they told them where the diamond mine was and gave them all the diamonds they'd unearthed up to this point they'd spare the villagers. They would instead take the diamonds then burn the traitorous village to the ground. However, if they didn't tell them where the mine was their children would pay the price. Each day that they didn't reveal the location one of their children would be killed and fed to the pigs. There was no diamond mine, as the people tried to tell the bandits while begging them to stop, but they were deaf to their pleas.

They kept the children chained in this lower room, each day taking the oldest out to be killed in whatever gruesome fashion they chose before throwing the body in with the pigs. I'm sure you can imagine the wails of the parents as they watched their children die. Or perhaps you can her the scared confused cries of the children as their friends disappeared from the room one by one, never to return.

On the fourth day of this happening the adults took a stand and tried to fight the intruders. Sadly they stood not a chance and were all killed rather quickly. With no more adults to tell them the location they went to eliminate the children and be done with the village. I had been watching the village for some time, it was quite the stronghold and could prove dangerous to our cause. I'd felt the power radiating off the youngest of the children, he was only one of two left. Normally I don't like to interfere in your petty human squabbles plus my Master has a strict rule that we aren't to touch any humans we don't intend to kill, but I wasn't about to let such power go to waste. They were no match for me really, but they did manage to kill the other child before I could stop all of them.

Since then I have opted to keep the child hero here, where it is safe and none can hurt him. I put up a barrier around this building that shields it from prying eyes and magical detection. I set a spell that allowed food to be delivered daily while another spell cleaned the area. Unfortunately that was all I could do for the poor waif as I'm not knowledgeable in how to raise Hylian children. Seeing as he could walk and feed himself I left him to his own devices, assuming he was old enough to take care of himself. Though I did have to put another spell on his clothes so they'd grow as he does. I was checking on him when I felt your presence nearby, and so I dropped the barrier so you might feel his presence. I believed since you proclaim to love all your people dearly that you could take better care of him than I."

Ghirahim was leaning back against the wall, his smirk had grown incredibly wider while telling the story. He broke the silence that had engulfed the room, when it appeared the goddess was unable to speak. "So tell me Hylia, what will you do now?"

Groose watched as Zelda and Ghirahim tried to incinerate each other with their eyes alone. It was Zelda who looked away first, turning instead to Groose. "Sir Groose, we have an obligation to my people to give them a hero. A hero they can look up towards and stand behind. They deserve a hero who can and will fight for them to his last breath. Don't you agree?"

Groose was dumb struck that she'd ask his opinion, and all that came from his mouth was an unintelligible grunt. She didn't seem to mind though as she plowed right on with whatever it was she was thinking. "Most of my people have been moved into one area thanks to the war, and within the year I can gather the rest. This hero is permanently disabled in both body and mind, there is no hope of him ever becoming a figure of hope for my people. If he were to die then the next hero would be born where I could keep an eye on him and raise him to be the valiant hero I need. Therefore Sir Groose, I order you to execute the hero for the betterment of all our people."

Groose felt his jaw drop. Did…did Zelda just order him to commit cold blooded murder? He felt numbness creep over him. This woman he loved, she was really willing to go to such great lengths for a symbol? He was about to protest when Zelda used her words to shove his back down his throat. "Sir Groose, you swore a sovereign oath to my Kingdom and me. You swore fealty and unwavering loyalty. You promised that my commands were yours to follow. Those were the vows you promised the day you were knighted. That does not include the vows you swore to me personally that same night. You pledged your life to me, and me alone. You assured me that you'd follow me to the end of time if necessary. So now I call upon you to keep that promise. End this boy's life so we may start anew, and so that our future children shall have a chance to see the light of day."

"Chi-chil-dren," Groose stuttered out clearly in shock. Everything was happening too fast for him to keep up with.

"Of course," Zelda said in a sweet voice nearly the same as when they were children. "I would not have anyone else be the father of my daughters then the greatest and bravest knight within my realm. However, I could never bear to bring children into such a harsh war torn world. Thus I need you to do this. I need you to end this boy so that the hero may be reborn."

Groose shook slightly as Zelda's magic reformed his sword in his hand. On trembling knees he walked forward, passing the barrier that kept them hidden from the boy. At once the chained youth looked up, wonder and fright in his eyes. Groose tried not to look into those eyes, eyes that knew nothing of the harsh realities of the world.

With his arm trembling the knight raised his sword to strike the boy through the heart. If he made it quick it would be all the better for everyone involved. Sweat dewed down his face as in one clean motion he brought the sword down.

Groose was prepared to hear the squelch of his sword sinking through flesh, or the slight jar as it nicked bone. However, he wasn't prepared a clanging sound reached his ears and his sword was stopped short of its goal. When he opened his eyes it was to find the pathetic young man chained to the floor had disappeared, and in his place stood a strong young man with fierce blue eyes. With a heave he threw Groose back then readied himself for a fight, his sword and shield at the ready. Surprise and confusion slowed his movements as the boy struck out with lightning quick moves. Groose was no match for the blue eyed warrior and within seconds he was on the ground with a sword pricking at his neck. He felt sure he was going to die in that moment. He closed his eyes and tried to make peace with his death when a voice saved him.

"I do believe we've made our point dear boy, I see no need to kill the oaf." Groose wasn't sure the boy would listen to the demon, but to his immense shock he pulled his sword.

Without a backwards glance he walked over to the demon lord. It was as if he didn't consider Groose any type of threat, which of course he wasn't. In confusion Groose turned to Zelda only to find her gone.

"Don't bother looking for your Goddess boy. The moment she saw you would lose she used she used her magic to leave this place. I'm sure by now she's explaining your tragic death to your fellow villagers, and how she tried so hard to save you."

Groose was lost now, the world was no longer right. It was almost as if he were living in its mirror image where everything looks the same, but is flipped around. Groose was so befuddled he barely took in Ghirahim's next words. "I realize boy that you're unable to form a coherent thought unless she gives it to you, but I want you to listen now to facts that you've observed with your own eyes and ears. "Your Goddess was willing to have you commit cold blooded murder of a boy who you believed to be completely defenseless. When the tables were turned she fled without a moment's hesitation, or even trying to step in and save your life. Listen carefully boy. Your Goddess is not as great as she would seem. She and Demise are simply mirror reflections of each other. Demise is more brutish and blunt in his tactics where your Hylia is cunning and sneaky. In the end both seek one thing, to eliminate an entire race. Now then I believe we should go," Ghirahim said the final part while turning to the blue eyed boy.

Groose's tongue finally came back and he was able to force out a few words. "But…But you're the hero. You're supposed to help us and be on the side of the Goddess."

Ghirahim laughed openly at Groose's whimpers. "Ah now boy you shouldn't be so quick to believe everything you see and hear, not everything is as it seems. The story I told you about the hero's village is quite true, but whether this young man is that hero or someone else is something I think I'll let you ponder. Goodbye for now Sir Knight, but don't expect me to be so merciful the next time me meet."

With that the pair were gone, for a second as they were leaving Groose swore he saw the boy's eyes become red. Shakily he got to his feet, his once proud hair falling into his face. He needed to get back to the village. What he would do then he didn't know, but hopefully the long walk would help him sort it out.

* * *

A/N: This ended up being a lot bigger then I intended. This is a story I wanted to flesh out, but I couldn't think of how to do so beyond this point. Albeit my original idea didn't quite go like this. I was thinking of giving this one multiple endings, but I really liked how it turned out so I left it with just the one. I'll let you guys decide if that was really Link or not in this one. Thank you all for reading. Next up is sooth, which is not soothe as I've learned so this should be fun. ~Later


	78. Soothes -OoT

Chapter: 78

Theme: 45. Sooth

Game: Ocarina of Time

Setting: During time Link is sealed in Sacred Realm

Rating: T

* * *

The light notes flitted through the air, peaceful and serene, yet still somehow hauntingly. The notes had their intended effect, freezing the spirit in his tracks. The second the poe stopped its movements three needles found their way into its body. Huffing irritably Sheik moved past the remains of the irksome spirit. Really Poes had to be the greatest low level annoyance in this land. He knew he should probably send them off so they could find peace in the afterlife, but he was a Sheikah.

The Sheikah race had long been blessed with an extra sight so to speak. The ability to see the truth without need of it being spoken aloud. For that reason they'd often been hired as soothsayers back in a time when their people had flourished. They could appease the lost and tormented that sometimes plagued villages and homes. But Poes were another matter entirely.

Those foul entities were often the culmination of many dead spirits and their leftover base desires. They were nothing more than the embodiment of the very worst inclinations known to every intelligent living race. There were those who liked to study the creatures, trying to learn more about them, but Sheik had no patience for them. Though in truth Sheik had little patience for anything, really.

His parents had been exiled far beyond the borders of Hyrule before he'd been born. Bitterness had eaten at them for the wrong they felt they'd been dealt. That bitterness had seeped into their son, a son they'd taught all the Sheikah arts and knowledge to while encouraging a thirst for learning. The only thing they hadn't taught him was fealty to the Hylians as was tradition amongst their people.

Sheik had grown up learning the truth or perhaps sooth of the Hylian people. They were an arrogant frail people, completely reliant on others to protect them. Any who opposed them were banished to the harshest of lands. Such as happened to the Gerudo and the Sheikah who refused to bow to them. It was for this reason that Sheik had never wanted to set foot in the land of his ancestors, yet here he was.

He still wasn't sure why he'd come in the first place. He'd received a letter from the woman who, if things had been different, would've been his village leader. Impa had given him little information in her letter other than there were dire things happening in Hyrule, and without his help things would only get worse. Somehow or another she'd known he was alone, his parents having died the year previous when he was but eleven.

He supposed the only reason he'd made the two month long journey was because this mysterious Impa woman had also promised to show him lost Sheikah arts that his parents had never known. Besides, he didn't know any other Sheikah and perhaps she could tell him where others of their kind were. With luck this journey wouldn't have been a complete waste of his time

Checking the directions he'd been sent in Impa's letter he walked towards the seedy dark bar, though in truth everything looked dark and seedy here in Hyrule. He wasn't sure what was happening here, not that it was his concern, but something did seem very wrong. After a time of exchanging stupid prearranged phrases with the barkeep he was directed to a back area where he had to put a pot in a specific corner in order to make a section of the wall open up. Shaking his head at the absurdity Sheik entered the dimly lit tunnel, the door sliding shut once he'd entered.

The tunnel itself was simple to navigate with only a few twists, but at no point did it branch off. It seemed quiet and free of anything malicious, even the ever present darkness didn't seem as oppressive as it might have under normal circumstances. The end of the tunnel revealed a thick wooden door, set deep into the earthen wall, and magically sealed. Sheik raised one eyebrow at this. He knew magic existed, everything he'd learned about Hylians proclaimed they were proficient at it, but he'd never learned any.

"I'm surprised," Sheik's red eyes shot up to see a muscular whitehaired woman wearing clothing emblazoned with the symbol of his people. "It's clear you've had no training in the magical arts of our people, yet you were able to see the barrier."

The pair of them stared at each other for several long moments, carefully sizing up the other. The silence was broken by Sheik. "You must be Eem…Impa". He'd tried to keep his voice strong and intimidating like his father had taught him, but it had cracked at the end.

"Hm you're younger than your letter suggested. Your parents must have taught you much to write as you did. This is good. Come now, there is much to discuss and much to be done. We must make the most of the time we have."

It was then that Sheik learned what had happened in Hyrule. A Gerudo man had attacked the kingdom, killed the King and Queen, and declared himself ruler of Hyrule. It was all Sheik could do not to shrug and say so what. As far as he was concerned the Hylians had had it coming for repressing the proud people. They were simply getting a taste of their own medicine, maybe they'd learn to grow a backbone and fight their own fights now.

"You tell me all this, and it's clear you expect me to be upset by what has happened. But tell me why should I. The Hylians banished the Gerudos to the desert ages ago, and refused trade with them. They then complained about the thieving the Gerudos did, yet they were the ones that forced them into such a lifestyle. They could not reasonably expect them to roll over and die in that barren heat."

Impa looked at him, but it wasn't she who spoke. "You have a lot of anger in you, though I'm not entirely sure why."

Sheik's blood boiled when he looked at the little blonde girl, younger than him, and dressed as a peasant. Her aura and manner of speech made it clear she was far from a commoner. How dare she show herself? She and her family were responsible for so much suffering. He very nearly ran over and throttled her then and there. It was only a slight shift by Impa that kept him from acting on his impulse. Something told him he would not win in a battle against her.

"I see," said the young girl with tears highlighting her blue eyes. "So it is me, or likely what I represent that angers you."

Sheik felt the anger burst within him, he would release the tirade his parents never got to upon the last member of the family responsible for destroying his. "Of course it's directed at you. You and your family are singlehandedly responsible for every one of Hyrule's darkest times. You've tried countless times to exterminate any species that refused to bow down to you. It's because of you that my parents had to flee their homeland, and are now dead. I have no idea what this Ganondorf's plans are, but I can assure you I'll do everything in my power to support him if it means you and your family never have power again. He'll probably welcome me with open arms and a right hand position if I turn you over to him."

"You do that young Sheikah, and not only will you die but you will be taking the rest of the world with you. It isn't just Hyrule at stake here." Sheik glared at Impa, uncaring of her cold words. Before he could spit back a venomous retort the Royal Hylian brat drew his attention back to her.

"You accuse me of much, of things I've only read or been told about. Things I barely understand myself. I do not deny such things happened, nor that they were indeed horrible. However, I was not the one to commit those crimes, just as you were not the victim of those crimes. As much as you would like to, I will not be held responsible for actions that were not my own. If you are to accuse me of anything, accuse me of that for which I'm guilty. I am guilty of sending a young boy on a journey that I was not willing to take myself. I am guilty of cajoling him to fight a battle, which truthfully didn't concern him. It was my idea that he should open the door to the Sacred Realm. Admittedly I did not think that dark man would follow him, and I had no way to foresee such an event. However, the fact still remains that it is my fault that one young man now sleeps away his youth until a time when he will be deemed ready, and it is my fault that Hyrule now suffers under a tyrant king. These are the misdeeds you may accuse me of, but do not hold me a grudge for the acts of others before me."

"Wrong Princess, I can blame you," Sheik started vehemently. "Your grandfather was famous for ending the wars in Hyrule, and everyone saw him as a benevolent ruler. What few knew is that he was a sadist. He ordered his most loyal Sheikah warriors to commit sick and twisted experiments on various victims. For years he let this go on until one day it got found out. In an effort to save his own skin he blamed his loyal guards and had them all executed. He also banished every one of their children, citing that the offspring of monsters must be monsters themselves. So if he was allowed to blame their children, why can't I?"

"Because it is every generation's obligation to do better than the last." Impa was now the one speaking to him, her own red eyes fierce and unforgiving. "The sooth of it is, you wear your parents' bitterness and hatred like armor. You use that as your excuse to hate and walk away from those you consider beneath you. Wrongs have been done on all sides, that much is true, but those have nothing to do with the here and now. Here and now a tyrant rules this land with every intention of spreading his tyranny to every corner of the globe. If he is not stopped, times far darker then we have ever experienced before await us. Since I'm guessing you are thus far unaware let me enlighten you to what Ganondorf has done in the few months of his rule. He took over the golden land known as the Sacred Realm, letting the evil in his heart seep throughout that once blessed land until only the most foul of beings could live there. He has built an army which he is slowly spreading throughout the land. He has already raided many of the villages within the land, killing any who fight and sometimes just any who happened to just be there. He has forced his own people into submission by means of magic. There is promise that once his forces are strong enough he plans on continuing the genocide of all races that he finds to be a threat or inferior. At this point he has yet to completely exterminate any race, though there is one with only two remaining members."

Sheik felt his eyes double at that comment, understanding coming instantly. "Yes Sheik we are the last of the Sheikah race. Ganondorf's first act was to send his legions throughout every village and gathered all the Sheikah. In one grand showing every single one of our kin were slaughtered, their blood and bones used as mortar and brick for his castle. As near as I can tell he already laid a preemptive strike upon our people, and wiped out all those who were banished. I can only imagine he missed you since you hadn't been born and Hyrule had no record of you. There may yet be offspring of others who were banished, but I haven't been able to locate them nor do I have the time. Believe me Sheik I understand your hatred, I do, but in this moment we must put those feelings aside.

If we leave things as they are it will only get worse. However, if we act now we have a chance of eventually ending this and allowing us all to go back to our old lives. That chance is slim, and will not come for several years, but it is our only chance. For that chance to work we must have your help, without you there is every chance we will fail. So will you help us in our hour of need? Will you set aside your hatred and pride for a time, and work with us to rid the world of an evil of the likes it has never seen before?"

Sheik felt his anger burn, but now he wasn't sure where he should direct it at. He still hated the princess standing before him, but it was clear this Ganondorf was just as bad if not worse. In sooth he wanted to turn his back on all of this and go back to where he came from. But from the sounds of it that would only buy him a little time. He could always go to the man and offer him information and hope the tyrant wouldn't kill him. But he'd always be living on borrowed time then. As much as he hated to admit it, his best option was to go with Impa's plan. "On one condition."

"And that is," Impa asked sharply, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sheik's reply was just as snappish. "I will help you on one condition." There was silence following his statement, which he took as an indication to continue. "I will help you and learn whatever you ask, so long as I don't have to work with her." Sheik pointed his chin at the princess, mouth in a firm line.

He could've sworn he saw Impa's eye twitch, likely in annoyance, but her voice was steady and calm as she answered. "I cannot make promises about the future, but I can say that we will work to keep your interactions as minimal as possible. You will both train under me, however your goals will be different thus your training will be as well. I believe we can make this work so long as we work towards cordiality at the very least. Will this be sufficient for you?"

Sheik mulled it over grudgingly. He didn't want to, but his other options weren't exactly appealing. With a frown he nodded to them, hopefully this will all be over soon and he can go back to the way his life was beforehand.

* * *

A/N: You don't have to tell me I already know this isn't that great. This theme was incredibly hard, sooth really doesn't work well. Not much more I can say. Next week's is saves, thanks for reading. ~Later


	79. Saves - Modern AU

Chapter: 79

Theme: 64. Saves

Game: Modern A/U

Setting: Modern

Rating: K+

* * *

He saves his game smiling at his progress. He'd been at the game for three days straight, only stopping to eat and use the bathroom. He was determined to beat his record time and he only had a few more hours to accomplish that. He hurried to the fridge for another cold soda as he thought about his friends' reaction to this. Guzzling the whole bottle in one go he looked at the save data, a testament to his greatness.

Of course, his friends would rag on him for avoiding the office just to play a game, but then again he was the boss and the boss had that option. He didn't have to worry about clocking in or saving up time to take vacation. He reached for the controller just as the phone rang. Swearing he grabbed the device, hoping it was just some telemarketer he hit the green flashing button. "Yes," his voice was curt and to the point. He always found it best to keep people on edge.

"Yikes, someone is a bit touchy. Let me guess you ran out of conditioner and now you're afraid to leave the house." His assistant, best friend since they were babies, and biggest pain in the neck didn't seem the least bit fazed by his attitude. Not that he'd expect her to, she knew better.

"Why are you calling me, Nabs? I'm in the middle of sav…"

"Yeah, yeah I know saving the poor Kingdom from the evil pig forces, yadda yadda. But who's going to save your butt if you're not at the hotel for that merger negotiation? If you're late they just might decide to go with Nohanson's instead, at which point your goal to take over every corporation in Hyrule will be dead before it began. Gerudo Wares is a strong company Ganon, but if Hyrule's unofficial perfect princess gets this one you can pretty well gurantee we'll be outta jobs in seven years or less. You want to be a hero, then I suggest go save us all from unemployment by getting yourself cleaned up and down to Din's Den."

There was a telltale click after that, signaling Nabooru had just hung up on him. Growling Ganondorf squeezed the phone in his hand, an ominous cracking sound warning of what would happen should he add just a bit more pressure. He was close, oh so very close. All he had to do was raid the castle and defeat the overlord, thus saving the kingdom and the princess. He'd be the hero not only in the game, but also amongst his gaming friends. Even Nabooru would have to respect how quickly he'd beat it.

Knowing he didn't have much time Ganondorf turned from the save screen towards his bedroom. He still had to pick out a suit and get his hair styled perfectly. He may not have conquered his best time today, but he could save it for another day. And when that time came he'd make sure he wasn't interrupted. With a grumble he saved his game before heading to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I don't know I just thought the idea of Ganondorf playing a game and trying to be the hero was sort of funny... Okay not really but it was either this or baseball. Thanks for reading.

Onto another note. I'm sorry I haven't really been answering reviews, but I've been traveling and have barely had enough time to upload the chapters. So I'll try to answer them now, though it will be Curt because I hate typing on my phone.

Guest: Yes I do enjoy the not so perfect Zelda route every once in a while. As to your comment about Groose and Ganondorf I actually have a similar one shot to that, Skyward Sword Twist. Check it out if you'd like.

Guest: Yes indeed. It seems the Royal family always has the upper hand.

Guest: No there won't be lemons in this. While it will get graphic I made a promise to myself not to put any in these shots.

For any wondering about my other stories. No I haven't given up on them and I want to finish them. I've had several ideas for them. However, until I can scrounge up enough to buy a laptop I'm stuck. Unfortunately it's hard to get extra money for unnecessary items with a family.

Lastly for any fans of Three Weeks the Kindle version is currently available for free on Amazon. Just search "Three Weeks Howard" and you'll find it.

Thank you again my dear readers. ~Later


	80. Nervous - OoT

Chapter: 80

Theme: 79. Nervous

Game: Ocarina of Time

Setting: After Link has cleared the barrier in Ganondorf's castle

Rating: K+

* * *

Nervous, somehow that word didn't quite seem to cover what Link was feeling in this moment. Sick, apprehensive, scared out of his mind all had merit but again didn't quite fit. He stood at the very edge of the forest, the figurative precipice between life and death for the Kokiri. As far as he knew no one had ever dared to come this close to leaving the forest before, there was never a need before now. The forest provided for them, the fairies guided their charges, and the Great Deku tree protected them…well at least he had.

If it weren't for that dark man and Gohma the forest guardian would still be protecting them. Link still wasn't sure what to think about that. Why would the dark man hurt the guardian deity for a simple stone? There were plenty of stones in the world, sure this one was really pretty but it was still a stone, right? If this man was willing and able to go to such great lengths how could Link prevent him from doing anything? That thought alone almost made him more nervous than taking that last step out of the safety of the forest.

The young forest boy's nerves tingled as he thought about the great power he felt emanating from the man in his dreams. He was sure it was the same man who had cursed the Great Deku tree. The only thing that gave him any peace of mind was the princess the guardian tree spoke of. Link wasn't sure what a princess would look like, but according to Saria's story book they were always very smart and they always knew exactly what to do. He was sure if he could find this princess she would help him stop the dark man then he could come back to the forest. He hoped it wouldn't take long, he didn't want to be away from his friends too long. Maybe he'd even get back in time to see the fairy light festival that happened at the end of the cold season.

Of course, all of that would only happen if he was brave enough to leave the forest in the first place like the Great Deku tree instructed. Swallowing nervously Link put one foot beyond the border of the trees, soon followed by his other foot. For several long minutes he stood not an inch from the hollowed log he'd just exited, eyes closed, and posture stiff. He was waiting, waiting for death to come strike him down, or for his body to be filled with excruciating pain like all the stories swore would happen. But there was nothing…nothing but a gentle breeze bringing with it the scent of rain.

Slowly he opened his eyes, more confused then he'd ever been. Yes he knew that the Great Deku Tree had sent him on this mission, had told him to leave, but still? No Kokiri had ever been able to leave the forest before, any who had were never able to return. The stories always said their bodies could be seen just beyond the border where they dared venture too far.

That nervous feeling returned to him. Why was he able to leave without repercussions? Why was he tasked with finding the princess and stopping the dark man who made his hair stand on end? Why had he not received a fairy until the very day his life was turned upside down? Why was he so different than his friends?

Slowly Link began to walk forward as he pondered all of these thoughts and questions. He was so lost in his head he didn't notice the dark shadow until Navi chimed loudly and demanded his attention. Looking up he saw the largest bird he'd ever seen in his life. The thing was big enough it could easily pick him up and carry him away for dinner. From what he could tell the bird was a large owl, which meant it was definitely predatory.

Instinct kicked in, fully erasing any nervousness Link felt. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he did the only logical thing he could think of. Run!

* * *

A/N: You can't deny that any time you see Kaporea Gaporea you didn't think the same thing.

The Predicate:. Yes I have my files, no computer yet so I'm posting via my phone. Thanks as always my friend.

Thanks for reading. ~Later


	81. Sleep-SS OoT TP

Chapter: 81

Theme: 5. Sleep

Game: Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, and Twilight Princess

Setting: Lanayru Desert, Death Moutain, Sacred Grounds

Rating: K+

* * *

Wearily Link stood outside the door to the second power node he'd just activated. Every blink of his eyes felt like a monumental task. He'd managed to activate the second power node, but according to Fi the third one was on the other side of the desert. Link felt his sleep deprived mind begin to protest at that thought. It urged him to rest, to snuggle down in the shifting sands as if they were a comforting blanket. He'd been trudging through this goddess forsaken desert for two days nonstop, ignoring the various injuries and burns from both the sun and electrical foes; while also trying to navigate the treacherous terrain. At this point he wasn't sure whether he hated the volcano or the desert more.

Both had far too many pitfalls and dangers waiting around every corner while also harboring an insane amount of foes who'd taken a bit too much of a liking to their homes. He'd never paid much attention to the chuchus and keese on Skyloft, but since he'd discovered varieties that could either burn or electrocute him he'd learned a healthier respect for the nuisances.

Shaking away those thoughts he painstakingly he made his way in the direction of the next power node, hoping it wouldn't be another maze full of enemies ready to spring back to life with the touch of a timeshift stone.

But of course it wasn't that simple, nothing ever was, and by the time he finished he lay slumped on the itchy sand breathing heavily and wondering why someone would design a system this tedious. Despite how uncomfortable it was his eyes began to slip closed of their own volition while his body began to slump further into the sand. His breathing was beginning to even out when he suddenly jerked himself up, causing his body to protest forcibly. He willed himself forward despite the tantalizing siren's call of sleep.

He had to push himself far beyond what he ever thought he was capable of there was too much at stake for him to fail. According to Headmaster Gaepora, Fi, and the Old Woman; the Goddess Hylia, for whatever reason, had chosen him above all others as her champion. From what they said he was the only thing that could prevent unspeakable evil taking over the land and sky. Though why him he'd never know. He wasn't particularly special in any manner. He was neither the best nor worst in his class, Zelda and Cawlin held those respective positions. Nor was he the strongest or most athletic among his peers, Groose and Pipit were always competing for that. The only thing special about him was his loftwing and the unique connection they shared, though he attributed that more to his companion then himself.

However, in spite all of his insecurities about why he'd been chosen or his lack of qualifications he knew he'd never turn back. No matter how perilous the journey became, how terrifying the monsters were, how severe the injury, or how many sleepless nights he had to endure he would persevere. Because in the end none of that was nearly as heart stopping as the thought of losing his best friend forever. Zelda needed him, now more than ever, and he would not let himself be the sleepyhead she always called him.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

He was running, running so fast his lungs burned and his legs screamed. Perhaps if he ran fast enough he could out run the sadness and pain from what he'd just witnessed. He ran until he found Mido, right where he'd left him several days earlier, and he had to stop. He had to stop, had to tell him what happened, but by every leaf in the forest he didn't want to. Because once he said the words out loud it made them true. Saria was never coming back, she was gone from this world forever. And now he would never know why she'd never told him the truth about why he was so different.

The Kokiri boy had left with Link barely registering his kind apologetic words. Looking up through tear filled eyes he realized he was very near the path that would lead him to Death Mountain. Hadn't Sheik said he needed to go there? A chill ran down his spine despite the warm humid air of the forest. His friends the Gorons! What had befallen them in the past seven years?

Wiping his eyes he made his way through the magical shortcut that enabled a three day journey to be made in three minutes. The second he stepped into the home of the peaceful rock people Link knew something was wrong. Normally the air was filled with loud chatter, random thumps, and the occasional jeering from some strength contest. At the very least there should've been happy music playing throughout the winding halls while an occasional crunch or snore followed, echoing happily.

For a second Link felt his heart drop out when a distant familiar sound reached his long ears. A small rolling sound interlaced with an occasional thump. Hope rising in him Link let his long legs speed him towards the sound. It took one time of being flattened and five bombs before Link managed to get the lone Goron youth to speak with him. It was far worse than he could've ever imagined.

With a quick promise to bring his father home Link jumped down to Darunia's chamber. He was attempting to put on the red tunic when Navi's muffled voice floated to his ears. "Link you're not thinking of going to rescue the Gorons now, are you? You just finished in the forest. You have no supplies and you're still hurt after that phantom thing of Ganondorf's. Why don't you go down to Kakariko, get some supplies, and sleep. We can start out fresh once you wake up."

Link paid her no mind, acting more like she was talking to the wall then him. After managing to get the tunic on straight and readjust his various weapons, pouches, and belts he grabbed the hat and moved towards the statue. Navi was never one to be ignored though. Pulsing erratically she flew right into the hero's face using her blue light to blind him. "Navi what the...," Link shouted as he backed away while fighting the urge to swat at her.

"Listen Link, you need to sleep! You need to…"

"No Navi," Link cut over the top of her shrill voice. "I just slept for seven years and look at what's happened," there was a slight sob in Link's quavering voice as he spoke. "The Kokiri couldn't hardly leave their homes with all those monsters. Without the Great Deku Tree to protect them they were completely defenseless. It was a risk for them to just get enough food to eat. Those…those monsters killed so many of my friends. Fr-friends I'd known my whole life. And even though we won Saria still…she still…" Link couldn't say it as tears tracked down his face and silent sobs shook his frame.

"Link I …" Navi didn't get to finish as Link's strained voice spoke again.

"Now I learned that the Gorons are in danger. That that monster is feeding them to some ancient dragon. It's been seven years Navi. He's had seven years to do this. How many Gorons do you think are left by now?" Link's body quivered as the grief and guilt took him over. "It's my fault Navi. I-I should've stood up to Ganondorf when I had the chance. I let this happen, I let him get the Triforce. The blood of everyone who's died because of Ganondorf is on my hands. I can't bring them back and I can't make amends for everything that's happened, but I can prevent anyone else from dying. No matter how hard it is or how injured I am, I'm not going to stop until I defeat him and set things right. I have to do this Navi, please understand? I can't sleep until I've made everything right again."

"But Link," Navi's voice sounded just as broken as Link's.

"No Navi I…" thwump.

Navi watched as Link's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell flat on his face. Alarm took over her, especially when she saw Sheik standing behind him.

"What did you do," she cried in a voice so shrill it would've made keese wince. Flying circles around Link she continued in her frantic musings. "I knew we couldn't trust you, you're one of Ganondorf's minions, aren't you? You're the one who probably killed Saria, and this is some kind of ploy to crush the hero's spirit. And…"

"Navi please," Sheik said in a calm voice that nevertheless had Navi pausing in her tirade. "I mean no harm to the hero and I am on your side. I'm tasked as a guide for the hero and thus I was following you two. I overheard your conversation and upon determining the hero was about to run headlong into danger unprepared I intervened."

"I well…um well thank you Sheik for stopping him. I don't know what I'd do if he got himself hurt or killed trying to do everything at once." It was clear by her tone Navi was quite abashed by her earlier judgment of the Sheikah.

"There is no need to thank me," Sheik said in an emotionless voice as the shadow warrior began to drag the hero over to a corner after having turned him over. "I am simply completing my duty as guide to the hero. If he should fall in battle because he had overexerted himself or was unprepared we would all suffer for that failure. I will not see this kingdom fall further into despair because its hero chose to ignore his body's needs. I've got a potion on me that will induce sleep. While he is resting I will go to Kakariko to obtain supplies. I should be back before he awakes." Without further ado the warrior poured some of the potion down the unconscious hero's throat then left in a flash of light.

Navi knew she too should sleep, but Sheik's words disturbed her. The cold and callous way the Sheikah had spoken made her wonder if the warrior cared for Link the person or Link the hero. Looking at the sleeping hero she felt a pang in her heart she already knew that answer.

ZYWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Link laid on the dewy grass letting it gently caress his tired aching body. He laid near the pedestal of the Master Sword, waiting for sleep to claim him, but it refused to come. His adventure was over and for the first time in many months the hero of twilight could sleep peacefully without fear of being attacked in such a vulnerable state. Yet his mind and body continually denied him this simple luxury, one he once took for granted.

His mind wandered back to the time before he was branded a hero, back when he was simply Link of Ordon Village. There were times after he'd put the goats away he'd lay out in the field well into the night, sleeping beneath the stars with the moon watching over him. Those peaceful days when he was content to sleep wherever he felt most comfortable were some of the happiest in his life. Back then all he really needed to be happy was his friends by his side, whether they walked on two legs or four

To some degree that docile sleepy way of life still sounded appealing, mostly when he was feeling nostalgic, but in reality he could never truly consider going back to that routine. Anytime he began to really think about living like that again his skin would itch and the muscles in his limps began to burn. While his body was driving him forward his mind whispered about places left unseen and people who might be in turmoil. It was usually enough to keep him moving.

Besides it was that sleepy little life that both prepared him for his destiny and thrust him into its waiting arms without mercy. His muscles were built during years of hard work hauling hay, harvesting pumpkins, and calming goats. His agility and speed were increased with each hunting season, monkey raid, or simply watching the village children. His skills with the sword were honed during practices with Rusl and sharpened during attacks by bandits. His love and devotion of the villagers grown by their accepting peaceful natures and their large hearts. He'd been devoted to those he considered his family, and truly he still was. If it hadn't been for his overwhelming desire to protect them as they had protected him, he never would have become the hero. But that was in the past and though he still cared for them deeply, he could never return to live near them no matter how much it caused his heart to ache.

Sadly he wondered just what he would do with his life and what would become of him. Would this yearning desire to adventure on continue until the day he finally met his end on the tip of a sword? Or would perhaps it would slowly fade until he found himself in a lonely cabin deep in the woods, far removed from the world. Worse still was the thought he would die with regrets still burdening his soul, so much so he stayed behind just to ease his conscious like the hero's shade.

Of course, there was always a chance he could end up a knight or guard for the castle, training the incompetent and going on grand adventures for the nobles. The Hylian boy's nose scrunched up at that thought. No he would not enjoy living in the castle where he'd be far more confined than he was in Ordon.

Sighing he shook his head to dispel the errant thoughts, they could wait for another day. Right now he closed his eyes as the sun's warmth folded over him like a blanket while the grass cradled his head like a feathery pillow. Soft chirps of bugs and birds hidden within the forest acted like a peaceful lullaby coaxing his once active mind into a relaxing stupor. He willed himself to focus on the peace conveyed by the tranquil sounds of his surroundings, unwilling to let his mind drift to thoughts of the future. Yes there were things he needed to pack and people to say goodbye to, but for now, in this moment, he would allow himself to sleep, tomorrow could wait.

* * *

A/N: Another triple one for you wonderful readers. Hope everyone liked it. Next up is Smothered in Tragedy, which has me sincerely wishing whomever created this list would have stuck with one word themes. Also sorry it's so late but I forgot it was Sunday. Anyway thanks for reading. ~Later


	82. Smothered in Tragedy - Modern AU-OoT

**Chapter: 82  
Theme: 46. Smothered in Tragedy  
Game: None  
Setting: Modern A/U  
Rating: K+**

* * *

Sheik stood at the very edge of the guard rail atop the tallest structure in the once peaceful city. From her vantage point she could easily discern the chaos occurring in every corner of the once peaceful city. Standing on the precipice as lightly as a bird perched on a wire she worked to decide where she was most needed. Faron district was flooded in at least three feet of water with more spouting from broken pipes. Eldin had so many fires and explosions rocking its streets it might as well have been a volcano. And Lanyaru…poor Lanyaru had been the first hit. The area was so devastated that the streets, which had once been filled with the content townsfolk going about their lives, were now barren, empty, and silent.

The riots had been going on for seven days now and still there was no end in sight. Sheik wasn't even sure the people knew why they were angry and rebelling anymore. At this point they were just a brutal mobs out to hurt as many people who they perceived as against them as possible. While Sheik could understand their anger and frustration, at least to some degree, she couldn't understand why they chose to act on it in this way. What good came of hurting others who happened to be of a different heritage, or had a different bumper sticker on their vehicle, or by chance wore one color over another?

Sheik wasn't a student of the mind or emotions, but she had a strong hunch the political fiasco that had started all of this was simply the rock that broke the Goron's back. Tensions had been building for decades now. For far too many years now the government had turned a blind eye to the ever growing problems, believing that these sort of things usually work themselves out. Of course, that wasn't how things worked at all and unless a problem was addressed it was only going to get worse. If the former King had decided to be a bit more open and listen, perhaps all of this misfortune could've been avoided.

The Gorons had felt overworked, under paid, and underappreciated. After all they were responsible for most of manual labor throughout the kingdom, and if it weren't for them people would still be driving a horse and cart along dusty paths. The Zoras felt excluded from the rest of the Kingdom as many of the better jobs and positions wouldn't or couldn't make the necessary accommodations for the water folk. Thus their options were limited to anything near their home in the far corner of the land. The Deku's felt as if they were discriminated against considering they were arrested every time they tried to set up a shop to sell their wares.

And then there were the Gerudo. They were demanding to be a part of the Kingdom and come under Hyrule's protection like many other tribes had. They wanted equality and trading, along with the freedom to cross the border whenever they chose without all the bureaucratic rules getting in the way.

All of them had received the same vague runabout answer stating something about the people's choice and discussing it with the cabinet. Nothing was ever truly taken into consideration and at no point were these complaints ever taken seriously, except by the princess.

Sheik had lost count of the number of times Princess Zelda had attempted to convince her father of the problems facing their Kingdom. Sheik could even remember a few instances when she'd warned her father of dire consequences should he remain idle. Now he was dead, leaving his teenage daughter to figure out how to resolve this mess while in hiding.

It had been sheer luck that Sheik's aunt Impa and Sheik had been able to get the Princess out in time, a simple miscommunication by the rioters and rebels meant they went to the west wing instead of the east. It had allowed them a few precious minutes, enough to save one but not both. It was sad yes, but the code of a Sheikah guard was clear; save the next in line first. If only they'd been fast enough to prevent her from seeing her father's execution too.

Despite all the tragedy attempting to smother her the crown princess was holding up reasonably well. She spent all her time gathering information from every area while simultaneously talking with a few trusted people about ways to end the riots. Unfortunately no one was really sure how to end this, especially with that self-proclaimed Gerudo King Ganondorf spouting off whatever the people wanted to hear every five minutes.

That murderous pig had somehow or another got the few broadcast stations still working for both television and radio to let him, and only him on their stations. The man's silver tongue carefully planted ideas of multiple conspiracy theories ranging from secret attempted genocides to hidden underground vaults full of taxpayer rupees and stolen treasures. While Sheik knew the King did in fact have hidden agendas and secret compounds, none of Ganondorf's lies came close to the truths behind them. Sheik wondered if that was merely because he didn't know about them, or if perhaps he wished to use them in the future and wanted them to remain secret.

Sheik was brought from her musings by the delicate swish of fabric and the slight tap of soft shoes. Turning she found the princess ascending the stairs behind her. In one swift movement Sheik jumped from her perch to land before the Princess' feet in a small bow. "Your Highness, forgive my brusque words, but you should not be out in the open like this in such a dangerous time."

Looking up Sheik saw a small sad smile tug at the lips of the princess. "I know Sheik, but I've just received several interesting reports and I was hoping you would look into their validity for me?"

Sheik almost laughed at the question in the young woman's voice. All the Princess Zelda need do was give her an order and Sheik would be duty bound to obey, as the young royal knew full well. For whatever reason though the princess always asked and never demanded of her servants. It was a trait that had annoyed her father to no end, but Sheik and many others encouraged it and responded to her in kind.

"Of course my Princess, I would be happy to do this task for you," the shadow warrior's tone was impassive but still there was a subtle hint of pride in her voice.

The small smile tugged a bit more at the princess' lips at this response, but her serious nature never left her. "I have recently received two covert messages, one from the Zoras and the other from the Gorons. It seems they are willing to tie their allegiances with us once again, and help remove this Ganondorf from his stolen throne."

Sheik's brow furrowed at this unexpected news; the last she'd heard the two groups were all but publicly backing the usurper. Her confusion and doubt must have shown on the small part of her face that was visible because the princess was quick to continue.

"There is more than that of course," her voice went up a pitch in her rush to explain further. "According to their messages they wish to meet properly once everything settles and is made right again. It isn't said out right, but it's clear they expect an immediate solution to their complaints at that time. That's not what's worrisome about this though. What bothers me is they both speak of a negotiator of sorts, someone who spoke with them and helped them on my behalf it would seem. It wasn't made clear just what this person did, but the way both letters speak of him I gather they hold him in high esteem. These letters alone would be enough to peak my interest, but there's more too. Several of my informants have been passing me information about a mysterious person who has been going out of their way to help people. Initially I brushed these off as minor instances involving several people, yet each report is nearly identical. They all speak of a young man in green clothing with blue eyes showing up and somehow or another solving their problems before vanishing just as mysteriously as he appeared."

Zelda paused for a moment looking out at the metropolis that was slowly being smothered in tragedy. After several long seconds she turned back to Sheik, a hardened expression in her eyes. "Sheik, I'm thankful there's someone else besides our group out there that's willing to fight, but I can't have them out there making promises I can't keep. I already had a plan for helping both the Zoras and the Gorons so there is no issue there, I know I can handle them. What worries me is what I don't know, and so that's what I need you to do. I need you to find this person, find out what he's telling people, and either aid him or stop him depending on what he's doing. Do you think you can do that for me Sheik?"

Sheik took a moment to look out at the city as the princess had done. All she saw was despair and desperation, but according to the Princess Zelda there was hope out there, somewhere. That thought lit a flame within her, a burning desire to seek out this hope. "Do not worry Your Highness I will find this hope within our city, I will make sure it continues to burn brightly and truly for you, and I will make sure it is not extinguished."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, guess what?! My wonderful husband surprised me with a new laptop, which means I can get back to writing again. As we all know I'm a slow writer, but I'll do my utmost to work on the stories everyone is anxious for. Also I'm going to work on more stories to publish because I have a few ideas for those with a possible sequel to Three Weeks. Also I noticed last week that chapter 73 wasn't actually done with the theme I had for it, since that's when my old computer went out. I've rectified that while also keeping whatever that was that I wrote as a substitute. If you feel like it go there and check out that chapter. Next up is Chains. Thanks for reading. ~Later


	83. Chains - SS AU

**Chapter: 83  
Theme: 39. Chains  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: A/U  
Rating: T**

* * *

This was dreadful work, far more suited for one of the many peons of the world than someone like him. But it was necessary work, and as he had none of those peons available to him he was forced to do this task himself. At least he was if he wanted any food stores for the winter months. Grudgingly, and cursing the entire time, he went back to tending the frail and slightly yellow plants that should've been up to his knees by now.

Not ten minutes later his cursing had intensified, his shovel was thrown to the ground with enough force that it bounced twice before laying still. Glaring at the sickly looking plants he was now debating the dangers of entering town to buy his supplies verses attempting to grow them. Of course that was a foolhardy thought and he was no fool. Should one person recognize him for who he was he'd be lucky if they only beheaded him. Shaking his head at his foolishness he bent to pick up his shovel only to straighten out empty handed still.

An all too familiar sound could be heard, one that tantalized him as no other could, and caused a tingling sensation to crawl along his skin. Ah for the days when he would open the doors of the prisons only to hear that ever joyous clink of metal against metal or the euphoric times when a new perhaps even important enemy was captured. They'd be bound in front of him while the one time lord questioned the prisoner ruthlessly. Yes there was no mistaking the wonderful sound of chains attached to a living creature, but what those chains and that creature were doing out here so far from the nearest town was a mystery to the man.

He was expecting perhaps a wayward cow or pig to have escaped its masters in a hopeless bid for freedom. While the sight he saw as very similar to his expectations the being wearing the chains was certainly not among the normal livestock most of the insipid farmers kept in the area. The creature was a Hylian man, perhaps a few years younger than himself, covered in rags and dirt, and strangest of all wearing chain shackles on his wrists and ankles.

The young man had been moving as fast as his bonds would allow up until he saw the other man standing among the half dead vegetation, staring curiously at him. There was a certain thrill that ran through him as he approached the young Hylian man whose eyes widened in recognition and quite possibly terror.

"Y-ya-you," the bound boy barely managed to croak out before an arrow pierced him in the back, the tip protruding slightly from his right shoulder. For a moment the pair stared out the arrow's bloody head before the dirty blonde man's eyes rolled up into his skull and he collapsed to the ground. The other man could only stare with an impassive expression while a party of no less than ten mounted men drew abreast of him.

"You there," shouted the man in elaborately decorative armor made more for show than defense. "Explain just why you were found in the company of this foul traitor. Bear in mind whatever statement you make shall be used to decide the severity of your punishment."

The lone man looked up to the mounted and armored men with the same indifference he'd shown when the chained man was shot. "Oh dear me a traitor is he, how dreadfully alarming. However good sir, I'm afraid I'm as ignorant as to why this boy is here as you are, perhaps more so. I was merely tending my garden in hopes of bringing it out of the sorry state you currently see it in when this young man staggered upon my property. Just before you shot him he tried to speak but I only heard some gibberish, and then of course you arrived."

"And you expect me to believe such a farce! What kind of fool do you take me for? State your name peasant." The indignation on the man's face was only out done by the sheer amount of self-important pompousness emanating off of him.

"Ah my apologies good sir for my rudeness my name is Ahim, and though I am not acquainted with your name I can easily tell you are a man of high rank in her majesties forces. As to the corpse before you, you yourselves were only seconds away from him, and I would hazard a guess that such a decorated man as yourself would recognize the difference between a goal driven quarry and one that is merely running for its life. I'm afraid I know no more about this wretched man other than he wandered up onto my property and was apparently rightfully ended by our queen's ever vigilant guards."

The internal war going on within the guard was obvious to even a simpleton let alone the hyper vigilant eyes upon him now. It took several long seconds of awkward silence before the lead man managed to find his tongue. "Ahim, quite the unusual name though you seem to be an unusual man altogether. Your manner of speech and physique suggest a very different upbringing than that of a simple farmer. However, the thing I find most unusual is how casual you seem about the bleeding body before you."

That disconcerting smile still played at Ahim's lips as he replied in an airily fashion. "Correct again good sir, you see I'm a merchant by trade and in truth at heart. I have traveled to many lands and sadly seen much death and suffering. I've also been in your fair kingdom here for a while and admittedly the death toll from your recent war was quite staggering. There is very little anymore that could make me wince or shy away."

"Ha," barked the arrogant man and seemingly oblivious that his questions hadn't been answered in full. "Fair words tradesman, but if you're as impervious to death as you say bend down and tell me if the life has left that worthless traitor or if I need to tie his half dead corpse to the back of my horse and drag him back for a proper punishment."

"Of course sir," Ahim stated with an almost imperceptible hint of annoyance. "I am only here to do what I can to serve our fair kingdom. Now let me see," he paused as he swooped down and pressed his fingers to the side of the chained boy's neck. For good measure he peeled back his eyelids to check his pupils and put his fingers beneath his nose to feel for breath. "My apologies sir but this man you call a traitor has passed from this life. I do hope that won't be an issue for you."

Looking coldly down between the man and the body the lead guard sneered before turning his mount. "None at all. You shall bury that worthless corpse in an unmarked grave and never speak of this again. That shall be your greatest service to your kingdom. Forward men, back to the castle." With a thunder of hoof beats and a cloud of dust the men were gone and Ahim was left with the seemingly lifeless body at his feet.

"Who would've ever thought I'd be saving your life boy," Ahim said in almost a whispered voice to the unconscious form at his feet. "Of course I never dreamed that one day I'd be attempting to pass as a simpleminded farmer while you'd have been branded a traitor." With those words he hoisted the boy onto his shoulder and carried him to the house.

It was three days before the blonde boy woke to tremendous pain, more chains, and a cocky self-assured smile above him. "About time you awoke boy. I was beginning to think those ignoramuses had managed to finish you off, though I guess that wouldn't be too surprising considering you were always such a soft boy."

Gritting his teeth and pulling at his chains with the small amount of strength he had left the blonde boy managed to raise himself slightly. "I don't know how you survived that raid you pompous asshole or why you're here, and frankly I don't care. The only thing I care about is ending you, then finishing what I started after your failure of a king fell to my blade. Release me and we'll have our final duel."

The laughter coming from Ahim's mouth could only be described as insane before he abruptly backhanded the blonde causing him to collapse back. "You were always such a fool hero boy, but you would do well to remember the position you're in. If I were you I'd start addressing me by my proper title of Lord Ghirahim. As for my dear king, he may have fallen but that does not mean his ideals have died with him. However, we can discuss that over tea and crumpets later. What I want to know is why the very kingdom you fought and bled for has branded you a traitor? Last I heard you were the exalted hero for taking out the would-be tyrant king."

The blonde pursed his lips and refused to meet the eyes of his captor, choosing instead to stare up at the crud wooden ceiling above him. "Oh what dear lover boy," Ghirahim crooned in a mocking voice. "Did your fair maiden choose someone of higher standing than a mere tool like you? Or perhaps after you finished plunging your blade through my master's heart, and with his blood still dripping from your sword she ordered you to entertain her as court jester. Her perfect little green fool in tights to perform whatever trick she so chooses. Better still did she…"

"Enough," growled the blonde hero. "She…she didn't…she wasn't the same after the war. Everything she promised turned out to be a lie, she just wanted the people's support. Now she's changing laws to strip people of everything, forcing ever crueler punishments for things like walking on the wrong side of the street, and in general becoming the tyrant she wanted me to fight against. When I saw what she was doing, dragging children off to prisons and work camps or beheading parents when they grew too poor in her eyes, I knew I had to do something. I-I formed a rebellion to fight against her and take her off the throne. But one of our members turned on us under threat of never seeing her family again as I understand it. I managed to hold off most of the guards until the majority of our people got away, but I couldn't save everyone. They only reason they didn't execute me along with the others is because they wanted information. I managed to escape, mainly because her most loyal guards are arrogant self-righteous idiots. Now I'm sitting here with one of my sworn enemies, chained down, and seriously wounded. No matter how hard I try to make things right chaos seems to always prevail."

"Really boy you're such a drama queen. Pray tell me exactly what your plan was should your little rebellion have been successful. I'm curious to know what your simplistic mind dreamed up in its flowery fantastical world where everything is sunshine and roses. Maybe you had dreams of taking the throne and ruling justly for the remainder of your days after which your children would then take over and be ever as fair and open-minded as you had been?"

Even before Ghirahim quit speaking the blonde was shaking his head in the negative. "No I never had any desire to be king. My only goal has been to find someone who would rule fairly. Perhaps after the rebellion we would have decided we didn't need a leader and ruled ourselves."

"Stupid boy," Ghirahim said in a huff, "every society needs a leader. People are much too ignorant to be fair and rule themselves. The end result would be every village burning while the inhabitants bickered and fought among themselves. However," he paused as he reached for something hanging from the wall behind the boy's head. "I cannot deny I am tantalized by the idea of overthrowing that insipid little queen. Regrettably without my master nor an army I am powerless to do so myself. Thus I've decided I will join your little rebellion. You can persuade your comrades to accept me and I shall provide you with tactical advice the likes of which you've never so much as dreamed of. Then once we have taken this kingdom you and I can have our final fight to the death as you have so been dreaming of."

Grabbing one of the boy's chained wrists he unlocked the cuff using the key he'd pulled from the wall continuing on until all the chains fell away. "I shall bring you some food momentarily so that you may recover your strength. I'll warn you now though if you waste so much as a crumb you will find no more meals here and I will force you to seek your sustenance elsewhere." The injured blonde could only stare as his onetime enemy, left him unbound to bring him food. It was like trying to think of a desert as moist, the two images refused to mesh. Shaking his head the blonde looked out the window, noticing the dying plants. Perhaps when Ghirahim returned he could tell him how to care for them properly. A rebellion would need food for its members after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not much to say here. Thanks to Twilit-Dusk for adding this story to their alerts. Thanks for reading. ~Later


	84. Tried - SS

**Chapter: 84  
Theme: 17. Tried  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: After Earth Temple  
Rating: T**

* * *

He sunk to his knees, barely noticing the way they slammed into the stone beneath him. What had just happened? Had he…had he failed? Could he still be the Goddess' chosen hero if he couldn't manage to protect the one person he'd been charged with protecting?

That woman's words had done more than sting, they'd paralyzed him. He had tried, Goddesses know he did, but apparently his efforts weren't enough. Everything was so different…or perhaps overwhelming would be the better word. He'd never experienced half of this on Skyloft and now having to deal with all of this along with the loss of his best friend was almost too much.

He'd never heard of things like forests and volcanos before. By the endless skies above, he was sure he'd never have guessed in a million years that one was an endless labyrinth of trees while the much of the land of the other had literally melted from the heat. Of course the foreboding lands were nothing compared to the creatures who dwelled within them. The kikwi's and mogamas weren't too bad, though they had a habit of asking for a lot of help without giving much in return. However, the bird things Fi called guays, the keese that could set themselves on fire, and those infernal slug creatures that bellowed fire were another matter entirely. All of this while having to deal with the never ending monstrous army of bokoblins and solve whatever puzzles were laid in his path didn't make for a smooth quick and journey. Then every time just before he could get to his friend that maniacal crazy demon Ghirahim would show up to quite literally make his life a living hell. Link had barely survived either of his encounters with the demon lord.

A tremor wracked his frame as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. The more he thought about it the more he realized just how wholly unfit he was for this task. Groose was, and had always been right, he was just a scrawny useless airhead. Why would the Goddess Hylia choose someone like him anyway, she must have known he could never measure up to the task at hand? He wasn't the best at anything, save flying, and that could hardly help him here. He didn't have Zelda's brains, Groose's strength, Pipit's strategic mind, or even Fledge's persistence. He was only Link, average at best without a single thing to recommend him, so why him of all the people in Skyloft?

His hand curled into a fist for a second before it moved to loosen the strap that kept the sword on his back secured. He wasn't worthy of that sword, had never been, it and Fi would do more good in the hands of someone more capable. His fingertips had just brushed the still warm metal when the telltale chime indicating Fi's arrival made him pause.

"Master I detect a 98% probability that the words spoken by the Sheiakah woman known as Impa have given you reason to reconsider your ability to see your journey through to completion. After careful analysis of this situation, your physical and emotional state; as well as taking into consideration your upbringing I believe these words will have a 60% probability of restoring your confidence in yourself."

Fi paused waiting for Link to acknowledge her statement. Link wanted to tell her to leave him be, to save her data and logical conjectures for someone who could use them to their fullest, someone who wouldn't need to be babied with obvious reminders, and hints about those all too obvious thins that he somehow always managed to glance over. But he'd never had it in his heart to be rude to anyone, especially someone like Fi who was only trying to help. With a defeated sigh he gave a small nod allowing her to continue.

"Master you should know that I was designed specifically for the Goddess' Chosen Hero. It was the will of the Goddess that none other could wield the sword as they would not have the necessary traits. The Goddess knew when she laid out this plan that the journey would be perilous. However, she also believed without a doubt that you above all others could rise to the challenges she set before you. She believed that you and you alone would be the one to finish what she started a millennia ago. Therefore she created me as a guide and an aid that could make your journey a bit easier, however marginally. I am not here because you need me, rather I am here because the Goddess wished to help you through by any means she could. She couldn't undo the journey that lays before you, but she could offer different ways to help you along the way. In this way you would always know she was there for you, believing that you would prevail, just as she knew you would stop at nothing to help her."

With that Fi flipped back into the sword, Link was about to detach. With fingers still on the buckle he thought through everything the sword spirit had just relayed to him. He still couldn't imagine why the Goddess chose him above everyone else, but she'd already laid this out long before he was born. She believed in him before he even knew himself so perhaps he should believe in her and her judgement? With a shaking breath he stood from the ground and straightened his tunic. He would see this through and with every step of his journey he'd get stronger, faster, and wiser. He'd prove the Goddess' faith wasn't in vain, and with every test that lay ahead he'd continue to try until he succeeded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there's another theme that changed at the last minute, but it was going to be an AU and I've done quite a few of those recently so back to the games. Thanks for reading. ~Later


	85. Mask - MM

**Chapter: 85  
Theme: 32. Mask  
Game: Majora's Mask  
Setting: When receiving Fierce Deity Mask  
Rating: T**

* * *

I stared into the empty white eyes of the mask sitting lightly in my hands. It looked like any other mask a child might make or buy in a shop, yet I could feel it wasn't so innocuous. There was something more to the mask, something powerful and frightening. I'd only felt something like this twice before in my life, and neither encounter was one I cared to recall. I didn't want to put on this mask.

Another shudder ran through me at the thought of sharing my mind and body with whatever entity was inhabiting this mask. Every fiber in me wanted to toss the disturbing thing as far from me as I could, but my arm froze when a soft feather light voice whispered in the back of my head. "Why am I so different?"

Unbidden memories heaped with regret and sorrow floated to the forefront of my mind. A small wooden mask with a small bunch of green leaves atop it's head. In an instant my mind was flooded with the memories and feelings of the little Deku's last moments. It was made only worse when I'd met the Deku butler in the form of the small Deku. Each time I put on that mask I had to fight the urge to run into the swamp and find the older Deku.

Then there was the huge stone like mask of a Goron hero. Pride was the foremost feeling from him. Pride in his reputation, pride in his strength, pride as a hero, and above all else pride in his people. His people… His people meant everything to him and he would do whatever he could to keep them safe, no matter how impossible or foolhardy it may have seemed. With that mask, I always felt the impulse to fight against anything that threatened nearly anyone, but especially the Gorons.

The seemingly always wet and slick Zora mask nearly crushed me with feelings of despair and failure. He'd been unable to save his unborn children and help his grief-stricken love. He'd given his everything but it hadn't been enough, and worse still was that none of the other Zoras knew about the eggs. The need to beg for forgiveness or take revenge were constant compulsions that I battled with that mask.

The other masks were nearly as bad. While they didn't warp and manipulate my body like the other three the emotions attached to them were just as overwhelming. They didn't compel me towards actions that were unnecessary or counterproductive, but they did make concentrating on the task at hand difficult. This became extremely problematic when I was trying to solve puzzles or defeat enemies while wearing any of the masks.

There were so many masks in this place that it almost seemed that the land was tied irrevocably to the masks, so much so that I came to believe one could not exist without the other. I'd never been one for wearing masks before now, but here it seemed it was never enough to be just yourself. I had to be more than Link the hero and in order to do that I had to wear the many masks I'd collected if I was to save this land.

All of these masks had worn me down both physically and emotionally, making my quest far more difficult than it should've been. But as bad as all of these masks had been, something told me the mask I now held would be far worse than than all of the others combined. Whatever was in this mask was far worse than I could begin to fathom.

That feather light voice chuckled in my head again questioning the truthfulness of my previous thoughts. "Haven't you always been wearing a mask of some sort for the sake of others your entire life? Why would you make exceptions with me?"

I don't know why but I answered the voice's question, at least no one was around to hear me. "This is different... You're different than the others. I've never been forced to wear a mask to help others before.

"For a supposed hero, you lie often. Haven't you always worn a mask, even if no one could see it. You wore the mask of a Kokiri when you lived among them, despite the all too obvious signs you were not one of them. Then you wore the mask of the hero when you were nothing more than a scared little boy because that's what a tree and a little girl with a sparkly crown told you. Next you wore the mask of a man because that's how people saw you, but in truth you felt like nothing more than that same small terrified child still. This time around you're wearing several masks both literally and figuratively, including the mask of a hero again despite the fact that you can't even decide just who or what you are."

Link cringed at the thought, and though he felt his resolve weakening he wasn't ready to give in just yet. "It doesn't matter who or what I am, if there are people in danger it's my job to help them. I fight against beings like you that absolutely wreak of malice and darkness. To wear you would be inviting in the very thing I've worked my whole life to stand against."

"And just who appointed you this noble position. A great tree that thought itself omnipotent thanks to its longevity, but died when one measly parasite was sent after it? A naïve princess who hid away while her people suffered and you slumbered waiting for you to do what she wouldn't? Or perhaps those oh so mysterious Goddesses of yours who never seem to be around to help the very people they created. And tell me just what is this darkness you claim to fight against, and why must you fight it? Since when is darkness inherently evil and light always purely good? Nothing is so black and white as to be one way or another, not even you my dear hero. You too have your own demons, you've even fought against them. And in the end no matter how much you try to deny them, you and I both know they still exist. So tell me again, why I'm so different? Yes, I'm quite different then what you're used to, but this time you're fighting against something the likes of which you've never seen before. I have fought this entity before and I know the tricks of this creature. With me on your side we can win and save these people just as you want."

Link sighed heavily, he knew when a fight was lost. Besides if he didn't do something now there was almost no chance Termina would be saved, or at least that's what he told himself as he pressed the mask to his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Y=There you go another Majora's Mask chapter, though honestly with Mask as the theme I almost had to. I hope a few of you like it, I wanted this one to be a bit creepier but I don't think it really came across like that. I need to work on my creepy writing. Any way thanks to everyone reading this. Also for fans of Three Weeks, the online version will be going on sale on September 7, 2017. I'm not sure on the price yet it may be around a dollar or free. Remember you don't need a Kindle to download from Amazon, you can get the free Kindle app. If you want to find the story just search Three Weeks Howard on Amazon and you'll find it. If you were a fan when it was on here check it out now, and if you would review for it on Amazon as that helps it get noticed. ~Later


	86. Sad - WW

**Chapter: 86  
Theme: 87. Sad  
Game: Wind Waker  
Setting: As Link is leaving to find Aryll  
Rating: K+**

* * *

She fought against the sting that pricked at the corners of her crinkled eyes. Instead of giving into the despair and sadness that gnawed at her heart she raised her arm in a hope filled wave keeping a resolute smile on her face. Right now, her grandson needed to see this face verses the anguish that at begged her to fall to her knees and flood the island with her tears.

Her heart broke seeing the uncertainty and fear on his face even as the ship began to slowly crawl out to the vast ocean before them. Her poor grandson had never left the isle beyond helping the fishers to bring in a catch here and there. He'd trained with Orca and studied with his brother Sturgeon until both his mind and body were swift and sharp. Still she feared that wouldn't be enough, yet it had to be…for sweet Aryll's sake.

Aryll, oh her sweet little granddaughter Aryll. She'd had even less training than Link having not cared for anything more than to play with her seagulls all day. Now that horrific beast had flown her away to Goddesses knows where and would do heavens only knew what to her. She prayed the beast wasn't planning on making a meal of her small granddaughter. She knew it was unlikely, especially after seeing how specifically it hunted, but there was always a chance. Shaking and unable to bear the forced smile any longer she turned from her neighbors, friends, and the now distant ship and shuffled home to be alone in her grief.

Unfortunately being home only seemed to compound the sad feelings welling deep within her though. Her once lively, comforting, and bright little home felt dim and all too silent with the absence of laughter and running feet. Like a ghostly wail calling to her the empty spot on the wall where she'd stored her family's most treasured heirloom drew her eyes to it. The emptiness there was a visual reminder of the emptiness in her heart. Her beloved grandchildren were gone. One spirited away by a foul monster and the other off to face horrors unknown to save her.

Oh, what she would give to have them both here and safe again, to pull them into a hug so tight they'd giggle and gasp while laughing that they couldn't breathe. She wasn't sure when the tears had started to fall or when she'd sat down in her lone rocking chair, but those were unimportant as her mind conjured the terrors her innocent little ones would likely face.

Was Aryll cold and hungry, in desperate need for her grandmother's warm soup? Surely, she would be in need of a soft bed and a comforting voice. She must be so scared and feel so alone wherever she was. Link was hardly better off with those rough looking pirates. They wouldn't be the kind and comfort him, at least not like he needed. And what would happen should he need to raise his blade to something in order to save his sister? Link had never struck anything with intent to harm short of the fish they gathered from the Great Sea. She knew he was far too innocent and kindhearted to go unaffected by such an act, even if they were monsters.

Visions of both her grandchildren in perilous situations swirled in her head as she continued to sit in her chair forgetting the time, forgetting the day, and most of all forgetting herself. All she could do was worry and wait while she let the sadness engulf her.

* * *

 **A/N:** You kind of feel sorry for Link's grandma in Wind Waker. She gets so lost in her depression she basically becomes catatonic and while everyone in the village knows no one helps her until Link makes it back home. Any way thanks to everyone reading. ~Later


	87. Mistake - LttP

**Chapter: 87  
Theme: 89. Mistake  
Game: A Link to the Past  
Setting: Getting Zelda out of the Castle  
Rating: T**

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth, wall to the East, wall to the West again and again. I couldn't stop myself from pacing across the sanctuary floor, wearing a hole in it as my Uncle would put it… well would've put it. Another wave of guilt washed over me with that thought, adding to the already immense ocean I was drowning in. My fault, all my fault.

If I hadn't tripped on that step, if I hadn't just barged in without thinking, if I'd actually thought at all before I acted, if I'd gone with my Uncle when he left the house, or maybe if I'd ever bothered to learn proper sword form like Uncle asked me to; then the Princess wouldn't be hurt and Uncle would be alive. The thoughts and guilt hit me like over and over again, pounding into me like waves on a story beach. The relentless hammering kept up until I couldn't stop the memories of what happened earlier.

I'd gone to bed early that night knowing I'd have to be up before dawn to take the cart full of apple bushels to Kakariko village for sale and trade. The rain would make the roads muddy and difficult to traverse. Meaning I would've needed all the extra time I could get; seeing as we didn't have a horse, donkey, or cow to pull it. Uncle had chosen to stay up later so he could clean and sharpen his treasured sword that he would use to keep us safe from thieves and bandits on the trip.

I had shuddered in my mind thinking about that while hoping we didn't meet any ruffians. For one I knew perfectly well they wouldn't survive an encounter with my Uncle, he may not have looked it but he was the best swordsman in all the Kingdom. The other reason was my hatred of violence and anything bigger and sharper than a kitchen knife. My eyes teared up as I realized that there had been my first mistake. I'd turned my back on my family's legacy thus dooming my dear Uncle to take his final breaths in a disgusting, dark, and forgotten sewer tunnel.

My second mistake was in not accompanying my Uncle out into the storm. I knew even then that nothing good could ever have pulled him out into such a downpour. Yet I also knew that anything that would drag him from the safety of our warm home must have been vitally important. Despite knowing all of this I remained in my bed for a full two hours before the Princess' voice roused me when nothing else would.

By the time I'd finally managed to find my Uncle, he insisted I leave him to go save the Princess even though his wounds were grievous. Tears filled my eyes then too, as he weakly shoved his prized sword and shield into my hands. I couldn't help but notice the muck, dirt, and blood staining the metal he'd been polishing earlier that night. I was blind to everything else but the water filling my eyes when I turned from my Uncle's body. I will forever site those tears as the reason I missed the step leading out of the sewer and sliced open my knee on the edge of the stone.

It had been a long trek to the dungeon where the Princess was being held within her own castle, made more so by my throbbing and bleeding knee. I'd done my best to skirt around or run past as many of the guards as I could. Something seemed very off in their movements and actions, like they weren't in control of themselves. In hindsight that was probably the only thing I'd done right that night because it turned out they were being possessed.

I'd really been doing well, in my opinion, getting through the labyrinth of passages beneath the castle. So, by the time I reached the Princess' I was feeling a bit cocky despite the blood still oozing from my knee. As far as I could tell that was the only reasonable answer for why I flung open the wooden door hard enough for it to hit the wall, and alert the **only stinking guard in the room**. It wasn't just any guard either. But a massive guard, with an equally massive mace on a chain, who'd been dozing only moments before. There was only one advantage for someone like me in this kind of fight, and that was that the guard's weapon was impractical in such close quarters. Some of the advantage was lost by the fact that this guard was clearly an expert with such a weapon and was very aware of how close the walls were.

I had no idea how I'd managed it, and if I live long enough I will forever swear that it was sheer luck when I managed to swing my sword at the right moment to deflect the mace and get it tangled in the bars of the cell. The echo of the metal on metal hadn't quit reverberating in my ears before I discovered I was already moving. Was it the swordsman's instinct my Uncle always swore I had driving me? I didn't know but I hoped so, because if it was we might stand a chance of getting out of here. Without thinking I used my now dented and scuffed sword to hit the guard atop his metal head with as much force as I could muster, effectively knocking him unconscious. It was only after I pulled the key from the guard's belt that I discovered my most recent mistake.

In my moment of brilliant luck warding off the mace I had inadvertently sent it flying through the cell bars, right at the Crowned Princess of Hyrule. I swear my eyes became as big as rupees when I saw her sitting on the dirty floor whimpering. Panicked my hands fumbled dropping the key twice while trying to unlock the door quickly. To me it looked like the red blossoming along the Princess' right shoulder was swallowing her whole.

I knew a bit about treating wounds but my terror over my mistake had most of my knowledge fluttering from my mind. With still fumbling hands I used my sword to cut off a few strips from my tunic and tied it around her shoulder wound. I didn't know where we'd find a physician at this time of night, but I'd knock on every door in Hyrule if it came down to it.

With a halfhearted smile and a delicate thank you the Princess stood, and asked me to guide her out of the dungeon. Apparently, she'd never come down here before and she wasn't sure of the way, of course there was also the substantial number of guards patrolling down here as well.

We were actually quite fortunate in that we found a rather wide ledge to walk along on our way back, I wish I'd seen it when I'd made my way to her. I'm not sure why it's here, maybe a position for archers? Either way I wasn't complaining as I hadn't had to fight anymore guards in order to get us out of there.

When we finally reached the top, the Princess took the lead, guiding us to the throne room where I was shocked to learn a secret passage existed behind the throne. You'd think they'd put it in an easier to open place? Unfortunately, our trip wasn't done yet. The sewers we were forced to traverse were old and filled with all manner of dangerous creatures including keese, ropes, and rats. All of which seemed intent on attacking us on sight. I screwed up my timing quite a bit and earned more than one bite for it, but luckily none of these creatures were venomous and I'd just have to clean the wounds well.

Hours later we finally reached our goal, the Sanctuary. The attending priest took one look at us and ushered us to a hidden back room to get treated. I made sure to insist he treat the Princess first, I knew her wound had to be the most severe. Now here I am waiting to hear how badly off she is while reliving each and every mistake I made along the way. I swear after tonight I'm never taking up the sword again, too many people get hurt when I do.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, I know this is late but I've had a lot of personal stuff happening lately. The biggest thing though has been that one of my uncles passed away in a tragic accident. It was kind of ironic that this particular chapter would be up for this week. Sadly I won't get to attend his funeral.

Anyway on another note I know this has a strange ending, but I tried adding more and it just felt forced so I let it end. I was considering adding a bit where Zelda was just barely scratched by the mace and Link had been panicking over nothing, but it really didn't fit the mood so this is what you get. Also I know Link's Uncle recovers at the end, but Link doesn't know that. Enjoy and Later.


	88. Don't Touch - Modern AU

**Chapter: 88  
Theme: 42. Don't touch  
Game: None  
Setting: Modern A/U  
Rating: T**

* * *

His entire body was tense as he studied his opponent. They were both wounded badly, but that yellow lined red eye told him this monster wasn't about to give up and roll over for him. That was just fine, he loved a good challenge. A quick check of his inventory showed he didn't have any potions, fairies, or anything else that might help him. Meaning it all came down to this moment. If he didn't defeat the beast now this would be his last stand and he'd lose.

Smiling insanely, he pulled out his bow letting loose a ray arrow at the eye right before he charged forward. Using his enchanted sword, the one he'd literally spent days crafting, he plunged it deep into the eye of the now fallen monstrosity. It screamed and thrashed, nearly striking him with its death throes, but finally its body disintegrated into the darkness it was born from.

Fist pumping wildly while whooping loudly Link almost threw the controller down in his enthusiasm. He'd done it, he'd finally beat the newest Legends of a Princess game. With moves to rival a Goron he danced around his living room in sheer ecstasy while chanting his own praise. Several minutes later and Link's throat began to run dry from his cheering. Smiling broadly, he headed towards the kitchen intent on a drink and snack to further celebrate his crowning achievement.

Even on a regular day Link had trouble deciding between the various sweets one could find around the house. Today was especially troublesome though as Link was determined the treat had to be special. Digging through the fridge his first act was to grab the Lon Lon milk bottle, milk made any treat a hundred times better. Now for the treat…

A cursory glance at shelves didn't yield anything at first until Link could swear he felt something slap him across his face. **There. It. Was!** The perfect treat to highlight his heroism in defeating the monster that had threatened the Kingdom of Highland.

Pie. Glorious, perfectly cut, chocolate cream pie, with a chocolate cookie crust, chocolate swirled whipped cream, and topped off by shaved chocolate pieces. It was even perfectly preserved on a little plate with plastic wrap around it but not smooshing the cream so it stayed perfectly moist. Link had no idea how the perfection had been done seeing as he couldn't even cut a pie without destroying it, but at that moment he didn't care. As far as he could see there were only two things wrong with this piece of pie. The first was that he wasn't already eating it, while the second was the large note carefully taped to the plastic.

~ _Don't Touch. Link this means you. This last piece of pie belongs to Zelda, your wife. It is not my fault you ate your entire half in one day, nor do I care what you think you did to deserve this pie, don't you dare touch it. If you eat this pie Link, I will first cry and then shoot an arrow up your butt. Don't Touch my pie!_

Link bit his lip for only a moment before grabbing the pie, pouring his milk, and sitting down at the table to enjoy his stolen victory treat. In that moment, he was immensely happy he'd gotten out of work early due to the weather. Licking his lips, he quickly unwrapped his prize carelessly tossing the wrapper along with the note behind him in the general direction of the trash. Twirling his fork between his fingers with unneeded flourish he smiled broadly thinking of nothing but shoveling the delight into his mouth. The tongs were a mere half inch from the creamy treat when a sharp voice caused him to jump and toss the fork across the kitchen.

"Lincoln Katana Knightly don't you dare touch that pie!"

Shooting up from his chair Link scowled at the blonde woman behind him. "Zelda, you know my full name is never to be spoken outload. Ever," Link hissed at her.

"And you should know better than to ever steal a woman's chocolate, especially if that woman happens to be your wife. Once you cross that line the gloves come off, Lincoln." She said the last part in a teasing voice with her hands on her hips.

Link looked over his wife in her dark suit with the satin pink undershirt, golden hair done up in an intricate style with some lock carefully framing her face, and bulging briefcase in her hand. Just her image alone might have knocked some speechless from either fear or awe, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Zelda was far more formidable with her degrees in history, law, and business she was the top ranked lawyer in the state and an aspiring politician. Not to mention all the hobbies and groups she found time to be a part of. All of this caused most men and women alike to cower before her, but Link wasn't most men and definitely not a woman.

Refusing to quail under his wife's fearsome gaze he retorted right back. "Who says that slice is yours. I seem to remember your mother giving us both that pie in celebration of our anniversary. I don't see your name anywhere on that slice, therefore I have as much right to it as you."

Zelda's fathomless blue eyes narrowed before shooting down to the crumpled plastic and paper on the floor, more than a foot away from the garbage can. With exaggerated slowness, she bent to retrieve the wad, carefully unfurling the paper before reading it. "Don't Touch. Link this means you. This last piece of pie belongs to Zelda, your wife. It is not my fault you ate your entire half in one day, nor do I care what you think you did to deserve this pie, don't you dare touch it. If you eat this pie Link, I will first cry and then shoot an arrow up your butt. Don't Touch my pie!"

Zelda's expression couldn't be anymore smug then it was in that moment as she stared him down, daring him to deny her name hadn't been on it. Link knew the foundation of his argument was crumpling, and fast, though it hadn't been sturdy to begin with. But he still had one or two aces up his sleeve. "Common Zelda," the blonde young man started in his most charming voice, "we both know your mom probably meant me to get the majority of that pie seeing as she likes me better. Plus, a hero like me deserves a great reward so I'm more than justified in eating the last piece." Emphasizing the last word, he swiped his finger through some of the whipped cream, grinning cheekily as he stuck his now creamy finger into his mouth.

Zelda's eyes narrowed at his gall as she took a step closer to the table, her voice deceivingly calm. "Well my dear husband if we're going to bring mothers into this how about I call yours. I'm sure she would not only tell you that piece is mine, but she'd likely berate you for not letting me have the whole pie like any good chivalrous man should do for his wife. As for hero," she said while calmly toying with the warming glass of milk, "well hero you may be in that world of your, but only so long as the game is on. While this pie is part of the real world and once gone will not magically respawn like the poor character you torture every time you play. Lastly my dear pie such as this is best eaten alongside a cold glass of milk. This milk is far too warm to do this pie justice, don't you think?" With the last three words Zelda's hand moved like a lightning strike; picking up the glass and dumping it over her husband's head.

Gasping in shock as the white liquid ran down his back Link's hardened glare met his wife's, the game was on.

In the course of around ten minutes most the contents of the fridge had been emptied, a quarter of the cabinets, and the sprayer attachment on the sink was hanging limply over the edge still dripping water onto the floor. The only thing that had been sparred in the war was the lone piece of pie, still untouched but for a swipe of whip cream missing. As for the pair responsible for the mess they're on the floor breathing heavily, covered in a myriad of foods, and grinning shamelessly.

"I think," Zelda started slowly fighting to hold in giggles as a bit of mayonnaise clung desperately to her husband's ear. "I think that next year I'll ask mother for two pies. That way I can eat both in front of you, and you won't have a chance to steal mine."

Link scowled at her but couldn't comment beyond that as there was a good amount of wasabi on his face and his tongue was already burning. Taking the opportunity of his forced silence Zelda continued. "I also think I'm going to call that cleaning service to take care of this," she gestured to the room around them. "But first I'll need a shower sooooo…," there was a short pause before Zelda shot up from the floor yelling, "Dibs on the first shower!"

Link was hot on her heals, all that could be heard for an hour was Zelda occasionally shrieking at her husband, "Link don't touch that!" What exactly he wasn't supposed to touch was left up to the imagination of the cleaning service that was called to clean both the kitchen and the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit of ZELINK shenanigans. I hope everyone liked this. Enjoy and Later.


	89. Cry - SS

**Chapter: 89  
Theme: 90. Cry  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: At the end of the Wing Ceremony/Pregame  
Rating: T**

* * *

Zelda looked down upon her kneeling friend. Even now as he tried to remain solemn for the sake of the ceremony she could see him twitching and fidgeting, an aura of glee emanating so strongly from him she could almost see it. It was good to see him happy and joyful once more, even if it was only around her.

It was hard to believe that a mere seven years ago on this day the entire island had almost been completely erased, and so many lives were forever changed. Looking back now the one thing Zelda remembers beyond everything else was howling winds, fearful shouts, and crying…lots and lots of crying.

Storms were a rarity in Skyloft simply because the island sat so far above the clouds that it was nearly impossible for them to condense anywhere but below the land. However, that did not mean it never happened, and usually when it did there was little to no warning.

The Wing Ceremony had always held a lot of significance, not only for those hoping to be knights but for the citizens as well. It was said that on this day Hylia had bestowed upon them her blessings, so on this day everyone usually found ways to thank and honor her. Because of this many were out paying homage in their own way, and leaving gifts for the goddess. It was also on this day the Goddess would bless those who'd come of age with their own partner.

There had been many joyfully crying parents watching as their 'babies' were growing up. Zelda couldn't remember much of the ceremony, though her mother's watery tight hug would forever be present in her mind. The thing that stood out to her, and likely everyone else at the ceremony, was Link's bird. Everyone stood in a mix of awe and fear as the giant, ferocious looking, red bird swooped down to the smallest child to receive the Goddess' blessing that day.

No one could believe what they were seeing before them. Crimson loftwings were thought extinct, with none having been seen in living memory. They were more a part of legend and fairytales on the island then anything. What's more is they were said to only come to the bravest and strongest of knights, but never to a little boy who was barely taller than the wooden swords he practiced with. While the adults stared on, every child who'd received a bird that day couldn't help but feeling a little jealous that they hadn't been chosen for such an honor.

The only one not shocked into a motionless stupor was Link. The moment the bird landed he ran right up without an ounce of fear in his little body. Before anyone could think to stop them, the pair were up in the air so fast they were nothing but a blur of red and white. They were only aloft for a moment before Link's parents scrambled for their own birds, intent on ensuring their son's safety. That minute was all it took though.

The pair had no more took to the skies when an ominous clap reverberated across the floating island. Instantly both humans and birds alike scrambled to find shelter to prevent them from being blown far beyond the reach of help. Zelda's mother grabbed her while her father helped direct as many of the young people and loftwings into the academy as he could.

Zelda tried to ask her mother about Link and his parents over the howling wind, but her mother hadn't been able to hear her. They'd no more reached the bridge leading to the academy when the sky tore open with another terrifying crack, seeming to too cry over what was to happen.

The storm raged for three days without pause. Within the academy walls they were safe, but that hardly stopped the fear from spreading. None knew what was happening outside of their sanctuary making the worry over those not present almost palatable. Whispers began to circulate of the Goddess' anger, that perhaps they'd done something wrong, dishonoring her, and thus bringing about her wrath.

With so many cut off from friends and family it was easy to believe the whispers. To Zelda's young eyes it seemed as if at least one member of every family on the island were within the academy, but apart from her own none of them were whole. There were so many hurting, but some stood out far more acutely than others.

Like poor Fledge, who'd only just received his loftwing like Link and Zelda, sat mostly alone crying into his bird's feathers with worry over his older sister. The young woman had already graduated and had become a knight the year before, she'd been patrolling when the storm hit. She was all he had left considering their parents had disappeared to do some research a few years back, and never returned.

Greba was needlessly washing students' clothes with Henya while she worried over her son who'd gone to thank the Goddess on a junk isle he often visited. To her it was far too similar to how her husband died just after their son was born.

Parrow and Orielle were crying in a corner having seen their parents being swept away in the wind along with their loftwings. They had no way of knowing if the couple would survive the storm or not, but they naturally feared the worse.

Zelda herself worried about her friend and his family, who'd she grown to love as much as her own. Link's father taught at the academy like her father and their mothers both worked as tailors for the island in a jointly owned shop. With their parents being good friends, it was almost inevitable that their children would be too. Years later Zelda could still remember how excited Link was that morning to get his bird, he'd even woken before nine due to his anticipation. Now she wasn't sure if she'd ever see him or his parents again.

Zelda had never experienced a longer three days than those of the storm. When at last the winds settled down to a light breeze and the rains calmed to a slight mist the knights within the academy walls were sent to judge the safety of venturing outside of the academy walls.

The damage was immense. Whole houses were flattened, the sparring hall had a gaping hole in the roof, and even bits of the island had been blown away by lightning strikes. The revered Goddess statue was no longer attached to Skyloft, and bridges would need to be built to connect it again. Worse than all that though were the number of bodies lying about or missing in general.

With so many missing or injured there were too few knights to send out rescue parties to search for survivors on lone islands. For ten-year-old Zelda those words had been unacceptable, but her parents were adamant that she needed to remain with them despite having received her own bird. Several times the young girl tried to sneak off in search of her friend, but her parents always managed to stop her.

It took a week before the cleanup efforts finally yielded enough progress for search parties to be sent out, by then everyone knew it would simply be a recovery mission. Zelda waited anxiously by the docks nearest the academy each day as the searchers returned. She continued to hope and believe that somehow or another her friend and his parents would be okay. Zelda's own parents didn't know what to do as they felt certain her hope was in vain, yet they couldn't find it in their hearts to crush her hope without proof.

It was on the third morning of the search that a lone knight returned, hurriedly making his way over to Gaepora and his wife. Zelda didn't pay the knight much mind, only continuing to ask about those the groups did bring in. She did take notice though when that lone knight left with a large group, including both her parents. Her mother's hurried words for her to stay with the new professor at the academy only served to tie her stomach in knots.

It was only a couple hours later that her parents returned along with the largest group yet. There were a total of six knights bearing three carriers between them. Her father was flying ahead to clear a landing area and her mother in the rear to make sure the bearers stayed in sync with their loads. As they neared Zelda's knotted up stomach dropped from their grim expressions.

Both her mother and father told her to go back inside, to not look; Zelda couldn't help but to stand there though. The sight that met her young eyes was enough to have her whole frame trembling. The lifeless bodies of Link's parents and a mound of red feathers lay on the ground as people came to help. The small amount of hope she'd been clinging to shattered as she began to cry in earnest. The only thing that stopped her from getting lost in the oblivion was an indignant squawk coming from the red mountain of feathers.

The young blonde girl's mouth hung open at the sight uncovered from the thick canvas. Her best friend cocooned in with his loftwing, both clearly hurt but very much alive. Without thinking she tried to run towards her friend only to be met with the hissing and snapping beak of the furious red bird. Almost instantly her own bird was in front of her snapping and hissing at the red avian in return. For several long seconds, no one dared breathe with the two large loftwings staring each other down in an act of dominance. No one knew what was being said in the silent conversation, but at last the giant red bird relented, allowing Zelda and the others near Link

Zelda felt more tears streak down her face at the sight of her friend. He was clearly hurt with many cuts and bruises decorating any patch of skin visible. His left arm was cradled gently to his chest, and his breathing seemed labored. Worse than the physical injuries was how the young boy was reacting, or rather wasn't reacting to everyone's presence. Instead of acknowledging the pain he must have felt or the people around him; the hurt youth simply sat there surrounded by the feathers of his new companion while staring into the distance yet clearly seeing nothing.

With grim expressions Zelda's parents bundled the boy into their arms, taking him to the academy for medical treatment while some knights and Zelda's bird coaxed the crimson loftwing toward the area designated for hurt birds. The remaining knights were left with the awful task of taking the bodies of Link's parents to the graveyard where the dead were being gathered for proper funerals.

It was another week before a complete stock could be taken of the storm's devastating destruction. A total of eleven loftwings and nine people had been injured during the storm. Another seven people and four loftwings were missing and believed to have been blown off the islands to their deaths. Lastly there were three loftwings and five people whose bodies had been found and were confirmed dead. It was by far the worst storm Skyloft had seen in its history, with seemingly every person still alive on the island having lost someone due to it.

Funeral pyres were done not just for those whose bodies they'd recovered, but for all that were lost. Many of the families found small mementos to act in the stead of their lost loved ones. Zelda could have sworn the whole island vibrated that day with the strength of the wails coming from both bird and human alike.

Looking around Zelda cried along with all those who'd been hurt. She could see Jakamar, Peatrice, Gondo, and Bertie who had all lost their partners to the storm, leaving them feeling incomplete and alone. Above the lone humans circled the lone loftwings screeching in mourning over their lost companions.

Then there were those that had lost one or more of their family. Fledge with his bird standing by his side wept before his sister's pyre, the endless tears racing down his thin face. Pipit, who was a year older than Zelda, was trying to remain brave in front of his father's funeral fire while his mother openly wept. Nearly everyone who'd survived was at the funeral that day watching as the wind swept the ashes into the sky before the family grave markers were added to. The only ones not there were Link and his bird, both had refused to attend, though no one knew why.

Actually no one knew much of what had happened to Link and his parents. He'd refused to utter a word since he returned, and by not going to the funerals he became the object of gossip among the townsfolk. Many whispered about his disrespect and coldness for weeks after the fires had burned out. Zelda did her best to stop anyone who was gossiping about her friend. She may not have known why Link did what he did, but she had faith in her friend.

Slowly but surely the island rebuilt and people moved on with their lives. The gossip died down, but people still treated Link differently than others. It was perhaps his silence that unnerved them most, they'd moved on so why hadn't he? It wasn't until the day her own mother died from a fall that Zelda learned why Link had stayed silent and why hadn't attended the funerals.

Link hugged her close as he spoke for the first time in two years. He told her how his parents had finally caught up to him and his bird. They'd laughed then, exclaiming what a wonderful flyer he was already and without an ounce of training. They were heading back when the storm had come up. It had moved in so swiftly there was no time to get back to the main island, so his parents directed him toward a smaller island that could provide some shelter.

Link and his bird were doing well in the wind and would have made it fine, had the octorok not chosen then to shoot at them. It had missed the young boy and his bird, but hit his father into Link's mother. Nothing now but a mass of limbs and feathers they fell into their son with all six crashing painfully into the ground.

Link and his bird ended up at the bottom of the pile, squished beneath the heavier adults and larger birds. Hurt as they were Link's parents managed to untangle themselves from the mass, their own companions had died on impact. Link and his bird were both seriously hurt, they wouldn't have made it for long were it not for Link's mother. She'd always been one for preparedness and had with her some golden spores as well as a healing potion. It wasn't enough to heal all their injuries, but it was enough to bring them back from the brink.

Unfortunately, that meant there was nothing for his parents, who'd also suffered terrible injuries. They managed to move to a sheltered cavern on the island, but his parents never moved from there again. The worst part was that their injuries were such that the young couple weren't granted swift deaths. They were slow and painful, though the two smiled at their son the entire time.

Link did his best to help them by bringing them water collected in the pouches for them. As death crept up on them, his parents did their best to impart what wisdom they could on their young son. Some of his father's last words were that he should let his actions speak for him as often as he could. Actions are far more meaningful then words most of the time. His mother implored him, even as he cried by her side, not to mourn their deaths. She told him to always remember their happy times and to find ways to create more. Both dying adults mentioned how proud they were of him, and how much they loved him. They told him how they were sure he'd do great things and to make sure to fly often as a bird that special deserved to be at its happiest.

Link told her how he was sure Zelda's mother wanted the same and felt the same for her. Zelda's smile was weak and watery, but it had made her feel better. And now here they stood, both scarred with memories of the past but still trying to make the astounding future their parents believed they could.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hate ending these things, it feels so abrupt. Ah well a bit of sadness in Skyward, but honestly there aren't many whole families in that game and the few that are there are young families. Not to mention there aren't many houses around, or much of anything really. Something must have happened to take so many people out. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, Later.


	90. Heaven - TP

**Chapter: 90  
Theme: 3. Heaven  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Before the start of Link's adventures  
Rating: T**

* * *

"You know there's a lot we don't know about in our world," the young woman stated abruptly. Ending the quiet peacefulness of the forest around them. The young man beside her didn't respond other than to look at her from the corner of his eye. Taking that as encouragement to continue she began to explain further. "I mean think about it Link. We don't know why the trees and the grass are green, or why water is blue. We don't know why the sun his blinding and the moon barely shines. The elders, priests, and nearly everyone else will say it's because of the Goddesses or spirits or…or whatever, but they don't have any real proof. All they have is speculation, and this is on the things that are actually around us. Things that we could examine and study to find out the truth, but no one does because we just take what we've been told as fact. So, if they don't really know the truth about anything we can see every day what makes them think they know anything about the stuff we can't see?"

Link looked carefully at his companion, noting the sorry strain, anger, and above all else sadness playing on her face louder than any instrument. He also knew why she was asking these questions he couldn't answer, it was the same reason they were here in the first place. He was debating on what to answer when she spoke up again, her voice higher from feelings now eating at her.

"How can someone who'd done so much, and lived so fully just be gone? And what's more how can we not truly know anything about what happens to them. We can say they lived a good life and went to heaven with the Goddesses or whatever, but what is heaven and whose idea of heaven are we talking about? And how do we know the life they lived was good enough to get them there? There's so many questions and unknowns that I don't know if I believe any of it, but I'm scared not to too. Because…because if I don't believe then that…," she was sniffling with a few tears running down her red face as she tried to continue. "Iiif," she started again in a shaky voice, "If I don't believe in something then that means it was just an end. That she's just gone and everything she was and did is meaningless, doomed to be forgotten far too soon. I-I-I can't let that kind of nothingness be the end of her legacy any more than I can believe in vague empty promises with no real answers or trtatruthssss."

She broke down on the last word, throwing herself forward into Link's chest as her tears came in earnest now. He simply held her and rubbed her back softly while humming an old melody that often helped calm her. For several minutes, they stayed like that as the sobs tore through her and the water from her eyes soaked his shirt. It was only when her body stopped shaking and her breathing slowed did he respond to her. His words were slow and a bit clumsy, but they held a surety to them that helped as nothing else had.

"Illia, I don't have answers to any of your questions, and I'm not going to try to make up something just to make it seem more than it is. I can tell you though what heaven is to me." He looked down at her to make sure she was listening. When he remained still and quiet other than the occasional hiccup he continued. "To me heaven is swimming in the cool pond after working on a hot day. Heaven is sitting down to a warm meal I made for those I care about, or helping someone and seeing the smile on their face. Heaven is a piece of your double chocolate cherry cake. But more than anything heaven is getting to spend time with someone I love, no matter how I'm spending that time. I-I don't know how to look closer into things like the water and grass to see how or why it does what it does. I'm just a simple man who's rarely wandered farther then his own village, so I don't know much. But I think your mom probably felt the same way. I mean how many times did she talk us into rolling in the fresh spring grass with her? Or the times she sat outside with us naming the stars and telling us stories? I can't count the times you two stayed up late into the night just talking. I don't know what happens once our bodies give out, but I know her life and everything she did wasn't meaningless, nor is it for anybody who loves. Because they pass that love down to others so its forever in their heart, and we keep passing that love so even if the names are forgotten the love isn't. I can't give you the answers to your questions, but I can help you look if you want. But I never want you to think that our lives, or your mom's, or anyone else's was for nothing."

Link looked down at his dear friend again. Her green jewel bright eyes were again swimming with tears, but there was a soft smile on her face. "Thank you Link. Thank you for your honesty and sharing, and I think maybe you're right. I think may this is heaven," she said the last part as she snuggled into his chest more while they both looked out across the little pond before them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Has anyone ever noticed that there aren't a lot of moms in the Zelda stories. Zelda's mom is never around, in BOTW it actually mentions she passed away, and of course Link's parents are always absent. But really Dorian lost his wife, Talon in OoT lost his. As you know Ilia doesn't have hers. I haven't played all the games but it seems there are more single dads then moms in it. The only one I can think of is Pipit and Mallera in SS. I might be forgetting some though, or maybe I haven't played some of the games they're in. Oh well I'll be quiet now and let you get on with your lives. ~Later.


	91. Memory - OoT & MM (Slight)

**Chapter: 91  
** **Theme: 16. Memory  
** **Game: OoT  
** **Setting: After Link returns to his childhood  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

Was that the smell of rain in the air? It was faint, but he was almost certain the breeze carried the hint of rain. He hoped the goddess' tears would find their way to Hyrule, the land needed it badly to bring back the green vibrancy it once held. He longed to see those lush fields and emerald forests again, but from the narrow slot of the tower window he could only just see the edge of the dry fields abutted against the sheer rock wall.

He'd lost all notion of time since he'd been locked in this room, with only the narrow slit of the window allowing for any view of the outside world. When he'd first been imprisoned here he'd etched the passing days into the wall, determined that they would show just how little time he was entrapped within this gray stone prison. Slowly though, the days turned to weeks, months, years, and then decades. He wasn't sure when he'd given up on counting, and he couldn't be bothered to check the wall where the tally numbers were engraved. Instead he let his mind wander back to the memory of how he ended up here in the first place.

The Princess had returned him to his time to regain his lost childhood, or at least that was what she told him. He wasn't sure if she was still that horribly naïve, if she thought the words would bring him some comfort, or if they were just pretty words said to cover up her true intentions. Link told himself it was the second option, trying to believe her intentions were pure.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out 'when' she'd returned him to. First Navi left before he'd removed his hands from the hilt. Then the moment he stepped out of the Master sword chamber all three of the sacred stones disappeared, and the stone hiding the secret entrance ground across the floor and ceiling until it had sealed itself once more. That was the longest he hesitated before running out of the temple and the town. He didn't bother to think about what Navi leaving or the stones disappearing meant. He only knew time was of the essence if he was to set things right before they went wrong.

It would've been a lot faster if he could've just warped to his destinations, but the Princess had taken the Ocarina of Time to send him back, and the magic wouldn't work with Saria's. It took him an hour of hard running, but he finally managed to make it to the ranch.

As he suspected neither Talon nor Malon were there, and Ingo was too busy grumbling to the cows to pay attention. He had yet to figure out how he could be sent back in time, yet still have everything he carried with him no matter when he found it. However, he was glad for it as it meant he kept all the rupees he'd earned during his travels. With as much haste as he could muster he slipped into the main home of the ranch, wrote out a sloppy note about buying Epona, and left a sack of rupees for her. The moment he was done he fled out to the pasture in search of his beloved mare.

Of course, she was a young filly, as Malon had called her, again, but he knew she was still faster than any horse around. He'd been all set to jump on her back as she ran to him that it brought him up short when she ran **from** him. That there should've been his first clue that something was immeasurably strange, but he ignored it in favor of playing Epona's song. As expected she came right to him. Without a second thought the pair had raced out into the open fields.

It took considerably less time to complete his goals this time around then it had when he'd first hunted down the spiritual stones. Of course, then he'd been a young, innocent, and inexperienced child. The horrors he'd faced then often left him trembling by a small campfire while Navi tried to comfort him. Sadly, what he'd seen then was paltry in comparison to what was waiting for him after the Master Sword released him. By the time he was returned to a childhood he could never truly have, very little surprised him.

Not to say that shocking him wasn't possible, it just took something monumental and completely unexpected like everyone he'd ever known forgetting him. His first destination had been the forest where he was shocked to find not only did no one remember him, despite having grown up among the Kokiri, but many were afraid of him. Only Saria had been brave enough to confront him, in the years since that day he could never forget the look of terror and determination in his best friend's eyes. "Leave now stranger, the forest is not kind to outsiders." Her words haunted him and it was several moments before he found the words to explain. In the end, he only managed to convince Saria and the Great Deku Tree to trust him by playing both Zelda's Lullaby and Saria's song. He had hoped this would bring comfort to his green haired friend, but it only seemed to add to her fear.

Once he'd removed the curse and claimed the stone, both the Great Deku Tree and Saria bid him leave the forest forever. It had been a severe blow to his already damaged heart and soul. He'd hoped to return to his home after everything was done, maybe learn why the wise tree hadn't perished this time, or even find out why Navi left him. But Navi didn't remember him either, and he wasn't given a chance to ask anything else before he was forced to leave. Clenching his teeth and stealing his gravely wounded heart he moved on.

The Gorons and Zoras were only marginally easier considering he'd been a stranger to them in the first place, now though he refused to grow attached. He refused to suffer more heartache for this cause then he already had. The biggest difference was that this time he had each Kingdom send a messenger to the King of Hyrule to warn him of the attacks upon their people.

Upon returning to Castle Town he was unsurprised that no one remembered him, not even Zelda. This time though he didn't let the Princess explain her plan that he knew was already doomed to failure. He instead demanded a private word with only the King, Princess, and Impa in attendance. His knowledge of Zelda's Lullaby and the Song of Time helped to persuade the Sheikah woman to take him seriously.

Once there he wasted no time in confirming what the Princess had tried to tell her father about Ganondorf. It wasn't surprising to him that the King tried to deny it, but as Impa would later put it there had been something about the boy warrior that caused the King pause. Link had told them of the curse in the forest and the assault on the Zoras and Gorons, giving details that were not in the letters. The hardest part was explaining how he'd know what would happen without telling anyone of a time they'd forgotten. He knew how that would make him look and what they would say, besides he wasn't entirely sure why only he remembered yet so he couldn't explain it to them.

The King was shocked to say the least, he hadn't told anyone of those letters from the neighboring Kingdoms. Faced with far too much evidence to ignore it the King agreed to investigate the man. The investigation took a whole two days before Impa's prodigy Sheik discovered the necessary evidence. Mainly plans detaining guard rotations and attack plans for a swift and merciless takeover. The young hero wasn't sure if he was more surprised by Ganondorf's sloppiness of leaving information lying around or that there had been an actual Sheik.

What followed was a hurried trial for the once Gerudo King. There had been worry over a possible war with the desert tribe, but as it turned out his people did not take kindly to the fact he'd brainwashed them in his lust for power. They were the ones who called for the execution at the temple of their goddess so she could bear witness to the crimes of her son. It was there that the spirits of the ancient sages were called forth, the very beings that in another time inhabited their living embodiments in order to cleanse their temples with their sacrifice. By that point his head was far too muddled with questions he wanted to ask, but was unable because no one would know the answers now.

With the threat gone for now, even with the loss of the water sage, the young hero had made to leave. He'd intended to leave right after Ganondorf's banishment, claiming he wanted to search for a friend. It was nothing more than an excuse, but few questioned him any longer. Just as he was departing though the Princess had found him taking one last stroll through her garden. She told him how she'd known he would leave, but she wanted to give him the Ocarina of Time before he left. He had mumbled a thank you She could only say that it felt right that he should have it. For a brief moment, he entertained the idea of returning to the other time, but he quicly squashed that idea. There was too much that could go wrong with that, plus the Zelda he'd known spoke of sealing that time so he wasn't entirely sure if he could.

It was on his way out of the castle that he got the idea to speak with the Great Fairy of Time, if anyone would be able to answer his questions she might be able to. He should've known though that visiting the Great Fairies was never as satisfying as he hoped. He had attempted to explain as soon as she appeared, but she'd merely shook her head before answering his unspoken question.

"Such a pitiful boy, trapped in a time that isn't your own. Before you ask, yes, I can see what happened, I actually felt all the rifts you and the Princess caused in the very fabric of time. And no, you can't get back to that time, the door to it is shut. In your original time, you were merely using the Master Sword to sail the river of time, but you could never depart from it. However, the Princess did not use the Sword and with her powers the Ocarina of Time attempted to fulfill her intentions, though I'm sure it wasn't quite meant like this. You see she more or less copied the two times ensuring that those who weren't there in the future or past were there in the branch she was sending you, thus you ended up with Sheik when he never existed before. The only problem was that she didn't copy you as she was merely returning you to a time. Which means you never existed in this time or its past, thus why no one remembers you. And since you don't truly belong to this time you will find no one will be able to remember you, even those you've already met again. Their memory of you will slip from them, like water on sand. Here in this recreation of your world you are more of shade of what could've been, but wasn't because you already prevented it. You my boy are now destined to a pitiful existence of never quite truly belonging in this world, and to forever be forgotten."

With those words, she sunk back into her pool cackling as she did so and leaving him to stew in her words. It hadn't taken him long to learn that everything she said was quite true, The Gorons, Malon, Ruto, everyone had already forgotten him. In anger, he left to try and sort through what she'd said. Much to his chagrin that lead to him being forced into another land where he again leapt around in time to save it. By the time he was done there he'd helped many to find peace, but as usual there was none to be found for him.

In the end, no one in Termina had any memory of him, nor could anyone recall him after he left in any place the travelled through. His only solace was in the many leather-bound journals he kept with him. It was the only proof he had of any of his accomplishments anywhere. Finally, he returned to the castle, thinking perhaps if he lived amongst them they wouldn't have time to forget him. It seemed to work for a while at least. So long as he was around one person who knew him no one forgot.

The problem came on the day the castle was attacked by a King Dogondo. It was rare for them to leave them mountain, but not unheard of. Having fought this creature and won when he was once so weak, the forgotten hero had no trouble dispatching it then. Admittedly though it was still a tough battle considering the foul beast took his eye to the grave with it. He felt people must remember him now as a dogondo slayer, but as usual it was not meant to be.

The King had grown paranoid in his later years, and felt that a man who could take down such a monster must be a threat to his Kingdom. Taking every precaution, they'd locked him in a faraway tower, physically and magically enforcing it to prevent his escape. More than once the young hero tried to escape, but the efforts of a group of workers and magicians out did his lone escape attempts. They had set his trial for a week after he was imprisoned, it was a trial that would never come. As to be expected the moment he was out of their sight everyone forgot about him, except the Princess. She'd been tasked with finding his guilt through reading his journals, thus keeping his memory from slipping from her.

During the first month, she swore she would talk to her father about releasing him, and she didn't understand why no one could remember him. She saw to it that spells were put in place to transport food in and waste out until she could convince the King to free him. Slowly though her visits dropped in frequency until she quit coming altogether. She like the others had forgotten him, and that left him trapped in this tower doomed to stew over the injustice of it all.

He still wasn't sure how long he'd been trapped when he heard voices echoing on the winding stairs leading to his tower. It was so odd to hear another voice that his ears strained to pick up every word of the conversation.

"…don't know why but no one ever goes near this tower. They all say it has a depressing and fearful aura, but I think it will make a lovely room for a child with a bit of renovation. Hmm how strange the door is sealed with magic and so many locks. No matter though, I have all the keys to open it."

Unable to believe his ears Link listened as the heavy metal of the locks fell away along the whoosh of the spells being disbanded. He poised himself near the door and sure enough it soon opened to reveal a young couple who very much resembled the Princess. He didn't wait for them to gather their bearings though as he rushed past them and all other, intent only on leaving his prison as fast as possible.

The young couple shivered in the doorway of the tower room. They had come to see if it was suitable for their child to be. No one had ever entered the tower in living memory, yet no one knew why. It had such a solemn air to it that the young Princess couldn't help but be curious. What they found in the tower though was disturbing to say the least. Hundreds of marks upon the walls, as if someone had been counting the days, a plate of food from the day's earlier meal, and most horrifying a skeleton draped in knight's armor sitting near the lone window.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was kind of imaging the tower Zelda was locked in during Twilight Princess as the same one OoT Link was trapped in here, which is why the room had a grave feeling to it. Maybe they renovated it or something along those lines to try and help clear the air but it didn't help. BTW, it's late and I'm working a ton of over time right now so I didn't really get this edited, hopefully it's not too bad. Any way thanks for reading. ~Later.


	92. Voice Gone - BotW

**Chapter: 92  
Theme: 50. Voice gone  
Game: Breath of the Wild  
Setting: Throughout the game  
Rating: K**

* * *

It was the first thing he was aware of when he awoke in that dark cavern. It was soft, warm, and welcoming like a mother's caress upon a sleeping child's cheek. As comforting as it was though, it was disconcerting to hear a voice without finding someone attached to it. He wanted to ask the voice who they were, what was happening, and a million other questions. But either it couldn't answer or couldn't hear him. Still it was something, and in a way it guided and protected him so he was glad to have it.

He felt some concern though as each time he hear the voice it sounded strained, especially during the blood moons. It wasn't until he recovered his first memory and remembered what Impa had told him that Link was able to understand. The voice belonged to Princess Zelda, who'd been fighting on her own for a century now, it was no wonder she sounded weary.

Link didn't know why the Princess would waste energy on the warning and guiding words she telepathically sent to him, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He also wondered if she didn't have something to do with the soft music he would hear at times as he traversed the countryside, his favorite was the calming lullaby tune he would hear as he fell asleep.

He thought for sure the voice would be gone when he finally went to face the creature Calamity Ganon, surely the power of that menace would be too great for her to connect with Link. To his surprise though not only was her voice with him the entire step of the way, she was also able to warn him of the creature's weaknesses. Even with her hints though the battle wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination.

Whatever Ganon may have been in the past it was now more or less like any of the monsters it commanded. Its greatest assets were its enormous size, and its immense power to build up armies and walls to protect itself. When it came to actual battle there were no cunning tricks or strategies to worry about. It was almost a disappointment after all he'd been through and all the lives that had been lost to deal with an almost mindless foe. It was a wonder that the creature had even been able to become a threat, perhaps somewhere in the past it was more than a mindless killing blight?

Regardless though of what it had been, this was what Ganon was now, and Link refused to let it win a second time. With a final arrow shot into the eye upon the back of the gargantuan beast Link felt the air shift. As the blight that had been Ganon imploded into rays of light while he drifted down on his glider Link smiled lightly. It was only once he reached the ground did he realize something was off, it felt like something was missing.

It took him a few moments to realize not only was the voice gone, but he could no longer feel the Princess' presence at all. It was only now that it was gone that he realized Zelda's presence had always been with him since he'd awoken. Now with that and her voice gone he felt strangely hollow and alone. For the briefest of seconds he feared he'd been too late after all, and that Zelda would be nothing more than a spirit like the other champions.

All of the worry evaporated almost immediately though when he heard that soft melodic voice behind him. Turning he felt a full smile break across his face as he saw her before him whole and healthy with that voice that had been with him every step of the way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally there was a whole other idea for this particular chapter that I had wrote out and everything. But for one: I didn't like it and for two; I wanted to add at least one Breath of the Wild theme in here. I might do more if I find other chapters I don't like, but we'll see. For now enjoy and thank you for reading. ~Later.

Guest: Thank you for the review. I actually based the idea of the different world where no one remembered Link on the multiverse theory and on the idea that the Hero's shade is Link from OoT who sticks around because he's angry no one remembers him. Though as I said these are strictly theories. I'm guessing from your comment you're well versed in time travel so please do illuminate me on how exactly that works and how you got past the problem of only being able to go forward in time. Also be sure to publish your work as I know many people would be quite interested.


	93. No Talking - OoT

**Chapter: 93  
Theme: 99. No talking  
Game: Ocarina of Time  
Setting: Throughout the game  
Rating: K+**

* * *

They sat together under the shade of the forgotten temple, one upon a stump and the other upon the soft grass. The lilting playful music dancing harmoniously around them while it blended with the songs of the forest around them. They came here often to play together in this simple tranquility. There was usually no talking between them during these times, they didn't need to really. They'd been best friends for so long words weren't necessary. Thoughts, feelings, ideas they could all be shared in the notes of a song or in a sideways glance.

It was during these small moments they both found peace in their separate worlds, because for this one small space of time their worlds could come together. It was only here in this tranquil meadow that their worlds could interlink, beyond this small space there were hard lines dividing his world from hers. More than once they'd both yearned for the time before they'd been divided. Back then they'd been the best of friends, they'd been nearly inseparable.

The notes of their shared song seemed to take them back to a time when they weren't the forest sage and the hero, they were just Link and Saria best of friends. Back before their innocence and lives had been stolen from them, when they could do as they please, free as the wind. Many of their days were spent playing tag, climbing trees, swimming in ponds, and so much more. The only worries they had were of Deku Scrubs and Mido; both easily dealt with, at least for Saria. It was so easy for time to slip away from them until it had no meaning. The forest was, as they were, ever the same and ever unchanging. To the pair of friends it seemed life would go on this way for eternity, and really what would've ever told them otherwise.

But as the saying goes all good things must come to an end, and so it was with their carefree frolicking. Destiny took over, demanding he save the world and she sacrifice everything she was for everything she loved. It was a heavy burden to bear for all involved, of that there was no doubt, and no words could ever change the facts of their existence. Which is why moments like these were so sweet. Both knew there was no greater comfort they could give the other then their presence alone, hollow words would have made it seem trivial.

In that moment though they purposely ignored what destiny laid out before them. In that moment they pretended once again that they were just Link and Saria best friends. So there they sat ignoring the world and destiny in the shadow of the forest temple while their shared music filled the air around them. It was comforting and familiar, wrapping around their worlds and for once allowing them to exist in harmony. The sweet tunes saying so much more than their words ever could.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay a bit short and sappy, but cute if not a little melancholy nevertheless so this is what you get for a bit of Link and Saria friendship.

Guest – It's too bad you're doing this as a Guest because this would be much more fun to do via PM, and I'd have a bit more time to write my answer. Really we don't know when Link was sent back, as the time is unclear. All you see is Link leaving the Master Sword room then him walking up on Zelda. You can't tell if Ganondorf was there at that time, or what else was happening. I was also playing with the timeline so that Link wasn't so much forgotten as he never existed in that timeline in the first place because Zelda created it when she sent him back. She couldn't send him back to his true past because that was the adult timeline that Link had gone through, and it was already played out. This actually goes in line with one of the theories regarding time travel. The theory states that if you could find a way to travel to the past and change something, you could never return to your true time. If you tried to return to your original time you would only end up in another universe where the events you changed did/didn't happen. You could never return to your original time, which would keep flowing with the events having happened as they did before you changed them.

That's some interesting theories with the Koroks. I'd heard some of it, but the shapeshifter part was a new one. Thanks for the ideas. Hopefully you enjoyed this small bit with Link and Saria.

Enjoy ~Later.


	94. Reason - SS

**Chapter: 94  
Theme: 4. Reason  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: During and After the game  
Rating: K+**

* * *

Link frowned at the brilliant jewel colored insect in his hand that Fi had just called a Gerudo Dragonfly. A question twinging at the edge of his lips, barely articulated under his breath. "I'm sorry Master, I was unable to fully register your question," came Fi's ever monotone voice. Shaking his head Link shoved the insect into his pouch while ignoring the question. Now wasn't the time for questions and there was always a chance it would be answered later on. If nothing else he would simply add it to the list he'd been compiling to ask Fi when the time was right.

The right time it seemed, took a long time coming. It wasn't until both Ghirahim and Demise had both been vanquished and Zelda's soul was returned to her. By the time Link was able to walk away from, the ethereal dimension Demise has chosen as, their battle ground he was out of potions and fairies and heavily injured. Luckily Impa kept an immense store of medical supplies, which was at least more than enough to heal him physically.

After much cheering and crying, mainly from Groose, Fi requested to speak to him within the room where Zelda had slept for a millennia. It didn't take long for panic to consume him when he realized Fi's intentions to put herself in and endless slumber. It was a horrible thought for so many reasons, worse still he knew there was no way to prevent the inevitable. Knowing this would be his last chance Link reached out to his companion to stop her.

"Please Fi," his cry sounded desperate even to his own ears. "I don't want you to go, but I know I can't stop you. If you would though before you go…would you uh…could you answer a few things for me."

Fi looked at him in what Link had learned was her questioning look, which really wasn't that different from any other look she gave him, urging him to elaborate. "It's just that there's a few things that didn't make sense to me. I was curious about them then but it never seemed like the right time to ask. But now if…if you won't be coming back with me I won't have another chance to ask."

"Master, as always I will provide to you any and all information I have on any topic you wish to know more of." Fi's response was as overly complicated and stiff as it had always been, but it still made Link smile.

"Okay well I was wondering the reason behind a few things. For starters what's with the bugs? I mean most have normal names but then you have the Gerudo Dragonfly and Deku Hornet. What's a Gerudo or a Deku? I've been all around this world here below the clouds and not once have I heard about anything by those names. Also, if Hylia sent us up to the sky ages ago, and the only thing that ever went to the Surface and returned since then has been a robot a few decades ago, how does Bertie know what bugs will do what. I mean some of them can only be found on the Surface so he shouldn't even know about them let alone know how to use them to enhance a potion. It's the same with Gondo and his upgrades. Most the stuff he needs is only on the Surface, and just how do things like a jelly blob or tumbleweed make a better shield anyway? There's also the dusk relics, if only the hero can get into the silent realms then there should be no way anyone has ever seen one before me."

Link took a deep breath, his throat was slightly scratchy from the excess talking, but he had to finish. "Then there's the demons. Ghirahim was supposed to be the demon lord and yeah he had an army of monsters, but I don't think they were considered demons. And if they aren't demons where are all the other demons that Ghirahim and Demise ruled over? Sure there was Batreux, but he didn't want to be a demon and surely there has to be more than three demons. Also if I just defeated Demise in the past then that would mean there had never been a need for Zelda to sleep or anything up to this point to happen, so why hasn't time reversed itself? And…"

"Master Link…," Fi interrupted him for the first time. "My time as your sword has grown short. I must leave you, may we meet in another life." With that she flipped back into the sword, completely ignoring Link's questions. Though he made several pleas for her to come out and answer him the only response he received was to ask the Goddess and to return the sword to the pedestal.

Slightly disgruntled Link did as she asked before turning to his longtime best friend. To his surprise he found her and Groose much closer, it was clear they'd been eavesdropping on his conversation with Fi. It was only then that Link realized there **was** someone else besides Fi who could answer his questions.

By the look on Zelda's face she knew that exactly what Link was thinking. Her face went nearly as white as her dress as she turned around, apparently intent on running from her friend. She stopped in her tracks though, the moment she heard her friend's pleading voice. "Wait Zelda, please! I know you heard me just now, and since you're Hylia reborn you should know everything she knew, right?"

Zelda stiffened slightly, but didn't turn around right away. "Come on Zelda, surely you of all people should know the answers. You're the smartest person I know." Link was hoping his friend hadn't changed so much that a bit of flattery wouldn't work.

With her back still to him Link couldn't see her face to guess what she was thinking. However, he could see when she took a deep breath right before her soft musical voice gave him his answers.

"Tornados, Link. Tornados are the reason behind all your questions." With that said the blonde woman took off running straight towards the gate of time, clearly intent on evading all other question.

For several seconds the green clad warrior stood there in stunned disbelief before he too was running. "Zelda you can't expect me to believe that. Come on the answers can't be that hard." Within seconds the pair disappeared through the mystical gate.

Groose turned to look at the young Sheikah woman who stood nearby with a smirk on her face. Shrugging his shoulders Groose followed after the pair.

* * *

 **A/N:** You can blame my husband for Zelda's answer. I was telling him about this chapter and that was his response in short.

Thanks to ThePredicate for the review.

Enjoy ~Later.


	95. Can't love without a fight - Any

**Chapter: 95  
Theme: 1. Can't love without a fight  
Game: Any  
Setting: After the game is over  
Rating: T**

* * *

Simply turning the knob of the door felt like a monumental effort, one that he wasn't sure he could complete. By the Three he couldn't remember ever hurting so much or being so tired, even back when he was saving the world from the greatest evil known. Perhaps he was just getting older, or maybe his habit of trying to help everyone with everything was finally catching up with him. Either way he had every intention of stumbling to his bed and collapsing on it the second he was within reach. Whether he managed to remove his clothes and equipment by the time he got there was left to the imagination.

He'd only made it about two steps beyond the door before he felt it, a heaviness to the air. Something definitely felt off, almost as oppressive as the great evil he'd once fought actually. It didn't take but a moment to find the source, a pair of eyes boring into him as their owner leaned against the table. In that brief second Link wondered how eyes that were normally so full of love and passion could look so murderous. "You're late."

It took less than a second for the seasoned warrior to take in the entirety of the room and realize just how great the danger was for him in this moment. What were once long tapered candles were now mothing but pools of melted wax clinging to the table surface. Colored cloths hung from the windows creating a soft muted atmosphere while shielding the interior from view. There was a slight spicy floral scent hanging in the air that was both calming and arousing at the same time. And above all else there was a dinner set out with apparent meticulous detail that had apparently gone cold at least an hour ago. Oh yeah he was in for it.

Looking back into the eyes he'd come to love, and to some extent fear, Link wondered if he'd be able to make it out the door before his lover caught up to him. A raised eyebrow almost seemed to dare him to try and get away. Gulping Link opened his mouth to say…well something though he wasn't sure if there were any words that could save him.

"Let me guess," a softly menacing voice started before he could. "You were on your way home when every single villager stopped you to ask for help. And you, being thee oh so noble hero you are, couldn't possibly have said no to them."

"But…," Link tried to interject only to be silenced with a look.

"Yes you had to help everyone, because Goddesses knows no one else can help themselves or ask anyone else for help. And Goddesses know you couldn't possibly say no or that your one and only had specifically requested you to be home on time tonight. Because apparently everyone else is more important than the one person who you chose to spend your life with!"

The words stabbed Link in the heart, hurting him far more than any claws or weapon could. "It's not like that…I don't know how to explain it right, but I do all of this for you. I just have to."

"Oh for the love of Hylia," his lover's voice was dripping with sarcasm while seething with anger, which was quite the accomplishment in Link's opinion. "That is a load of bokoblin shit. How is you helping someone find their cradle, or bring them some specialty water, or round up some damnable cuccos good for me or anyone besides the person you're helping?!

Link covered his mouth for a second trying to gain control of himself again, he didn't like it when someone he cared about was upset with him. "Ieee…," Link internally cursed when his voice broke before he could get one word out, and now his eyes were watering, and his lover didn't understand, and now he couldn't hope to convince his dearest one of his reasons. He turned from the jewel like eyes he loved so much, intent on escaping to somewhere quiet like he usually did when he was feeling overwhelmed. Before he could make it back to the door though a firm hand grasped his shoulder.

"I made you upset. I'm sorry that wasn't my intention, but it just hurt when you weren't home when I asked you to be. I know it's no excuse for yelling, but sometimes it just feels like you put everyone and everything ahead of me. I just don't understand why you feel compelled to do so, especially since it's almost never reciprocated."

Link looked back at the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on, a slight smile forming on his mouth. His voice was hesitant as he tried to explain himself. "It's just that…well," Link sighed deeply while running his hand through his sweat matted hair. "I figure if I can help someone and make them happy then it helps them feel good. The more people I can help the more happiness there is, and I don't know but it just seems to spread around until you can just walk into the village and feel the joy of everyone. To me, after all the darkness, that's something pretty special. And to me someone as incredible as you deserves to live in that special world, so I try to do everything in my power to make that happen."

He no more finished when he received a slight peck on the lips. "I still think you're full of bokoblin shit, but I guess you'll forever be the hero and I'll have to learn to live with it. Just as you're going to have learn to live with the fact I can't seem to create a romantic loving evening without it turning into a fight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay it's a bit loose on interpretation, but as I've said I loathe these sentence themes. Also Link's lover is purposely left vague so you can pick whomever you want, I even worked to avoid pronouns so it's gender neutral too.

Thank you Guest. I'm glad you think I'm improving.

Enjoy ~Later.


	96. Pain - TP

**Chapter: 96  
Theme: 93. Pain  
Game: Twilight Princess  
Setting: Final Battle  
Rating: T**

* * *

Pain was nothing new to him, even before he was deemed "The Hero" he'd experienced plenty of pain in his life. There was the pain of a broken arm after misjudging just how sturdy a tree's branches were. Or the pain of an angry goat as it plowed him over. There was also the pain of losing someone he cared for, like the harsh winter that took both Ilia's and Epona's mothers. But for all of those he'd always been able to find comfort in some way. Whether it was Pergie and Ilia patching him up or Rusl and Uli explaining death to him and the joy that could still be found in memories.

The difference now was that there was no comfort anyone could give him, he was supposed to be everyone else's comfort. When the children had been taken they'd hidden themselves under their belief in him like a security blanket that would protect them from the shadows. Their parents had let his vow to find their young ones console their grief until he could bring them the new they so desperately wished for. On the other hand he'd only had his raw determination to get him through the loss until he finally succeeded.

Finding them had only partially assuaged the pain he felt, for Ilia wasn't with them and he still had to leave them in a strange town. The pain only got worse as he continued on his journey with Ilia's memory loss, the Princess' sacrifice, the Goron's plight in having to lock up Darbus, the trapping of the entirety of the Zora race and execution of their queen, Yeta's possession by the mirror, and just so many other things that were wrong. Each new occurrence made his blood boil and the pain in his heart grow worse.

By the point when he'd finally had the chance to challenge the inhuman beast of a man he felt sure that there was no worse pain left to experience. But he'd been wrong, so very wrong. The monster, for they could be no other word for such an evil being, had cackled coldly mocking them and all the suffering he'd caused. The foul beast of a man had proven that there was no bottom to how far evil could go.

The only mercy, if one could call it that, had been that the Princess Zelda's body had been soulless when she was made into a living puppet. Still all through that Link had taken some comfort in the fact Minda was still there to fight with him and everyone else he cared for was safe. Of course, the evil tyrant had literally blown away that security. For several long seconds both he and the Princess stared at the place where the palace, and Castle Town had stood. The citizens, the resistance, and… and Rusl. No how…how would he ever explain to Colin or Uli that Rusl was…

There wasn't more time for thought before the monster was there. The anger and pain in the moment he saw Midna's treasured headpiece crushed like nothing more than dried out bread was worse than anything he'd felt yet. Ganondorf, the very embodiment of evil, had just taken everything from him and now Link was determined to take his life. It could never be enough to end the pain, but it was all he could do to provide solace to the dead and the living.

The only thing that stopped him from inflicting as much pain on that wicked man as the young hero was feeling now was the Princess' gentle touch. The next few moments were surreal, were they in the realm of the Goddesses? He wasn't sure, it looked similar to the world he met the Shade in, though he'd never had a chance to explore that world either. As beautiful as the place was though his only desire was to return to finish off that foul monster. He only stopped short when the Princess of Hyrule, bowed to him.

It made his heart ache worse to hear the pain in her voice along with the tears she was just managing to restrain. Of course, her pain had to be as unbearable as his or Midna's, well as Midna's was. She'd watched her castle be attacked, her family, friends, and everyone she'd ever known be slaughtered. She'd been held prisoner in her own home while forced to watch her people suffer until he finally came along. He couldn't fathom her pain, yet never once did she give up. She had done everything she could to help him and, by extension, her people. Even now she stood strong, willing to do whatever it would take to free her people from the evil tyranny known as Ganondorf.

He extended his hand to her. They would do this together. They would bring an end to the cause of their pain. In a flash they were back, only now atop Epona. Link felt his heart lighten ever so slightly, at least she was still here with him. With a bone chilling war cry they charged forward to the root of all their pain.

* * *

 **A/N:** I liked this one, but then again I like Twilight Princess. This was supposed go through the entire final battle, but it kind of naturally stopped here and I didn't want it to seem forced. Enjoy ~Later.


	97. Rattles - SS

**Chapter: 97  
Theme: 44. Rattles  
Game: Skyward Sword  
Setting: Any time after you receive the rattle side quest  
Rating: K+**

* * *

I swear I felt all my teeth rattle inside my skull as I hit the nest with jarring force. At least I managed to hit my target this time, my sopping wet clothes were proof enough of my last five misses. After this was all over I was going to seriously reconsider some of my future plans. If all babies were this picky and inconsolable I wasn't sure I ever wanted kids.

According to Bertie he'd tried an assortment of rattles and toys to help their baby get to sleep, but none would suffice. He'd been sure that he was doomed to an innumerable amount of sleepless nights. Of course, no one else including his wife seemed all that bothered by his distress, so no one was bothering to help him search for that rattle. I don't know how they couldn't want to help, we were all neighbors here, but maybe that was just my mom talking in my head. I can still hear her explaining to me why we delivered food to several people every day.

"Son, we have a thriving garden and I have plenty of time on my hands. Therefore, we have the means to help those who have less than we do. You should always do what you can to help others, without expecting anything in return. Even if it isn't easy or pleasant you should still try your hardest to help. Nothing may come of it but some dirty hands and a tired body, but at least you can always know you did your best to help as many people as you could." I shook my head rattling my already jarred brain, while dispelling those thoughts.

Smiling slightly I couldn't help but mutter an answer to her, "Alright mom, I know they need help and I can offer that help." I made a mental note to go visit her soon, maybe bring her one of those ancient flowers from Lanaryu. With that thought I began digging through the straw, mud, and other debris the bird had used to build its home.

I was several minutes into my search before my sword chimed and Fi's robotic voice sounded in my head. "Master I believe one of your tools you've found on your quest would end your search far quicker than if you were to continue to manually search the nest."

I waited for more clarification, like actually telling me which tool, but as usual Fi expected me to understand her meaning perfectly. You'd think for an all knowing sword would know it was better to be direct then give a vague amount of information. Sighing I began searching my pouches, the contents giving a few rattles as I began to dig through them.

Clawshots nope, beetle un-hu, bottle, bottle, bottle no no no. Urgh, what did Fi mea…Aha! I finally found what I think she meant. The gust bellows was great for clearing debris, dust, and pretty well anything else light enougher45fe45, bottle, bottle, bottle no no no. Urgh, what did Fi mea…Aha! I finally found what I think she meant. The gust bellows was great for clearing debris, dust, and pretty well anything else light enough. Giving myself a mental pat on the back I began to work the ancient device.

As feathers, grass, and twigs began blowing in every which direction I found myself cackling madly. I don't know why but it was always so much fun to use this thing. Of course, laughing while you're blowing dirt about isn't a good idea, and predictably I started choking within a few seconds. For reasons best fathomed by the Goddess I didn't turn off the bellows while I tried to hack up a lung. Through blurry eyes I watched as the rattle was first revealed, then promptly pushed right out of the nest and into the pond.

Great now I was going to have to dive back into the water to get the stupid toy. Hopefully it floats. Just as I was getting control of my airways again I heard a deep rattling squawk of indication above me. Looking up I see a large wild loftwing eyeing me as it circled in on its home. With a gulp I quickly followed the rattle over the side of the nest, diving into the water for the sixth time that day.

* * *

 **A/N:** This one was a bit difficult to not only think of but write. I hope this is at least kind of funny but oh well this is what you get. Enjoy

ThePredicate: Thanks you for your review, they're always appreciated. I'm glad it wasn't what you thought it would be. As for other stories of course I have all of those I've been working on, but due to life I haven't gotten much done on them. Things are set to slow down at the end of this year so not only will I be able to work on my fanfictions but a couple more publishable stories too.

Guest: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review.

Thank you everyone for reading.


	98. Pleasantry - MM

**Chapter: 98  
Theme: 95. Pleasantry  
Game: Majora's Mask  
Setting: Any time after you begin resetting time  
Rating: T**

* * *

"Oh you're so good with horses. Where did you learn to ride like that? Can I do anything to repay your kindness?" Simple pleasantry conversation starters that everyone used. Yet Link found he couldn't answer, truthfully he could barely look either of the redheads in the eye. With jerky movements he quickly urged Epona away from the ranch. Those eyes, faces, and looks were far too familiar to him as was nearly everyone in this Goddess forsaken land.

Since the moment he'd found himself trapped in this hellish parody he'd been at a loss for what to say to the faces before him. So many of which were faking the smiles they turned towards him. It wasn't just the idea that they were ignoring the impending doom soon to befall them, but the fact he _knew_ them. He knew them during a time when they were in a far more dire situation than they were now. A time when everything had been taken from them, and they were barely surviving if one could even call it that.

Romani was a reminder of how innocent and carefree Malon had once been, while Crème looked just as Malon had when Ingo had taken over, broken and hopeless. Just the same as the innkeeper and the cucco lady. The young woman loses her brother first, while trying to earn a few rupees for her family doing a job she's allergic to. Then by the time Link managed to awaken from his forced slumber her father's business was nearly bankrupt with the loss of his workers leaving only her income for the family, who'd also taken in the perpetually lazy Talon. In this realm the young woman's fiancé had been cursed and disappeared. She was struggling with her mother's constant demands, and an ailing grandmother. Despite it all the woman kept on a smiling face, trying desperately to make pleasant small talk with all her customers.

Link couldn't stand it. The memories he had of these faces were far from pleasant as it was, this place had only made it worse. Now he had the memories of both places, but he was the only one. These people weren't the people he'd known, so they couldn't know of a time they'd never lived, and each time he was forced to reset the three day time limit he was forgotten once again.

He couldn't remember how many times he'd been forced to reset the time here, but it was enough he could no longer keep up with the small pleasantries people usually used when meeting someone new. It was only through sheer grit of will and the help of Tatl that he managed to communicate with anyone any more. Most of the time he found it easier to simply camp out in Termina Field and fend off the monsters there than to face the people and all their false pleasantry. Tatl often called him silly for this, she didn't understand what the big deal was with seeing a few familiar faces.

But then again she had no way to understand, because to some degree even she was a reminder. No, they didn't look or act alike. Yet she was still there with him through a harrowing experience just like his other friend had been. He couldn't help but wonder when she would leave and forget him just like the others.

"Would you snap out of it already?! I'm not going to leave or forget you. Now pull your head out of whatever hole it's stuck in and point this horse toward Ikana." Blinking a few times Link finally focused on Tatl bobbing and flashing angrily in front of his face. He wondered how much of that he'd said out loud. Shaking his head to fully dispel the last of his less than pleasant thoughts the sullen hero lightly tugged on Epona's reins to head her in the right direction.

* * *

 **A/N:** Pleasantry is a very awkward word to work with. You really don't use it much in casual conversation. I hope everyone liked this. Enjoy ~Later.


	99. Scarred - Any

**Chapter: 99**

 **Theme: 56. Scarred**

 **Game: Any**

 **Setting: After the game**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

The glistening ran in rivulets down his body from the bucket he was using to cleanse himself. His armor, which had only been light mail this time, lay in a disorderly pile farther away so it wouldn't get wet. She knew she shouldn't have been spying on him; not only was it inappropriate but he would be very cross should he find her. He didn't like anyone seeing him in any state of undress, but she couldn't help it. She'd seen a few of his scars shortly after his return. Since then she'd felt a yearning to see them all, see all that he'd suffered.

Her eyes roamed over his wet body, the water still cascading down it seeming to magnify the very scars she'd come to see. Unbidden she felt her eyes begin to create water of their own. He'd been put through so much, hurt in so many ways. How often had in lain in some hostile land trying desperately to hold on to life while not being discovered. Without meaning to she gave out a small sniffle, instantly his body froze. Knowing she'd been discovered she tried to back away without a sound, but not three steps later she felt herself back into a warm wet body. How had he moved so quickly?

"Would you care to explain why you were spying on me?" His voice was as quiet as it ever was, but there was still something there that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I…well I just…I was curious and you don't….see them," she kept fumbling over her tongue, not quite able to articulate a reason for her spying. His piercing eyes continued to bore into hers though, demanding an explanation. The intensity of his stare made her lose all notion of what she should and shouldn't say, or at least that was the only reasonable explanation for what she blurted out. "I wanted to see how much you'd suffered."

His eyes narrowed at her admittance. "Is that what you see when you look at me. My suffering my pain?" His voice was so low she had to strain to hear it despite being right next to him.

Feeling slightly ashamed she attempted to explain. "Not exactly, no. It's just that you never let anyone see all your scars, and how much you were hurt or nearly died on your quest. It wasn't fair that you should have to suffer so much alone like that."

His mouth formed into a taught line. "It is for that exact reason I never let anyone see the marks the quest left on me. Because like you they only see what I went through and forget what each of these marks on my scarred body truly mean. Each blow I took meant that someone else would not be scarred in body or mind by an attack. Each time I worked to clear a region of the malevolent influences infesting it meant that the inhabitants there need not worry for their lives or the lives of their loved ones. It meant that people could work towards rebuilding with what they had left and begin to heal.

Did I suffer and at times worry if I'd live to see this through to the end, yes. But I was not the only one who suffered. So many sat in terror and grief waiting for me to come help. You perhaps might ask why they couldn't stand up against those that wrought the terror and destruction upon them. However, what you didn't witness was the fresh graves those left had dug from those whom had stood up to the darkness. Those people had tried and failed because they didn't have the knowledge or tools I possessed to push back the wickedness infecting the land.

So yes I did suffer pain and anguish, but for all I went through so many others didn't have to experience that. So yes my body is marred in many ways, and while both it and my mind are badly scarred I'm still glad. Glad that so many others don't have to wake to those terrors any longer, and hopefully never again.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was one of those I could've taken in so many directions and had trouble deciding which way to take it. I decided this direction because it's a bit of a precursor to the final chapter. Sorry there are mistakes, but I'm sick. See you for the last chapter. Enjoy ~Later.


	100. Fight - All

**Chapter: 100  
Theme: 7. Fight  
Game: All  
Setting: Any Point after Link learns his destiny  
Rating: K+**

* * *

We fight  
We fight alone  
We fight as one

We fight to protect  
We fight to live  
We fight to preserve  
We fight for freedom  
We fight for love  
We fight for honor  
We fight on the sea  
We fight on the wind  
We fight on the land  
We fight in snow  
We fight in fire  
We fight in water  
We fight as a boy  
We fight as a man  
We fight as a beast  
We fight alongside friends  
We fight alongside enemies  
We fight alongside our princess  
We fight through darkness  
We fight through dimensions  
We fight through time  
We fight for our home  
We fight for our friends  
We fight for our family  
We fight with courage earned  
We fight with wisdom learned  
We fight with power gained

I will fight to protect those who can't or won't protect themselves.

I will fight to live so long as there are those to protect.

I will fight to preserve the peace.

I will fight for the freedom of all from tyranny and evil.

I will fight so others may find love.

I will fight to earn the honor of being named a hero.

I will fight while sailing the seas in all manner of boat.

I will fight while riding, calling, or becoming the wind itself.

I will fight across all lands by horse or foot.

I will fight while trudging through flurries of snow and ice.

I will fight with burning sands whipping my face or molten rocks raining down around me.

I will fight within the depths of the deepest, coldest, and most inhospitable bodies of water.

I will fight as a young naïve boy who has never left his childhood home.

I will fight as a man who has grown strong with years of hard labor.

I will fight as a beast with four legs, fangs, and claws.

I will fight alongside friends both new and old, though often they can only offer encouragement.

I will fight alongside those I once fought against as an enemy, but has now become an ally.

I will fight alongside my princess to banish the darkness in all its forms.

I will fight through the most impenetrable of darkness to bring forth the light.

I will fight within all dimensions where I am needed.

I will fight through time itself to right all the wrongs.

I will fight for my home, my village, my country.

I will fight for my friends be they young or old, newly made or known for years.

I will fight for my family no matter where they have been taken.

I will fight to earn the courage to face the evil forces that threaten all I care about.

I will fight to learn the wisdom to outwit the evil forces that threaten all I care about.

I will fight to gain the power to defeat the evil forces that threaten all I care about.

I am Link the hero of legends and I will fight  
We are Link the heroes of many legends and we will fight  
No matter where that fight takes me, us, we will continue the fight.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's all folks. Yep we finally made it to the end of all 100 chapters despite all the problems that arose. Note that this chapter was actually one I decided on right off the bat and was inspired by a youtube video, but from the beginning I knew I wanted to make this one the final chapter. I know it's a break from the usual and it reads more like a poem, but it was the only way I could really get it to do what I wanted, and I know poetry isn't something I excel at. Still I tried and I hope everyone liked how I did it. If you want to see the video that inspired this follow the link below, just remove the spaces. Note that I have no idea who it is that did this video, nor have I ever contacted them. I just found it out of boredom one day. I'm not much for youtube so I was shocked to find this. www. Youtube watch? v=0Th3U4zEr8U

If you liked this by all means check out some of my other works, though beware some are edited far better than others. Unfortunately I have a habit of run on sentences. Thank you to everyone who supported this story and my others. Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed. Enjoy and until I finish something else. ~Later.


End file.
